Love's Sweet Promise
by Flowerlady
Summary: Legacy Era AU, Sequel to Always Have, Always Will...The Children of KxJ, JxTk, JxS, VxT, ZxD find love while the 25 yr peace of the GFFA is being threatened.
1. Prologue: Loves's Sweet Promise

**Title:** Love's Sweet Promise  
**Author:** Flowerlady  
**Timeframe:** Legacy era  
**Characters:** K/J, J/S, J/TK, Z/D, Valin, Bunches of OC's  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**Summary:**Just over 25 years after the end of the Swarm War the children of Kyp and Jaina, Valin and Tahiri, Zekk and Danni, Jacen and Tenel Ka, and Jag and Shawnkyr find themselves exploring the possibilities of finding love while a great disturbance is threatening the 25 year peace of the GFFA.

**This is sequel:** The following stories lend to the dynamics that are presented in this piece. However, one does not need to read these to understand **_Love's Sweet Promise_**:

**_Always Have, Always Will_**: novella length, the romance of Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo, all other parings mentioned.

**_To Love Thy Friend_**: series of 4 related vignettes, the romance of Jagged Fel and Shawnkyr Nuruodo

_**The Strength to Go On**_: vignette spanning 26 years, the romance of Valin Horn and Tahiri Veila, foreshadows events laid out in _Love's Sweet Promise _

**A/N: **For everyone to understand _**Love's Sweet Promise**_, some things need to be explained. This is an AU of what could happen during or just after the _Legacy Era_. Which means there is no Dark Jacen in this. This came about because he married Tenel Ka just after the Swarm War and not only raised Allana but had another child, a son. Jaina and Kyp married nearly a year after a mission that almost killed Kyp and they have four children. Zekk, who at the beginning of AHAW is living with Jaina following their return from the Unknown Regions, eventually marries Danni Quee and they have a son. Also, important to know is that Valin Horn and Tahiri Veila married during AHAW and have a son and a daughter. Finally, Jag Fel was rewarded following the Killik war and made a Fleet Admiral of the CEDF and married his life long friend Shawnkyr Nuruodo and they have a son and a daughter.

**Character List:** listed in families with ages at time of story opening.

The Durron Family:  
Kyp Durron (age 67), Jedi Master  
Jaina Solo-Durron (age 54), Jedi Master  
Zeth Durron (age 24), Jedi Knight  
Anakah Durron (age 24), Jedi Knight  
Meri Leia Durron (age 22), Jedi Knight  
Liam Han Durron (age 19), Jedi Apprentice to Ben Skywalker

The Nuruodo-Fel Family:  
Jagged Fel (age 55), Admiral, Supreme Commander CEDF  
Shawnk'yr'nuruodo-Fel (age 53), General CEDF  
Cle've'nuruodo-Fel (age 25), Fleet Captain CEDF  
Charith Nuruodo-Fel (age 23), Commander CFDF, liaison to GFFA  
Mif'lori'noruodo-Fel (wife to Cleven) (age 25), Commander CEDF

The Horn Family:  
Valin Horn (age 50), Jedi Master  
Tahiri Veila Horn (deceased)  
Terrik Horn (age 24), Jedi Knight  
Cassie Horn (age 22), Jedi Knight

The Royal Family of Hapes:  
Tenel Ka Chume D'jo (age 53), Former Queen Mother Hapes  
Jacen Solo-D'jo (age 54), Prince Consort  
Allana Chume D'jo (age 27), Queen Mother Hapes  
Bail Solo D'jo (age 25), Jedi Knight, Prince of Hapes  
Rodtic Le'Dole D'jo (age 32) Prince Consort to Allana

The Quee Family:  
Zekk Quee (age 56), Jedi Master  
Danni Quee (age 59), Magister of Zonama Sekot  
Marko Quee (age 25), Jedi Knight

The Tainer Family:  
Doran Tainer (age 51), Jedi Master  
Jysella Horn-Tainer (age 45), Jedi Master, Administrator Jedi Academy  
Hope Tainer (age 15), Jedi Apprentice to Valin Horn

The Skywalker/Solo Family:  
Ben Skywalker (age 36), Jedi Master  
Julith Farlander-Skywalker (age 37), Healer, Jedi Master  
Luke Skywalker (age 81), Grand Master of the Jedi  
Mara Jade Skywalker (age 80), Jedi Master, retired  
Leia Organa Solo (age 81), Jedi Master, retired

The Barrett Family:  
Pader Barrett (age 47), Admiral, GFFA Third Fleet Commander  
Syal Antilles-Barrett (age 46), Chief-of-State GFFA  
Padmé Barrett, Queen Violletta (age 20), Queen of Naboo, niece of Pader  
Lina Doglan, (age 42), Dealer of Antiquities, one-time mistress of Pader  
Beth Doglan, (age 12), daughter of Lina and Pader

The Darklighter Family:  
Gavin Darklighter, (age 72), Supreme Commander of GFFA  
Jayme Darklighter, (age 52), GA Ambassador to Chiss Ascendancy, married to Wynessa Fel  
Gabe Darklighter, (age 40), Colonel, Rogue Squadron Commander

**_Love's Sweet Promise_**

**_Prologue_  
**Zaria (Chiss Space) (62 ABY)

The Galaxy was at peace. And it had been for nearly thirty years, since the end of the Swarm War. The Chiss, the Imperial Remnant, the Hapans, even the Hutts to some extent, all belonged to the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. It was the first time in the modern history of the galaxy that such unity was found. However, there was a blemish on the peacefulness of the Galaxy, a blemish that didn't seem to be going away and that seemed bent on bringing an end to the unity.

As the wedding guests settled in their seats for the history making ceremony, there were many whispers as to what was being done about the pirates that had been terrorizing the Trade Routes and hyperlanes for the past five years. The pirates, which had been linked to the murder of a prominent Jedi Master and several of the bride's Intelligence Branch colleagues, seemed to be unstoppable in their slave and spice running. Although, that wasn't the only thing that concerned the military and government officials who gathered on the temperate Chiss planet of Zaria for the wedding of Cle've'nuruodo-Fel to Mif'lori'noruodo, it was the increasing military build up that the pirates were gathering. Dro'godda was becoming strong and many wondered if they could be stopped and what would be wrought by the attempt. And they wondered just who the heroes that stopped them could possibly be.

However, as the bride and groom came together before the golden robed Chiss magistrate, neither of them were concerned about the pirates they had been chasing for the past two years. They didn't even think about Dro'godda as the catalysis that brought them together. All they thought about was one thing—their love and the sweet gifts it promises to all who truly find it.

X

"I, Cle've'nuruodo-Fel, take you, Mif'lori'nuruodo as my wife."

"I, Mif'lori'nuruodo, take you, Cle've'nuruodo-Fel as my husband."

CEDF Supreme Commander, Admiral Jagged Fel sat beside his wife and listened to the soft words of the simple Chiss wedding vows that were spoken between his son and the daughter of one of Jag's best generals and Fleet Admirals. She was an attractive Chiss woman of good family and was a member of the Chiss Intelligence Branch. Cleven was making a good match and even though he was half human, her parents had been the ones to contact Jag regarding the possible alliance. They knew the advantages of marrying into the Fel family. Besides, Cleven was proving to be more of a command genius than his father had at a similar age; for, at age twenty-five he was already a fleet captain for over two years. The family joke was that was what came about when Fel, Antilles and the genes that helped create Grand Admiral Thrawn mixed. Shawnkyr's paternal grandfather had been one of Thrawn's brothers.

However, the good Chiss alliance was not what warmed the admiral's heart. He was happy because his son and his bride were in love, as much as Jag had been, and still was, when he had married his mother, which for the Chiss wasn't as important as the alliance itself. Jag reached over and found Shawnkyr's hand and held it. She squeezed his hand and met his eyes. He could tell she was desperately trying to keep the tears he saw there from falling. He knew she would be abashed to ever give into the emotion he knew she was feeling. Cleven, after all, had been her first born and the closest to her of their two children. That he was the most Chiss of the two was what Jag's brother Cem always said. However, Jag realized the truth. She didn't quite want to let him go yet. He also knew that that thought bothered her pragmatic Chiss mind because to her those thoughts were irrational. But then again, most Chiss hadn't confronted the hardships they had to raise their family. Besides the underlying prejudice they had always encountered, out of five pregnancies she only had two go to term. The first one was lost to the stress of trying to hide their relationship, the other two to genetic incompatibility. Jag squeezed her hand back and smiled his slight smile that most people who did not know him would have missed, letting her know he felt the same way. He didn't like getting old either. However, he often teased Shawnkyr that his humanity wore off on her as much as her Chissness did on him.

A few moments later the Chiss magistrate announced them joined in the alliance of marriage, and after the traditional old Cheunh words were translated into Basic applause broke out from the 100 or so non-Chiss guests which was followed by more subdued acknowledgment from the Chiss guests of the assemblage of over 500. Jag and Shawnkyr joined the bride's parents in the reception line and accepted the congratulations of their guests. As the line finally began to dwindle down some, he came face to face with his cousin, GFFA Chief-of-State Syal Antilles-Barrett, her husband GFFA Third Fleet Commander, Admiral Pader Barrett and his uncle and aunt Wedge and Iella Antilles.

"Well, Jag, Shawnkyr, congratulations. It was a beautiful wedding," Wedge said as he took his nephew's hand. "Thank you for inviting us. I've always enjoyed Cleven's stoic comments during his visits with us." The old general looked at his great-nephew and smiled, "He was always trying to educate me on how great a command genius Thrawn was."

Cleven who was about a half dozen centimeters taller than his father stepped over and shook Wedge's hand and smiled, making him look like a pale blue version of his father. "Now, Great-uncle, I could not very well talk about you, after all, you know how great you are." Cleven had always been interested in the famous members of his family and tried very hard to learn from them. He and Wedge had been very close over the years, in fact, Jag always thought it ironic that his uncle was closer to Jag's children then he was to Jag or his siblings.

Wedge chuckled, "Leave it to a Chiss to put things into perspective." As he took the delicate hand of Florin to shake it, he said to them both, "Congratulations to you both." Then turning to the beautiful young woman who was standing beside her brother, he winked at her and said, "Well, Cherith, you're next to get married, I suppose."

She laughed and said, "Oh, not for a while I think, Great-uncle." Then she leaned forward and as she looked at Jag, smiled and whispered just loud enough for him to overhear, "Although, I do have quiet the number of admirers that Dad does not know about."

Jag smiled at the exchange. Cleven and Cherith were as much at ease with humans as they were with Chiss. He admired his children; they both had difficult childhoods that caused them to learn to rely on each other and their family, both the Chiss members as well as the human, but they were also strong and self-reliant. They had to learn how to be both Chiss and human and actually pulled it off. Although, Cleven was more reserved and more stoic than his sister, Cherith took after the human side of Jag too much. She sometimes let her emotions get the best of her along with her over abundant human pride. However, most of her Chiss comrades and superiors could overlook that because at age twenty-three she was the best pilot most of them ever seen not excluded her father and grandfather.

As he looked at his son and daughter, he took in their physical appearance. They really seemed to be a mix of human and Chiss traits. Both of them had inherited their mother's complexion, although they were both several shades paler than even the lightest of most Chiss. They both had black hair but it was not the blue-black that Shawnkyr's was, it was fine and feathery like hers, but was more human in color, closer to Jag's own. However, the most intriguing aspect was their eyes. They both had human eyes with dark blue-violet colored irises, which Soontir Fel insisted were the same color as his mother's. Accepting well wishes from his cousin and her husband, he watched his children and couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in his heart.

X

The formal Chiss reception was finally over and all the guests that were left were family, both human and Chiss. Cleven looked around and saw his new father-in-law and mother-in-law, his father, his uncle Cem and Admiral Pader Barrett in a conversation. No doubt about the latest pirate activity in the sectors between the Imperial Remnant, Chiss space, and the GA proper. He sighed; he had been patrolling those areas for the past two years and still couldn't figure out where they were hiding. That definitely was not the conversation he wanted to join even if he wasn't heading back to his wife.

He located Florin who was speaking with his grandmother Merel and some other Chiss who were related to Florin. He frowned, he had only let her alone two minutes to get them drinks and now he would have to face his grandmother. He had actually wondered if she would even come to his wedding, but not to attend would have been bad politically; after all, Jag Fel was the Supreme Commander. He never cared much for the seemingly cold Chiss scientist who was his mother's mother. She disliked his father if for no other reason then because Jag was human and she barely tolerated Cleven and his sister. However, as he watched Florin, he realized she was enjoying the conversation, so he decided to move in the opposite direction and ran into his sister, spilling some of the wine he carried onto her gown.

"Cleven!" Cherith seethed quietly in Cheunh and glared at her older brother. "Can you be anymore clumsy? You ruined my dress." She brushed at the red liquid stain on the full skirt of her pale yellow shimmersilk gown.

He looked at her and apologetically said, "I am sorry, Cherith. I did not see you behind me." Then he smiled and held out the glass he slopped the wine from, "You look like you could use this more now than Florin. Take it."

She let her delicate features soften and took the glass. Cleven had to admit besides his wife, his sister had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He watched as she lifted the glass to her lips and sipped the fine Chiss wine. She was dressed in a pale yellow gown with sapphire blue accents, which now, thanks to his carelessness, also sported a bright red splash on the front of the skirt. Her black hair was piled high in an elaborate array his aunt Wyn had somehow accomplished. He could admire his little sister's beauty, who looked like a pale blue, black-haired version of their ex-holostar grandmother, but he also knew not to let her looks lull him into thinking she was weak. She could, after all, out fly him in a heart beat, or just cut him in two with her sharp tongue.

Before, she had the chance to use her wit on him he snickered and said, "Just what were you doing behind me anyway?"

"I was coming to tell you my news." Suddenly, she forgot all about the dress. "Come, let's go out to the balcony." She then turned and he could do nothing but follow. He looked longingly at his wife who seemed still content in her conversation then he turned and followed his sister out of the reception hall of the resort where his wedding had been held.

They made their way to the balcony that overlooked the beautiful valley lake that was completely surrounded by tall forested volcanic mountains. The resort was at the base of Mount Glorious and as children their parents had brought them here for holidays to climb the beautiful mountain. They both knew the mountain held something special for their parents but neither one of them ever knew what. So, they were not surprised when their father a few years ago decided to have a summer home built on the mountain. It had been a reward for defeating the Moorlanians without more than 100 Chiss causalities.

After a moment of taking in the beauty of the out doors and listening to the wonderful song of the birds, Cleven asked, "Are you not going to tell me?"

She smiled and said, "Admiral Barrett and Father has just notified me that I have been chosen to be the new liaison to the GFFA and while there I will be given co-command of Rogue Squadron with Gabe Darklighter."

Cleven stared at his sister. Then he said, "That is wonderful, Little Sister. I wish you well." Then he smiled, "I hope Gabe realizes you will out fly everyone in the GFFA?"

Now it was her turn to stare, Cleven was not one to give praise. "I am sure that he will soon find out," she smiled. "There will also be a Jedi assigned to the squadron. Great-uncle Wedge said that he was one of the best pilots the GFFA has." Her smile grew as she added, "I am anxious to beat that Jedi."

Cleven sobered some and asked, "What are you and a Jedi to do with the Rogues and the Fifth Fleet?"

She only let her smile turn triumphant, "Do what you and yours haven't been able to. Catch those pirates on the GFFA border."

Cleven let the remark go past him and said instead, "Who is the Jedi?" Over the years they had the chance to meet some of the younger Jedi. Mainly the Durrons and Horns but he also knew the Prince of Hapes was a Jedi Knight and considered a better than average pilot.

Cherith raised a delicate eyebrow and said, "I believe it is none other than Zeth Durron." Then with an almost predatory smile she added, "I would very much like to out fly him as you put it. I could never stand his over abundance of Jedi arrogance."

He taken aback, he just stared at his sister and wondered who was going to win that battle. Because from what he could remember of the eldest son of Kyp and Jaina Durron, Zeth Durron was as hard headed as his sister.

X

Naboo

It had been nearly two weeks since their wedding and Cleven and Florin were enjoying the wedding gift of the honeymoon to Naboo the Antilles/ Barrett families gave to them. Syal Antilles' husband was from Naboo which since the Yuuzahn Vong war had become quite the vacation spot. Its warm climate and beautiful cities and natural attractions made it a getaway for many.

They were making their way along the sandy beach of the lake their lakehouse resort was situated. They had gone to the main house for dinner and now were headed back to the small cabin they occupied. Once outside and out of sight of the many beings who were vacationing at the resort, Cleven reached over and took Florin's hand.

She smiled up at him and moved slightly closer to her husband. Cleven watched as the light from Naboo's two moons played in her long hair. Finally, he stopped and stepped before her pulling her into his arms. He looked down into her red eyes and she smiled at him. "Can you not wait until we are safely in our cabin, husband?"

"No," he smiled slightly and moved closer to her, "I have wanted to kiss you all evening." She didn't have a chance to respond as his lips possessed hers. She willing let him deepen the kiss and moaned softly as her arms surrounded his waist.

As they moved away from each other, Cleven heard the sound of foot steps behind him. Florin must have heard them too and quickly stepped away from her husband. The last thing a Chiss wanted was to be caught in such an intimate moment.

"Well, I didn't think you Chiss were much for the touchy feely stuff," said a gruff voice which held a heavy Outer Rim accent. "But then you are only half Chiss, Captain Fel." The voice moved from the shadows and carried a blaster held level at them. "And you, Commander Mif'lori'nuruodo, have spent most of your career rubbing elbows with Tuskr Kre'lar."

Cleven stiffened and assessed the black clad human before him, even his face was covered with a black shield. "Who are you and what do you want?" he commanded his own voice accented and clipped.

He moved closer and looked up at Cleven, "I really don't think you are in a position to ask questions, Captain Fel." He waved his hand and suddenly Cleven and Florin were being held from behind. Cleven looked behind him but it was Florin who identified the beings first.

"Defels." She struggled against the shadow being's strong hold on her, "Let me go."

The Defel holding her only held tighter, leaned in and in a raspy, whispery voice replied, "I don't think so, Commander. You are too valuable to uz."

"Let's get out of here. The boss will be very interested in these two, I think. We will need to thank the Chief-of-State for providing us such a wonderful bargaining chip." He laughed in Cleven's face, his breath putrid, "I'm sure she wouldn't want her Chiss cousin's wrath because his very promising son and new wife were captured during a honeymoon that she gifted." Then he stepped away and with a hard tone. "Step away wraiths, they aren't going anywhere."

Before either of them had a chance to let their military training kick in as they were being released, the human blasted them with stun bolts and the world went dark.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Hope that you enjoy...


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

Hapes (62 ABY, same time as the Fel wedding)

The Phantom-X dropped out of hyperspace and immediately the comm began to buzz. The pilot looked down at it and frowned, but he chose to ignore it for a moment as he turned his bright blue eyes to the viewport and looked out at the turquoise ball before him. It had been nearly a year since he had been here. He didn't particularly like coming "home", mainly because he did not consider Hapes his true home. To him home had always been, at least since the age of seven, the Jedi Academy on Ossus. But he knew his duty as a Hapan and so here he was at the urgent summons of the Queen Mother.

He thought about his sister's vague message and wondered what was wrong. It was not like her to be so worried. Even her presence, which burned as brightly as his parents', seemed concerned. She hadn't been trained as a Jedi, the agreement that Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka D'jo agreed to with the Royal Houses of Hapes disallowed it. Jacen had used his mother's title and claim to Alderaanian royalty to ask for and receive the hand in marriage of Tenel Ka. However, because many in Hapes did not want a Jedi on the throne demanded that Allana, who had been born before their marriage, could not be trained as a Jedi. However, their parents made sure she knew enough about the Force to sense danger and protect herself.

He sent a nudge of reassurance to her through their weak sibling bond and felt her gladness at him being close come back to him. He wished he was closer to Allana but their years of separation as well as their status differences in the eyes of Hapan society prevented it. He loved his sister and she him, but he knew that they would never be close.

Suddenly, the comm demanded attention as a commanding male voice from the Queen's security patrol came through, "Unidentified ship, identify yourself immediately or face detention. This is your last warning."

The pilot sighed, and as he switched the mike on, suddenly wasn't just a Jedi Knight any longer, "This is Prince Bail Solo D'jo requesting landing coordinates to Her Majesty's Palace."

"Oh, Your Highness, I am gravely sorry," came the stammering voice that only a second ago threatened to detain him. "We were unaware that it was your X-wing coming into system." Bail looked at his sensor display and immediately saw the intercept patrol ships turn and head back to base.

Bail shook his head and snickered at the over compensating, placating voice, "That is the point of it being a Phantom, Major." He didn't know for sure that it was a major he was speaking to but he would be willing to bet his title that it was. The first time he ignored the comm, the control officer would have fetched his superior, who more often than not, was always a middle aged, bitter major who did not show enough valor or ambition to ever go any further in his career but always assumed that he should.

"Yes, of course, Your Highness."

Bail only let the snicker turn into a chuckle; he wouldn't be losing his title today, because if he hadn't gotten the rank correct the officer would have corrected him. "Major, how are those coordinates coming?"

"You should be receiving them now, Your Highness."

Bail said into the comm mike, "Thank you, Major." Then as he watched them come up on his navicomputer display, said to the R-9 unit that, as with all X-wing class ships, acted as a sort of co-pilot, "Vader, set the course. It's time to play prince."

X

Bail brought the latest and greatest design of the X-wing expertly into the Crystal Palace hanger. The Phantom-X was painted matte black and its systems were designed for stealth. But the most impressive advancement that made the new fighter craft of the GFFA, X-wings, Tie Fighters, Eta's, A-wings, and Clawcraft, almost unbeatable was that they could cloak themselves, making them invisible to their enemies.

He landed the sleek fighter and as he popped the canopy, looked around the hanger and was glad it was void of the usual horde of courtiers that would follow him around while he was on Hapes. All of them trying to woe the young prince either for possible marriage or a possible fling, it really didn't matter. Bail was known as something of a playboy but he had no intentions of such entanglements this time. He was glad to see that either his sister tightened her security or the control officers were slower at releasing the news he was on his way. Again, if he was a betting man, he'd lay odds on the first.

He stood on the side of the fighter and pulled his helmet off and shook out his nearly waist length sandy blond wavy hair. Suddenly, he felt the techs approaching and sighed, they were coming with a ladder. His astromech, which he had named on a whim after his infamous great-grandfather because it was painted black to match the X-wing, twittered and Bail looked at him and grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, I know, Vader. They don't get it, do they?" Then the lanky Jedi Prince, whom was said, looked a lot like the great-grandfather who he named his astromech after, leapt from the ship and landed gracefully on the hanger floor. A second later Vader landed beside his master after ejecting from the socket.

"Your Highness," both surprised techs bowed.

Bail acknowledged them politely and then reached out to locate his sister. Something suddenly, didn't feel quite right. He found her and she seemed distressed, in pain. He wondered what was going wrong with her pregnancy. He moved by the techs then turned and inquired, "What is going on? It's too quiet around here."

The techs looked at each other then back to the prince, one of them said, "It's the Queen Mother; she is in the medical chambers to deliver the princess."

Bail stared at them for a moment and then quickly moved away, headed to the tunnel that would lead to the palace, the black astromech following behind. Bail called gleefully over his shoulder as he took off on a jog, "Come on, Vader, I'm about to become an uncle!"

The droid only whistled a reply that would have normally warranted a memory wipe, but he did not move any faster.

X

Prince Consort to Tenel Ka, Jacen Solo-D'jo watched his son-in-law Rodtic Le'Dole D'jo as he paced across the outer chamber of the small medical ward of the palace. He could understand his frustrations, Jacen remembered his own while waiting for his son to be born. Sadly, he hadn't known about Allana, his daughter, until after she had been born. Now that same daughter was about to make him a grandfather. _Where had the past twenty-seven years gone?_ he wondered.

"What is taking so long," Rodtic stopped in his pacing long enough to look in the direction of the inner chamber then immediately began again.

Jacen looked over at his still beautiful wife who had a slight smile upon her lips and an amused gleam to her grey eyes. Then he stood up and stretched, "Rod, I think we should go for a walk." Allana had been in labor for over ten hours.

The current prince consort of the Hapes Consortium spun so fast his long blond tail whipped around. Incredulous turquoise eyes flashed, "I cannot leave her now."

Jacen only closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force, when he opened them he smiled and said, "I don't think we will miss anything. She is progressing but the baby is as stubborn as her mother, I'm afraid."

"How do you know that?" he asked disbelievingly.

Jacen only smiled but it was Tenel Ka who answered as she gracefully stood and laid her hand on her son-in-law's forearm, smiling she said, "The Force, Rodtic. It will be a while before it is time. She is having a hard time but she will be alright. Go, you both need the exercise."

The handsome Hapan nobleman, who had somehow managed to steal his daughter's fancy then her heart, looked from Tenel Ka to Jacen and finally decided to trust their insight that the Force-blind prince could not understand. He nodded and said, "Alright, but I will not go too far. I want to be here when she is born."

Jacen smiled broader and patted the younger man on the shoulder, "Of course, and you will be, I promise."

They moved out of the medical ward and headed out to the balcony that overlooked Tenel Ka's Jungle Garden. They stopped by the railing and Jacen looked out over the garden that had over the years become their secret hide away. He reached up and pushed a lock of his grey streaked long brown hair back and rubbed his equally grey streaked, but neatly trimmed, beard. Then after a moment of quiet Jacen, without looking at his daughter's husband, said, "I remember when Bail was born. I was a nervous wreck. I could not understand why I couldn't be in the room with Tenel Ka. I felt that she needed me to be with her. We hadn't been married for year and I was still getting used to Hapan society. I had a hard time standing by feeling like there was nothing I could do."

"I don't need to be there to watch the birth," the Hapan said surprised that Jacen could even suggest such a thing. Jacen looked at him and for a moment they held each other's unwavering gaze. "It is forbidden to see the Queen Mother in such a vulnerable state, even for her husband."

"Of course," Jacen said and looked back over the garden. He wasn't about to get into a discussion about Hapan matriarchal society. He often wondered how he had survived it. His marriage to Tenel Ka hadn't always been easy because of it either. He, after all, was brought up believing it was a man's place to rule the roost and after the newly wedded bliss of the first year of marriage wore off, Jacen realized just how hard it was for him to swallow all he was taught and bow literally before Tenel Ka and to keep his mouth closed. He didn't necessarily agree with her decisions on how to best govern Hapes always, but he had no right to even question her decisions. However, he had decided early on that there was one room he would not bow and it was probably that determination on his part and the need to be dominated on Tenel Ka's that saved their marriage. Ironically, that room had been their bedroom.

Suddenly, Jacen felt a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. He had felt his son when he first emerged from hyperspace but now he was close. Jacen had to admit that he wished he had been closer to his son, but Jacen had resigned from the Jedi Order not long after he was born. With the two children, he decided his place was with them. Tenel Ka had a government to run and, although Jacen loved being a Jedi and had greatly missed it over the years; he didn't want his children to be raised by droids or strangers. He had long ago forgiven his own mother for putting her role as Chief-of-State before him and his siblings, but he was eternally grateful that his father had been there to watch out for them. But in the end, Jacen knew he hadn't always been there for Bail. Bail had been sent to the Jedi Academy when he was seven years old. Although, his son tried to be Hapan, Jacen knew that he was more Jedi than prince which didn't really bother him. Jacen only regretted that he really didn't know his son as well as he wished and that he hadn't been Bail's Jedi Master when that time had come.

Finally, realizing Bail was in the medical ward. Jacen turned and said, "Come, Bail has finally arrived."

"How—" Rodtic began then swallowed and smiled, "I know, the Force." He shook his head and fell into step with Jacen as they headed back into the palace. "I wonder if I will ever get used to that."

Jacen only laughed and in a fatherly gesture laid his arm across the younger man's broad shoulders, "If my own father, who was as Force-blind as you, is any indication, the answer is no."

X

They sat in the outer room as another two hours clicked by. Jacen was beginning to become worried. Something wasn't right. He stretched out into the Force and reached for his granddaughter. What he felt had him leaping to his feet.

Tenel Ka and the rest who now included her elderly father, Prince Isolder, raised their concerned gazes to him. He was headed toward the inner room door. "Jacen, what is it?" she asked as she stood.

Jacen turned to look at her and said as he moved his gaze to Rodtic, "Something's wrong." Then as he looked back to Tenel Ka, "I'm going in there."

"Jacen, you cannot enter that room. You know that," Isolder reminded him.

Jacen looked down at his father-in-law but before he could answer Bail also stood and said, his expression as concerned as his voice, "I feel it too. The baby is in distress."

With that said, Jacen turned and opened the door. "Jacen," Tenel Ka stopped him by laying her hand on his arm, she saw the fear and determination in his eyes. He watched as she reached for the Force and their daughter and granddaughter. Her eyes became sharp when they met his again and she dropped her hand, letting him go.

Jacen entered the room and immediately the female doctor, Allana's chief bodyguard and the two maternity droids stepped before him. "Prince Jacen, what do you think you are doing in here?" the doctor demanded.

Jacen glanced at the middle aged medic and the bodyguard, he then pushed past the droids as he said, "I'm going to save my granddaughter."

She quickly turned on him and said excitedly, "But, Your Highness, you know it is forbidden for a man to see the Queen Mother so exposed."

Jacen only stopped and turned on her, his anger coming to the surface, "Doctor, I am her father; I used to change her diapers for Force sake. And I am a Jedi. I know what is wrong with the baby." Then he turned back to head to the bed and was stopped by the imposing, but beautiful presence of the bodyguard. He said to her, "Isha, she wants me here." The guard who was Dathomiri must have sensed the truth, bowed her head in acknowledgement and moved away.

"How do you know something is wrong?" the doctor asked astonished.

He spun on her and said through gritted teeth, "I can feel the baby's distress. And I can feel my daughter's worry. I know what to do." With that he turned again and headed to the birthing bed.

He looked at an exhausted Allana as she lay on the bed, sweat wetting the brow of her unusually pale face. As with Tenel Ka when she delivered both their children and as was Dathomiri tradition, a woman did not accept any pain suppressants to ease the pain of childbirth. It was considered a weakness to do so.

"Daddy, what is wrong," she cried. "She seems to be growing weaker." She reached for Jacen's hand as he moved to stand beside her.

He laid his free hand on her swollen abdomen and as he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reached for the baby. Instantly he realized the problem. And then he angrily turned on the doctor. "The baby is not turned and she has the umbilical cord around her neck." At the woman's astonished gasp, he went on, "Please, do not tell me that you didn't have any idea."

She swallowed and then after a moment got her professional demeanor back, "Yes, Your Highness, I know the baby's situation." She sent a sideways glance at the young queen then straightened and after returning her gaze to Jacen's hard brown eyes said, "The Queen would not allow me to perform the necessary surgery to extract the baby. She insisted that you could do it without."

Then Jacen understood his daughter's urgent blast into the Force. He had always been close to Allana. He was often the only parent she had around as she grew up and they had a bond that few fathers shared with their daughters regardless of them both being Force sensitive. That was when he made his decision. He quickly unbuttoned his jacket and took it off; as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt he turned toward the surgical tray and then squeezed a glob of sterilizer onto his hands. After rubbing them until it evaporated he moved to the bottom of the bed and placed himself between her legs. Then he met his daughter's watery, fearful, pain-filled brown eyes.

"I'm going to save her, Sweetheart. Do you trust me?" he softly said.

She vigorously nodded her head and as yet another labor pain ripped through her she screamed through gritted teeth, "Yes! Please, Daddy, save my baby!"

Jacen then took a deep breath and laid both hands onto her abdomen. Reaching out with the Force, he used it to gently unwind the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck. He instantly sent a reassuring nudge to the infant as she seemed to become more agitated. Finally, he used a Force grip to turn the baby, guiding her head until it fit into the birth canal. Jacen was totally immersed in the Force, he stayed with the baby, helping Allana with her contractions and silently urged her to push. Suddenly, the head appeared and Jacen seemed to come out of the trance. With the next push which was accompanied by a loud scream from Allana, Jacen Solo became the first man in recent history to deliver a future queen of Hapes.

As he held the tiny red, screaming baby girl he unabashedly let his tears fall. One of the droids cut the cord that would have cost her life if he had not intervened. Then he realized something as an old memory of saving his brother-in-law came to mind. Over twenty-five years ago he had used the Force to restart Kyp Durron's poisoned heart, saving his life. He suddenly realized he had saved another life and possibly two today. As he looked up to the overjoyed face of his daughter from the tiny face of his granddaughter, Jacen Solo was overwhelmed with a satisfaction in the Force he had never felt before and he finally realized his true calling—that of a healer.

----------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think...Like, dislike...I want to know

All reviews welcome.

Thanks...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Coruscant (62 ABY, same time as Fel wedding)

She stared down her opponent with intense sapphire colored eyes, similarly colored blade held in high guard, her stance at the ready, coiled as she circled again. She knew her opponent well; this wasn't the first lightsaber duel they have had and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, he didn't like to lose. She easily parried the lunge and now her blade was pointed down. She smiled; he had played into her hands, surly he was smarter than that. As she had predicted he assumed her blade position was a weakness and he came into for the kill. She only smiled as she twisted and spun completely around her long black hair flying, surprising her attacker with her speed and agility, then as she landed she brought the saber up in a backhanded move that completely overwhelmed him, coming in under his defenses.

She smiled a predator's smile and cocked a delicate black brow that nearly matched the expression on the smug face staring back at her. Her lightsaber pointed under his chin. "I do believe I've just killed you," she said sweetly, her blue eyes flashing triumphantly.

Her opponent snickered as he deactivated his purple blade, "It was about time. I was beginning to think you had met your match today."

She also deactivated her blade, "No, so far that's been Ben. But it won't be long before I beat even him." She turned and picked up a towel from the bench that sat against the wall of the Jedi Temple's training room and threw it to the man she just beaten. Then she straightened and said, "So, what is that now? Like the fifth time I've beaten you." When he began to open his mouth to reply she held up a long fingered manicured hand and scoffed, "And don't you even say it is because you are old, Dad. Because neither Zeth nor Meri can beat you."

He laughed as he used the towel to dry his still handsome sculpted face and shook out his curly silver long hair. "Well, you do have a point there. But I need to find some solace to soothe my wounds at being bested by my own daughter."

Anakah Durron joined her father's laugh and after taking a sip of water from a water bottle said, "So, what do you and Mom have planned tonight?"

Kyp who had turned away from his eldest daughter to pick up his outer robe stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. Then he grinned and raised an eyebrow, "And why should that interest you?"

"Oh, just that ever since I was little I remember you and Mom celebrating on this date and I know it isn't your wedding anniversary or a lifeday." She let her smile grow as she watched the trapped expression pass over his normally unflappable features. But then out of the four Durron children she was the only one outspoken enough and stubborn enough to be able to do that to Jedi Master Kyp Durron.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Doesn't anything ever pass by you or remain sacred?"

"Of course not, Dad, you know that. I'm too much like you." She sat on the edge of the bench and looked up at him, cocking her head questionably, "So? Aren't you going to tell me?"

He sighed defeated and replied, "Today marks the day your mother admitted to me for the first time that she loved me and I asked her to marry me."

Anakah just stared at the man who used to tell her bedtime stories about mortal knights saving distressed goddesses by killing fire breathing star dragons. Of course, over the years she learned the Mortal Knight was her father and the Goddess was always her mother and the Star Dragon was any number of challenges from the Dark Side of the Force to the Yuuzhan Vong to the Killiks to their own hard headedness. She only hoped that someday she could find a man who would loved her as devotedly as her father loved her mother and could over look her faults as much as he over looked Jaina Solo-Durron's.

She could only say, "Oh."

She loved her father and in many ways Anakah knew she had inherited a great deal of his personality but not all of it, just as she inherited his curly black hair but her blue eyes were completely her own. Her father insisted she looked just like his mother. She often wondered if that also was why out of anyone in her family she related to and got along with her father the most.

Suddenly, Kyp said as he stretched his back, "Well, I have a Council meeting to go to first." Then he looked down at her and smiled. She knew he was about to attempt to change the subject from him to her. "You know Master Quee and Marko are due back today?"

Anakah looked away, she knew everyone assumed she and the son of Zekk and Danni Quee would someday live happily ever after, but she didn't see it that way. She and Marko had a unique relationship but love wasn't part of it, instead it was based primarily on an undeniable mutual attraction, acceptance of each other, friendship and great sex. And for Anakah the last was often the most significant. "Yes, I know they are back from their mission today. But since when do you approve of my relationship with Marko?"

Kyp grinned, "And since when do you ever consider what I approve of or don't approve of?" He shook his head and became serious, "But I will admit I wish you would settle down and find someone, Ana. I know you're not happy."

This was headed into territory Anakah was ready to admit to and especially not to her father. Instead, she looked up at her father and smiled slyly, "You know, I wonder if Master Quee celebrates today also. After all, you did save him from a lifelong misery of being married to Mom."

Kyp glared at her and suddenly she realized she may have been just a tad bit to crude. He straightened and in a tone she knew well said, "Young _lady_, that will be enough. I will not have you bashing your mother. I understand you and she do not get along and that you feel she somehow cheated you but she loves you and is still your mother."

Anakah stood, meeting her father's angry green eyes, she said in a low voice, "Oh, yes, she loves us and I'm sure she tells you that she loves you. And maybe she does. But then Mother always did have a strange way of showing her love. Stringing you along while she see-sawed between two other men before she finally decided it was you she really loved."

"Anakah," he hissed between gritted teeth.

She knew she was treading on dangerous ground but suddenly she didn't care. It was about time her father knew the awful truth. "Maybe tonight you should ask the Goddess what she was doing kissing Zekk Quee."

X

Kyp stared at her; he had never been as angry at one of his children as he was at that moment. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was a memory he had long since buried and hoped it would stay as such. But now he realized it had reared its ugly head and now he needed to deal with it.

"She wasn't kissing him," he said softly, letting his anger flow away from him. "He kissed her."

She peered shocked at him and then said, "You know about it?"

The event his eldest daughter, his first born was dredging up happened nearly seven years ago. Jaina and Zekk had gone on a mission together and Anakah was Jaina's Apprentice while Marko had been Zekk's. Zekk apparently confronted Jaina with left-over feelings that he still harbored for her after he had been drinking. Jaina had told Kyp after returning that she guessed being in such close quarters for nearly a month brought everything Zekk ever felt for her to the surface. Jaina had reminded Zekk that she loved Kyp and that he was married to Danni but Zekk still wouldn't hear reason. He admitted that he had always loved her and that although, he had feelings for Danni he never loved her as much as he did Jaina. Jaina said she suspected him and Danni were having problems but never guessed it was because of her. Finally, after what Jaina described as a tearful exchange of self doubt and painful what ifs, Zekk asked her if he could kiss her, that he never really had the chance to even kiss her goodbye when she had left him. Jaina insisted that she didn't really even have time to react and Kyp never doubted her. She related that Zekk had pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. Jaina, when she described the incident to Kyp, said she had never been so scared of him in her life and that she felt that if Anakah hadn't entered the room when she did, something terrible may have happened. Jaina never really trusted Zekk since.

Kyp nodded and said as he heavily sat down on the bench. He patted the seat beside him and said, "Sit." After she obeyed the simple command he went on, "Your mother told me everything."

She straightened some and huffed, "And you believed her story?"

"Yes, Ana, I did." He reached over and took her hand, "I know without a doubt that your mother loves only me. When you truly love someone you also have to trust them. Besides, we have a bond that runs so deep she can hardly keep my lifeday gifts hidden from me, let alone an affair," he smiled. "I often wondered if it was because she was a Killik Joiner and when we built on our bond if I didn't somehow become joined to her." He shook his head and sighed, "No, Anakah, your mother was actually glad that you walked in on that." He smiled at her surprised expression, "Yeah, I even know what you saw and what you probably overheard. Your mother only wished you would have given her enough respect and benefit of the doubt to have stopped and listened to her side of the story before you jumped to conclusions of your own and ran out."

As if to say the conversation was over, Kyp stood and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then he smiled, straightened and said, "I have a meeting to get to. I will see you soon." And with that he left his most troubled child, but the one he could relate to the most, sitting to ponder what he had just told her, hoping that sometime, somewhere she and Jaina could heal their broken relationship and that Anakah could find what she truly was searching for—love.

X

She paced the immaculate and somewhat outlandishly decorated living room wondering again how her sister could be so callus. Did she honestly think she would get a way with it? When he had told her about what had happened she almost walked out on him. After nearly four years of being together, over a year of being engaged and living together, Meri Durron almost let her sister's insatiable lust and jealousy destroy the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Finally, she stopped and turned as she felt Anakah's presence. She swallowed hard hoping she had the courage to stand up to her older and more beautiful sister. Meri Durron was petit in build, nearly four to six centimeters shorter then her lither sister. She had also inherited her mother's coloring, chocolate brown hair and boring brown eyes. Although many said she looked exactly like her mother, Meri never quite thought so; she felt her nose too large for her face and her chin to sculpted, square. No, there weren't many who were as beautiful as Anakah. The problem was that Anakah knew that as well and always used it to get exactly what she wanted even if it was someone else's first.

The door slid open and she took a deep calming breath. This time she was going to let her know just what she thought of her.

Anakah looked up after putting down her bag and smiled quizzically, "Meri, what do I owe this honor?"

Meri straightened and glared, "Oh, I think you know why I'm here."

The older sister stepped into her living room and moved past the younger. She went into the kitchenette, after retrieving a bottle of Lomin Ale, she turned back and said, "Emmm…I wouldn't have any idea." Then sweetly she offered, "You do look like you could use a drink though. Would you like an ale or maybe some brandy?"

"This isn't a social call, Anakah," Meri watched as her sister moved back across the room to sit on the red faux leather repulser couch.

Anakah took a long drawl on the ale bottle and then gave her a conniving smile accompanied by a raised eye brow, "Kriff, I was so hoping we could catch up on old times and…emmm…compare notes."

That was enough to break Meri and she nearly screamed, "You kriffin' whore! How could you? How could you even try it, Anakah? He's _my_ fiancé!"

Anakah simply uncoiled like one of the glass snakes their Uncle Jacen used to show them as children. She stood and stepped close and said, her voice much too smug, "So, he told you. You should be actually thanking me, Meri. At least now you know he will be faithful."

Meri struck out, but Anakah was too fast. Anakah grabbed her wrist before it had a chance to connect with her sister's precious face. Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't you even dare."

"You tried to seduce Terrik," she knew she was on the verge of tears but she couldn't let them fall. That would be what her sister wanted, probably as much as she had wanted Terrik Horn in the first place. "Why?" She pulled her wrist free from her sister's strong grip. "I want to know why? I know that you don't harbor any real feelings for him."

Anakah stepped away and laughed; when she turned back there was a gleam in her blue eyes that caused a shudder to run down Meri's spine. "Because, I wanted to see if I could. Besides, I wanted to give him a taste of what he's been missing if he settled for you."

Meri stared at her, and although her last comment hurt Meri, it was her admission as to why Anakah wanted Terrik that stunned her. "I don't believe you. You tried to get Terrik to sleep with you just because you wanted to see if you _could_?"

Anakah huffed and turned away from her, she drained the ale bottle and after depositing it in the trash compactor, she said nonchalantly, "Yes." She then headed toward her bedroom, "You should hang on to him, dearest sister. He obviously loves you. Men like that are few and far between, trust me I should know. More than one married man has found me irresistible." At the door she turned and with a predatory smile she added almost as if it were a second thought, "Though, he does give one hell of a kiss I can't help but wonder…" She let her voice trail then she finished by saying, "Oh, and please let Marko in if he arrives. We have a _date_ tonight." With that she entered the room before Meri even had time to respond.

Meri stared at the closed door for a long moment. Her tears wetting her cheeks as she thought about how much she hated her sister, despised her. But she hadn't always done so. There was a time when they had been close. She silently wondered what happened to Anakah. What had made her so spiteful, arrogant and vain? She quickly wiped at the tears, mad at the weakness that made them fall, mad that she didn't have the courage to follow Anakah into her bedroom and finish this. But then she knew that was what Anakah wanted. She wanted Meri to fight her. Anakah had always been jealous of Meri although she could never understand why, Anakah, after all, had everything she ever wanted. What did Meri have that she didn't?

She turned to go after swallowing her pride and wiping her tears away. She opened the door and wasn't at all surprised by the handsome, tall, broad shouldered, green-eyed blond who was about to ring the bell.

"Meri, what a surprise. Is Anakah here?"

Meri gazed up at him and simply said, "Hello, Marko, she is all yours." Then she rushed away before more tears fell.

X

Marko Quee moved though the apartment and smiled when he felt Anakah's nudge of raw desire. He headed into her bedroom and then he heard the shower. His smile only grew larger. He hadn't seen her in nearly two months and he had missed her. She easily was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen let alone been intimate with. As he quickly slipped out of his Jedi robe and the simple trousers and tunic he wore, he thought about her perfect body and what he wanted do with it. Excitement filled him as he entered the refresher and palmed the shower door to slip in with the angel of his dreams.

Marko smiled as he slid his hands around her narrow waist and leaned in to kiss the juncture between her neck and shoulder as the hot water from the shower pelted his bare back, serving to heighten his lust. He didn't love Anakah, but she was his best friend and he nearly told her everything; she was the closest thing he had to a steady girlfriend, even if he never really thought of her as such. He had always expected that she was more secretive about her most intimate wants and desires for herself and for the future, but she was open enough with him that he knew she felt the same about him. They had been each others first sexual encounter; and although they both were quite promiscuous, they always seemed to find themselves together.

She shivered as he lightly caressed her, finally stopping at the rosy points of her perfectly formed breasts. In her ear he whispered, "Ahh…Angel, I've missed you."

She twisted within his arms and put hers round his neck, leaning into him he instantly responded to her as she kissed him. He immediately deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling and dueling. He felt her burning desire and his exploded. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower and as the water beat down on them, she cocked her leg around his hip. He hissed at he feel of her wet, smooth, naked body so intimately close to his. But it was her husky words that drove him wild.

"So, what you waiting for, Lover Boy. I'm as horny as you, if you haven't noticed."

He grinned against her neck and slid his hands down her sides until he could grip her buttocks. Lifting her to meet his height, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Marko needed no further prompting; his thrust buried his manhood to the hilt and earned a throaty moan from Anakah.

Marko never needed to be overly gentle with Anakah and tonight was no exception. His thrusts were fast and hard; his lust nearly consuming him. His mission had been a stressful one and he knew he was taking it out on his friend. But then he noticed she was meeting his greedy rutting with as much passion. He felt the bite of her nails on his back and the sting of her teeth as she bit into his shoulder. He mused as to who it had been she wanted but hadn't given in to her. And before the heat of the moment took over all conscious thought, he wondered if Meri's visit had anything to do with it. Surely, Anakah wouldn't dare try to go after Terrik Horn.

"Ahh…!" she screamed as her orgasm shook her to the core. Marko couldn't hold out any longer and as he buried his face into her neck again, he let his silently wash over him.

After a moment he let her slide down to shakily stand on her own feet. He brushed her silky dark hair from her face and smiled sheepishly as the warm water flowed over them, "So, you really did miss me, huh?"

She raised a brow and said, "Yeah, I did. But I think you missed me just as much."

He leaned down and kissed her, after pulling back he said, "Let's get out of here and I'll show you really just how much."

She grinned, "Deal."

He then reached up and tweaked her chin, grinning mischievously he asked, "So, who did you try to conquer this time?"

As she used a sponge to lather his bare muscular chest she shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Terrik."

Marko laughed and poured a blob of shampoo into his hand. As he began to gently caress and lather her long wavy hair, he looked into her blue eyes and said, "You know, you're lucky Meri didn't throttle you. I was wondering when she began making social calls to you since you two barely speak." He watched her face and wondered as she dropped her eyes from his. He could remember a time when the sisters were close but that was a long time ago. They just were too different to be friends, he supposed. Then he added, "Actually, I'm surprised Terrik didn't throttle you. You should know he would never give in to you. Just look how his dad is still grieving over Master Tahiri and she has been dead for over a year."

Anakah swallowed and met his eyes again, with a wry amusement she said as she continued to caress his abdomen and chest with the sponge, "Yeah, well, since Terrik is as rock solid as his dad, he never budged. I guess, I should have known better."

He finished rinsing her hair and leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I'm actually surprised that you never were able to sway him, I remember you quite openly flirting with him before he and Meri started getting serious."

She stopped her ministrations with the sponge and countered, "Well, I seem to remember you making some less than subtle moves in on my little sister as well."

"Oh, that was a long time ago. And better left forgotten. Unlike you, Angel, I learned a long time ago to stop trying to get too involved with my fellow female Jedi. Just makes for bad vibes when you may need them." He then reached behind him and turned off the water, grinning impishly he went on to add, "Of course, that is true except for you."

She matched his grin, "Oh, of course." Then she slid her arms round his neck again and purred, "Now, Quee, what do you have planned for me next, since obviously my shower is over?"

He lifted her up and before he kissed her, he groaned, "Ahh—you will see."

X

Jaina Solo-Durron had left the Temple after the Council meeting and went directly home to the apartment she shared with her husband and her youngest son when he was on Coruscant. She thought about her nineteen year old baby and hoped he was doing well. Liam was the Apprentice of her cousin Ben Skywalker, who was doing a good job of guiding Liam, which was what the boy needed. He was very much like Ben had been as a child, fearful of the Force and its power. Liam wasn't believed to be as strong as her other children but then she often wondered how much of that was fear and how much was actually inability. For, Liam was fine until he began to blame himself for his grandfather's death. Liam Han, who had been named for his grandfathers, had always been close to the old smuggler, turned hero, turned general, turned honorary Jedi. And Jaina expected that was why it was Liam who had the vision that Han would be killed in an attack. Han had scoffed at the dream saying that since Leia had become a Master, they were content with staying on either Coruscant or Ossus where she sat on the Council. He had laughed and said he was getting too damned old to be running all over the Galaxy saving it time and time again.

Jaina still could hear him laugh at a young thirteen year old boy's "crazy" dreams. The problem, her father had neglected to remember, Liam Han Durron was still had Skywalker blood coursing through his veins, which meant he should have never taken the boy's dreams at face value. She often wondered if her father ever thought of Liam's vision during the attack on the popular cantina he had entered to get a drink that day.

Apparently, the owner had failed to do right by his business partner and the partner wanted revenge. So, during the busiest part of the day when the popular Corellian Watering Hole Pub was full, the crazed human who felt he had been cheated out of what was his, entered the pub with three thermal detonators strapped to his person. Seventy-five people lost their lives that day, her beloved father among them.

Liam had never trusted the Force since.

Jaina shook the painful memories from her mind and tried to focus instead on her plans for tonight. She and Kyp over the years had celebrated this day as a kind of unofficial anniversary. Even their kids didn't know why, but if they were together during this date they always found time for each other. Twenty-six years ago tonight she had left Zekk for Kyp and she never looked back.

She felt Kyp close by and she smiled as she lit the last of the candles she had placed throughout the apartment. Then she went back into their large gourmet kitchen and finished with the shell-less Mon Calamari clams she was sautéing in blue butter sauce. She remembered the first time Kyp had prepared this dish for her their second night together. She still never could make the dish as well as he, but then Kyp had always been a much better cook than she was. She smiled as she dished out the steamed vegetables and clams remembering the years it took him to finally convince her cooking could be an enjoyable pastime. Now it had become one more thing they could do together and just one more thing her former master had taught her.

She carried the plates over to the table and sat them down. And as she placed the utensils above the plate she couldn't help the member the first time she had ever seen a table set in such a manner. Kyp had told her that it was how he had been taught by his mother when he was a young boy on Deyer. The odd place setting had been used in their home ever since.

She reached out with the Force and felt Kyp coming up the main turbolift from the garage, as she did so she fingered the lightsaber necklace that he had given her as an engagement gift. She wore the necklace just as many of her friends wore their engagement rings. But she also wore a diamond and amethyst wedding ring that he had given her when they married which had been a custom from Chanderla, the planet his mother had originally been from. She remembered the night he had given the necklace to her and smiled. That had been one of the most romantic nights of her life, and she learned early on that Kyp Durron, despite his hard exterior and occasional callousness, was the most romantic man she had ever known. The silver chain to the necklace had been replaced twice but she always made sure it was the same interlinked style. And once when she thought she had lost it on a mission she had cried for a week until her oldest son, Zeth found it underneath a piece of furniture. Her fingers instinctively rubbed over the charm and she looked down at the worn amethyst crossed blades with a diamond in the middle and on the silver hilts their engraved "J" and "K" barely visible from where they had been worn.

The door opened and she looked up and smiled as the man who had made her life complete entered. He looked at her and his own features broke into a smile. She watched as he moved over to her. She noticed he had changed at the Temple into a dark green shirt that almost matched his eyes and black trousers. As she looked him over she grinned.

"Ahh—Goddess," he said as he equally admired her red dress. Then he took her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that never failed to take her breath away. He broke the kiss and rained kisses to her ear. His hot breath caused her to shudder and then he whispered the words he had been whispering to her for twenty-six years, "I love you, Goddess; I always have and I always will."

She looked into his eyes as she pulled away and she smiled, "And I love you, Mortal Knight, always and forever."


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Coruscant (62 ABY)

Chief-of-State Syal Antilles-Barrett rubbed her temples with her fingers. Her dark blond hair pinned up in its usual twist and her brown eyes squinted shut. She knew this job wouldn't be an easy one and now three years into her presidency she was wondering what ever possessed her to run in the first place. But then she knew that answer, she wanted to make a difference and continue the legacy her of predecessor.

However, Syal wondered if history would ever lump her in with such great persons as Mon Mothma, Leia Organa Solo and Releqy A'kla. Releqy A'kla became Chief-of-State after Cal Omas completed his last term. His near disaster with the Killiks, the scandal of Quu L'Nox, the Intel Assistant Director who was on the payroll of the pirate organization Moorex, and a near calamity of what could have become galactic civil war with her own home planet of Corellia in the midst of it was enough for the people to want change. And the gentle, cool headed and fair Caamasi fit the bill. The former Minister of State was not new to government and she had seen where the GFFA was going astray. Her first order of business was to bring the government back to what it was intentionally designed to do and why many of the smaller governments joined in the first place. Releqy was a great leader and she served three terms of six years each with a valor and integrity not often seen in a career politician.

How did Syal Antilles, daughter of a Rebellion and New Republic hero and former CorSec police detective and Intel officer ever expect to fill those shoes? Syal had entered the military academy and eventually became a lieutenant but she never liked the military. So, she eventually left the service. A year later she married her commanding officer, the brother of the Queen of Naboo, GFFA Colonel Pader Barrett in what became one of the GFFA's great romances, at least in the media's eyes. That was nearly twenty years ago. It was Pader who suggested she run for the Senate after the disaster that almost caused a war and she won by promising to bring a fair and spirited leader to the Senate floor who would fight for Corellia. The young Corellian Senator was often compared to Mon Mothma in her determination and political skill. She actually wasn't surprised when Releqy appointed her to be her Minister of State during her last term as Chief-of-State. What did surprise her was that Releqy was grooming Syal to be her replacement. Syal Antilles-Barrett won with an overwhelming support of the entire GFFA which included the Chiss and the Remnant where it was thought the daughter Wedge Antilles may have had trouble garnering support. Of course, Syal knew her "Chiss" cousins Supreme Commander of the CEDF Jagged Fel, General Cem Fel and Wyn Fel-Darklighter had been her biggest supporters among the Chiss.

She opened her eyes and looked at the Bothan who had just brought her the news. "Please, Tuskr, repeat what you just told me," Syal almost sounded like she was pleading, "and tell me it isn't true."

The Intel Director, Tuskr Kre'lar looked like he was trapped, his cream colored fur rustling uneasily, "I'm sorry, Syal. Reports from the lake house and the local authorities all point to the same thing. Captain Cle've'nuruodo-Fel and his wife have just disappeared." Then he held out a data card and she looked at it suspiciously. The Bothan explained, "This was found in their cabin. It was encrypted and took a great deal of work to break the code but I think you may want to take a look at it."

Syal reached across the ornate desk and took the datachip. After she looked at it she said as she turned her tired brown eyes back to her friend, "Tell me, Tuskr, what's on it. I know you've already seen it."

He nodded and after a moment said quietly, "It's Dro'godda. They want you to call the Jedi off their tails."

Syal stood and turned to look out the large window that was behind her desk, she looked out over the expanse of tall buildings and endless traffic. It was amazing, thirty-two years after the Yuuzhan Vong destroyed the city planet, Coruscant was as built-up and congested as it had been before the invaders ever set foot on the planet. She breathed deeply and then quietly said, "I can't do that," she turned and looked at him. "The Jedi also want to bring these pirates to justice." She thought about her life-long friend Valin Horn. He had lost his wife Tahiri just a year ago to the Dro'godda and she still felt partially responsible for it. It was her who requested the Jedi to check out the slave running through Ansion which had cost Tahiri Veila Horn her life.

"I realize that, Syal, and I'm not saying we can't still use them." The Bothan was quiet for a moment and then walked over to stand beside her. Then after she met his golden eyes he went on in a subdued tone, "Syal, these pirates scare me. They are gathering strength and they seem to know things that even I do not know. Every mission seems to go wrong. The Chiss have been chasing them for nearly two years."

"Yes, I know, Tuskr, it was my cousin Cleven who lead that task force."

He nodded, "And I have been working with Commander Florin for a lot longer. And we still don't even know who is in charge. Over the past three years it seems that more and more criminal activity is coming from them. The Jedi Council believes that the Dro'godda is also based within the formerly Hutt controlled space and particularly Tatooine, not just the space between us, the Chiss and the Remnant."

Syal looked at him, surprise evident in her expression, "Why didn't I learn about this before now?"

The Bothan's fur rippled again and he looked away and said, "It was decided to keep the information as secret as possible."

"Am I not trusted?" she asked incredulously.

"Not you, Syal, the Advisory Council, the High Council, the Senate, the Courts—do I need to go on?"

"No," she sighed heavily. She thought for a moment. Then she turned to him but before she said anything she turned to the desk and opened a drawer and pulled a piece of flimsy. Upon it she wrote, _When was the last time my office has been swept for bugs?_

The Bothan smiled, baring his teeth, and taking the pen that she handed him he wrote under her delicate scrawl, _Yesterday. But you are correct. We can't assume your office is safe. I will scan it._ After laying the pen on top of the flimsy, he pulled a devise from his jacket pocket then he proceeded to sweep the office for any type of listening devices or cams. The office came up clean and Syal breathed a sigh of relief.

Once the Bothan returned to stand beside her she said, "I believe we will make the announcement that the Jedi have been called off the case. Zeth Durron is still with Rogue Squadron, which is nothing unusual, and I want to leave him there, even if we need to give him some bogus military rank. Doran Tainer and Cassie Horn are still undercover on Ord Mantell and so far you and I are the only ones outside of the Jedi Council who know that." The Bothan nodded and then she went on, "I am to go to the naming ceremony for the new Hapan princess and I know both Luke Skywalker and Kyp Durron are going to be there also. It will make a good opportunity to speak about the Dro'godda without the possibility of the walls having ears."

The Bothan nodded and stroked his fur along his chin then gave voice to another concern she had, another fear to bring imbalance to the beautiful balance Releqy had created. "Do you really think Master Skywalker will name Kyp Durron as Grand Master of the Jedi?"

Syal stared at him for a moment then said her voice quiet, "For our sakes we better hope that he does. And for our sakes we better hope he doesn't."

X

Tatooine

He awoke to a pounding headache that compounded his burred vision. His body ached as well and as he slowly sat up, he felt the room spin. Cleven Fel rubbed his forehead trying to make either the dizziness or the blurred vision clear. He knew the headache would stay with him for a while longer. Then his memory began to work, and with it fear.

" Florin?" he called, his voice rough with disuse and dryness, and he quickly scanned the cell even though the movement made the dizziness and pain worse. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he saw his wife crumpled against the wall and on the floor about a meter away from him. He willed his body to move and he scooted over to sit against the wall beside her. Then he reached out and gently touched her delicately sculpted face of high cheekbones and rounded chin. He was glad to feel the healthy warmth and see the rise and fall of gentle breathing.

He noticed that the dark blue evening dress she had been wearing the night they were captured had been replaced with a simple grey jumpsuit; his formal wear had also been similarly replaced. He immediately felt his apprehension piqued as the thought of someone undressing his wife and changing her clothes came to mind. He beat back the sudden anger and hoped that she hadn't been abused in any fashion while so defenseless.

He then looked around the cell that was holding them. It was small only about three meters by three meters. There were no windows but there were dimly lit overhead lights. The tan durocrete walls had at one time been painted a light color but time and harsh use had nearly scraped the paint away. There were no beds or even sleeping pallets on the hard durocrete floor. In the corner sat small metal bucket that Cleven could only imagine its use, and he cringed, not for himself but for Florin. The only other distinctive feature to the room was the door. It was solid metal with only a slit in the bottom large enough to pass a food tray through. Thinking about food brought around another thought—his thirst and he licked his dry, cracked lips. The temperature was stifling and the air was extremely dry. For someone who grew up on icy Csilla, wherever they were was the complete opposite extreme, Cleven was sure.

Florin moaned softly and as he looked down at her she began to move slightly. He leaned down and said just above a whisper, " Florin, are you all right?" He reached out and brushed her wayward hair back as her movement caused it to fall into her face. She stopped moving and moaned again but she did not wake. He didn't call her name again. He knew she was okay and was only sleeping off the affects of the stunning. It was better if she slept. There wasn't really anything to wake up to.

As he continued to smooth her feather soft hair, he gazed at her and a whimsical smile came to his lips. He remembered the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. She had been assigned to him by Intelligence to help track down the pirates he was to clear off the hyperspace routes between the Remnant, Chiss Ascendancy and the planets of what used to be the New Republic or commonly called the GFFA, even though the Imperial Remnant, Chiss Ascendancy and even the Hapes Consortium all belonged to and made up the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. He had been just promoted to captain and given a small fleet of a capital ship, and several other smaller ships plus a wing of Clawcraft. The last thing he thought he needed was an Intel agent who had spent most of her career on Coruscant rubbing elbows with the Bothan Intel Director, Tuskr Kre'lar. But that was until he saw her and he became complete enthralled by her. However, Mif'lori'nuruodo wasn't so taken with him. But over the course of a year, she learned that the very capable Captain Cleven Fel was not as human as she first thought but he wasn't completely Chiss either which only enhanced her attraction to him. When her parents suggested she accept the advances of the half Chiss, as he and his sister were often referred to as, they were ecstatic. Their parents came up with an alliance agreement and eight months later they were married.

He had never been so attracted to a woman in all his life and he loved her completely. He loved every thing about her from her darker completion to her willowy form to her dry sense of humor. And the last thing he ever wanted to have happen was to lose her.

That got him to thinking about their captors. It didn't take a genus to figure out why they were kidnapped. He was the commander of the taskforce that had been chasing the biggest pirate nuisance in the galaxy for the past two years and Florin was the Chiss Intel agent investigating them. Those reasons in themselves were probably enough. Combine with those the facts that he was the Chief-of-State's cousin and his father the Supreme Commander of the CEDF who was also in line to take command of the entire GFFA military if need be, and that his uncle through marriage to his aunt Wynssa Fel, Jayme Darklighter, was the adopted son of current GFFA Supreme Commander, Gavin Darklighter, of course, he and Florin were huge prizes for them the snag. He only hoped his cousin had enough backbone to not give into them and that his father and mother had enough sense to not push the GFFA. He and Florin would be okay, he hoped.

She moaned again bringing him out of his grim thoughts. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again with a groan. "Cleven, where are we?" her scratchy voice made the Chiss words almost intelligible.

He gently helped her to sit and moved so that she could lean against him, "We are in a detention cell of some kind. But where that cell is physically, I can only guess."

"What's your guess?" she rubbed her cheek against his and moved suddenly when she felt the strange sensation of facial hair. She looked at him and squinted as she reached to touch the several days' growth of soft straight black beard.

He smiled and said, "My guess is a dessert planet such as Tatooine. And the room service didn't supply a shaving kit."

Although, she had never seen him with a beard, Florin knew Cleven had inherited the trait from his human father. It had become just one more thing they had to come to terms with and did so over the past year. She stared at him for a moment and then let out small laugh that was quickly followed by a pained groan as she rubbed her temples.

He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Don't talk. Lean back and close your eyes. The affects of the stun blast will wear off soon. Then we can decide what to do." With that said he tightened his hold on her and she obeyed by laying her head against his shoulder.

X

Zaria (Chiss Space)

Jagged Fel was sitting at his desk going over the latest reports of a build up of force on the far outer border of the Ascendancy when the Chiss housekeeper, Sevi knocked gently on the Zarian wood door to his study. He looked up and said, "Enter."

The middle aged housekeep who had been with the Fels for the past twenty years bowed and said, "Sorry, sir, but Captain Fiskyn is asking to speak to you."

"Fiskyn is here?" Jag closed the datapad and stood. Whatever it was it was urgent, his executive officer was supposed to be on Csilla not Zaria.

"Yes, sir, and he would like to speak to the general also." Just as she said it the tall Chiss who over the years had become one of Jag's closest friends and most trusted advisors entered the study.

He then looked at the housekeeper who looked at him indignantly, "I am sorry, Jag, but this is of dire importance." Then he looked around, "Is Shawnkyr here also?"

Jag motioned for the captain to sit, saying, "Please, Fiskyn, sit. Would you like something to drink?" Then as he moved toward the small drink dispenser he said to the housekeeper, "Sevi, please go and fetch General Shawnkyr."

Fiskyn looked at him and nodded as he settled in one of the arm chairs before the large wooden desk, "Actually, I could use a drink, thank you."

Jag poured two Corellian brandies and handed one to his friend saying, "It's Corellian. I know whatever brought you the whole way back to Zaria has to be urgent enough to warrant it."

Before Fiskyn had a chance to respond, Shawnkyr entered the study. "Fiskyn, what brings you back?" She moved to stand beside her husband who had reclaimed his chair behind the desk. Then she smiled and added, "Or did you miss my husband's Corellian brandy?"

Fiskyn took a long sip of the amber liquid and then said, "This is not a social call. Jag, Shawnkyr, I have bad news."

"What?" was all Shawnkyr could get out.

The Chiss captain who was about the same age as his friends looked from one to the other then said after taking a deep breath, "Headquarters received word that Cleven and Florin have been captured and are being held hostage by Dro'godda."

Jag stared at his friend and all the breath seemed to leave him as he said, "Where?"

"The GFFA Intel Branch is not saying much but what we did get is that they were taken a week ago on Naboo and the Chief-of-State has been given terms."

Jag stood up and Shawnkyr laid her hand on his arm. He looked at her fear stricken eyes and patted her hand. Then he turned and said, "A week ago! Why hasn't my cousin contacted me directly?"

"She wanted to. But I explained this news would be better given in person. She did not realize you planned to stay here on Zaria this long after the wedding." After a moment the Chiss added, "She wants you to contact her as soon as possible now that you know."

"Of course," was all Jag could manage as he stared into Shawnkyr's eyes. Then he turned to Fiskyn, "Someone will need to contact Masen and Irolia and let them know what has happened to Florin."

"I have already taken care of that. And Admiral Irolia indicated she and the General will support you in whatever you decide to do."

"Good. Now, I will deal with my cousin," Jag suddenly wondered what Syal planned to do about getting his son and daughter-in-law from out of the clutches of Dro'godda and what the Chiss would do about two of its best officers being held captive in the GFFA.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

Ord Mantell (62 ABY)

The shop was a small one and sold a mix of various trinkets that several species found interesting. However, the young woman who manned the counter hadn't had a customer all morning, but that didn't concern her. For, the trinket shop was only a cover for a cover. She and her uncle were smugglers and the shop was their cover to make them look legitimate in the eyes of the authorities.

However, it wasn't just the authorities they wanted to fool. They wanted to fool their competition as well and among them the space pirates that had been terrorizing this region of the GFFA. Their mission was a simple one but a dangerous one that could cost them their lives—infiltrate the Dro'godda and gather as much information as they could. They both understood that possibility of being caught and killed all too personally, especially the young woman. Because, only a year ago she lost her mother on a mission when her mother along with her father, brother and friend were ambushed investigating the same pirates. But after six months of pretending to be a shopkeeper's orphaned niece, she was getting anxious for some action. For, this was the first big mission for this particular young Jedi Knight and she wanted to prove herself worthy of the title.

Jedi Knight Cassie Horn was standing at the counter and was bored to pieces. Her elbows rested on the counter top, chin resting in her hands and her fingers taping on her cheeks to the beat of the contemporary music she had playing way too loudly in the background. Her intriguing grey-green eyes, which were a mix of both her parents, flitted around the shop wondering what she could do now to pass the time. She had dusted the various merchandise and even the shelves that held them. She sighed when she couldn't think of anything else to do. She stood and ran her hand through her golden blond hair which was cut to lie in layered lengths to just below her ears.

Suddenly, the upbeat music ended and another song—a slow sultry love ballad—came on which reminded her of _him_. Of course, Cassie really didn't need much to remind her of the man she had fallen in love with. Their last encounter had been fodder for countless fantasies over the past six months. A smile brightened her pretty oval face as thought of him. She only hoped he felt the same for her as she did for him. But even if he did, she would never be good enough for him. She may be pretty with a good mix of her mother's and grandmother Mirax's features, but a pert nose covered with a scattering of freckles set in a too oval face was not the type of woman he'd ever be content with. He came from a culture that prized beauty above all else, and besides he was the handsomest man she had ever known.

Thinking about him suddenly brought back the memory of that last night on Coruscant and the questions that had been plaguing her for six months…

X

_"You cheated!" she threw her Sabacc cards on the table and turned angry eyes to meet laughing startling blue ones. _

_"Ahhh, Cass, you know I don't cheat," he grinned at her. Then he added, "What can I say? It's genetic." _

_"I don't know why I let you talk me into playing Sabacc with you. You always win." She huffed and stared at his amused smirk. No one could ever win against him. It was a good thing she never wagered anything important or credits and that he only played for fun and never gambled. Of course, every one said he could have probably out played even his legendary grandfather. _

_"You know why you play with me, Cass. You've always been a glutton for punishment," fellow Jedi Knight and Prince of Hapes Bail Solo D'jo leaned back and gave her a lopsided grin that recently started to do funny things to her stomach. She didn't know when she started seeing him differently. It happened when the handsome prince showed her a completely different side of himself after the mission that killed her mother. He had been on that mission and when he and her father and brother returned, Bail was there for her when she needed a friend the most. _

_"Yeah, being around you has always been a punishment," she shot back and she thought back over the years. She had known him since she was a child. She along with his cousins Zeth, Anakah and Meri, her brother Terrik, and Marko Quee had all attended the Academy together. However, even though she and Meri Durron were only five months a part in age, she was still the youngest of the group and had the misfortune of inheriting her father's inability for telekinesis. She was instantly put at a great disadvantage especially with a jokester like Bail around. She spent years being annoyed by him using the Force to pull at her braids while sitting in classes when the instructors weren't looking. However, the worst was when he was fourteen and she barely eleven; he levitated her and would not put her down. _

_But eventually she got him back because like her father and grandfather she could make anyone, including a strong willed Jedi think anything. It was on a camping trip to Endor with the Durrons and the Skywalkers when she implanted an image of a giant rancor-like creature into Bail's mind. She laughed for days every time she thought of his expression when he thought he saw it come after him and he began to run as fast has he could to escape the "monster" chasing him. She had gotten a good lecture from Master Luke Skywalker on that one, but it was well worth it. _

_"Oh, Cass, don't go dredging up the past. Besides, you were the one who made the wager," Bail said in his slow easy drawl. _

_She swallowed and huffed, "Okay. Fine. My wildest dream. I want to go to Santini's someday and order the most expensive meal on the menu and be treated like royalty. But I still think you cheated." _

_She watched as his eyes danced with amusement. Then he turned to the black astromech droid who was plugged into a socket by the apartment's comm station. "You hear that, Vader?" The droid twittered and the Jedi Prince of Hapes turned disbelieving blue eyes back to her. "That's your wildest dream?" _

_She squirmed under his intense gaze and took a good drawl on the Lomin ale she was drinking. Then she fingered the worn emerald ring she wore on a chain around her neck, it had been her mother's engagement ring. Finally, she said as confidently as she could, "Yes. And what's wrong with me wanting to eat at the most expensive, most exclusive, most prestigious restaurant on all of Coruscant?" _

_Bail shook his head causing his long light brown hair to fall forward over his shoulders. She watched him push it back with his hand and was struck by the way the low light caught the diamond stud that pierced his ear. Finally, he said between light laughter, "Cass, that is the lamest thing I've ever heard." _

_She shrugged and pulled her eyes away from his to look around the main living room of the apartment he shared with his cousin Zeth. As usual it was a mess. She wandered how those two found anything among the clutter. Then she said after a thought struck her. "Alright, Your Highness, what is your wildest dream?" For the briefest of nanoseconds Cassie thought she saw something flash in Bail's eyes, but he recovered so quickly it may not have been there at all. _

_"Oh," he shook his finger at her and laughed, "to get that info, Knight Horn, you will have to play me another hand of cards—and win." His gaze pinned her and her heart skipped a beat. _

_"Well, then," she smiled and gathered up the discarded cards and as she handed them to him, "I guess I'm going to just have to beat you. That's a wager to high to pass up." _

_Bail took the cards and smugly shuffled them and dealt them out. He obviously was not concerned about the possibility of losing—until he looked at his cards. He pulled another from the deck and discarded one. Cassie watched him intently but Bail had an impassive Sabacc face. She then looked at her hand and chewed her bottom lip. Finally, making her decision she discarded one and pulled another from the deck and nearly let out a delighted squeal when she saw the card. She was holding a perfect positive twenty-three. She had Perfect Sabacc and there was no way he could beat her. _

_Bail must have felt her excitement and looked up from his hand and then he laid his cards on the table, revealing a positive twenty-one. He smiled and said as he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, "Okay, try to beat that." _

_She was never so glad in all her life to have the opportunity to wipe the smug expression from his face. She smiled and laid her cards down one at a time and slowly watched Bail's expression turn to one of disbelief. His Solo's luck just ran out. She snickered, "Okay, Prince Bail, out with it. Your wildest dream." _

_She watched as he stared incredulously at the cards on the table then looked up at her. He swallowed and she wondered just what the handsome prince was hiding because she had never seen him look so nervous before in her life. _

_Finally, he took a deep breath and in an unusually quiet voice said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." _

_"Try me. It can't be that bad," she continued to grin. She was really enjoying his sudden and unusual discomfort. _

_He continued to gaze at her and then said, "But I think it would be better to show you." _

_She narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything he stood and came around the small dining table. He held out his hand to her and she glanced at it suspiciously before taking it and standing. But Bail didn't lead her anywhere, instead he pulled her toward him and she watched as he swallowed again. She found herself closer to him then she ever expected to be. His sweet, spicy scent assaulted her senses and caused a headiness to come over her. They stared into each others eyes for a moment then she felt his hands move up her arms which caused her to shudder. _

_No words were exchanged as his hands found their way around her, pulling her even closer. She found it hard to breathe and her heart seemed to speed up twice its normal rate, she was drowning in his gaze. Finally, she broke the quiet by whispering, "Bail—" Then she nervously licked her lips, that was when Bail made a low groan as if he lost a battle within himself and before she knew it his lips were pressed to hers. _

_Her head spun and her hands slid up his chest, Bail groaned again as he broke the kiss and pulled away far enough to look into her eyes. As her hands made their way around his neck, he seemed to be asking her a thousand questions in his intense gaze. _

_Her breathing was rapid as she whispered, "Was that your wildest dream?" _

_His hands seemed bolder, moving down her back to the curve of her hips, "That's part of it," he breathed and there was a huskiness to his voice that suddenly drove her desire to heights she had never felt before. But before she could even begin to respond to him his lips were on hers again. This time, however, the kiss wasn't just a gentle pressing together of lips, but had a passion behind it that truly curled her toes. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers and dueling not unlike they had with their lightsabers earlier that week. _

_She moaned and her fingers intertwined into his hair, pulling him even closer. She marveled at how well her body fit against his. The need for air momentarily broke the kiss but neither of them was finished. They came together again as they poured even more passion into the joining of lips, tongues and exploring hands. She left his hair to move her hands back down his muscular chest and abdomen. He rained kisses to her ear where his hot breath caused a shudder to run through her. He nibbled on her earlobe and her hands found themselves under his tunic caressing his flanks and across his back. She delighted in the shudder and low moan that escaped him as she touched his bare skin. _

_He whispered in her ear, "I want you, Cassie. I need you more than anything." She moaned at the sound of her name and what his low passion-laced words promised. She closed her eyes and extended her neck; he answered the initiation by kissing its column down to the edge of the rounded low neckline of the tank top she wore. _

_His hand slipped up under her tank top and brushed the underside of her breast, and she groaned as he cupped it and caressed the nipple to a hard point, "Bail, I—" But something stopped her from finishing the declaration she was about to make. _

_His other hand pulled at the strap over her shoulder baring more of the supple skin of her shoulder. She felt his body respond to her as he pressed himself even closer to her and a pure delighted thrill of raw desire went through her. His lips found hers again as he pushed her top up further over her breasts baring them. He then moved to gently nibble on the dusky points of her nipples. She moaned and she pushed his tunic up, caressing his muscular chest. He lifted her and sat her on the edge of the table pushing her down until her back was suddenly against it with him over her. She pushed his tunic up and he pulled it over his head. She allowed her eyes to take in his beautifully sculpted chest and muscular abdomen. _

_"Bail, you are so gorgeous," she whispered hoarsely. She had never been with a man before but suddenly she had never wanted anything more in all her life. She felt like she was set on fire. _

_He gave her a somewhat shy smile that only set her spiraling more as he leaned over her and softly replied, "And I've never seen a more beautiful woman, Cass." He captured her lips as she gasped at his complement and kissed her with an undeniable hunger that she matched perfectly. _

_Then the door slid open and a very amused voice made its way through the passion fog that clouded both of their senses. "Ahh—emmm, I'm glad to see that the Sabacc game is going well." _

_Cassie immediately pushed at Bail, sat up and moved from the table while pulling at her shirt to cover what he had uncovered. She felt her face burn and knew she was blushing several shades of red. "Umm—Zeth…" she sputtered but could not meet the laughing green eyes of the black-haired Jedi who at that moment looked too much like his father. _

_Bail seemed to get under better control than she had and as he finger combed his hair back he looked at his amused cousin and smirked, "It was going quite well until about two seconds ago, wasn't it, Cass?" _

_Cassie stared at him and in her embarrassment felt a tinge of anger at his nonchalance. _Didn't it mean anything to him?_ Was he only leading her on? Sure, he desired her but she knew desire wasn't love. _

_She glanced from the man she loved to a smirking Zeth Durron and ran from the room and the apartment. She thought she heard him call her name, but between the tears that were threatening to fall and her Force enhanced speed she was away from him in moments and into the turbolift. She didn't see Bail again; for, the next day she was called back to Ossus where she would meet her uncle to leave on the mission to infiltrate Dro'godda. _

X

However, she regretted not seeing him again everyday, after the pain of his arrogant words and embarrassment of being nearly caught in the act on his dining room table, no less, by Zeth wore off. And once that did, she began to fantasize about what would have happened if Zeth Durron would have stayed away a little while longer. But, she still had to ask the question: _Did it mean more to Bail than just fulfilling of his lust? _

She was engrossed in her daydream when the bell rang that signaled that someone entered the shop. She looked up to find her uncle making his way to her at the counter. She instantly stood and turned the music off, her thoughts being buried where they would not distract her from the business at hand.

Jedi Master Doran Tainer was tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. His head was shaved but his goatee and mustache was brown with only a hint of grey. His blue eyes were piercing and always in motion, and to top of the look a large gold hoop earring hung from his ear. All in all, Cassie, thought he looked very much like the part he was trying to play: a small time smuggler trying to make it in with the big guys. But she knew this wasn't just an act, this was how her uncle really looked and what had always given him the advantage when he investigated the criminals of the galaxy. Doran Tainer had, like her parents, became an expert at infiltration and disguise.

Doran was married to her aunt Jysella and theirs was an interesting story. Because they married under protest when she was nineteen and he twenty-seven, Corran Horn thought the eight years too great an age difference, at least at that time. But her grandfather had only wanted them to wait until Jysella was at least a few years older but neither of them wanted that. They ran off and married and that had been a sore spot between Corran and Mirax Horn and Doran and his parents former Wraith Squadron pilot Kell Tainer and Jedi Knight Tyria Sarkin Tainer ever since. Yes, her young cousin Hope had some pretty interesting lifeday celebrations especially if Doran, Kell and Corran were drinking any.

"Well?" she asked. "Are we in?"

Doran looked around the shop and Cassie took the hint, "No one has been here today so it's still safe." She was referring to the daily sweeping of not only the dirt on the floor, but to make sure there were no surveillance devices placed in the shop.

Doran motioned for her to follow him to the back room where a small food prep area was and a well worn table. Their sleeping spaces were up stairs over the store room. Cassie knew he felt safer back in the kitchen. The shop was fronted by large windows after all, and in the dangerous business they were doing they could not be too careful.

After she was settled in her chair at the table, Doran took his seat and leaned in. "We're in." He allowed a small smile and went on," Foust wants us to go to Tatooine and make a pick up."

"What's so special about that? Two weeks ago we had to go to the Corporate Sector for a pick up." Captain Foust was their contact and loose "business partner". He was a big time smuggler and Doran and Cassie would run goods for him from which they would get a cut of the profits for their trouble. But Foust was also an underling for Dro'godda and essentially a scout. If one does a good job for Foust and is trustworthy then he would recommend you for joining the pirates. They have been waiting for the invitation. Problem was one never knew which run would be the invitation.

"The cargo on Tatooine is a live one," Doran's blue eyes twinkled and Cassie had to wonder if her uncle was taking his role as a smuggler too seriously. But then his parents had been among the New Republic's best intelligence teams, surely, he must have gotten his knack for this sort of thing from them.

"Oh." She swallowed and then added after a moment, "Not slaves, I hope." She really didn't want to be involved with that because to complete their mission she knew she would be forced to deliver them to their ultimate fate.

He shook his head and stood. After pouring a cup of caf and sitting back down he continued, "No, not slaves. I feel the same way you do about that. They apparently captured two military types and want them brought here to Ord Mantell for safe keeping and interrogation." He took a sip of the hot liquid and then said as he lowered the cup, "My guess is that they must think they can bargain with them and get Syal Barrett to do what they want her to do. Not to mention, for military information."

Cassie was quiet for a moment then asked, "Are we to go alone and use the Tycoon's _Folly_ to bring them back? Or, are we only going along for the ride?" The_ Folly_ was an old YT-2400 Corellian light freighter they used as part of their smuggling ruse. The ship's real name was _Life's Perfection_ and was a gift to her brother Terrik and her from her great-grandfather Booster Terrik before his death ten years ago. And she was its pilot.

Doran grinned and nodded, "We're in, I'm telling you. Dro'godda just made its biggest mistake. They trust us. We are going alone."

X

Hapes

He looked down at the tiny baby in the crook of his arm and smiled. She was looking at him and blowing bubbles and wiggling her fists. Bail laughed and said in a soft voice, "You think Uncle Bail is funny, don't you?" He reached over and tickled her belly and although she was way to young to appreciate the sensation of a tickle the smile she gave him only encouraged him to do it again only this time he made funny faces at her with baby speak.

The peal of laughter from the doorway into the nursery ended all such silliness. Bail looked up to find his sister standing at the doorway arms crossed over her chest and a very amused smirk on her beautiful face. Allana moved into the room and sat on a settee by the rocker Bail was sitting in gently rocking the baby in his arms. "Well, what I wouldn't do to have had a holocam just now. Imagine what price that little scene would bring on the open HoloNet. I see it now in the headlines, 'Handsome Jedi Prince Bail Solo D'jo scandalizes family with news of his latest antics. And just whose baby is he gushing all over? Could it be his?'"

"Ha, ha, ha. You are quite the comedian, Sis," he looked at his older sister and smiled. He enjoyed it when Allana forgot_ what_ she was and became _who_ she was. "But I haven't even dated anyone in the past eight or nine months."

The beautiful and elegant queen mother of Hapes raised a delicate russet brow and said, "I can't help but inquire. Why the sudden change in the playboy status? I'm not really disappointed but to give up dating? Please, don't tell me our monkish cousin, who thinks his perfect bride will someday fall out of the sky without him even having to go looking for her, is suddenly influencing you?"

Bail laughed at her jibe at Zeth. It was a common joke among them that while Anakah seemed to have no problems with finding a man, her twin Zeth seemed to shy away from women. He just didn't like the fuss of dating. "No, I'm not being influenced by Zeth." Then he looked back at the baby in his arms and thought about the real reason he had not dated anyone in the better part of the last year—

_Cassie Horn _

She filled his every thought and he wondered if she felt the same about him. He still regretted the night of the Sabacc game. But he had been swept away on the tide of emotion and her utter beauty. He had only wanted to kiss her but he never expected to find as much passion and desire returned to him. He also regretted not telling her that he loved her. But he was afraid she didn't feel the same and he knew his heart could never take the rejection. And most of all, he regretted not going after her and letting Zeth intimidate him. He knew his words had hurt her.

He fell in love with her after her mother was killed. At first, he was her friend and as such, if they were on the same planet they would meet up and he would convince her to play Sabacc with him. He nearly always won but it didn't matter they never wagered more than silly things—in a sense their games were nothing more than glorified truth and dare games. However, as such, he learned more about Cassie Horn than he ever expected. In the process she began to recover from the incredible grief she felt over the loss of her Master, best friend and her mother. And Bail fell in love with her.

Allana was watching him intently then a knowing smile lit up her face and she said almost disbelievingly, "You're in love. My little brother has finally fell in love."

He glared at her and she went on but suddenly she was no longer just his sister but the queen mother, "I'm happy for you, Bail. But you know whoever you choose will have to survive the scrutiny of the Hapan nobles."

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "Allana, I don't see what the nobles are worrying about. You gave them an heir. I'm off the hook, if I ever was on it to begin with."

"Bail, you know that is not true. Our family will always be in danger. Our cousins and Ni'Korish will always debate our claim to the throne. Not to mention those who feel our father killed Ta'a Chume and that in doing so forfeited our claim to the throne."

Bail gazed at her, "So, that was why you have increased security around this mausoleum. I thought that maybe it was because you were just concerned about the birth. That you sensed that you would have problems."

"No, Bail, that wasn't the only reason. I—" she looked down at the sleeping baby in his lap and swallowed, "I was worried someone would try something." She then looked back at him and went on, "You and I have to stick together, Bail. We are the future of Hapes. If—if something were to happen to her or to me, you will have to provide an heir to ensure Mother's legacy lives on."

Bail was uncomfortable with the morbid turn this conversation was taking but he knew what she said was also true. However, Bail Solo D'jo didn't want the responsibility of providing an heir as he looked at his niece. "Yeah, well, nothing happened and nothing will. Besides, I think the more possible heirs that are thrown into the mix, the more fighting for the throne occurs," he smiled and added, "Just look at Ta'a Chume and her sisters. Their heirs are still fighting each other as much as they are fighting us."

She nodded, the motion causing the array of russet braids to slightly shift, "That is a fact, however, there is a distinct difference between us and our cousins, Little Brother." Her intense brandy brown eyes pinned him as he looked back up to meet her gaze, "We love each other and know the importance of family. Our relatives were never taught that important aspect of being a family. They only know how to hate each other." Then she smiled and asked, "So, who is it? Who has finally stolen the heart of 'Playboy Jedi Prince Bail Solo D'jo'"

Bail thought about what she said before the teasing question and sighed, "I'm in love with Cassie Horn and would do anything to have her."

Allana smiled and said, "I should have known." She the reached over and squeezed his hand as it gently rested on the baby's belly. "Does she love you?"

He swallowed and quietly said, "I wish I knew. I hope she soon returns from her mission so I can tell her how I feel. And to apologize for our last time together."

Allana was quiet for a moment and as though she sensed Bail's reluctance to continue, changed the subject by grinning slightly and asking, "Do you really think Dad is serous about becoming a Healer?"

Bail laughed, "Sis, you know Dad better than anyone. Since when did he not go after something he felt he wanted? If our father wants to become a Healer, he will. And why not, after all, Grandma Leia was in her fifties when she became a Knight. Dad only needs to get his medical degree and apprentice himself to a Healer."

"I was afraid you would say that," she said, her grin becoming larger.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

Boundary between Known and Unknown Space, aboard GFFA Star Destroyer, _Han Solo_

(62 ABY)

"Lt. Durron."

Zeth Durron winced at the sound of the clipped, accented voice of his newest commander. He simply laid the wrench down on top of the other tools that he had been using and wiped his hands on a rag that he floated to his hand. He then turned to step over the scattered array of various tools as she came around the nose of the Phantom-X. Zeth decided to stand his ground there in the center of what most would have called a mess and let the Chiss ice storm come to him.

Zeth straightened some but still managed to slouch just enough not to be completely military. Then he gave his commander a half-hearted salute. As he lowered his hand, he grinned just enough to not be military serious. Oh, how he loved aggravating her. He could feel the tension mount in her as she watched him. He knew his words would be enough to send her over the edge, so, in a slow, easy voice he said, "Commander Fel."

She glared at him and Zeth really relished the difficulty she was having at controlling her anger. He really had no idea why she disliked him so. But he did know it was not a new feeling and suspected it was mostly out of jealousy. She was considered the best pilot in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, while he was considered one of the best in the GFFA. He often worked with Rogue Squadron even though he wasn't officially part of the military. He loved to fly, a gift he received from too many relatives to count.

He had first met the daughter of one of his mother's old boyfriends when they were children at the wedding of her aunt Wynessa Fel to Jayme Darklighter, who had met at the weddings of the Antilles girls and then met up again when Jayme was named Ambassador to Csilla. Zeth and Cherith had only met a few other times, most recently being at Syal Antilles-Barrett's inauguration. That was where he first made this particular mistake and, since she had been placed in command of the Rogues nearly a month ago, he had discovered it still had the same affect.

She glared at him, "Lieutenant, you will address me by my entire name."

Zeth grinned and bowed his head to hide it, but not before he was sure she caught a glimpse of the grin, then in mock abashment he replied, "My apologies, Commander _Nuruodo_-Fel. What may I do for you?"

She looked around at the tools scattered over the floor and when she turned her blue-violet eyes back to meet his brown flecked green, she nearly seethed, "Lt. Durron, I was supposed to have your report on the attack uploaded to my datapad an hour ago."

Zeth desperately tried not to snicker. Although, he enjoyed flying with the Rogues, he hated the military and its countless, pointless procedures. He nearly laughed in his father's face when he told Zeth he would be assuming the rank of lieutenant for the remainder of his assignment with the famous squadron his great-uncle began and his mother eventually flew with. In fact, he didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"Ah, that." Zeth moved away from the commander to retrieve another tool from the floor and was very pleased with himself when he didn't need to search for it among what looked like a mess. Stepping back to the open panel on the underside of the fuselage of the X-wing, he went on to say, "Well, since you already know what happened," he paused to evaluate the delicate connectors before applying the specialized tool to the coolant line. Finally, he looked over at her and continued, "why don't you write the report. I decided that my ability to participate in the next dogfight slightly more important than your useless requirement for me to rehash events that you are already fully aware of." He then called up to the astromech that was in its slot behind the canopy, "Okay, Sparks, open up that line. But slowly. I don't want to blow the new valve."

"Lieutenant!" she nearly screamed and stared at him incredulously. Obviously, she was unaccustomed to not having her subordinates jump at her every command and she really had no idea of what to do. Zeth had to fight to keep the snicker from his expression as he continued to watch the pressure gauge on the valve he had just replaced on the coolant line. "Lt. Durron," she said more calmly, "and I say that with a great deal of distaste, you are here by ordered to discontinue—"

"Sparks, that's enough!" he yelled to the R-9 unit as the valve failed to open and the coolant pressure rose to dangerous levels, threatening to blow the new valve he had just spent the past two hours replacing. "Kriff!"

"Lieutenant!" this time she did yell. "You will discontinue this at once!" Then she called out to a technician who was working in the cockpit of an X-wing not far from Zeth's and who had been covertly watching and listening to the exchange with amused interest. "Technician, please come down here."

The older human male obeyed, albeit slowly, as he climbed down from the X-wing and weaved his way to stand before the lithe commander. He then glanced at Zeth but quickly turned his attention back to her and saluted as he went to ridged attention with arms at his sides and shoulders squared. Zeth almost snorted at the over-doing of it. Then the tech announced in perfect military fashion, "Yes, Sir?"

"Technician," she glanced at his name tag, " Metz, you will take over the repairs on Lt. Durron's fighter as soon as you are finished with that one." She pointed to the fighter Metz had been working on. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Metz annunciated again in perfect military fashion. However, he made no motion to move, but as she turned back to Zeth he did give up the precise posture for one more natural for the twenty year veteran of Rogue Squadron. Zeth could feel the profound amusement coming from the tech. Metz knew the show was far from over.

Zeth looked over at him and said as threateningly as he could muster, " Metz, you will promptly forget that order." Metz grinned and nodded once. Then Zeth turned his full attention to Cherith. He had to admit she was actually rather beautiful with the high flush of out-right rage coloring her cheeks a deep rosy hue and her violet eyes burning with frustration. Zeth swallowed his thoughts and made a slashing motion with his pointer finger, "No one touches my ship but me, Commander," he finished by jabbing his thumb at his chest, just for emphasis.

"That, Lieutenant, is insubordination," she seethed, "I will have your—"

Zeth's deep and sardonic laugh cut her off and he finished her statement, "My rank." He shook his head and grinned lopsidedly and then ran his hand through his unruly, black, too-long curls. "Take it. I didn't ask for or want a fancy rank. It was the uppity-ups who decided that." He reached up to the rank insignia on the left side of his flight suit and grabbed it as if he were going to rip it off. "We both know why I'm here and what I am."

Frustrated beyond belief, Cherith held out her hand, which to her credit was not trembling; although, Zeth could feel her fighting for control of her emotions. "Stop! Fine, Knight Durron."

She lowered her hand and went on to say, never wavering her hard stare from his, "You may repair your ship. If that is indeed what you are attempting to do." She glanced around at the battle scarred Phantom-X and the strewn tools with disdain. But she quickly brought her attention back to him, and in a voice dripping with venom, "However, you will have that report uploaded into my computer within sixty standard minutes and not a second past, or I will seek disciplinary actions. You may be here on a mission for the Jedi, but I will not tolerate any more such demonstrations as this. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Lieutenant?"

Zeth stared at her, he had to admit this was probably the angriest he had ever seen her. He simply nodded once and said, "Yes, Sir."

With that she turned on her heel with military precision and marched off toward the closest hanger exit door. Zeth stepped over to stand beside Metz and both men watched her move away. Zeth grinned as he watched how her body moved and thought that the view from behind was just as good as the one from the front.

Metz gruff laugh brought Zeth's attention back to the tech. He shook his head and slapped Zeth on the shoulder, "Son, you never fail to entertain when it comes to Commander Ice Queen."

Zeth looked at the tech and said seriously, " Metz, you are making sure not to leave any of her name out there, aren't you? We wouldn't want to upset her now."

"Oh, I mean Commander_ Nuruodo_-Ice Queen." Then they both laughed until their sides hurt. Metz managed to say finally, "I don't get it. Why the kriff is she so sensitive to that?"

Zeth shook his head as he let out the final chuckles and gasped for air. "I really don't know. I made that mistake three years ago when I saw her last. She corrected me then and I laughed at her and asking her what the big deal was. She was a _Fel_, after all. She proceeded to explain that I was incapable of understanding the Chiss." He shrugged and added, "When it comes to her, I don't think anyone, human or Chiss could understand."

Metz nodded his agreement then said, "Durron, my man, I never saw anyone get under someone's skin like you can get under hers. Keep it up. She needs to realize she is with the Rogues now and not with the up-tight, high-and-mighty Chiss."

After nodding his agreement, Zeth said, "Well, I have a valve to fix and a report to write."

Metz took his leave and began moving toward the X-wing he had been summoned from. Zeth stood there a moment looking back at the door where Cherith had exited. He could still feel her boiling emotions. Turning back to his ship he began working on the valve and idly wondered if Cherith Nuruodo-Fel was as beautiful flushed in the afterglow of passionate ecstasy as she was in the heat of out-right rage.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed to himself not believing he had just thought such a disturbing thought. As he attacked the coolant valve again he moaned, "Durron, you really need a woman." But the attraction to her exotic beauty was still there. He shook his head and thought, _That woman is going to be the death of me yet_.

X

She was pacing and she hated it. No one ever made Cherith as frustrated or as irrational as Zeth Durron managed to do, and over the most illogical of reasons. What did it matter if he did not refer to her by her complete name? After all, Cleven only went by Fel, but he also had a core name. She supposed that was the real issue. Most considered her to be more human than Chiss and the fact that she was named for her deceased human aunt only seemed to verify that assumption. By adding her Chiss Family name to Fel it made her feel like she was indeed Chiss. It made her feel like she belonged. But not really. Maybe that was what really irritated her. She liked humans.

And that brought her back to thinking about Jedi Knight Zeth Durron. She stopped in her pacing long enough to glance at the chrono on her desk. _Ten minutes_. If his report wasn't in her possession within the next ten minutes she was going to appeal to her co-lead Colonel Gabe Darklighter to have him removed. She really couldn't keep having him undermining her authority or his insubordination; it wasn't good for squad cohesiveness which was dangerous in a fight. Someone could get killed.

She knew Gabe would fight it. His father, Admiral Gavin Darklighter was, after all, close friends with Zeth's family and the Jedi in general. But she would appeal to his sense of loyalty to family if she had to. His eldest adopted brother was married to her aunt Wynessa and that should amount to something.

She had resumed her infernal pacing as her mind thought back to the past few weeks and to her run-ins with Zeth. She had to admit, that the very first time she had seen him again as an adult three years ago, she had been mildly attracted to him, at least, until he opened his mouth and she realized how arrogant he was. But there was still something about him that drew her to him—the way his green eyes lit up when he was tormenting her, his blasted good looks, especially when he smiled genuinely. She was shaking those disturbing thoughts from her mind just as her datapad beeped.

"Ktah!" She couldn't believe it when she keyed in the code that showed what was incoming. She looked in total disbelief as the incident report of the dogfight with what they believed were Dro'godda pirates came up on her screen. She glanced at the chrono—and as the last line came up showing the electronic signature of Lt. Zeth Durron, the last minute of the ten ticked off. "How did he do that?" she whispered to herself in Cheunh.

X

Boundary between Known and Unknown Space, aboard the old Victory-class Star Destroyer, _Trepidation_

The human stepped through the opened portal into the darkened command suite that doubled for her quarters. The only illumination was an eerie reddish glow from several special lamps scattered around the room. Two Defel guards blended in with the walls near the door. However, he knew she really didn't need them. No, she could take care of herself. He stared at the dark clad figure that was standing with her sculpted back toward him, her long flame-red hair lying in waves down her back. She was staring out the transparasteel wall. In the foreground was a bright cluster of three blue giants and several red and yellow dwarf stars. Near one of the dwarfs was the secret pirate base.

He was beginning to wonder if she knew he was there. But before he could discretely clear his throat, she finally spoke in her low, silky voice that normally he would have considered sexy. But instead it only made him shiver. "Have you ever heard the legend of Dro'godda, Foust?"

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and replied with a shaky voice, "Of course, Milady."

She then turned as elegantly as a Mon Cal water dancer and stared at her lieutenant. After a moment she let a smile grace her stunning features but it never seemed to reach her brilliant blue eyes, they remained cold as a winter day on Hoth. "Yes, everyone has heard of the star dragon that wonders through the galaxy feeding on the stars, causing death to entire solar systems and those beings living in them." She stepped down the three stairs into the receiving area of her quarters and moved past him, stopping at a drink dispenser. There she turned and continued, "But Dro'godda does not stop there. The dragon also recreates life by breathing out new and better stars."

He quickly nodded his agreement and watched as she poured a drink, thinking that he really could use one. His mouth was so dry that he was afraid to speak.

She walked over to a throne-like ornate chair and sat down; however, she never took her eyes from him. After a moment she asked, "Are they away, Captain?"

He bowed and breathed easier. He hadn't had any idea why he had been summoned to meet with the "Boss". "Yes, Milady. They should be arriving on Tatooine within a week."

She sipped the dark red liquid and smiled as she purred, "Good. Things are proceeding as I have foreseen them."

Feeling a little braver now that he knew why he was summoned, he nervously wiped his hands on his trousers at his thighs and said, "Milady, if I may be so candid…"

"Go on," her interest was piqued.

"Milady, if you know that they are Jedi, is it safe to allow them to make the pick-up? Wouldn't be better to kill them like we've always done with the other Intel pests?"

She puckered her lips, took another sip of the wine and looked at him, "You are brave, Foust. But foolish. I do not appreciate my decisions questioned."

Cold fear trickled through him and he began to sweat profusely. _When am I ever going to learn to keep my mouth shut?_ He watched as she took another sip of the wine and then her normally blue eyes turned a golden yellow. Terror filled him and soon he felt the tightness at his throat. He grabbed at the invisible hands and soon was sputtering, trying to catch his breath. He fell to his knees and looked at her in pleading horror as blackness threatened to overtake him. Suddenly, the death grip released and he fell to the floor gasping for life giving breath.

He heard in his fog filled mind, "That was a warning."

He gasped and choked, "Y-yes, Mi-la-dy."

Then the Lady of the Sith, Erida, stood and stepped before him. She glared down at him menacingly as pure icy venom dripped from her words, "The next time you question my authority, Captain Foust, you will die."

Foust watched as the she moved back up to stand before the portal. Yes, he thought, she was the star dragon. He only hoped her form of new life was worth the risk to the one he already had.

X

Ossus

Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker awakened with a start. He glanced over to his wife who was still sleeping peacefully and he gently reached out with the Force to touch her. He was concerned for her. She had been slowly dieing for the past year and a half. It was as if the damage that was caused to her by the Yuuzhan Vong disease she had been infected with over thirty years ago had resurfaced. She did not have the Coomb spores within her any longer but the damage they did could only be held off by Mara's will to live, her love of life and the Force for so long. In essence, she had been in remission.

However, as Luke closed his eyes he felt the disturbance again. He reached out further into the Force and on the edges of his perception he saw Darkness and it was closing in. The murkiness of something evil could be felt for the briefest of moments then it was gone again, hidden from him.

He opened his eyes and sighed. He was planning on retiring from active participation in the Order that he had rebuilt. He honestly never expected to "retire"; he figured he would die as the Grand Master trying to hold his order of over thousand Knights and Masters together. But Mara needed him more than the Jedi. It took him along time to realize that. Besides, it was the whispering of the Force that prompted him, as much as Mara's illness, that it was important for him to name his successor and him alone. He now only hoped his successor was capable of forestalling whatever this new evil could be.

He had announced two months ago that he was considering Kyp Durron as his replacement. That garnered a great deal of interest all across the Galaxy as could be expected. Many still believed Kyp should have been executed for his crimes against life when he destroyed Carida while under the influence of the Dark Side fifty years ago. But Luke didn't see it that way. He felt of all the Masters currently available with enough experience to be granted the highest rank among the Jedi, Kyp was the most logical choice, the only clear choice. He had been the first granted the rank of Master by Luke and he had been on the Council since its conception. He had also been one of Luke's strongest proponents for the creation of the Council to begin with. But besides this, Kyp Durron understood the dangers of the Dark Side. He always followed the will of the Force, and upon occasion may have crossed the very fine line between Light and Dark, but his experiences with Jaina's near decent taught him that there was indeed a line. Something, Luke himself nearly forgot at one time.

However, the counsel had also asked him to consider Corran Horn for the position. He had nothing against Corran and he was genuinely considering him, but something kept him coming back to his nephew-in-law.

Luke stretched his feelings again and couldn't feel the murkiness. But that didn't reassure him. He was suddenly more concerned than before. Something was out there, something Dark, something capable of hiding and that truly frightened him. Because the last time something like this eluded the Jedi, a Sith Lord came to rule the Galaxy and his father had fallen prey to him. The Jedi were destroyed.

X

Coruscant

The door to the small training room swished open and he and his Apprentice stepped though. As he looked up, he caught sight of her working the sapphire hued blade through an exquisite pattern and using a unique form. She was battling an unimaginable twenty remote droids all set at the highest firing rates. He had never seen even Master Skywalker accomplish that.

He heard his enthralled niece whisper, utterly awestruck, "Uncle, how can she do that?"

As if that broke the spell Valin himself was under, he looked down at his fifteen year old niece and Apprentice, "That is her gift, Hope. All of us have different things the Force has granted us to use to do its will."

Valin then returned to watch in growing fascination as Anakah Durron used the Force to turn each droid off one at a time while still deflecting the harmless, but still painful, blue stingers. After the last one was powered down she turned and smiled at her audience.

Hope Tainer began to clap her hands and excitedly said, "That was awesome, Anakah. I hope I'm that good with my lightsaber someday."

Anakah grabbed her water bottle and towel from the nearby bench and moved over to them. Then she smiled down at the brown haired, blue-eyed girl and replied, "Well, hopefully, you will someday. Sometimes though I wish I had something more exciting to fight than droids."

Valin chuckled but somehow the humor never reached his eyes, "That is because everyone knows not to spar with you."

She looked at him and met his gaze. The sudden intensity in her blue eyes startled him. But as she smiled she said silkily, "Oh, that. But I haven't beaten everyone. For instance, I don't believe I've ever sparred with you, Master Horn."

He shook his head, "That's because I like my ego the way it is. I've seen what you can do with that," he pointed to the saber on her belt.

Anakah only grinned more and cocked an eyebrow, "Why, Hope, I believe your uncle is afraid of me."

"No, not afraid. Only cautious," Valin couldn't help but be taken in by his friends' eldest daughter's charm and beauty.

"Oh, please, Uncle Valin, let me see you spar with her," Hope nearly was bursting with excitement. Anakah Durron's lightsaber skills were something of a phenomenon among the younger students.

He glanced from Hope to a smiling Anakah and knew he was trapped. He smiled and shook his head, defeated, "Okay. But only if you are up to it, Anakah."

"I'm always up for a good sparring match. There are few things I enjoy more," as she said that last Valin caught sight of her eyes flicking over him. And for some unknown reason that caused him to shiver.

They moved into the center of the ring and Hope took a seat on the bench to watch. Valin removed his outer robe and laid it beside Hope. She smiled up at him and, as she tried to hide an amused smirk, said, "I just want you to know that I will always think you were my best Master, Uncle."

He looked at her puzzled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She couldn't contain the giggle any longer, "Well, we both know that she will beat you. Which, if this was real, means that you would be dead."

Valin chuckled despite himself and reached over to hank on one of the girl's pig-tails. "So little faith."

Then he turned to Anakah. He pulled his saber from his belt and was surprised by her question as he began running through a series of warm-up exercises, "Do you ever wonder why we, the modern Jedi, still learn lightsaber skills?"

He stopped his stretching to look at her. Then after a moment he said, "The art of lightsaber swordsmanship has always been part of the Jedi. It is as much a part of who we are as the Code itself."

She shrugged, that didn't convince her, "But why? Have you ever fought with your lightsaber?"

Valin's memory instantly went back to the last time he was required to do just that. It had been a year ago during the ambush attack on Ansion that his beloved wife of twenty-five years had been killed. Tahiri's passing still haunted his dreams. He missed her terribly.

He swallowed and looked away, "Yeah."

Anakah who must have sensed Valin's grief quietly amended, "I'm sorry, Master. That was not what I meant. I meant, when was the last time you actually dueled someone else with a lightsaber?" Valin turned back to her and she tried to lighten the mood, "I mean, there aren't many Sith Lords out there any more. Last I heard, Great-uncle Luke took care of him and now my cousin has an astromech named for him."

Valin couldn't help it, her good humor was contagious and he chuckled, his grief momentarily forgotten, "Yeah. I understand from Cassie that your grandmother nearly lost it when she first heard that." He completed his warm-up and was moving around her his saber held in a middle guard.

Anakah followed his moves with her brilliant blue eyes, her own saber held in a high guard. "Well, you know Grandma Leia. I guess it bothered her that he would take it so lightly that our great-grandfather was the once hated and feared Darth Vader."

Valin circled again assessing Anakah's posture trying to guess her first move and opening up to the Force. "I just hope this as close to a Sith Lord I ever come."

Anakah raised a delicate dark brow, "Master?"

He laughed and added, "I mean you are descended from one, after all." And with that he lunged.

Anakah easily parried and the dance began. It ended several long minutes later when Anakah managed to use the same move on Valin Horn that she had used on her father the last time they sparred. As she held the saber point to under Valin's chin she grinned triumphantly and raised a brow, "I do believe I've just killed you, Master Horn." Then she closed down her lightsaber.

Valin stood straighter and deactivated his own, between the deep breaths of the hard workout, he said, "Like I said. You are as close to a Sith that I ever want to come."

She laughed softly and then threw a towel at him from her things. He caught it easily and as he raised it to his face he breathed in the light essence of Corellian lilies and realized it was Anakah's scent. He watched as she bent and stretched to grab her water bottle. As his eyes moved up the length of her prefect body, he instantly turned his head. What was he doing? But he couldn't keep from looking at her. She was easily the second most beautiful woman he ever seen. Tahiri had been the first.

Finally, she looked up at him and this time her expression held something else. Her eyes seemed more intense, promising. _Force, she didn't catch me looking at her, did she?_ But she simply looked over at Hope, smiled and said, "It has been fun. If you ever want me to give some pointers, Hope. Just let me know." She looked back at Valin and smiled, "I don't think your uncle would mind."

Hope nearly bubbled with glee, "Oh, please, Uncle Valin, can she teach me sometime. That would be awesome."

Valin looked from his niece to Anakah, but when his grey eyes met her blue he seemed to find himself getting lost. "Yeah, that would be fine," he finally got out.

They said their farewells and Anakah gathered her things. He watched as she left the training room and as the door slid shut, Hope, who now was standing beside him, said, "She is so beautiful. She could be a holostar."

Valin turned to his niece, his expression impassive and said blandly, "Oh, I haven't noticed." And with that lie he knew he was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Coruscant (62 ABY)

Valin dropped Hope off at her dormitory that was within the Temple following his sparring match with Anakah and Hope's lightsaber lesson. Meri was to pick her up later for dinner. He headed toward his office on the tenth floor of the Temple.

As he was about to exit the turbolift he heard the loud voices of his father and Kyp Durron into it again. Kyp had been acting as head of the Jedi ever since Luke Skywalker went back to Ossus five months ago. To make it even more interesting Grand Master Skywalker announced his retirement and his plans at possibly promoting Kyp to Grand Master. Of course, Corran Horn was livid about this. Corran was the oldest member of the Council but he just couldn't accept that Kyp had been a Master a lot longer than he or that he had been on the Council the longest. To Valin, Kyp was the perfect choice and he supported him; however, Valin would never admit this to his father. No amount of reasoning would ever change Corran Horn's mind about Kyp or visa versa. Corran and Kyp just never seemed to get along. They could argue about the weather if they were both in a mood.

As the tinny voice of the lift computer said, "Please exit the turobolift or choose another floor," Valin heavily sighed and decided he had enough excitement for one day. He had a ton of work to do in his office but there was no way he was entering that conversation and he really didn't care what it was about. He hit the button that would take him the speeder garage. He decided he would go home.

_Home— _

He felt the pain again as he thought about his real home. The home he would never have again.

Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the small mid-level apartment he had been living in since he moved to Coruscant. He keyed the lock and the door slid open. Valin stood there for a long moment staring into the sparsely furnished living room of his lonely quarters. He had moved here a year ago after the memories of his life with the only woman he ever loved became too much. Everything in that house on Ossus seemed to remind him of her. From the pale green the walls were panted, which was her favorite color, to the small flower garden next to the front door stoop. It had taken him nearly two weeks after her death before he had the courage to even step into her kitchen. And he never was able to sleep in their bed again. The bed they had shared together since moving to Ossus from Zonama Sekot, the bed they had conceived Cassie in two weeks after that move.

A week after the memorial service to honor Jedi Master Tahiri Veila Horn, Jedi Council Member, loving wife and mother, Valin moved to Coruscant. The move shocked his children and they were upset when he either sold or gave away nearly everything him and Tahiri had accumulated over their twenty-five years of marriage. He just couldn't deal with the memories. He wanted his wife; he needed his wife, not meaningless possessions. His kids got the things Tahiri would have wanted them to have—Terrik her lightsaber, Cassie her engagement ring.

The sudden move surprised everyone else close to the Jedi Master but he simply told them that he and Tahiri had been discussing moving there ever since they were both named to the Council anyway. But that was the furthest thing from the truth. Tahiri abhorred the city-planet and would never have willing moved there. However, that seemed to satisfy the most curious and no one pushed the subject. Everyone could easily see the change in the once cheerful, happy-go-lucky Valin and everyone knew why the change was there.

As the door began to close, Valin took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. He didn't even look around as the lights come up as his movement was picked up by the sensors. He headed directly to the small bedroom. He was to meet for dinner at Terrik and Meri's in a few hours. They were heading to Ossus in the morning where they would drop Hope off to visit with her mother, Jysella for a few weeks and then the two of them would head to Hapes for the Naming Ceremony for the new princess. He really didn't want to go to dinner, but he really didn't want to be alone either. He was tired of being alone.

He shrugged off his outer robe of traditional Corellian green and removed his plain tunic. He then sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots when his eyes fell upon the holo on the bedside table. He stopped and straightened as he found himself staring into the laughing green eyes of his wife. He didn't blame himself for her death any longer but he still couldn't believe that he couldn't have prevented it somehow. But that suddenly wasn't the only thing that came to mind as he looked at her image.

He sniffed and reached over to pick it up. He had never been even remotely attracted to another woman before today. His encounter with Anakah Durron still had him reeling. He honestly had no idea of what to make of it. He had known Anakah her entire life, and, yes, if asked he would have told anyone that the eldest daughter of Kyp and Jaina Durron was a beauty. But today he wasn't seeing her just as the beautiful daughter of his friends, as the childhood friend of his own children. No, today he saw her as a woman and he had felt something, something he knew was dangerous. He wouldn't have called it out-right desire, but it was close.

However, that thought only made him feel worse. As he looked at the holo of Tahiri he let the tears finally fall.

"Oh, Tahiri, I'm sorry. I never meant to betray you. But—"

_But I need someone. I don't want to be alone_, he finished silently as if he was afraid to admit it even to himself that he was lonely. As he let out a sob, he whispered and touched the image of her face, "I need you. I miss you."

After a long moment he gently put the holo back. It was the only one he had displayed in the apartment. It was the only physical reminder that he allowed himself. Then he opened the drawer of the table and pulled out the nearly empty bottle of whisky he kept there. With a trembling hand he opened it, not bothering with a glass; he simply raised the bottle to his lips and took a long drawl. Hoping as he always did that it would not only dull the ache of his grief but also the growing attraction to a woman half his age and her promising electric blue eyes.

He suddenly wondered what he would do if she approached him with more than subtle flirtations and a promise.

He lifted the bottle again and closed his eyes. After draining it he signed and looked at the image of his wife and whispered, "I loved you. Why did you leave me?"

X

Anakah moved gracefully but quickly though her apartment. "Coming," she called and within a second opened the door with a seductive smile.

She watched as her visitor looked her over with a gleam in his emerald green eyes and she instantly felt his desire spike. She was wearing an extremely short, tight jet black dress that wasn't much of a dress at all. It had a halter top which exposed most of her back and was very low cut revealing a lot of cleavage. As his eyes continued down she slightly shifted to allow him a better view of her leg and the strappy high heeled black shoes she donned on her feet.

"Ahh, Angel, your truly are a vision," Marko Quee finally got out. He stepped over the threshold and he instantly took her into his arms. He kissed her with a burning passion that was born out of pure lust.

As she responded to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss and sighing her surrender to him, she suddenly wondered if love would make the wanting sweeter, the reward more lasting, fulfilling. They had been doing this since they were teens. He had been her first at age fourteen and she his. But even then she knew Marko didn't love her, nor did she love him. There was a time when she thought it was possible to love him. He was handsome, tall, broad-shouldered with longish golden blond hair and bright green eyes, but his looks did very little to cover his personality. Marko was the loner of the group and often did things his way. Spending a lot of his time split between his mother, the Magistrer of Zonama Sekot, Danni Quee and his father, Jedi Master Zekk Quee, had made him close to both his parents. However, it was not difficult for him to figure out that his parents did not love each other. They would go years without seeing each other. Zekk still loved her mother and Danni was rumored to be in love with someone else as well, just as forbidden and probably more so if Marko was correct in his assumption. Their marriage was a farce and Marko had grown up torn between his parents and their unhealthy relationship. It had made him skeptical and cynical when it came to love. He had no desire to ever settle down and raise a family. He had told Anakah once that love was for fools and that he and she were not fools. They had the perfect relationship—no ties, no broken promises, no expectations. He didn't expect her to be faithful to him and he definitely wasn't faithful to her.

As the need for air broke the kiss, she pulled away from him to look him over. He was wearing black loose fitting pants and a simple white Hapan styled shirt that she wryly wondered if he took from Bail. Marko wasn't known for his great fashion sense and he was staying at Bail and Zeth's apartment since either of them was on planet. At least, he was when he wasn't with her.

As if sensing her thoughts, Marko grinned and said, "And, no, this isn't Bail's shirt."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Did I say it was?"

"No," his grin turned into a chuckle, "but you were thinking it." He turned from her to head to the red couch where he sat down. She followed by sitting beside him.

Finally, she asked flippantly, "Oh, and you know this how?"

He pulled her close and gazed into her eyes, his green becoming darker with his growing desire, his voice pitched low as he said, "Because, Angel, I know you better than anyone else out there, probably including your own twin."

Which was true. She had long ago cut her bond with Zeth. Marko did know her best, but he didn't know her most secret desires. She sometimes wasn't sure if she even were aware of them herself.

She smiled as seductively as she could and in a voice that would have seduced a celibate monk whispered, "Then you know exactly what I want to do right now."

It was all the invitation he needed and within minutes the sexy, nearly nonexistent dress was gone.

X

Anakah awoke several hours later in her bed with Marko sleeping deeply next to her. She turned over onto her belly and turned her head to watch him sleep by the light that came though the bedroom window. They never held each other when they were through. That would have brought a meaning to what they had that wasn't there. But she often wished that he would hold her after they found their mutual pleasure.

She fought the impulse to push the lock of blond hair off his forehead and turned her head to face the window again. She felt the sting of tears and she hated it. She hated the weakness that brought them. Why was it to much to ask to have what her mother had? She knew she had hurt her father the other day when she accused her mother of having an affair with Zekk Quee. She still didn't know why she did that. She was surprised to find out that he knew all about it and that only made her feel more alone. Why couldn't she find a man who could love her like that?

She thought of her sister Meri. They had been close at one time. But now they were too different. Meri was too pragmatic, too much like their mother. She was a pilot, a good one. Not as good as Zeth but a good one. And she was in love. Anakah thought about Terrik Horn and sighed. She had tried to seduce him just because she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it and to hurt her sister. She wanted to prove that he couldn't love Meri as much as he claimed and that any man could be swayed.

However, Terrik Horn only proved to Anakah that love does run deep and if it really is there nothing will sway it. Nothing.

She wanted a man like Terrrik Horn.

With that thought she remembered their encounter—

_They both were leaving the offices of their respective fathers on the Council Member's floor of the __Temple__ when they bumped into each other at the turbolift. Meri was on a mission to Mon Calamari and Anakah had just returned from a mission protecting a high profile Commenor Senator, while Terrik had just returned from Ossis. They exchanged pleasantries and everything was on the up and up. By the time they reached the speeder garage they were thoroughly enjoying each others company. Terrik had a great sense of humor. _

_"Hey, I'm not planning on doing anything tonight," Terrik said as he dropped her off at her speeder. "I know this really fun Corellian club that serves a hell of a mean nerf steak." _

_She smiled and looked at him, "So, my sister isn't around and you can't cook is that it? And you don't want seen in public alone?" _

_His green eyes tinkled and he laughed, "Yeah, something like that." _

_Anakah really didn't want to be alone either; so, she agreed and decided to follow him to the club. She knew it as well and he was right, it did serve a great nerf steak. He got there first and waited outside for her. They found a table and were soon approached by the service droid. They each ordered the steak and bottles of dark Corellian ale. _

_The conversation was light and Anakah found she was laughing more then she could remember doing for a while. Finally, their meals were delivered and they ate in relative quiet. _

_Once their plates were cleared they decided to order another ale. Neither of them was anxious to go home. As the mixed band of humans and Twi'leks was beginning to play on the stage in the corner, Terrik said, "Hey. I know these guys." _

_Anakah looked at him surprised, "Terrik Horn, do I even what to know how you know them?" _

_He chuckled and shrugged. Just then the lead human female singer noticed him and waved. Terrik waved back and Anakah watched and she raised a questioning eyebrow. Finally, he said quietly for her ears only, "Baria is actually a CorSec agent. Her uncle runs this place and he lets her band play here when she is on planet. She has one hell of a voice. Come on," he reached for her hand as the upbeat music started, "let's dance." _

_Two hours later and several more ales later, Terrik and Anakah left the bar. They both were more than a little drunk. Finally, they reached Anakah's speeder and she turned to him moving into him closer than she should have been. As he met her eyes she laid her hand on his chest and purred, "You know tonight doesn't need to end here." _

_She could feel his desire flare and his struggle not to let it. He swallowed and stared at her, his green eyes incredulous, "Anakah, what are you suggesting?" _

_She heard the slightest tremor in his voice and raised an eyebrow, smiling seductively she said, "I think you know." She slid her hands up his chest to place both hands around his neck and he did not discourage it. She could feel him fighting with himself. He wanted her. She could _feel_ it. _

_"I can't do this and you know it. Meri—" He began, his voice becoming husky. _

_Anakah leaned into him and with her lips nearly touching his, her eyes boring into his, her fingers tangling themselves within his short sandy brown hair, whispered, "She would never know." Then she pressed her lips to his and he took her into his arms. She felt his lean body respond to her and he kissed her with passion. Feeling an odd sense of being triumphant, she let her hand slide between their bodies down his chest, down his abdomen, down until she found his growing bulge in his pants. She caressed him through his pants and was rewarded with a groan. _

_Suddenly, though she found herself being pushed away from him and he stared at her accusingly. "No," he was nearly breathless. "I will not do this to Meri, Anakah. I will not cheat on her. I love her. I know this is a game to you. I know that I'd be just another conquered conquest." _

_She gave him her best predatory smile and said, "Ahh, but my sweet Terrik, you cannot deny that you wanted me." She looked down the length of his body and she allowed the smile to become bigger, "You still do." _

_He stared at her and ran his hand through his sand colored hair. "Kriff, what man wouldn't want you, Anakah. But that doesn't mean anything. It's the response of an animal. It doesn't mean anything at all. I love your sister. I'm going to marry _your _sister." The he added quietly, "If she will ever forgive me for this." And with that he left her standing there staring after him. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with longing. Not longing for the physical touch, the pleasure she would have been sure to find in his arms, but rather for the depth of feeling she knew he felt for her sister. _

X

She sniffed and felt the wetness of the tears she often cried when she thought about what was missing in her life. She wiped at them and felt Marko shift beside her; he laid a hand on her waist and nuzzled her neck. After taking a calming breath and shoring up her shields, she rolled over to look up into his hungry green eyes. No words passed between them as he leaned down to kiss her.

Soon he was taking her body to the heights that he always did but her heart was left as empty as it always was at the completion.

X

Kyp Durron called the meeting to order as acting head of the Council. The great Jedi Council Chamber was at the pinnacle of the Temple. Twelve chairs were situated in a rough half circle on a low dais with windows nearly encompassing the walls. Kyp was sitting in his usual chair next to his wife and Octa Ramis. But he couldn't help but imagine himself in the center chair as Grand Master. He would have been lying if he said he didn't want the promotion. He was shocked when Luke first approached him about it. He couldn't believe Luke even was considering him but he also felt he was the only one capable of the task. Kyp thought it amusing that thirty years ago he was trying to splinter the Jedi Order in hopes of forcing Luke into action. Now, it was Kyp who was desperately trying to keep it together.

Only seven of the twelve members were available in person, Kyp, Jaina, Corran Horn, Lowbacca, Valin Horn, Zekk Quee, and Octa Ramis. Jysella Horn Tainer who was the Ossus Academy Administrator was present via holocomm as was the head Healer Telki. The other members were Doran Tainer and Tesar Sebatyne both of whom were on missions, and of course, Luke Skywalker who had deferred his vote on business to Kyp.

Kyp opened the meeting by saying, "We have received word from Master Doran Tainer that he and Knight Cassie Horn have infiltrated the Dro'godda Pirates."

There were several gasps and Jysella asked concerned, "Are they doing alright?"

Kyp looked at the holocam, smiled and nodded. Jysella hadn't been in contact with her husband for six months expect for occasional reports the Master presented to the entire Council. She was all too aware that her husband and niece were playing a dangerous game. Two Intel teams had already lost their lives trying to infiltrate the pirates. "Yes, Jysella, they are doing well and Doran asked me to send you and Hope his affections." He could see from her expression that she was relieved.

Then he turned his attention back to the rest of the Council. "Master Tainer informed me that they have been given the task of transporting two captured military personnel being held on Tatooine back to the Dro'godda base on Ord Mantell."

/"Could that be Captain Fel and his wife?"/ Lowbacca asked and his translator droid interpreted.

Kyp looked at the still young Wookie and nodded, "Yes, Intel and Chief Barrett believes it is."

"What are Doran and Cassie to do?" Corran asked concerned.

Kyp looked at his biggest adversary on the Council. After clearing his throat he said, "The only thing they can do. Deliver the Fel's to the Dro'godda."

Corran stared at Kyp. Kyp knew that wasn't the answer the older Jedi was expecting. But then Kyp wasn't quite sure how to gage the look in the other's green eyes either. Corran said, "Is that wise? I am sure if this gets out that Jedi delivered one of the best officers the Chiss have to their enemy it will not be good."

Jaina saved Kyp from answering. "I am to meet tomorrow with Chief Barrett, Director Kre'lar, Ambassadors Darklighter and Penel of the Chiss delegation here on Coruscant and also Admiral Jag Fel and General Shawnkyr to discuss this matter. I will then bring my findings back to the Council." She looked hard at Corran and added, "I feel that the Chiss will understand the duty behind our reluctance to recall our infiltration team especially since no one else has been successful. And Cleven Fel and Commander Florin had been working a long time with the GFFA trying to catch Dro'godda. I don't think they would want us to forfeit what we can gain for them."

"Does Master Tainer know who they are going after?" this from Zekk.

Kyp looked at his other advisory to being named Grand Master. But Zekk's reasons were personal. Corran didn't feel Kyp should be named because he felt Kyp was too reckless and didn't always agree with the government they loosely served. Zekk didn't like Kyp because he still felt Kyp stole Jaina away from him. They actually had been friends for several years while their children were all young. But then something happened. Kyp never knew what but it was rumored that Zekk and Danni were having marital problems; some of the rumors even went as far to say that Zekk had an affair. Then Zekk tried to seduce Jaina seven years ago. Zekk and Danni Quee remained married but in name only. In fact, it had been nearly two years since Zekk had even been back to see his wife.

Kyp, realizing Zekk along with everyone else was waiting for his answer, said, "Yes, he had been informed of the officers' identities."

After a moment he went on to announce, "The Council has been contacted by the new Queen of Naboo. It seems she is concerned for her safety during Naboo's annual Unity Celebration. She has received several threats since the Fel's have been kidnapped. We are working with Intel but Director Tuskr Kre'lar wants us to handle this and keep it low key, since the Jedi have 'officially' been called off the Dro'godda case."

"What are you thinking Kyp?" Jaina asked.

The Jedi's best Knight for bodyguard/ protector missions was their own daughter. Anakah had made a name for herself as being the best. But they couldn't send her to Naboo by herself; it could prove to be dangerous and a Master should also be present. It was a queen the Jedi was called to protect after all, not just a Senator with too many enemies. Kyp looked around the Council and said, "I feel that Knight Anakah Durron would be the most logical choice for this mission," several Members nodded or murmured their agreement. Then Kyp went on to say, "But I think a Council Master should also be there. Someone with experience with disguise and who isn't well known."

/"I suggest we send Master Valin Horn. He is the least known of the human Masters on the Council and is the most experienced at disguise that is available."/ Lowbacca growled and the droid translated. Several of the other Masters nodded their agreement.

Kyp felt Valin's surprise and looked at the younger man. "Valin, how do you feel about this?" Valin had shied away from the disguise missions he used to willing participate in since Tahiri's death on a failed mission where they were pretending to be low ranking nobles from Serenno looking to buy slaves.

Valin swallowed and looked around at the other members, "I will do whatever the Council requires."

After several other suggestions the Council voted and it was decided Valin and Anakah would leave for Naboo within the week.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_ **

Coruscant

They walked through the vaulted corridors of the Senate Building in complete silence. As the stoic leadership of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force passed by Galactic Alliance employees and Senators they would turn and look the group of Chiss and humans. But it was the silver streaked black-haired human wearing the pristine white uniform of the CEDF Supreme Commander who drew the most of the awestruck gazes. The GFFA knew Admiral Jagged Fel had the power to start a war. For, technically with the capture of his son and daughter-in-law on a GA planet, the Chiss military had been attacked first. Everyone knew the Chiss never would shoot first, but unless one wanted to see the full wrath of one of the most military-minded peoples of the galaxy you never shot at the Chiss. Because then nothing would stop them, especially under the brilliant leadership of their Supreme Commander. In the twenty-five years the Chiss military had been under his command, it had nearly never lost a battle of substance and had never lost one of the border wars the Chiss seemed to constantly fight on the fringes of the Unknown Regions. Although, outside of the knowledge that Captain Cle've'nuruodo-Fel and his wife Commander Mif'lori'noruodo-Fel were being held captive by possibly the Dro'godda Pirates nothing else was known, which only made everyone who saw the Chiss even more apprehensive.

X

Jag along with his entourage of Shawnkyr, his Executive Officer Captain Fiskyn, Ascendancy Ambassador to the GFFA, Penel, and GFFA Ambassador to Csilla, Jayme Darklighter were led into the grand office of the leader of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. Syal Antilles-Barrett stood from her seat at the head of the round conference table that occupied the right side of the spacious office. Jag acknowledged his cousin whom had been named ironically enough for his mother with a curt nod of the head.

"Chief-of-State Antilles-Barrett," he said in his clipped, accented Basic.

"Admiral Fel, General Shawnk'yr'nuruodo-Fel," Syal continued the formality the situation presented. Jag thought it almost unbelievable that only a little more than a month ago they were sharing family tales and laughing in good-humored fellowship of the family they were. Now, depending on what came from this meeting he could be her enemy. She then turned and greeted the rest of the Chiss delegation.

Jag turned his attention to the others around the conference table and greeted them in turn. First, he saluted the military officers, Syal's husband, Third Fleet Commander Admiral Pader Barrett, and next to him was Jag's counterpart in the GA military Supreme Commander Admiral Gavin Darklighter. Jag noticed the look of apprehension in the older man's eyes. Of course, he too had been family at the wedding celebration, now he was a possible enemy.

Finally, Jag tuned his attention to the non-military in the room, Intelligence Director Tuskr Kre'lar and Jedi Master and Council Member Jaina Solo-Durron. Jag gave Jaina a small smile and actually felt more at ease. He wondered if it was her doing.

"Master Durron, it is a pleasure to see you again," Jag said pleasantly.

Jaina looked at him and smiled as she bowed in traditional Jedi fashion. It amazed him how much she had changed and yet she didn't seem to change at all. She said after straightening, "I only wish the circumstances were different. It had upset us all to hear about Captain Fel and Commander Florin." Jag nodded his head and then was surprised by her next words. "I assure you that they are both all right."

Jag stared at her; she had said those words too meaningfully for them only to be empty sentiment. He raised the dark eyebrow below the scar he suffered half a lifetime ago and said, "Do the Jedi know the location of my son and daughter-in-law?"

Syal looked from Jedi Master to the Chiss Admiral and said as she gestured with her open palms, "Please, let us all have a seat before we continue." She waited patiently as everyone took their seats. Once everyone was sitting she asked, "Would anyone care for refreshment?"

Jag set the tone by responding that he did not care for any. Everyone else also declined. Syal then nodded and turned to the sliver protocol droid that had escorted the Chiss into the room and said, "Em-three, we require nothing. You are dismissed."

The droid bent at the waist and in an artificially pleasant male voice said, "Thank you, Mistress." It then turned and left the office.

After the doors had securely closed behind Em-three, Syal looked over at Jag and Shawnkyr and said, "We have received some information concerning Cleven and Florin. We have reason to believe they are being held on Tatooine."

Jag glared at his cousin, "Then what are you doing to get them released?"

Syal took a deep breath and glanced at Jaina, "It isn't that easy."

Shawnkyr speaking for the first real time since landing nearly an hour ago said, "What will be sacrificed if Captain Fel and Commander Florin are rescued?"

Jaina sighed and looked at Shawnkyr, her voice may not have given her desperation away at the capture of her son but Jag knew she was feeling it, and surly Jaina sensed it. The Jedi Master, that he one time would have pledged his life and love to, responded to his wife's simple question, "The Jedi insertion team has been given the assignment by Dro'godda to transport Cleven and Florin back to their contact on Ord Mantell."

Captain Fiskyn, who also was Jag's eyes and ears for the Chiss Intelligence Agency, peered at the Bothan Intel director and said, "We were unaware of another insertion attempt."

The cream colored fur on the back of his neck rippled and Kre'lar said, "We have kept the latest attempt quiet for fear that there may be a security breach in the Intelligence branch. Only, myself, the Jedi Council and Chief Barrett know of the team or their identities."

Jag noticed the impassive expression that Pader kept which somehow seemed in strict contrast to the covered surprise of Admiral Darklighter. Jag added, "Not even the military knew," he turned back to Kre'lar.

"No," Syal answered. "We have, as you know, already lost two teams of our best Intel agents to these traitors. When the Jedi offered one of its best Jedi Masters for the task, it was determined to keep that information as secret as possible. And as such it must remain."

Jaina picked up when the Chief-of-State paused; she first looked at Jag and Shawnkyr then the others, "The Council and particularly Grand Master Skywalker, fear that there is more to these pirates then meet the eye. We felt that possibly Jedi would have the best chance of infiltrating Dro'godda. Master Tainer has contacted the Council and informed us that he and the Knight with him are indeed in with the pirates. Their first mission is to transport two military captives from Tatooine, who we believe are Captain Fel and Commander Florin. However, it has been determined that the team's ultimate goal of uncovering the secrets of Dro'godda cannot be abandoned." Jaina paused and looked back at Jag, her brown eyes sad as she went on, "Unfortunately, the team has to deliver them to ensure the completion of their mission which hopefully will lead to the eventual destruction of Dro'godda."

Jag couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked incredulously at Jaina then at his cousin and angerly said, "So, my son will be sacrificed? I will not stand for this and neither will the Ascendancy." With that he began to stand.

Shawnkyr's quiet Cheunh stopped him, "_Tako_," at the pet name she had called him since they were at the military academy together as teenagers he turned to look at his wife. She went on in their language, "I do not like this any more than you do. But our son would not want to be rescued. He would not want to forsake the possibility of stopping the pirates. Nor would he want a war to be fought over him. _Tako_, he would," she had a catch in her voice and Jag recognized the emotion as mother's love and understanding, "see it as his duty to give up his life if need be for the safety and prosperity of the Ascendancy. He would see this as his duty." She swallowed and added so quietly he almost didn't hear her, "Just as you or any Chiss would."

Jag relented and his normally militarily squared shoulders slumped ever so slightly and he nodded as he sat back down. He looked down at his hands which were still grasping the table edge and said in Basic for those present that would not have understood the Chiss words, "My wife reminded me that," he looked up and his lips twitched in what may have been a slight smile, "that I am not thinking as an Admiral of the Chiss Ascendancy but as a very human father."

Gavin Darklighter who had remained quiet until now smiled, "Jag, you are human. And trust me when I say this, if it were my son—well, let's just say we are on the same wavelength."

Jag looked at the older Admiral and nodded. Then after a moment Jag said, "I want put in charge of the Fifth Fleet which is currently supporting and being supported by General Cem Fel who has taken over Cleven's command in the wake of his capture. I will combine the fleets and add as much Chiss support that I can safely pull from our frontiers."

Darklighter pursed his lips and looked at Pader Barrett, he said to the Third Fleet commander, "I will have to pull Admiral Sevis and the Sullustans will not be pleased but," he looked back at Jag and continued, "I feel under the circumstances and with your expertise it is warranted."

Before Pader had a chance to answer, Syal nodded and said her voice almost sounding relieved, "Yes, I agree. I will sign the order to make the transfer happen."

Ambassador Penel spoke for the first time; he looked from the Chief-of-State to Jag, "This will prove to be a united front and will strengthen the relations between the Chiss and the GA. Possibly undermining what Dro'godda was hoping to accomplish with the attack of Chiss military on GA soil."

Jayme looked from his Chiss counter-part back to his father, the Supreme Commander, and chuckled, "I agree. It will unite us and it will surly strengthen the Fifth. Between the Fels and the Darklighters the entire upper command of the Fifth Fleet will be one big happy family."

Gavin allowed a small chuckle at his eldest son's observation. It did seem that way. "Then it is settled. General Shawnkyr," Kyrn looked at the admiral in mild surprise, "I am placing you in command of the entire fighter component of the Fifth. You will be stationed on the flagship of the Fleet—_Han Solo_. As you already know, Commander Nuruodo-Fel is already there with Rogue Squadron." Gavin shot a look at Jaina and went on, "We also have a Jedi on board with the Rogues, Zeth Durron."

Shawnkyr stood, saluted and replied, "Sir, I will take command and perform to the best of my abilities."

"I would never doubt that you wouldn't," Gavin's smile was genuine.

X

Tatooine

Cleven looked up from where he was sitting in the corner of the cell that he and Florin had occupied since their capture three weeks ago. They had not been outside the small windowless room and it stank of the smells from the small bucket in the corner and from their own unwashed bodies. They never saw anyone. The bucket, when it was emptied every couple of days, was done while they were both asleep. He and Florin both understood the tactic. Their captors were trying to make them go mad, break their resolve and cause them to doubt everything. Cleven had studied every possible crack, paint chip and pock mark on the wall. He was beginning to think the tactic was working.

He scratched at his straight black beard and looked over at Florin who was still asleep by the wall. Her face was drawn and gaunt. Her higher metabolism required more calories than his and they were only feed a meager meal once a day. He too had lost weight; however, even though he had inherited his mother's stature, he had inherited his father's musculature, which meant he could afford to lose more than she could.

Suddenly, he heard the lock hiss and instantly found his feet. " Florin," he softly called to her in Cheunh, "wake up." She immediately opened her bright eyes and looked at him; then she too heard the hiss of the look and began to climb to her feet.

The door opened to reveal the black clad human and the two shadowy Defels. They were the same group that had confronted them on Naboo and all three were holding blasters on them. The human looked from Cleven to Florin and gave them a grin that sent a shiver down Cleven's spine, "Well, I hate being the bearer of bad news but it seems you have been summoned by the boss and your transportation has arrived. Which means you shall be leaving your very humble home."

Cleven wasn't sure how to respond. He really was hoping his cousin wouldn't do something stupid and try to have them rescued, but after three weeks of staring at the same four walls and with nothing more to eat then a thin grayish gruel, he was beginning to wish she would. Finally, he said, "Where are we being taken?"

The human chuckled and shrugged, "Who knows. No one knows where the boss is unless she wants you to know."

Cleven had to laterally fight the impulse to look at Florin. Up until now no one even knew the gender of the leader of the Dro'godda.

Then without any further ceremony the Defels came around and grabbed their wrists and applied stun cuffs. After they were bound the leader stepped aside and motioned them out of the cell with a swishing gesture of his riffle.

They found themselves being lead down a short dark corridor and then brought into a larger room. There standing in the center was a tall bald human man with a neatly trimmed brown goatee and a young pretty blond female. Both of them were dressed in red flight suits and sported high powered blasters hung low on their hips. But as Cleven looked at the green-eyed girl something about her seemed oddly familiar.

He stole a glance at Florin and was shocked to find a slight twitching of her lips. Those who didn't know her wouldn't have understood the expression at all but Cleven did. She recognized them; for, no other reason would she be smiling at a time like this. They were being rescued.

The exchange was made without any fuss and they were now being led out into the bright Tatooine twin suns. Cleven who thought the cell was stifling gasped when the full force of the mid-day heat hit him. He heard Florin do the same and he glanced over at her. They were shoved into an enclosed speeder and not a word was exchanged. He turned to Florin and saw her intently staring at the man, who kept his blaster trained on them while the girl expertly flew though the crowded streets.

Finally, they entered a hanger and the girl stopped the vehicle before an old Corellian freighter. They exited the speeder and the man came up close behind them, then he said aloud, "No, funny stuff and I won't have to shoot you." Florin began to turn to look over her shoulder and the man quickly stopped her by whispering, "Don't show any signs of recognition until inside the ship. Then I'll explain everything."

The girl opened the hatch and bounded up the opening access ramp. After a few moments she exited and said, "It's all clear." With that the man gave them a shove with the riffle to move up the ramp.

Only once the hatch was secure did he put the blaster down on the cabin table and Cleven and Florin were both surprised to find the stun cuffs open and drop to the floor with only a wave of his hand. Suddenly, he placed the girl as she put her blaster beside the man's; she was a Jedi he'd met before at his great-uncle Wedge's.

"I am truly sorry about this," the man moved to stand before them. "However, once I explain everything it will be clear. I am Jedi Master Doran Tainer and she," he nodded towards the girl, "is my niece Knight Cassie Horn."

Cleven looked from one to the other but before he could speak Florin smiled and said, "Master Tainer, you do not know how pleased I am to see you again."

"Ah, thanks Commander, however, we aren't here for the reason that you think." The Jedi Master rubbed his goatee and looked at them with piercing blue eyes. "We have to take you back to our contact on Ord Mantell."

"Your contact?" Cleven couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Florin glanced at her husband and then back to the Master, "Are you an infiltration team? I know Director Kre'lar had been considering asking the Jedi after the last team was exterminated."

Doran looked at her and slowly nodded, "Unfortunately, we are. And this is our first mission for Dro'godda. If we allow you to 'escape' it would blow our cover or more likely get us all killed."

They were all quiet for several moments. Cassie moved to the cockpit and began the preflight procedures. Finally, after Doran invited them to sit Cleven said, "Then we will have to figure out a way to make this situation work against the Dro'godda." He smiled and said, "If we can find away to stay in contact we may be able to get even more information."

"What do you mean," Doran asked.

Florin looked at Cleven and smiled, "You really should have been an Intel officer, Cleven, because if what you are thinking works, it would be brilliant."

X

Coruscant

He was hidden in a secret room of the basement of the apartment building in which he lived with his wife. He was waiting for the specialized deep space hypercomm to come to life. He wasn't sure about everything but one thing he was sure or his wife was weak. He had always thought she would have been stronger than she was considering who her parents were but she wasn't.

And her weakness was going to be her downfall and not that of the GFFA. He believed that a stronger leader was needed; one who would not allow their enemies to become powerful enough to take over the rightful leadership, the planets of the New Republic. The Imperial Remnant was gaining strength and now the Chiss was in command of the Fifth Fleet, the strongest of the Defense Force.

Suddenly, the holoplate hissed to life and over it appeared the dark hooded figure of a woman. He instantly kneeled before her, "Milady."

"Rise and give me your report," She commanded her voice naturally husky, silky.

He rose but avoided looking her in the eye, there was something chilling and unnatural about those extremely bright blue eyes. "We are to leave for Hapes in the morning for the Naming Ceremony, Milady. Next month we will be going to Corellia. That would be the best time to make our move. I think."

She nodded her head and said, "Yes. I think you are correct. "Is there any news concerning the Jedi?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, it has been announced that following his return to Ossis from Hapes, Master Skywalker will announce his replacement as Grand Master soon after."

She nodded and then purred, "Good, good. That pitiful Order will be in a state of Confusion for a while. That is when we will make our move."

"Yes, Milady."

"You have done well. I will make sure you are rewarded when I am in control of the Galaxy." Then she added, "How is the progress on Naboo?"

He swallowed and nodded, "Thank you, Milady. Things on Naboo are coming along nicely. The queen will be dead by the need of the Unity Celebration."

"She had better be. I have grand plans for our home world."

The image flickered out and he immediately made his way up the turbolift to the penthouse suite the Chief-of-State and her husband of twenty years lived. But as he entered his home, Pader Barrett was sorting out the plans for his niece's assassination and his wife's eventual overthrow in his head and the power it would afford him when his one-time lover sat in the office of Chief-of-State.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Naboo (62 ABY)

"Thank you, Control. _The Entrepreneur_ out," Anakah Durron, or as she will be known as on this mission, Ana Bolie responded to the directions she received from the Naboo control from the pilot's chair. She turned to look at her partner for this mission and grinned. She was used to working alone, usually as a body guard for some high ranking individual who was in danger, or acting as such to find out what that high ranking official was up to. She had never had to act as the body guard / personal assistant to a Jedi Master before. And the thought that she was to act as Valin Horn's body guard seemed extremely amusing to her. He, after all, was quite capable of taking care of himself.

He must have sensed her eyes on him and turned from the datapad he was reviewing to give her a questioning look. He was dressed in a dark grey business suit and was still going over the specifics of the tibanna gas mining business he was supposed to own on Bespin. She found his attention to the minute detail rather annoying at times but she knew he was only being careful. He still considered his last big mission a failure. They were attending the Unity Celebration at the queen's urgent request to the Jedi Council for protection. She was nervous that something was going to happen. Apparently, after the capture of the Fels on Naboo, she began to receive threats because she helped GFFA in their search for information regarding their capture.

The Unity Celebration was celebrated every year to commemorate the peace Gungans and humans enjoyed since they had joined forces under the reign of Queen Amidala. It was a big affair and the queen or king always played a large role in it, along with the ruler of the Gungans. Valin was pretending to be a businessman here to enjoy the two week long activities and garner support for his fictitious operations in the realm of shipbuilding from the queen with the pretentious hopes of helping Naboo with its fledging yacht building business. Because, Valin Starlinger loved his Naboo yachts. If anyone looked into the Bespin businessman, they would find he owned several, _The Entrepreneur_ being his favorite.

Anakah was to be his personal administrative assistant and body guard. She actually thought it a bit trite but no one else did. Their mission was simple: protect the queen and find out everything they could about Dro'godda's activity on the planet. Since, it was unknown who were involved, the only person who would know they were truly Jedi was the queen herself.

Finally, she said as they entered the bright atmosphere, "Aren't you overdoing the detail thing just a bit. I mean, how many times are you going to read that same page?"

Valin hid his mild surprise so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it. He swallowed and smiled weakly, "I guess I'm a bit distracted." He looked out the viewport as the capital of Theed seemed to come up toward them.

She looked back at the controls and busied her hands with the procedure for landing. She wasn't really fond of flying, just one more thing she didn't have in common with anyone else in her family, and she had to make this look like she was a pro at it. Valin had actually piloted the Naboo luxury yacht until they reached the Chommell Sector and made their last jump.

She turned the ship and brought it down at a forty-five degree angle to make it into the private hanger they had been assigned to by Control. She said, "Yeah, you have been distracted this entire trip." Then she glanced back at him and as many times before found him looking at her, she grinned when he couldn't meet her gaze, "And I'm beginning to wonder about that."

She turned back to her flying but her mind remained on the Jedi Master beside her. She had caught him staring at her more than once and she had to wonder. Ever since their sparring match she had an odd feeling about Valin. She had seen the look of possible longing in his eyes more than once. As she brought the ship down on its repulserlifts in the bay numbered 52A, she stole a glance back at him. He was busying himself with undoing the crash webbing and wasn't paying attention to her. She couldn't get a read on him at all through the Force, but she had the feeling he was trying to hide something which only fascinated her all the more.

She found herself engrossed in his strong, handsome features again. Valin looked a lot like his father but there were differences. His hair was longer than she had ever seen the senior Master Horn's being and was a darker brown, which considering his age only had a sprinkling of grey, a feature he had inherited from his mother. His jaw line was more angular which was clean shaven and gave his face a refined, sculpted appearance. But the aspect that she found most intriguing was his silver-grey eyes. They held a depth that she often wished she had a right to explore, because she was certain she could get lost in them. She had often, over the last day of their six day hyperspace journey of convoluted jumps, wondered if she should consider acting out her role as "personal assistant" to its fullest but she would need more than just subtle looks from the Jedi Master before trying anything.

She didn't lie to herself regarding her attraction to him. In reality, she thought he was very appealing and, if he had been anyone else, she would have probably slept with him already, but she couldn't in good conscious initiate the first moves with Valin. Sure she would subtly flirt with him, that was just part of her personality, but to act on her desire she felt for him was something else altogether. It wasn't his age that held her back, she had, after all, been with men even older than him. Nor, was it the fact he was a Master, but rather out of respect and love she still felt for his late wife who had been like an aunt to her. However, oddly enough, she never thought of Valin Horn as an uncle, he had always been just a friend and the father of her friends.

She finished her shut-down procedures and security precautions and then met Valin in the main living space. She found him putting away his datapad and making sure their lightsabers were carefully hidden in the briefcase he would carry. She went to a fine wood built-in cabinet and pulled out her gear which consisted of the latest Blast-Tech blaster. She pulled a power pack out of the pouch on the belt and expertly inserted it into the blaster, and then she made sure it was still sighted. Finally, she strapped on the belt, holstered the pistol and re-adjusted it to hang low on her right hip where it would be easy to access if she needed it.

She looked up when she heard Valin's rich sounding chuckle as he closed the case and keyed the lock, "You know, considering you are the best dualist in the whole damn Jedi Order, it is rather amusing to see you with a blaster strapped to your hip."

She smiled back, "Well, it may seem that I practice more with my saber, but trust me, this," she patted the blaster and smirked, "has gotten me and my wards out of more scrapes then that lightsaber ever did." She stepped over toward the exit to the hatch, there she looked over her shoulder and grinned, "I enjoy sward play, but in all reality, I will probably never use it outside the practice arena. Unless, of course, I want everyone to know I'm a Jedi, which in the type of missions I'm assigned to, will more likely get either me killed or the person I'm supposed to be protecting." When she reached the hatch she couldn't help but add with a tone of mockery, "However, if I ever meet a Sith Lord, I guess the lightsaber would be better."

Valin stepped in beside her and still smiling said, "That, my dear, is what I find so amusing. You are wasting your gift."

She laughed as she palmed the hatch release, "What is? That I don't get to use my saber skills or my meeting a Sith?"

He joined her laugh as the hatch hissed open and shook his head, "Oh, I don't think I'm answering that. Because we had this discussion several days ago, if I remember correctly."

"And you told me I was a Sith," she quipped as she took her position on his right side. It truly was a nice change to see him smile and laugh again. It had seemed like an eternity since she had seen him genuinely smile and if she could do that she was happy.

"No, I said you were as close to a Sith that I ever want to come," he smiled and responded as she looked at him. "You are twisting my words and my meaning, again, _Knight_ Durron."

She broadened her own smile and cocked an eyebrow, "Well, _Master_ Horn, isn't that what the best Sith do?"

He chuckled and said, "One can never win an agreement with you, can they? You are worse than your father." Then he became serious and added, "But we better finish this some other time, because now it's show time." And with that she too became serious and Anakah began down the ramp in classic point position, pretending she was the body guard of a rich Bespin businessman.

X

Later that afternoon Valin stepped into the large luxurious sitting room of the suite he and Anakah would be staying for the next two weeks. They had a meeting with the queen in just a little over an hour and had to play their parts. He was fumbling with the tie at his neck. He never liked pretending to be a businessman. First, because he couldn't carry his lightsaber; at least, if he was wearing the robes of a noble or a vagrant he had a place to hide it within the folds, but while wearing a suit he had to forgo the saber. Second, and probably the most important reason, was because he hated to wear a tie.

He was mumbling a Corellian curse and undoing the knot for the third time when he first noticed her. She was stood upon hearing him from the couch in the center of the spacious room as he came down the short hall that led to the bedrooms of the suite. He had to fight the urge to have his breath taken away. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a silvery-blue fitted suit that did incredible things to her blue eyes. The collar and cuffs were trimmed in a short black fur and the short tailored jacket was held together with large black buttons. The fitted skirt stopped several centimeters above her shapely knees. Her long black hair was done up in an intricate up-do of braids and twists and holding it all together on top of her head was two silver picks which he knew were actually her weapons. They were commonly known as assassin picks.

"Having problems with the tie again?" she grinned and asked. She stepped toward him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Why are these things so complicated? It's only a knot for Sith sake," he looked at her and smiled; exasperated he dropped his hands away from the Sithspawned thing.

She continued to grin and stepped even closer. The seductive scent of Corellian lilies instantly engulfed him. Then she picked up the ends and began to expertly loop the tie into a perfect knot. When she finished she patted her accomplishment and said as she met his eyes, "It's only one more reason Man could never live without Woman."

Valin found himself gazing into her eyes longer and more intensely then he intended. But there was something that drew him to the brilliant blue pools. Finally, he swallowed and said, "So, it is a conspiracy after all." However, it didn't come out as flippant as he had wished.

She raised an eyebrow, moved away, turning she said, "That's why all important men have young, beautiful assistants. They would be helpless without them." She flashed him a smile that sent a shudder through him. What he was feeling for her really disturbed him. The trip to Bespin from Ossus and then the final jumps to Naboo had been near torture. He despised that he could possibly feel such a strong attraction to her, but what made it even more dangerous was he knew Anakah noticed it. And very possibly felt attracted to him.

He knew of her reputation, and not the one about her skills as a Jedi protector. He had heard it whispered that "conquering men" was a great game to her. Was that what attracted him to her? The only other woman he could remotely compare her to was his first sexual encounter at age eighteen, Alema Rar, and it was that same sense of sensuality that had attracted him to her. But somehow he felt different about Anakah; she had a refinement to her that Alema never could have hoped to have.

He spent more than one sleep cycle on the trip awake fighting the desire he felt growing in him for her and the guilt he felt for the betrayal of Tahiri's memory. He knew this mission was going to be dangerous and it had nothing to do with possible assassins or even Dro'godda. It had everything to do with how far he was willing to let his lust for a woman half his age go.

But if it was just lust he could understand. However, he felt a connection to Anakah that he didn't understand and that was what truly worried him, because his lust he could control, this other feeling he wasn't as sure about. He couldn't even name it. He enjoyed their verbal sparring matches and he often found himself laughing at the end of them. Something he had not meaningfully done since the day he lost Tahiri. He had actually found himself talking with her about his wife over a delicious meal Anakah had prepared on the trip and for the first time since her death didn't feel the all consuming grief. Although, that relieved him, it scared him more.

Finally, she picked up his briefcase and grinned while handing it to him. She picked up the small datapad she would carry and said while pretending to think, "How did you put it? Ahh, yes, it's show time."

Valin accepted the expensive black nerfleather case and grinning back said, "Yep. Let's go. Starlinger is never late for an appointment."

X

Hapes (62 ABY)

The large throne room was filled to capacity and the common grounds of the palace was filled to capacity, everyone wanted to get their first official peek at the new princess. He looked out over the crowd from where he was sitting in his chair on the throne dais and desperately tried not to fidget. He was too warm, even with the climate control at full force, and he was uncomfortable in the rich velour and brocade of his dress of office. He was really glad that he did not have to endure the heavy robe his brother-in-law did. But mostly he hated with a passion the pomp and circumstance of most Hapan rituals. He had already suffered nearly an hour of the ceremony that would officially, not only name his niece but, proclaim her the next rightful heir to the throne.

He tried to listen to his sister's words but found his mind wondering and instead he watched the crowd. Near the front to one side was his family, well, the whole front was filled with "family" but he really only considered the Skywalkers, including his grandmother Leia, and the Durrons as family. The rest were greedy, back-stabbing Hapans who wished they were up here instead of himself and his sister.

He was slightly disappointed when he realized neither of the Durron twins was going to be present due to their missions. Zeth was not only his cousin, but also his best friend who he hadn't seen over four months since he was sent to the Fifth Fleet. He hadn't overly missed Anakah, but he knew Rodtic's youngest brother was disappointed she wasn't there. He and Meri had a chuckle at that and joked about Anakah having a man in every star system. But in reality he felt sorry for his cousin who could probably surpass even Hapan women in beauty. He only wished she and Marko could tame each other down, maybe then they could be happy together.

However, he was thrilled when Ben Skywalker and Liam arrived several days ago. They had just finished a mission in the Remnant and Liam talked nearly non-stop about it. But it was Ben, Bail enjoyed the most. His older, red-headed, blue-eyed cousin was extremely fun to be around and was something of a maverick, even more so than he himself. However, even that was short lived, because once Luke, Mara and Leia arrived with Ben's wife of only two years, Ben and Julith were inseparable, which only served to remind Bail yet again what was missing in his life without Cassie. Julith was the only child of Keyan Farlander and his second wife and fellow Jedi, Lara. She was a Jedi Master and a healer who lived at the Academy, and was about to make Ben a father within the next few weeks. Ben, who had been gone for nearly three months on his mission, was astounded by the prospect, which meant he doted over her heavily. Of course, Julith, who had spent the last trimester of her pregnancy alone and who was extremely independent, looked as if she could clobber Ben at any minute.

Bail suddenly brought his attention back to his sister who had picked up the extremely calm baby from the gilt bassinette that had been placed beside her throne. She was dressed in a long, flowing, lacy, white garment and white bonnet. He absolutely adored her, and wished her all the best.

Allana concluded her speech which up to only a few sentences ago had been a sort of a progress report on the Hapan Consortium, "…And I present to you, People of the Hapan Consortium, Our daughter and heir, Princess Mi'kaila Maree D'jo." Bail watched as the room of Hapan nobles and Galactic notables stood and applauded the future of Hapes.

Bail applauded, thankful that this part was at least over.

X

Jacen and Tenel Ka waited until they saw the Chief-of-State leave the small sitting room, which she had requested to use to discuss the growing threat of Dro'godda with Luke, Jaina and Kyp. Then Jacen stepped up to the closed door. They could still hear the festivities of the celebration ball. Jacen stole a look at his wife and smiled. He could tell she was excited about this even if she pretended not to be in typical Tenel Ka fashion. Finally, he said, "So, you are sure about this?"

She looked at him and her grey eyes narrowed some, "Of course."

"It will mean moving to Ossus," he countered. They had been repeating this same conversation for at least three weeks.

"Fact." She turned to the door again, as if deciding she had enough rehashing the same argument, reached up and determinedly knocked on the wooden door. Then she looked at Jacen and said, "I have never been more ready to leave."

Jacen only smiled, bent over and surprised her with a quick kiss. As he pulled away he whispered, "I only want you to be sure. It will be one of the few times a former Queen Mother moved from Hapes."

She tried to suppress her smile but failed, "That is a fact, but I had never been a typical Queen Mother." Just then the door opened.

They moved into the room to find Luke, Kyp and Jaina standing by the window which overlooked the gardens. The three Jedi Masters smiled and slightly bowed. Jacen laughed and said, "Please, we are family."

Luke stepped closer and said through his still boyish smile, "True, but you are also royalty."

Jacen took that as his cue, "Actually, I was hoping to be a Jedi Knight again."

"What?" Jaina asked as she came to stand beside their uncle.

"You had told me, Master Skywalker, that if I ever wanted to come back to the Order I could," Tenel Ka reminded Luke of his words all those years ago when she resigned.

Luke gazed at her and nodded his pure white head, "Yes, I remember that." Then he turned to Jacen and said, "I told you the same thing."

Jacen grinned and said, "Well, Tenel Ka and I would like to resume our roles as Jedi Knights."

"You will need to put the Order and the Force first and not Hapes," Kyp joined the conversation.

Tenel Ka looked at Kyp and replied, "We are ready to do that. Hapes is in good hands with Allana as Queen Mother and now she has an heir."

Jacen looked at his brother-in-law and smiled, "Actually, it was you that helped me make my decision, Kyp."

"Me?" Kyp was genuinely surprised. Over the years Jacen had grown to love Kyp like a true brother. They may have had disagreements from time to time but he never regretted that Jaina married him.

"Yes, Kyp, you. Well, actually it was a memory of you." Jacen paused and looked at Jaina. He knew how difficult it was still for her to think about the time Kyp nearly died. "It was the memory of when I helped restart your heart outside Coruscant on _The Warrior Queen_ after you were poisoned."

"That made you want to rejoin the Order?" Kyp asked incredulously.

Jacen gave a slight chuckle and went on, "That and saving my granddaughter and possibly my daughter when Mi'kaila was born." He looked at Tenel Ka then from Luke, Kyp and Jaina and announced, "I have decided that the Force has called me to be a healer. I have rarely felt the fulfillment that I felt when I've used the Force to help save a life. And if my mother could complete her Jedi training in her fifties surly I can become a healer while being in mine. I have already completed some of the course work needed via the HoloNet and feel that if someone is brave enough to take on a rusty old Jedi Knight as an Apprentice I could be a healer in a year or two."

Luke stepped forward and enveloped Jacen in a tight embrace. As he pulled away he laughed and said, "It was about time you finally see what the Force truly wants of you. Welcome home," Luke said and then surprised Tenel Ka by embracing her in much the same way he had Jacen.

-----------------------------------------------

Please let me know how I'm doing...I love reviews of any kind...

Thanks for reading...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

(Hapes)

_He was running along the darken tunnel that he recognized as a corridor of a spaceship. Bail felt the anxiety and the pain in the Force but what kept him going was the overwhelming evil that he sensed. _

_Suddenly, he found himself on the observation catwalk overlooking a large wardroom that he realized was that of an old Star Destroyer. Then he heard the clash of lightsabers. He moved around the circular balcony trying to see what was happening but the lower level seemed to be shrouded in a mist. Finally, the fog began to lift and his vision became clearer and he was able to make out more details of the scene below him. _

_Of to the left lay the mangled bodies of two humanoids. He stared at them noting that they were possibly Chiss, and one seemed very familiar. Bail could only remember seeing one male Chiss with skin that light and he knew the black beard on the nearly decapitated head was not a Chiss trait. Suddenly, he felt cold, because he recognized who it was—Cleven Fel. The other Chiss, a woman, was just as mangled; nearly cut in half by a lightsaber he was sure. She was lying a few meters away from his old acquaintance. _

_The thunderous clash of lightsabers brought his attention to the figures now clearly visible in the middle of the command center. He watched in terror as a dark cloaked, indistinguishable being battled with a double-bladed red lightsaber. He had never seen such a weapon before but he remembered studying about who used such a weapon in his history classes at the Academy. It was only ever used by the Sith. _

_However, shocking as that realization was, he was even more shocked by the recognition of who the wielders of the blue and the sliver lightsabers were. He tried to grab for his own lightsaber, he wanted to do nothing more than leap over the railing but he was completely frozen. He was a helpless bystander as he watched as the dark figure almost effortlessly lunged with the deadly double saber and impaled Jedi Master Doran Tainer in the chest. _

_"Nooooo—" Bail heard her scream before he saw Cassie run forward, brandishing her saber wickedly. He could feel her grief and her anger but he was unable to even yell to her. He watched morbidly frozen in place, not even able to blink, as the cloaked figure easily parried Cassie's ill-planned strike on one of the fiery blades only to twist the hilt to slice through the golden haired Jedi…. _

"Cassie!—" Bail called out as he sat straight up in bed. He used his hand to toss his long hair out of his sweating face and instantly scanned the dark of his lavishly decorated bedchamber, disorientated. He took a calming breath to slow his rapid breathing and heart as he tossed the coverlet off and swung his feet over the edge of the high ornately carved wood four-poster bed. Sweat glistened over his lightly dusted bare chest and shoulders. He rubbed his face with is hands and, after contemplating what to make of the dream, scratched his scalp and then stood up.

He made his way to the refresher and stood before the sink; there he splashed refreshing cool water over his face. As he used a towel to dry his face, he looked into the mirror. He dropped the towel and stared into the blue eyes looking back at him; suddenly, he realized that the dream was no dream at all. It had been a vision.

"Cassie, where and what are you into?" he suddenly wondered. He knew very little about the mission she and her uncle were on except that it was supposed to be very dangerous and would be a long one. She had been excited that the Council had selected her for such an important and dangerous mission, since she had just been Knighted before her mother's death. This was her first real assignment as a full Jedi Knight, but she told him nothing more than that. She had joked that it was top secret and if she told him she'd have to kill him.

Bail stared at his reflection for several moments as fear gripped him for the safety of woman he loved and the man who had been his Master. He wanted to protect them and he wanted to know what they had gotten themselves into. But he was also puzzled by the dark cloaked figure of his dream. He was certain that he had felt a great Force presence in the figure and for it to be able to fight and kill, not only a Jedi Knight but also a very experienced Master, had to mean it was fully trained and powerful.

He closed his eyes and fell into the Force again, trying to revisit some of the more shadowy aspects of the dream. He could tell that he was on a Star Destroyer and by the looks of its design, an old one—very possibly Imperial in design or New Republic. Then he tried to see the fallen figures of the Chiss. He was certain the male was Cleven Fel. He had only met the cousin of the Chief-of-State once at her inauguration but had seen a hologram of him recently on the HoloNet when the story of his capture got leaked to the media. The woman then would probably be his wife. He opened his eyes and frowned. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. Why would Cassie and Master Tainer be fighting what could be a Dark Force user and how were the Fels involved?

Realizing who would probably help clear up some of his questions, he turned and left the 'fresher grabbing his robe on the way out as he passed his bed.

X

Kyp smiled contentedly at his wife as she rested her head on his shoulder. He gently caressed her arm and she sighed as she looked up at him. Smiling, she quietly chided, "I can't believe you just thought that."

Kyp shifted so that he could better see her face and grinned, "I couldn't help it. I'm nearly seventy and you still have the same affect on me as when I was thirty."

She completely turned and leaned over her forearms which rested on his bare chest. She snickered, "We were not together when you were thirty. I see old age has at least affected one of the parts of your body one would expect."

He laughed, "True, Goddess, we weren't together then but I still had my dreams," he winked at her and added huskily, "and my fantasies."

She rolled her eyes and Kyp couldn't help but grin. They had been married for twenty-five years and she still could make him burn with desire with just a toss of her hair or an unguarded smile. Then he said, "But I couldn't help the memory of the first time we made love in this bed, after the evening we've just had." He twisted and flipped her over onto her back, as he looked down into her still stunningly beautiful face, he huskily added, "Of course, I really hope we don't have the same consequences as that first time. I'm too damn old to keep with them now let alone a young one." Then he kissed her passionately. She moaned and entwined her arms around his neck.

As he broke the kiss and pulled away he watched her slowly open her eyes and smile. After a moment she said, "If we do have the same—ahh—'consequences' I will never let you touch me again Kyp Durron. First of all, _I'm_ too damn old and second and most importantly, enduring three pregnancies containing your offspring, with the first 'consequence' being twins, has been quite enough for me."

He snickered, "Don't blame your hardships all on me, Goddess. They are as much you," he bent down and kissed her on the nose, "as they are me. But two of the three were conceived in this very bed. I find that slightly interesting, don't you?"

She looked at him puzzled, "Why do you find that so interesting?"

He snickered, "Because this is your brother's house basically."

She laughed, "Yeah, that may be true but this 'house', as you called it, could house almost an entire Star Destroyer crew. It only has nearly hundred bedrooms, three ball rooms, six kitchens, at least thirty separate sitting rooms, not counting the ones connected to at least eighty or so of the bedrooms, an archive that nearly takes up an entire floor—" He began to caress her bare breast, slowly taking the nipple between his thumb and index. It instantly pebbled and she closed her eyes and moaned, letting the sentence trail. He could feel her desire begin to flare again and his became a raging fire. When she opened her eyes to meet his, she smiled wickedly and whispered, "Okay, you shut me up. Now you better kiss me, you nerfherder."

Kyp hissed as one of her hands slid down his still toned chest and abdomen finding and grasping his manhood. She gave it a long slow stoke and after he let the sensations she produced wash over him, he grinned roguishly at her. But before his lips captured hers, he huskily whispered, "I think I can do better than just kiss you, _Goddess._"

As he kissed her, she shifted until he lay in the cradle of her legs and he easily slipped into her. He never knew a more complete feeling than what he felt when he first joined with her—at that moment they were truly completely one being, mind and body. In his mind, it was nearly as fulfilling as the inevitable end and he wished he could stay this way forever. As they slowly began to move together lifting each other to that breathtaking completion, Kyp wondered yet again what his life would have been like if he had never had Jaina Solo in it.

X

A little over an hour later Kyp was aroused from sleep by a soft knocking on the outer door of their rooms. He looked down at Jaina, whose head was in its customary place on his chest. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes hoping whoever it was would go away. But when the knock sounded again, he knew he had no such luck. He expected it to be Liam who probably suddenly thought up some new way to fix something that wasn't broke or remembered something that he felt just couldn't wait until morning. He sometimes wondered where his youngest son got his gift of gab. Jaina had more than once assured him that Liam would out grow the need to bombard in on his slumbering parents in the middle of the night once he got past puberty. However, he still occasionally did so even at age nineteen; the young man just couldn't wait until morning to unload his latest ideas off on his parents. He used to tease Jaina that she coddled the boy too much when he was little, letting him sleep in between them more than she ever did the others. But he knew that if Liam's quarks were from coddling, he was just as guilty because he also found something too gentle in the boy, something that needed protecting and support that seemed to bring out the overprotective parent in both of them, and especially after Han's death.

As another knock sounded Kyp sighed and shifted. Jaina awakened and looked blurry-eyed at him. After she moved to allow him to sit up, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked over his shoulder at her, "Go back to sleep. I'll see to him."

She smiled, yawned and closed her eyes again, sleepily she said, "I hope he doesn't do this when he's married."

Kyp pulled on a pair of sleep pants, stood up and pulled on his robe as he tied it he looked at the chrono and rolled his eyes, "I thought they were to out grow this by the age of three."

She made a noise that may have been a small laugh and groggily said, "He _is_ your son."

"Yeah, yeah," he countered the old jibe, which she used to use on him when their children were babies and needed a feeding or a changing in the middle of the night. He stepped out of the bedchamber into the sitting room, pulling the old fashioned hinged door closed behind him.

Kyp padded across the thick carpeted floor of the sitting room and opened the door saying as he ran his had through his still unruly, too long, curly, silver hair, "Okay, Liam, now why can't you—Bail?" He finished surprised at the sight of his clearly upset nephew standing at the door.

Bail nervously looked around and shyly asked, "Uncle Kyp, may I come in? I know it's late but I need to talk to you."

Kyp stepped back and allowed the young man entrance, "Of course. What's the matter?" he said with concern. He could feel his nephew's agitation and that alarmed him because Bail was one of the most laid-back people he knew.

Bail stepped over to the couch that sat before an old wood burning fireplace and sat down on the edge of the seat. He leaned over his lap, rested his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his hand together. After Kyp sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs that he pulled over from the window, Bail looked at him and quietly said, "I had a vision."

Kyp's interest was more than just a little piqued by that announcement, "And?"

Bail took a deep breath but before he could say anything the bedroom door opened and a be-robed Jaina stepped through, she too wore a concerned expression. "Bail, I could feel your fear and worry even in there. What's wrong?"

She came to sit on the arm of Kyp's chair, half in his lap and half on the arm; he wrapped an arm around her still slender waist. Kyp watched Bail but answered Jaina, "Bail had a vision."

"Oh." Kyp instantly felt her tense. Kyp himself had very few visions during his life as a Jedi. But it seemed that almost every descendant of Anakin Skywalker was cursed with the gift. Jaina's most accurate vision had been the one she had about a year before they married. She had envisioned Kyp's poisoning at the hands of the cyborg pirate, Marolosa. The poisoning that nearly killed him.

Finally, Bail said, "I don't know what to think. I never had a vision like this one before." Bail then sighed heavily and told them what he saw in the dream. Then he asked, "I need to know, what are Cassie and Master Tainer doing?"

Kyp looked from Bail to Jaina and then stood up. He walked over to the mantel of the stone fireplace and leaned against the edge. He really didn't know what to make of the boy's vision. He, Luke and Corran Horn have all felt the disturbance in the Force from time to time. A darkness at the edges that couldn't quite be grasped. He and Corran, during times when the older man wasn't in an argumentative mood, had talked about what it could be lurking out there on the edges. But none of them had considered this. Possibly a Dark Jedi, but who? No one who had left the Order had taken that path. In fact, there were only six Jedi who ever left the New Order—Tenel Ka, Danni Quee, Jacen Solo and two others a Chiss male who decided he wanted to serve the Ascendancy first and foremost and a Bothan female who wanted to be a full-time mother to her litter of cubs, and finally, Rayner Thul who had died about fifteen years ago. However, none of those living had turned Dark.

Bail's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Uncle, I have to know what is going on. I need to save them from whatever this is."

Kyp turned slowly and looked keenly at his nephew, "Bail, I honestly don't know what to make of your vision and I can't really discuss Master Tainer's mission. You know that the future is in motion. That this could just be a picture of what the future could have held if the Force hadn't given you insight." Kyp paused then added, "Or, this could be a picture of the future if you try to interfere in it."

Bail stood up and stepped away from the couch and Kyp knew that he wasn't satisfied with that assessment. Agitation and frustration laced with fear and anger swirled around the lanky young man, Kyp knew his nephew's emotions were dangerous if he didn't calm down. Bail spun and looked at Kyp, "But I can't just sit back and wait to see which is correct. I can't lose her! I need to know what is going on!"

"Bail," Jaina stood and stepped over to him and gently put her arm around his waist. He looked down at his aunt and she went on soothingly, "Bail, sweetheart, you need to calm down." She directed him back to the couch where she sat down beside him with her arm still around him. "We will try to help you in anyway we can."

She looked up at Kyp and he took the hint and he too recovered his seat. After a moment Kyp asked, "Would you like to explain?"

The young handsome Jedi turned his bright blue eyes to Kyp. Kyp was often amazed at the similarities in appearances between his nephew and the man who had became Darth Vader. Sometimes like now Kyp could see Anakin Skywalker in the boy's strong features even more clearly then he ever saw them in Luke. Of course, Kyp only had the images of the man to compare. The most accurate being the painting of him that Luke and Leia had done of him. About twenty years ago they had commissioned an artist to paint portraits of their parents using the holograph footage recovered from R2-D2 during the Killik Crisis. The paintings hung in the library in the Ossus Academy. Anakin's served to remind the young students of one of the Jedi Order's greatest heroes and one of its most fearsome foes.

Bail sighed and Kyp could see him calm himself some before saying, "I'm in love with Cassie. She doesn't know and I don't know if she feels anything for me outside of friendship but I have to let her know. I have to let her know how sorry I am." He looked down at the floor and Kyp thought he heard him sob, which surprised him, Bail went on to add quietly, "I can't lose her. She means everything to me." Bail looked up at his uncle pleadingly and said, "Please, Uncle Kyp, I need to know what is going on. What is so important about this mission that no one can know anything?"

Jaina looked over at Kyp and he nodded, resigned. It was better to inform Bail than to have him running off half cocked. Which probably would be the worst thing for him to do, Luke's story of when he abandoned his training with Yoda to run off to save Leia, Han and Chewie on Cloud City came instantly to mind.

Jaina took a deep breath and began, "Bail, she and Master Tainer have infiltrated Dro'godda."

He looked at her incredulously, "They what?" Then he turned sharply to Kyp, "You sent an inexperienced Jedi Knight on a mission that fully trained spies couldn't pull off?" Bail shrugged Jaina's comforting arm away and stood up. "I can't believe the Council would do that. I thought the Jedi learned from its mistakes."

Kyp saw Jaina flinch at Bail's angry words but before Kyp could respond she did, there was no anger or even real remorse in her word only gentle truth, "Bail, Cassie is a fully trained and very capable Jedi Knight. And yes, we did learn from our mistakes. But that mission to Myrkr, if that is what you mean by mistakes, had been a much needed one. I lost many friends in that mission and I lost my brother. Your own father was captured and tortured. And I almost fell to the Dark Side, but we succeeded in more than just destroying the voxyn queen, we became Jedi during it. That was our trial, Bail. The same as you, Cassie and every other Apprentice went through to become Jedi."

Bail stared at her a moment then said, "That may have been true, but most Apprentices aren't killed during their trials." Then he turned to Kyp, his eyes hard, "Where are they?"

Neither Kyp nor Jaina moved from their seats, Kyp matched his stare and calmly commanded, "Bail, sit down." After a moment of the younger man glaring between the two Jedi Masters, he bowed his head and complied. Kyp then took a deep breath and said, "I, nor the Council, will be able to protect them if what I'm about to tell you leaves this room, do you understand this?"

Bail nodded and swallowed, "Yes, Master."

Kyp silently recognized Bail's realization this conversation had gone from one between family members to one between Jedi Masters and a Knight. "Bail, the Council cannot allow you to interfere either. You must accept that your vision may come to past no matter what you do. I understand your fear and your need to want to prevent it but we need to use it to gleam information that could be helpful to possibly preventing it. Not rush off without any clear understanding of what the Force is really trying to tell us. For, that will more likely than not bring the events you saw in your dream to life."

Kyp paused and Bail with head bowed quietly said, "I—I understand, Master."

Kyp went on, "Master Tainer and Cassie were assigned by Dro'godda to pick up the Chiss on Tatooine. They were to take them back to Ord Mantell where the captain and his wife would have been given over to their Dro'godda contact. According to Master Tainer's last communication, the exchange didn't happen," at Bail's concerned expression, he quickly elaborated, "They were instead ordered to bring the captives to a star system deep in the Unknown Regions not controlled by the Chiss and is only known by the old Imperial number MRE19961016.

"The new commander of the Fifth Fleet, Admiral Fel is aware of this. He will be taking command within the next day or two and plans to get as close to the star system with either the Fifth or with the Chiss fleet commanded by his brother Captain Cem Fel." Kyp was quiet for a moment and stood up, scratching his head of silver curls. After coming to the window where the first rays of the Hapan pre-dawn were swirling the darkened sky in bright colors, he turned back to his nephew and said, "Master Tainer and Cassie and even Captain Fel and Commander Florin understand that to find out all we can about Dro'godda and its leadership they need to complete the mission. Even Admiral Fel and General Shawnkyr understand this. Master Tainer informed me that the Fels and he and Cassie are trying to come up with a plan to use the Fel's captivity and the Jedi infiltration to their ultimate advantage."

Kyp paused again and Bail asked, "But what of my vision? I saw the Fel's in it and they were dead. I would think that by them trying to stay together or doing whatever Master Tainer has planed, and I'm sure it will be something brilliant," Bail actually allowed a small smile at the thought of his old Master, "is exactly the wrong thing to do. Maybe that is what my vision is trying to tell us."

Kyp was reflective for a moment then turned back to the window, "I don't think that is the case. I think your vision is trying to tell us something else entirely. What we have in your vision is information that has been hidden from not only me but even Master Skywalker. The idea that a Dark Force user is involved. What we need to do is find out just who this being is and then we can figure out just how to stop them."

Jaina who had remained unusually quiet the entire time finally smiled up at Kyp and then said to Bail, "Your uncle is right. What I think we should do is have you relate your vision to the entire Council including Master Skywalker." She looked back to Kyp who nodded and she smiled and went on, "Bail, the Masters, as you know, are calling for a Conclave within a few weeks for the new Grand Master to be named. I doubt Cassie and Doran will be there but they may be. The call will go out and everyone who can is to attend. Go back to Ossus with us and we will study your vision and try to ascertain answers."

Then she sighed and looked up at Kyp, he then heard through their bond, _I think we should send him to the Fifth Fleet after the Conclave and after we determine what to make of the vision._

Kyp pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment while rubbing his jaw. He nodded once and then said to Bail, "Your aunt thinks we should send you to work with the Fifth Fleet. I happen to agree. But I want to keep your presence there completely secret. No one can know. Hopefully, Zeth will be able to break away long enough to come back for the Conclave, you will return to the Fifth with him."

Bail looked from Kyp to Jaina and then said, "Okay. But if I have another vision I will go and find her on my own." And with that he got up and left Jaina and Kyp contemplating what had just happened as they stared after him for a few moments.

Finally, Jaina met his gaze and smiled, "Kyp, you handled that like the next Grand Master."

Kyp stared at her and sighed heavily, "I hope it gets easier than that. Because, Goddess, if it had been me having visions about you, I would have never even talked to Luke, I'd be in my X-wing right now headed to wherever I thought I'd find you."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10** _

Deep Space, near the System MRE19961610

Zeth pulled the stick as far to port as he could and grunted as he felt the pull of the G's as he banked in that direction. Just as his mother before him, he always flew with his inertia capacitor set as low as physically possible without sustaining damage. He finished his loop back and let go with a barrage of laser fire into the old Eta-5 that had been trailing him. He winced as he felt the life Force of the being flying the small interceptor wink out of existence. It was the second one within the past ten minutes that he caused. But then again he suddenly didn't feel too much remorse; he had just lost Rogue Eleven from his Flight Three.

The Rouges and the TIE Interceptor squadron, The Hunters, were deployed from the main body of the Fifth Fleet and went out in different directions away from the main body. They were to scout for any problems and report back while the Fifth gathered for the Change of Command Ceremony that would happen while they were on patrol. However, they didn't have the chance to report back any problems before they were attacked. He hoped The Hunters hadn't run into the same trouble.

Zeth idly wondered why the Rogues were given a job that was better suited to the faster Interceptors. Not to mention, the Rogues was one of the oldest units in the military. He was surprised that they wouldn't be missed by command. However, as he watched to the right of his viewport as it went back to normal after the flash of a nearby explosion, Zeth wondered if Rogue Five had anything to do with the assignment.

Zeth watched as Cherith Nuruodo-Fel went into a spiral dive and pulled out just in time to pull back around and unload a torpedo into an attacking old Stealth-X which had just taken out Rogue Seven. His danger sense, which spiked a second before the targeting alarm, immediately pulled him back to the job at hand—staying alive. Instantly, Zeth gave himself over fully to the Force and pulled an evasive twist that took him out of the enemy's lock brackets and pulled hard to starboard which allowed his wingman to make starfood out of the attacker. Zeth felt another life wink out.

They had been attacked by sixteen Dro'godda fighters, eight each Stealth-X's and Eta-5's. Zeth wondered how the enemy seemed to show up without a trace on the long range sensors. That was common with cloaked craft but the cloaking devises used were highly regulated only for use in GA fighter craft and a few other legitimate governments; sale of the technology to rogue groups or governments was punishable with large fines. However, if one was to believe the sensors; the Dro'godda squad just showed up and started shooting without the warning of them coming out of hyperspace. That only occurred when a squad waited until the right time and then uncloaked.

Presently, Zeth let go of another torpedo into a Stealth-X that was now dogging his wingman, Rogue Ten. Zeth pulled hard to port and as soon as he got a lock he took out another one.

As he pulled out of the turn and flew threw the exploded debris, he felt a ripple from the Force. He immediately concentrated on it and as soon as he realized what he was sensing hit the comm mike with his chin. "Rogue Lead, Nine here, do you copy?"

The baritone voice of Gabe Darklighter came over, "Lead here, Nine."

Zeth took a deep breath and said, "Lead, there is another squad out there. Waiting."

"Five, here. Nine, what are you talking about?" came the clipped, polished voice of Cherith. Zeth watched as she almost effortlessly pulled a twisting evasive maneuver to avoid the Eta-5 on her tail. Then she made as if she was going to bank to port but as soon as the Phantom-X began to move into the turn she immediately went into a dive, looping around the confused Eta-5 and unloaded a barrage of laser beams into it. Zeth was so amazed by the maneuver that he didn't even notice the pilot's loss of life. She immediately went after the tail dogging Rogue Eight.

Realizing that both commanders were waiting for him to answer he announced, "I can feel at least twelve more presences out there, maybe more."

Gabe who had just dusted another of the Stealth-X's asked with just a hint of trepidation in his voice, "Nine, are you sure?"

Zeth never got to answer the colonel who's Flight One was off to the left of their loose formation—each Flight had several kilometers separating them as they dealt with the fighters attacking them—because just then off to Zeth's right twelve Shealth-X's appeared on his sensors as they dropped their cloaks and immediately came at Flight Two fast. He watched as the new comers in the battle began to attack the three Phantom-X's that were left of Cherith's Flight and succeeded in taking out Rogue Six. Breaking all protocol he nearly yelled into the mike, "Cherith, get out of there!" She didn't respond as she instantly went into an evasive twist that probably saved her life.

His danger sense flared again and this time he felt it on the left. "Lead, Nine here." He didn't bother with preamble as he realized he didn't have the time. "There's twelve more coming on your left flank. They're trying to bottle us up."

"Copy, Nine," was all Gabe got to say as another squad of Eta-5's uncloaked and entered the battle this time concentrating on Flight One. Zeth watched as Rogue Three was hit and the Twe'lik pilot went EV only to be caught in the explosion of his ship. Gabe though realized they were too greatly out numbered to hold without reinforcements. "Rogues, jump coordinates in ten seconds. Jump immediately," Zeth clicked his comm once as his affirmative and then felt like the wait of those ten seconds were an eternity as he shot another of the original Eta-5's that was now concentrating on what was left of his Flight Three.

But as the coordinates came up on his screen he looked out at the battle around Cherith. He watched as Rogue Eight, her only surviving wingman flashed out of existence. Suddenly, he realized she wasn't able to make the jump, not because she didn't want to; but rather, because she was boxed in and couldn't make the vector. Zeth knew that she would never willingly disobey an order, that was for him to do. She was a leader that led by example. Then he felt fear from Cherith; without even a second thought, he hit his comm mike and ordered, "Flight Three, jump on my mark—three, two, mark." Then he watched as Ten and Twelve made the jump along with the two fighters of Flight One, thinking, _Kriff, we lost half of the squad._

He and Cherith were the only ones left to battle what amounted to nearly two squads of enemy fighters. He said to his astromech over the intercom, " Sparks, decrease shields by ten percent and revert power to thrusters." The astromech that had been a twentieth lifeday gift from his mother twittered a response, "I know its dangerous, Sparks, but I need to get there as fast as I can." Zeth took out the last of his attackers and instantly lurched forward as he throttled the sublights for all the speed that he could to make it to Cherith before the second squad could cross the distance from the left.

He watched as she fought her way through the enemy with one evasive move after another and managed to take out two of their fighters as she did them. He was almost there when the leading edge of the Eta-5's were close enough to fire at him. He felt the Force guide his hand and he fell into a spiraling dive that probably saved his live; however,a sharp shrill from Sparks sounded as his dome was blown away. Zeth felt a sharp pain of loss of the little droid that had flown with him for over four years but he didn't let that distract him.

He reached the group of fighters still harassing Cherith and he immediately got a lock on one of them, sending a torpedo into it. Then he watched as Cherith came out of an evasive dive a little too smooth and was hit. He felt his heart skip a beat has he watched the beam of blue laser blow away her port bottom laser gun and most of that S-foil.

He felt a pang of fear from her as he went after the ship that shot her. He let go of a barrage of laser fire and flew through the resulting explosion. He didn't care that he just felt the life wink out; all he cared about was the woman that had just unloaded her last torpedo into one of the coming Eta-5's. Another Stealth-X took another shot at her as Cherith hesitated while she evaluated her damage and reverted power to compensate for the loss of her S-foil. Zeth wasn't sure if she was hit or not.

As he took out that attacking enemy, Cherith came over the comm, her voice tight and clipped; Zeth could tell the battle was beginning to wear her down, "Nine, what are you still doing here? Why didn't you jump as ordered?"

He grinned despite the situation, "I decided that preventing you from getting vaped was more important."

He watched as she made another port banking maneuver, albeit wobbly as her S-foil was blown away and probably a stabilizer as well. She came back over with, "I would not have gotten vaped." And as if to prove her point she took out an attacking Eta-5 with her lasers.

He followed by shooting a Stealth-X that was trying to line her up in his sights. He shook his head and snickered, "That's debatable, Commander." But he had to wonder at the real reason he stayed behind. Cherith Nuruodo-Fel was a royal pain in the ass with her occasional superior attitude but Zeth had never met a more talented pilot with or without the Force. She remained cool-headed, decisive and, he would even have to say, brave through the most difficult of engagements. She was a fair commander and always tried to lead by example. And she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He enjoyed her spunk, her passion and her determination. As Zeth Durron, Jedi Knight, watched her twist through another maneuver, he realized the real reason he couldn't bear the thought of her being blown into starfood. "Kriff," he whispered for his ears only. _I've fallen for her._

Cherith's voice came through, "We will discuss this when we get to base, Nine. Jump on my mark. Three, two, mark." And with that they jumped out of the furball that neither of them should have survived.

X

Cherith watched as the stars elongated and became a bluish whirl, and then she looked down at the white knuckled hand that still was grasping the hyperdrive lever. She felt a slight shutter in the ship and hoped the drive would hold the three minutes that they would be in hyperspace. But that wasn't what caused her to grip the lever so hard, it wasn't even really the battle and the close calls to numerous to count, it was the fact that Zeth Durron stayed behind to help her get away.

She knew she should be more upset with him, but she was actually thrilled that he was willing to risk his life to save hers. Then she thought, _He's a Jedi, that's what Jedi do._ But she really hoped she was wrong. She wanted to be wrong.

She violently shook her head as if to clear those types of thoughts out of her head. The last thing she needed was to entertain such thoughts. Then she removed the hand from the lever and was glad to see that it wasn't trembling. She sighed deeply and laid her head back on the back of her headrest. She would have to reprimand Zeth for not following a direct order as she had implied she would before they jumped. Now, came the sticky part—Just how do you reprimand someone for doing something that you are glad that they did, but know that you can not show the least bit of that happiness? 

They would be coming out of hyperspace in front of the fleet. Now, came the other problems—Just how was she going to land her ship with a damaged repulserlift? What will her parents say when they find out that she may have survived the battle but half her squad didn't? But finally, what will her mother, her commanding general, say when she finds out that it was her doing that the Rogues were out there to begin with?

So many questions which she really wished she didn't have to deal with. She thought about the lives lost and swallowed hard as the tears threatened to fall. She had asked for this assignment because she hadn't wanted to be present when her parents arrived aboard _Han Solo_. She didn't want to feel like she had to defend herself or her status among the officers who already thought her too young, too inexperienced, and who thought she got to where she was because her father was the CEDF Supreme Commander and her mother a high ranking starfighter general. In the CEDF the question of preferential treatment wasn't an issue due to strict rules against and protocols prohibiting such favoritism. But here in the GFFA it was common and even accepted as the status quo; although, at the same time those who benefited from such preferences were highly ridiculed. She increasingly found herself being attacked for her family ties down to even her loose familiar tie to Gabe Darklighter.

And because of her foolishness, her pride, she got half her squad killed and nearly herself and the man she—she stopped that thought there. It was too dangerous to even go there.

Just then the proximity alarm sounded and mercifully brought her out of her dark reverie. She watched as the counter clicked to zero and then pushed the hyperdrive lever back into its up position and watched as the blue whirl of hyperspace reverted back into the brilliant star points of real space with the Star Destroyers _Han Solo_ and _Gilad Pelleaon_, the Mon Cal Battle Cruser _Memory_ and the rest of the Fifth Fleet directly ahead.

Immediately her comm board lit up and beeped. She sighed deeply and keyed to the fleet frequency. The control officer of the _Han Solo_ came over, "Welcome back Commander Nuruodo-Fel. Lieutenant Durron."

"Thank you," she simply replied.

Before she could say much else another voice came over the speakers, it was clipped, slightly accented and although it should have made her happy, she groaned. "We are relieved to see you are alright, Commander. We have you on visual and see that you have sustained damage. How bad is it?"

Cherith closed her eyes as she thought. This would be only more fuel to the fire of jealousy and ridicule. Not many lowly commanders would be so honored with concerned words from such an important Fleet commander. She knew her father was just being a father and had not done anything outside the perimeters of protocol of the CEDF but here it could be construed that he was. Finally, she answered, "Thank you, Admiral Fel. And yes, I have been damaged. So has Lt. Durron but my repulserlift has been damaged and I can not fire it. I will slow as much as possible but was wondering if I should stop and go EV and have someone pick me up."

After a moment her father came back, "That would be the best solution. And Commander, be careful," he added in a voice that couldn't hide his real worry for his only daughter.

Suddenly, before she had a chance to hit he release switch that would send her through her canopy, Zeth said, "Commander, negate that order."

"What?" she incredulously asked. "That order came from the Admiral," she came back with. They were talking on only their ship to ship frequency.

"No, that command came from your father," he simply said. Then added, "I can save you and your ship."

"How?" She had no idea how Zeth thought he could accomplish this.

His voice seemed softer as he asked, "Do you trust me?"

She thought a moment then replied, almost as softly, "Yes."

"Shut our ship completely down except for life support. I'm going to guide you in with the use of the Force." She then heard him say over the general frequency while her brain still comprehended his meaning of his instructions to her, "Control, Rogue Nine, here."

"We copy, Rogue Nine," the control officer came back.

Zeth then laid out his plan for the officer.

Cherith watched as Zeth came in directly behind and above her slightly. She then felt her X-wing give a slight shudder as she supposed it was cought in Zeth's Force grip. She was actually amazed by this. She had heard stories, even seen holodramas and news clips about the incredible feats Jedi could do, and she had seen Zeth move things telekinetically; but the thought of him landing her Phantom-X was beyond her grasp.

Within minutes they had moved toward the massive opening of the hanger bay. She held her breath and closed her eyes despite the overwhelming sense of trust she felt for the Jedi whose mental grasp she was in. Finally, she felt herself being lowered and then the gentle bumping as the ship came to rest fully on the hanger bay floor.

She opened her eyes to find hundreds of wide eyes glued to the two ships that just landed. She sighed with a hint of relief that two pair of those watching eyes didn't belong to her parents. She knew that they could have their own reunion later and privately.

She opened the canopy and looked over at Zeth who was standing on his seat and looking her way as he pulled his helmet off. She pulled hers off and watched as he shook his head of long, loose, unruly curls. She felt her mouth go dry as he looked at her again and she swallowed hard, thinking, _What am I going to do about him?_ And she knew that was truly a fully loaded question.

She climbed down to the floor and turned to watch Zeth simply leap gracefully to the floor. They moved away from the ships and were instantly greeted by pilots and techs who welcomed them back. The Rogues that greeted them were happy to see them back but they were also greatly saddened by grief over their squad mates and friends who would never be coming back. This only made Cherith more aware of her failure as a commander.

Finally, Zeth excused himself and moved toward his X-wing which the flight deck techs had already moved into its bay slot. Cherith watched him as he watched the droid crane lift his damaged astromech from its slot and set it before him. She knew that he treated the droid as if it was sentient—as if it were a friend. As she saw him squat in front of it, she heard him ask the tech, "He can be repaired, can't he?"

The tech who looked at Zeth with something akin to disdain replied, "I suppose so. But it's only an astromech. You will just be issued another." Before Zeth could reply the tech rushed off.

Cherith swallowed and moved toward him. She came up behind him and said, "It was like a friend to you, wasn't it?"

Zeth stood and turned and she was amazed by the stormy green his eyes were, "Yes. He was given to me for my twentieth lifeday by my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry that he has been damaged. Hopefully, the techs can repair him," she replied.

He shook his head, "No, I will repair him. Just as I will repair my ship."

She stared at him. "Why do you not want anyone else touching our ship?"

He looked at her and said simply, "Because I know that when I leave this hanger I won't accidentally blow up or be sucking space. And if I do, it would be my fault." Suddenly, he began to move away from her and she fell into step beside him. He slanted a glance at her and asked, "So, do I get the lecture now or later?"

She stared at him momentarily not understanding what he meant then it came to her, "Now. There's a conference room at the end of the corridor by turbolift five."

Nothing more was said until they were inside the small conference room with the door secure. After several moments Cherith took a deep breath and said, "First, I want to thank you. You saved my life. Probably," she added with a slight smile.

"What?" Zeth's tone was incredulous but slightly mocking as he turned from where he stood to stare at her where she was standing by the door, "No lecture on disobeying a direct order? I'm truly amazed."

"No." She looked into his dark green eyes and she quietly said, "I was the one wrong. We shouldn't have even been out there. I asked for that assignment and now—" suddenly, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Now half of my pilots are dead. All because of me."

X

Zeth stared at her, not really knowing what to think. She turned away from him and moved away to the right. He could feel her shame and guilt and other emotions that he wasn't as sure about coming from her. He moved up behind her and said, his voice soothing, "Cherith, you had no way of knowing we'd be attacked. Hunters Squad was too. The important thing is that now we know they somehow got their hands on cloaking technology."

She spun on him, her pale blue cheeks tinted the slightest shade of rose glistened with tears. She said, "But they didn't lose half of their pilots, Zeth. I—I wanted—" She turned away again and continued with a whisper as she hung her head, "I didn't want to be here when they arrived, when the change of command happened."

Zeth then understood. He did something that was impulsive but he felt she needed it as much as he did. He almost lost her today. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. There was no flash of anger in her eyes, no warning of the regulation that just was breached, if anything he saw hope there. "Cherith, I actually understand what you feel."

"How? I'm half Chiss, half human. I don't fit in any better here than I did in the Ascendancy. But at least there I'm not belittled because people think I got my rank and my position because I'm the daughter of, not one but, both of my commanders. Not to mention my immediate commander's brother is married into my family. I didn't realize how difficult this would be before I took this assignment. When Father told me I'd be with Rogue Squadron I was thrilled. I wanted to come to the GA because I like it here. Or, at least I thought I did. But I forgot that most people here would think that I got where I am because of who I'm related to or because I'm Chiss. Including you," she ended on a sob and turned away.

Zeth smiled sadly and turned her around to look at him. He said, "I never thought that, Cherith. But I understand better than you think. I am a Jedi. I can do things most beings can't and most don't understand. I am the grandson of heroes, Princess Leia and Han Solo—_Han Solo_, do you think I haven't heard a few snide comments about this ship being named for _my_ grandfather. But if that isn't enough, I'm the nephew of the former Queen and Consort of Hapes. Great-nephew to the founder of the New Jedi Order. Oh, did I forget to mention I'm the son of a war hero and one of the most notorious Jedi in history—and the great-grandson of one of the most notorious Sith Lords in recent history?" He ended with a lopsided grin.

She gazed into his eyes and smiled. "I guess I didn't realize."

He continued smiling and said, "Cherith, you are an incredible pilot. You are talented and smart and fair with your command. Sure you can be a pain sometimes," he laughed at her flash of anger that he received. Then he continued, "But you have more and proven your skill and value to the Fleet. Don't let what others think bother you. I know it's hard but you have more natural ability in your little finger then most of those sniveling officers will ever have."

She stared at him and he could sense that his assessment surprised her. "You think I'm talented?" she asked softly.

His hand which was still on her shoulder moved to cup her face as if it had a mind of its own. He was stunned by how soft her skin was. Using his thumb he gently wiped away her tears on that cheek. He felt the tide of his own emotion and quietly said, "Yes. And more." They gazed in to each others eyes and felt himself getting lost in the dark blue-violet pools of her eyes.

She swallowed and whispered, "What?"

"I think you are beautiful," he whispered as he moved closer. He could feel her own sudden surge of emotion that she couldn't hide from him.

"You do?" she never faltered her lock on his gaze.

"Yes," he was mere centimeters from her lips and he knew he could be court-marshaled for harassment if she didn't want this too, but he suddenly didn't care. He had never wanted anything more than this in his life. He brushed her lips with his and was amazed at how soft hers were. She surprised him by laying her hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. They were nearly the same height but she tilted her head slightly to give him a better angle. He immediately took that as his cue and captured her lips again; however, this time he pulled her into his arms and as soon as she moaned her surrender he deepened the kiss that left her breathless and trembling.

X

Jag and Shawnkyr hurried down the lift that brought them to the corridor into which they saw their daughter and the Jedi Knight Zeth Durron disappear into from the control observation deck. The doors to the lift slid open the same time as the conference room door slid shut. Jag felt a sudden and odd sense of déjà vu and groaned.

Shawnkyr looked at her husband and said, "What is it?"

He looked up into her red eyes and gave her a small smile, "I know what's going to happen in there."

She simply looked at him puzzled.

He looked back at the door and nodded, then quietly said, "He is going to kiss her."

"How can you be so sure?" Jag laughed and looked back at his concerned wife.

Being totally alone in the corridor and in the lift he put his arm around her waist and laughed at the memory that came flooding back to him. "Because I did that once."

"Did what? Jag, you are worrying me," she narrowed her eyes.

Jag looked back at the door but he actually didn't see it; he saw the memory play out in his mind. He continued to smile and said, "Oh, over thirty years ago during a battle that should have gotten me killed, a certain Jedi Knight and a certain Jedi Master saved me. The Master who was exhausted from the incredible demand his exertion had on him went to his quarters." He looked back at Kyrn and went on, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I pulled the Knight into a conference room, not much unlike this one, and confronted her on her recklessness. By the end of the conversation, I had kissed her."

Shawnkyr only looked at him with something like fear in her eyes. Jag pulled her closer and hit the close button on the control panel of the lift. He laughed harder as he said, "Not much we can do about it. But I wonder what they will say or think if either his mother or I tell them that was how we had our beginnings. Of course, I'm not exactly sure what sort of ending I want to this. But I think I do need to make sure Zeth Durron understands that I'm her father and put the same sort of fear into him, just as his mother's father had put into me."

At this Shawnkyr actually laughed. She remembered that all too well her self.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Dro'godda Base, Star System MRE19961610

Cassie didn't like it one bit. She felt like she herself was a captive. They had first made it back to Ord Mantell only to find out that they were to bring the captives to the home base of Dro'godda. That should have and did make her and Doran very happy, that was until they had gotten there. They were received by an organizational lieutenant who instructed them that since they seemed to get along so well with the Chiss, it had become their job to baby sit them. Cassie and Doran eventually became Cleven and Florin's personal guards. But if they hadn't been Jedi they wouldn't have realized that there was a second set of Defel guards, numbering at least four, who were watching them. They had become as much prisoners as their prisoners.

She tuned back into what Doran was saying as he paced across their room which was next to the cells that the Fels were in, "…don't get it. We're good smugglers, what do they want from us? I've babysat those two better-than-thou Chiss long 'nuff. Besides, that half breed just gives me the creeps," he finished forcing a shiver.

"I don't know, Uncle," she followed his movement across the room, her chin rested comfortably on the heel of her hand and she was bored to pieces again. It seemed this entire mission wasn't at all as exciting as she thought it would be. "Maybe they wanna know our politics. You know, before they can trust us."

Doran stopped mid step and turned to smile, a genuine smile, at his niece, "Cass, by the Emperor's black bones, I think you have it."

She rolled her eyes, "Uncle, that explicit is as out dated as the Emperor is. I'll have to find out the next time I see one of the other guards."

He ignored her and sat quickly sat down. He knew as well as she did that every action, every word was being monitored. They played along, communicating as they were now using phrasing that would not be out of character or through their battle meld. Once settled Doran went on to say, more for the listening devices than for Cassie, "You know, I wonder if Dro'godda does have it in for the GFFA?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow, she knew her uncle was playing naive but it seemed so ridiculous, she suddenly wished Bail could see his Master playing stupid. He would get a big laugh at this act. And at the thought of him her heart skipped a beat. _No, don't think of him now_, she scolded herself. She sighed and played along, "Well…they have been attacking GFFA military ships and they did abduct two Chiss officers, one of whom is the son of their Supreme Commander and cousin to the Chief-of-State, on a GA planet. The Chiss could have easily considered this an act of war."

Doran grinned, his blue eyes twinkled, he really did enjoy this way too much, she thought, and he said triumphantly, "Of course, the Boss wants a war. Should be one, they're good for business. Besides, I don't particularly like that high and mighty Antilles-Barrett. She is too wishy-washy, if you ask me. Any real president wouldn't have given the Fifth Fleet to the Chiss. What the hell was that about, anyway?..." Doran let his voice rise in disdain as he stood and began pacing again. Cassie watched him for a moment wondering if she would ever be as good an actor as her uncle. Not liking politics and knowing Doran's tirade was completely the opposite from what he really felt, she let her mind wonder back to thinking about Bail.

A day later they were sent on a smuggling run to Kuat. There they were to pick up a very illegal and very large procurement of the electronic devices that were installed in starfighters to allow them to cloak. Dro'godda already had several squads equipped with the technology, but Doran surmised it only made sense that the pirates wanted more. They wanted a war. Now, if they could only find out why. Cassie hoped that the Fels were able to gain success at their end.

X

Cleven wondered if Tainer and Florin knew what they were doing. He hoped so. They had worked out the details of their plan before arriving at the base. But several things were working against them: First was the Jedi had been assigned as their guards—no good, since they didn't know any more than the Fels. Second, he and Florin were separated. He knew that she was in the room next to his but if Tainer hadn't told him, he wouldn't have known where she was. He knew that it was just more of the same game the pirates played with them on Tatooine. However, instead of being in an unfurnished, intolerable prison cell, they were in what would be considered comfortable accommodations; except, that they had no idea if the other was even still alive—more psychological torture to break them down.

But why? Could their captors hope to weaken them to the point that they would give them information? Since Dro'godda's plan for the Fel's abduction to be seen by the Chiss as an act of war against them by what was considered an organization within the GA didn't happen; if anything, it only served to bring the Chiss more into the GA. If he could believe the reports from the Jedi that said his father was placed in command of the Fifth Fleet.

Cleven was wondering this when the locked door opened. He swung his legs off his bed to sit up and looked at the female Falleen guard, which was clad in a revealing jump suit of black satin, as she entered the room. Cleven regarded the humanoid and smiled slightly. She sat down his tray which had his evening meal upon it on the small table and turned to look him over. Falleen were known galaxy wide for their sexual exoticness and this one definitely knew how to play the game. Cleven instantly felt the lustful pull from the pheromones she was exuding. So, he thought, more torture but of a different sort.

She stepped closer and placed her hands on her shapely hips, her skin color a seductive red. She purred, "I'm your new guard. I thought maybe we should get to know each other a little better. My name is Isalil."

"Where's the smuggler and his niece?" Cleven really was having problems concentrating as he forced himself to think of Florin and to remember that his sudden desire for her was nothing more than a biological response to the chemicals she released. This was only a trick to get him to want to talk, he kept repeating in his mind, and that he was being seduced by a cold-blooded reptile who probably just as easily would kill him as do what she was implying.

"Emm…" she stepped back towards the door and looked over her shoulder, "They were sent on a mission." She gave him her most seductive smile, which Cleven didn't find at all attractive, but with the combination of Falleen pheromones he almost found it irresistible. She added sweetly, "I'll be taking care of your _every_ need. So, just let me know if you need anything in the same way as you would have the Dorans." And with that she exited the door, locking it behind her.

Cleven sat there still reeling from the chemical power that she had over the opposite sex of any species long after she left. He then shook his head and glanced at the food on the tray. But, as his mind cleared slightly he smiled, it was time to put their plan into action, and just maybe the Falleen guard was the thing he needed. Of course, he had to be able to resist her power over his hormones as much as he needed to pretend to want to give in. That, he knew was going to be the hard part. He just hoped it wasn't too hard. Taking one more glance at the food he grimaced, stood and headed for the 'fresher. He needed a cold shower before he did anything. _Ktah__, I miss my wife. _

X

Naboo

Nothing. They had spent the past week on Naboo and there had been no attempts on the queen's life. Unless, one counts two drunken Gungans who wondered too close to the parade as the queen and the upper government officials of Naboo passed by during the Unity Parade, both of them spouting something about a Jar Jar Binks and how he had been wronged. She didn't even know who that was. But if she believed them, he was some famous politician during the time of the waning days of the Old Republic. But if there were plots against the queen, she and Valin were not able to flesh them out and that irritated her. Instead, they found a trail that lead them to Naboo Technologies, the yacht building firm that Valin was pretending to be interested in.

Anakah sat beside Valin, her datapad open and she busily pulled up false informational reports on Starlinger Enterprises as Valin gave his sales pitch to the company representative of Naboo's yacht building firm.

Finally, the heavyset man, who flashed yet another fleshy grin at Anakah, said, "Mr. Starlinger, I like what you are proposing. It actually fits in with what my superiors envision for Naboo Technologies. However, we do not just want to build luxury yachts."

"Oh?" Valin leaned forward a bit. Anakah had to admit he was very good at playing the suave businessman. "What else, if I may inquire, are you and your employers interested in? I," he gave him a smile that said that he wasn't above the law, "also, have what you could call—side businesses."

Farker smiled and chuckled, "That's what my informants told me about you."

Valin only continued to smile and raised an eyebrow. For, they both knew what information Farker had, information that showed that some of Valin's business partnerships were less than legal.

After another glance at Anakah, Farker leaned in as far as his massive girth would let him and said in quiet tones, "My superiors are building starfighters and would like to possibly develop weapon systems to go with them. He has put forth a great deal of credits into their production."

Anakah felt Valin's surprise through the Force. But it was not evident as he nodded and grinned; however, he couldn't keep all of the distaste out of his voice as he said, "So, the decrease in yacht production and the seemingly defunct operations is all a show to keep GA hounds out of your books as you secretly convert to making all starfighters?"

Farker who suddenly seemed uncomfortable with Valin's easy assessment or maybe probable displeased tone, but fortunately he assumed it was because of Valin's interest in the luxury yachts instead of what Anakah knew the real reason was, said, "We won't completely shut down the yacht business. We still need a cover, of course. However, we need the production room for the starfighters." After seeing Valin responded with a nod and a smile in what he thought was genuine approval of the plan, he went on, "If we could join with your tibanna gas operations, I believe my superior would be quite pleased and you would enjoy in quite a profit."

Valin pretended to think about it and then said joyfully, triumphantly, as he stood and held out his hand singling the end to the meeting, "Mr. Farker, I think we could have a tentative deal. Have the information sent to Miss Bolie's datapad and I will have a look."

"Certainly, Mr. Starlinger." He smiled and shook Valin's hand. Then he turned to Anakah giving her another lustful, beefy smile as he bowed his head, "Miss Bolie, it has been a pleasure to have your beauty grace my presence."

She swallowed her disgust and gave him the most seductive smile she could muster, "Thank you, Mr. Farker. I will be waiting for those documents."

X

Six hours later found Anakah sitting at the small table in the sitting room of their suite, her hands expertly working over the keyboard of her datapad that was wirelessly connected to an encrypted HoloNet uplink to the Jedi Operations Center on Coruscant. She had been working with the information that Farker had forwarded to her.

Valin entered the sitting room and removed his jacket and his hated tie. He had been meeting with the queen to get a feel for her involvement if any in the duplicity of NT's operations. She looked up and smiled at him as he unbuttoned the top several buttons of his white silken shirt and rolled up the sleeves. She tried not to look at the considerable amount of chest he had bared as he pulled the other chair over beside her and sat down. She brought her eyes back to meet his and said, "So, any thing from the queen?"

He sighed and said, "No. I don't think she knows about any of Naboo Technologies side ventures. She honestly is concerned about the decreasing yacht business and what that would do to Naboo's economy." Before she could answer he leaned into see what she was working on. He read the screen, "They have quite the operation here. Converting to starfighter production and selling to the highest bidders, all the while still turning out enough yachts to act as a cover."

She leaned back into her chair and thought for a moment. She was finding it increasingly harder to focus with him so close. She could smell his cologne, a musky spicy scent that filled her senses. She looked over at him and couldn't help the track her eyes took and peered at his bared chest. She swallowed and said, "But that doesn't make sense. I did a cross check with NT's banking accounts, they only have one buyer and one owner."

Valin stared at her and incredulously asked, "How do you know that for certain?"

She looked at him and snickered, "I simply sliced my way into their banking records."

He looked back at the computer and said, "Oh."

She laughed, "I'm not as good as some but I have done my fair share of slicing."

He smiled a smile that nearly melted Anakah. She honestly could never remember feeling as attracted to a man as she was to Valin Horn. He, noticing the look in her eyes, swallowed and turned to the computer asking, "Do you know who they are?"

She shook her head. "The trail for the owner is a dead end. He must be using an assumed name, Passer Barlay. There is no real record of him anywhere outside of NT and Naboo. Which makes no sense. I've checked the central data banks back on Coruscant and found nothing. Also, it seems that there is only one buyer for the starfighters, which are mostly Eta-5's and Eta-6's, by the way." Valin only nodded and continued to listen, his curiosity more than just a little piqued as he draped his arm over her chair and leaned in. She fought the sensations that his closeness was causing and went on, "I was able to trace the payment history information and it led me to a Corellian financier. From there the trail led me to a name—Lina Doglan." She smiled at Valin's genuine astonishment; she finished by adding, "She seems to be a collector and dealer of ancient artifacts and antique machines of war. She is even reported to be one of the few that have in her collection several artifacts from the Sith Wars. And she is quite wealthy."

"Emmm—" Valin rubbed his jaw which was beginning to darken with new beard growth, then he said, "But what would an antiques dealer want with new starfighters? That actually has me more concerned than if NT's owner is using an assumed name. Have you been able to find out any more about her?"

"Not much," she sighed and leaned back against Valin's arm and her chair. He went to pull away but she looked at him and he stopped. He was so close to her and as she gazed into his grey eyes she felt herself drown in them. She swallowed her sudden spike of desire and said, "She lives on Corellia most of the time when she isn't out scouring the galaxy for finds, but she is Naboo by birth. And she has a twelve year old daughter who travels with her."

Valin seemed to be thinking as he gazed at her and then he said but Anakah couldn't help but here the slight tremor in his rich voice, "I wonder if she has anyone here that may be able to give us more information?"

Anakah was finding it increasingly harder to concentrate as she looked back at her datapad. She touched a few commands and another page appeared. She shook her head, "I doubt it. Apparently, she ran away from home when she was ten years old. A year later her entire family was killed when their speeder exploded while returning from a holiday."

Valin picking up from where she stopped reading and continued, "And of course, it was determined to be an accident and nothing more came of it."

"Something like that." She turned and met his eyes. They were too close but neither of them wanted to move. The heat between them was rising and Anakah wondered just how close Valin was to giving into the struggle she could see happening in those silver eyes. Finally, she said, her voice just above a whisper, "I think I've done enough snooping for one day." Then she turned back to the computer, hit the save key and then severed all connections to outside sources.

Then suddenly she tensed as she felt Valin's hot breath on her neck and an instant later he whispered into her ear causing a shudder to run through her, "Anakah, what are you doing to me? I can't fight it any longer."

Anakah turned to face him. Their lips nearly touched as she locked gazes with him and whispered, "Then don't."

X

Valin stared into the deep blue pools that were her eyes and he knew he couldn't deny the desire any longer. He had spent too many sleepless nights wondering what touching her porcelain skin would be like, kissing those wine red lips. He was so close to her lips and he could feel her hot sweet breath on his. Her words found their way into his suddenly fogged head and he finally let all restraint go.

He pulled her into his arms at the same time his lips came crashing onto hers. He devoured them and as she surrendered, meeting his passion with passion of her own the kiss became explosive. She moaned as she broke the kiss long enough to catch air and then rejoined. He felt her hands on his chest working at the buttons of his shirt and within moments she was pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Her hands slid over his muscular chest and Valin gasped when she stopped to flick her thumb nails over his suddenly erect nipples. All the while, their lips were locked in a kiss as blinding as the first.

He too found her blouse restrictive and moved his hands from around her and began to undo the clasps. Valin paused suddenly as he began to push the delicate pale yellow shimmersilk garment off her shoulders. For a briefest of moments he realized what he was about to do. She was twenty-six years his junior, only four months older than his son. She was the daughter of two of his closest friends and he had even held her as an infant. In that brief moment he nearly pulled away, disgusted at his weakness. But as his eyes met hers he realized something that shocked him to the core. He suddenly didn't care about their age difference or that her father would probably want to kill him when he found out about them. He didn't care what his own children or his parents would say about this. He didn't even feel betrayal to Tahiri for what he wanted to do to this woman, who ironically enough was named for the man who had first held Tahiri's heart. None of that mattered to Valin Horn.

Because all that mattered was the fact that he had fallen in love with Anakah Durron.

He pulled her to her feet, kissing her again and as she finished removing the blouse, dropping it forgotten to the floor, he rained kisses back to her ear. He nibbled on the soft flesh and then rasped, "Anakah—Force help me, I want you." She shuddered again and brought her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers into his hair.

She then whispered into his ear her voice low, husky and her breath hot, "Then take me."

He groaned and kissed her again as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on the plush bedding and just stared at her perfect body. She was still clad in black flared pants and a yellow lace bra that hid very little. He climbed up to lay over her and he whispered before he ravished her mouth yet again, not able to get his fill of the honey sweet flavor of her, "I'll burn in the Corellian Hells for what I want to do to you." And with that said he devoured her lips like a starving man who had been set before a banquet.

His mouth moved from hers down her neck to the edge of the bra, there he nibbled on the top of the delicate mounds while his hands expertly worked at the clasp at the center. In mere seconds the garment opened and he flung it to the side. Groaning as he looked upon her perfectly shaped full breasts, he leaned over and lavished her bared skin with fiery kisses. Anakah moaned and dug her fingers into his dark brown locks, wanting more of what he was giving her. Finally, he kissed, nipped and licked his way to the waistband of her pants. Valin let out a growl at the barrier and shifted enough to remove them.

However, before he was able to remove the yellow lace panties, Anakah, not content to just lie there, sat up and reached for the fasteners of his trousers. She smiled wickedly and pushed them off his narrow hips, revealing his stiffened manhood to her. She moved her eyes back up his body and Valin suddenly felt subconscious, but that was quickly replaced when he locked gazes with her.

"Gods, Valin," she huskily said as she ran her hands down over the dark curling hair that dusted his muscular chest and abdomen, tracing a few of the scars he had earned over his years as a Jedi, "you are so beautiful."

Then she stroked the long shaft that jutted out of a mass of dark hair in a way that caused him to hiss and throw back his head, "Anakah—" It was nearly too much for him especially once she began her own assault with her mouth and teeth on the flesh of his chest. She nibbled at the points of his nipples as she continued to stroke him and caress his fullness. He pushed her back onto the bed and she laughed when he grinned and shook his head, "None of that—yet. Remember, I am an old man who hasn't even seen a woman in over a year, much less had sex. If you don't want this to end in a very embarrassing way I suggest you stop that."

She laughed and slipped her hands back between them and began to caress him again and he growled as he caught the evil appendages and pulled them above her head. "Is that anyway to treat a Master who has just given you an order?"

"Oh, you are giving me orders, now?" her seductive laugh continued as he crushed her lips with a lustful kiss. He broke the kiss and moved enough to look at her, her arms were still held his grasp above her head, her chest heaved with the desire she felt and the lacy panties hid the last visage she could offer. He flashed a wicked grin at her and with his free hand he removed the last remaining barrier. He feasted his eyes upon her and groaned, totally mesmerized by her.

He then raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Bald. I like that." But he ached to have her and he couldn't hold out any longer. He shifted to lay over her. "I will definitely need to check that out later." He kissed her again and then whispered in her ear, "But right now I need to bury my cock in you. I don't think I've ever wanted a woman as much as you."

She wrapped her long legs around his waist as she whispered, "And I've never wanted a man as much as I want you, Valin Horn." He stared at her, but he could tell she was sincere; there was something in her lust-darkened blue eyes that spoke the truth to him. She moved brushing against him and he hissed as he closed his eyes and swallowed. She went on to say breathlessly, "Now, take me."

He opened his eyes and met hers and whispered, "That's an order I think I'll obey." Then he joined with her, inciting moans from them both. Valin let go of her hands then and she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in for a heart stopping kiss.

Their passion detonated sending them racing to the stars clinging to each other gasping and calling out to each other as they exploded when they couldn't go any higher. Then they came crashing down with Valin falling onto her, his breathing ragged and his heart racing. He wondered if he had ever felt anything as incredible. He moved and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and as her long, wavy, black hair spilled over his chest and the arm that held her, he found himself already burning to have her again. She was like an addicting drug of which he couldn't get enough.

Their respite was short lived and before long they were climbing to the stars again.

X

Anakah was the first to awaken as the bright sun shown through the large window of Valin's room. She was still wrapped in his arms and laying on his chest. She could hear his gentle breathing and the steady beat of his heart. She turned her face upward to look at him and was amazed at how wonderful it felt to be so content. Of all her lovers that she had over the years, she had never experienced the fulfillment she felt in Valin's arms. He was a fierce, passionate lover, but yet he was considerate, making sure she found her pleasure.

She watched as the morning light played over his stubbled face. His dark brown hair falling over his forehead making him look roguish. She nearly laughed. Maybe she was her mother's daughter after all. But it was more than Valin's rugged good looks, his sense of humor or his old fashioned gallantry that attracted Anakah to him. There was just something about him that seemed to call out to her. At first she thought it was his sadness, his grief. But over the past few weeks he seemed to move past that. She suddenly wondered what had happened to cause the change in him. Could it have been her? His desire for her?

She stumbled over that thought and rejected it. Valin was not the type to be swayed easily. He had loved Tahiri. They had a bond within the Force that was nearly as strong as the one her parents shared. No, his desire wouldn't have caused him to move on as he had. Something else affected him.

Then she thought about herself, what exactly did she feel? She was shocked by her answer. She knew that she had never felt this connected to anyone before. She knew she had never felt this contented before. She knew she had never felt the need for someone like this before. Not just a need for sexual pleasure, she realized, but the need to just be with someone as much as she needed Valin.

Then as Valin opened his beautiful silver eyes to meet hers she realized what it was. She had fallen in love with him.

She met his almost shy smile with one of her own as he said softly, "Wow. Last night was incredible."

She shifted so that she would be positioned over him more, allowing her to look down into his eyes. "Yeah, it was." Then she leaned over him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss while his arms encircled her holding her lithe body tightly against his.

When the need for air finally broke them apart, Valin hoarsely said, "I'm not sure I will ever be able to let you go, Anakah."

"Then why do it?" she huskily countered.

Valin laughed and said softly, "Two words: Kyp Durron."

She added her gentle laugh to his, "You worry too much. I'd be more concerned about Corran Horn."

They both laughed and then became serious as they lost themselves in the other's eyes. Valin spoke first, his voice full of emotion as he reached up and gently stroked her cheek, "Anakah, you are my savior. I was wallowing in a sea of self pity and grief that I never thought I'd ever be able to escape. I drank myself to sleep every night, trying to find a way to dull the ache left in my chest when Tahiri died. I haven't had a drink since we began this venture. I am able to smile again, I feel again and it is all because of you. Anakah, I won't lie to you. A part of my heart will always belong to Tahiri, but you—you salvaged it and now you possess the larger part." Anakah gasped at what he was saying and then held her breath as he smiled and traced her lips. "Anakah, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you. Force knows what we will do from here. But I know I can't imagine my life without you somewhere in it."

Anakah felt the sting of tears. She couldn't believe she wanted to cry. But the tears were happy ones, she had shed many sad ones wondering if she would ever hear those words honestly spoken to her, and now that they were said she couldn't imagine anything sweeter. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips then as she looked deeply into his eyes she said in a husky whisper, "Valin, I don't know what you have done to me but I have never felt this way about anyone. I haven't lived the most straightforward life and I've done many things that I'm ashamed of but I want you to know that I—" She paused and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Then she softly said as she stroked the silver hair at his temple, "I love you too, Valin."

He pulled her to him and she straddled his waist. He kissed her with renewed passion and as she found him respond to her and to their love she broke the kiss and whispered, "Make love to me, Valin."

He grinned and said, "It would be my pleasure." Then he flipped her over onto her back and as he positioned himself over her he couldn't help but snicker, "Sith, you are going to kill me though, girl."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "See. There you go again calling me a Sith." But before he could respond she pulled him to her and kissed him with an explosive passion that left them breathless and wanting more.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 **_

Aboard _Han Solo _

Zeth entered the wardroom and looked around somewhat nervously. He didn't really know why he had been summoned to a meeting with the Admiral, General Shawnkyr and the judge advocate of the Fifth Fleet, but he had an idea. His eyes fell upon Cherith and her eyes flicked to him. He opened up to the Force and reached out to her. He sensed a calm defiance in her and yet he could tell that she was unsure. He poured his love and acceptance into her even though he was unsure if she actually felt it. It had been three days since the attack, since that first kiss and they had tried to spend as much time as they could together. Their time was secret moments stolen in an underused observation platform. He loved her, no question about that. No declarations had been made but he was certain that she felt the same for him.

His eyes settled on Admiral Fel and he quickly snapped into a sharp salute. He felt extremely overdressed in the dress uniform but knew that such an event demanded that he wear it.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Colonel Pillar responded but not before looking Zeth's uniform over. Her large eyes fell onto his lightsaber and he felt her displeasure through the Force. Pillar was a Mon Cal female who had spent her entire life in the military as a judge advocate. She was known for her hard line adherence to procedure and military law. Obviously, she felt the Jedi weapon was out of place. But he didn't care. He was a Jedi just playing the silly games that came with his mission.

It didn't take Zeth long to determine that he was correct in his suspicions as his eyes fell onto his squadron commander Gabe Darklighter—Cherith was under investigation. Zeth took his seat beside Gabe at one of the table sides and looked back over at Cherith who was sitting at one of the other blunted corners of the triangular table. She was sitting ramrod straight and staring ahead with not a trace of emotion on her face. He knew she was hurting about what had happened. She blamed herself for the deaths of the six pilots that were lost. However, Zeth tried to assure her that she was not at fault, that even though her reasoning may not have been purely innocent, it was good sound reasoning.

Finally, General Shawnkyr, who was sitting next to the admiral along one of the long sides of the conference table, opened the proceedings in a voice that betrayed nothing, "We have called this board to determine if Commander Cherith Nuruodo-Fel acted irresponsibly when she requested for the duty change that led to the deaths of six Rogue Squadron pilots."

Zeth was stunned. He couldn't believe that her parents would do something like this. How could they even think of having a hearing regarding Cherith's command decisions? But as Zeth let the surprise and flare of anger that came with it wash over him he realized that his parents could just as easily be placed in the same situation as members of the Jedi Council. He also realized that if any other officer had done such a thing that they too would be brought in for formal debriefing. Procedure required it and he knew Cherith would have wanted this hearing even if it found her responsible.

Suddenly, he realized that Pillar was speaking again, "Colonel Darklighter, please explain what precipitated to the duty roster change that placed Rogue Squadron on patrol rather than Grey Squadron on the day of the attack."

Gabe shifted uncomfortably and glanced over at Cherith, Zeth could feel his reluctance to speak ill of the young commander. He looked back to the military lawyer, who was pinning him with at hard stare from her side of the table, and cleared his throat, "Commander Nuruodo-Fel asked to have the assignments changed. She expressed an eagerness to not be here for the Change of Command Ceremony but explained that since it involved," Gabe looked at Jag and Shawnkyr, "her parents, whom the two of us, Lt. Durron and I also know personally, that it would give younger, less experienced pilots a chance to be here for the ceremony, since it was such a history making event. I agreed with her and had the roster changed."

"You agreed; even though, four of your squadron are or were green, fresh out of the Academy?" Pillar countered.

Gabe never wavered his hard stare, "Yes, however, Grey Squadron has eight green pilots. I agreed that it would be better for the Greys to experience the command change since they are a newer squad altogether."

Suddenly, Zeth said, his growing frustration with all this madness bubbling to the surface, "If I may speak freely, Colonel?"

The Mon Cal swiveled her bulbous eyes towards him and nodded her large head, "Lt. Durron, you have a differing opinion?"

Zeth looked once more to Cherith who turned to meet his eyes briefly then he looked at her parents and the admiral's Chiss executive officer, finally, his gaze fell upon the lawyer, "Yes, Colonel, I do. I realize what is being done here and why, but it is not Commander Nuruodo-Fel's fault that we were essentially ambushed. And personally," he let out a slight snicker, "I think if the Greys would have met what we did there wouldn't have been a single pilot left."

"Lt. Durron, that is biased opinion and cannot be proven," the old lawyer's displeasure at such a conjured belief clearly evident in her gravely voice.

Zeth shook his head and grinned a lopsided grin that was pure disregard for the rules, "Colonel, we were ambushed by three fully armed and experienced squads. If the Rogues didn't have some of the best pilots in the whole military flying with it, even the Rogues wouldn't have survived that assault. I believe what is really the issue, isn't weather Commander Nuruodo-Fel violated some vague rule or may have made an error in judgment; but rather, is what are we going to do about Dro'godda getting hold of cloakers." He paused long enough to glance at Gabe to get a read on him and to see if he agreed with Zeth. Then he went on, "We were attacked on three sides. Didn't anyone read the reports? The first attacked head on after simply dropping out of hyperspace in front of us. The other two probably came out at the same time but were cloaked. If I hadn't sensed their presence before they actually attacked, even we may not be here to discuss this right now."

"What do you mean by 'sensing them'?" asked the other Chiss in the room. The tall middle aged looked at Zeth with suspicion from his seat beside Jag. Then he added, "As in using your Jedi abilities?"

"Yes, Fiskyn," the admiral spoke for the first time addressing his executive officer. Jag Fel gazed at Zeth with contemplation; he went on, "Lt. Durron, what is your feeling on the attack?"

Zeth swallowed and then looked from one face to another, finally settling back on the admiral. "I feel as Colonel Darklighter does, Commander Nuruodo-Fel made no errors in deciding to have the roster changed. The Hunters Squadron was also attacked and lost just as many pilots. I think the enemy wanted to see what they could do with their new toys and they wanted to see what our reactions would be to the revelation that they too had the technology to hide. They attacked with enough force to completely destroy a squadron. We were attacked with X-wings and Eta-5's, the Hunters with Eta-5's and Sixes. The pilots were over confident that we would be easy kills for them." Zeth grinned and added, "We proved that the Rogues aren't easy kills."

"Do you think they were trying to completely destroy an entire squadron?" the general asked, her red eyes fixed on Zeth.

"Yes," Gabe chimed in before Zeth could answer, "I do. It may be true that we shouldn't have been out there but I do not think she made a bad decision. Our Phantom-Xs were better equipped to fight against the attack than the Greys Eta-6s would have been. Sure they are fast, but they don't carry the firepower a Phantom does. Which means that I also agree with Lt. Durron, had the Greys faced the attack we did they would have been completely destroyed."

Pillar, not happy that her hearing was being high jacked, turned to the general, "Sir, that is not what is at issue. We need to determine if Commander Nuruodo-Fel acted out of her own self interest."

Shawnkyr looked at the Mon Calamari, nodded and then turned to her daughter, "Commander Nuruodo-Fel, please explain to this board why you requested the change."

Cherith gazed at her mother and Zeth was actually amazed that not a slightest bit of emotion visibly passed between them. But he could feel Shawnkyr's deep love for her daughter and he could feel Cherith's for her mother. Then she said evenly, "I asked for the change for the reasons Colonel Darklighter related. However, I will admit that I felt that it would be better if I was not present for the ceremony."

"And can you tell us why you felt this way?" Pillar inquired.

Finally, Jag Fel stood and turned to the lawyer, "Colonel Pillar, Commander Nuruodo-Fel did not want to be present because she has been feeling pressures from other officers aboard this ship. She has been personally under attack for her relationship to the General and me." Jag turned to gaze at his daughter and went on by saying almost as much to the rest of them as to her, "She was unfamiliar to this sort of attack regarding her skills and abilities since family ties and connections are not of a concern in the Ascendancy." Zeth thought he saw a smile on the admiral's otherwise impassive features. Then he said, "I will personally take the responsibility for her lack of knowledge of this. But I assure this board," he turned back to stare hard at the colonel, "that Commander Nuruodo-Fel did not act irresponsible in her request." Then the admiral did smile, "I would have made the same request regarding allowing the more experienced seasoned pilots to take the places of new ones in order to allow them the opportunity to see such a controversial Change of Command. However, I also feel that we are overlooking the more important issue. We need to determine where Dro'godda has got its cloaking devices or we will be mourning the loss of even more pilots."

Pillar visibly bristled, "Admiral Fel, regardless of what perceived 'pressures' she felt that she was under, she requested a change that led to the deaths of six beings that would not have otherwise been in jeopardy."

Fel looked at the lawyer and countered, "That may be true, Colonel Pillar; however, I also agree with Colonel Darklighter and Lt. Durron. If Grey Squadron had been attacked as such, we may be contemplating and mourning the deaths of twelve pilots not six." Suddenly, he turned and announced in a voice that didn't allow for any further comment, "I believe we have enough information, you are all dismissed."

Everyone stood and saluted the senior officers then began to file out one at a time. Cherith left without saying a word or even looking at Zeth. He knew where he'd find her later. He needed to talk to her. Unexpectedly, Jag's voice stopped him, "Lt. Durron, a moment, please."

Zeth stood near the door where he had stopped and waited for the last of the officers to file out, including the general. Zeth however did not miss the look that flashed between her and her husband. Zeth swallowed his sudden nerves, wondering what the Admiral wanted to discuss with him privately.

Finally, Jag said, after he came from around the table, "I wanted to thank you, Durron, for your skill and quick action the other day." He smiled and added, "You are very much like your mother."

Zeth returned his smile and countered, "I've been told I'm more like my grandfather with a little Kyp Durron tossed in just to keep things interesting."

Zeth was surprised by the chuckle that the usually severe admiral let out, "Yes, I can see that." Then he grew more serious, "I've been told that you and Cherith don't particularly like each other."

Zeth felt his mouth go dry as he wondered what Cherith's father was driving at. He calmly replied, "I wouldn't call it that. She is an incredible pilot and an excellent commander and I have the utmost respect for her. We just don't always see eye to eye. I don't particularly like the military and she takes things on occasion way too seriously, which has led us to more than one—huh—heated discussion."

Jag smiled and said, "She was raised as a Chiss and they take everything seriously; it's how they attack life. I remember also having that problem. It took your mother to lighten me up some but even then I have always been more Chiss in my thinking and beliefs. But I am curious as to why the sudden change. Cherith has mentioned you more than once at dinner last evening."

Zeth couldn't help the feelings of discomfort that crossed over him—first, at the thought of Jag and his mother together; second, at the suspicion that he was feeling coming off the admiral. The last thing Zeth wanted Jag to know was that he loved with his daughter. "Emmm…Sir, Cherith and I have become friends. I guess you could say that she has proven herself to me and I have accepted her as she is, however," Zeth grinned lopsidedly, "I still do enjoy watching her temper rise."

The admiral laughed again and then said, "That is a dangerous venture, Durron. I'm surprised that you haven't been relieved of something important."

Zeth laughed too, "She tried to take my rank once but when I was willing to give it to her freely she realized that I'm can be as—emmm—hardheaded as she can."

"Well, I hope you survive her wrath, not many willing provoke it. That is one thing she has inherited from her human relatives. However, if you hurt her in any way you won't survive mine." Zeth actually felt a shudder at the meaning behind the stern gaze and uncompromising words.

Zeth matched the older man with, "Sir, you need not worry," leaving the meaning as vague and yet just as pointed as Jag had left his.

X

Cherith was waiting for Zeth later that evening in the small observation chamber that she had discovered not long after boarding _Han Solo _over a month ago and since their first kiss had served as their private meeting spot. She looked out the large transparasteel portal at the stars in the distance. She loved to look at the vast expanse of stars and the swirling colors of nebulae in this area of truly Unknown Space. In the near distance she could see the silver sleek silhouette of the Mon Calamari Battle Cruiser _Memory._ However, her mind wasn't on the wonders of stars, she was thinking about Zeth Durron. She hadn't told him about the hearing that Pillar had requested and her mother, as her senior commander, had to agree too. She hadn't told him because she didn't want him to raise a fuss about it. However, even though, she felt a great responsibility for the deaths of the six pilots that had lost their lives; she felt as Gabe and Zeth did, any other squad would have been obliterated. What angered her wasn't that she had been called upon to explain her reasoning for the roster change; but rather, that Pillar was out to have her discredited and by extension her parents.

Cherith knew exactly why, the lawyer didn't like the fact that a Chiss Admiral had been placed in charge of what she perceived as a GA fleet. It didn't matter to people like Pillar that the Chiss was as much a part of the GA as the Remnant or Hapes. Or, that her father was next in line to command the entire military once Gavin Darklighter stepped down. People like Pillar talked about having one unified Galaxy out one side of their mouths and out the other side they expressed their superiority over the rest of the galaxy.

"A credit for your thoughts," he said as he slipped his arms around her from behind.

Cherith started and chided, "Lieutenant, you have an uncanny way of sneaking up on me."

He nuzzled her neck and whispered into her ear, "I am a Jedi. We are really good at sneaking around." She shuddered at his hot breath on her skin. She had never felt as alive as she did with Zeth. Weather it was while he so easily accomplished with a kiss what even the most heated battles could not do—make her breathless and trembling; or, if it was while they were engaged in an all out verbal lashing.

She smiled and turned in his arms, she then put hers around his neck. She countered him by saying, "I was under the impression that Jedi were only really good at being extremely arrogant."

Zeth grinned, "No, that's what we are second best at."

"Really, you had me fooled then. So, sneaking is first?"

Cherith gazed into his deep dark green eyes and tried not to smile at the mischievous gleam she saw there. He then said his voice huskier than before, "No, wrong again, Commander _Fel_," she glared at him but before she could respond he want on while an amused smirk twisted his full lips, "the first thing that I'm really good at is kissing you after sneaking up on you."

"You—" the rest was silenced by his lips as he captured hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned and opened her mouth under his allowing him to deepen it. She was lost in the kiss, she had only ever been kissed a few times before, but she had never experienced anything like Zeth's kisses. They were both tender and demanding at the same time. She wryly thought as the need for air finally broke the kiss, that Zeth's kisses were a lot like him. She smiled and continued in their banter, "Zeth Durron, you are way too sure of yourself."

He laughed as he reached up to pull the pins from her hair. As her long black hair fell over her back and he quickly began to bury his hands in it he said, "I haven't seen you deign me yet."

She smiled and admitted, "No, you're right I haven't deigned you yet, but then I'm still investigating in order to make an educated decision."

He grinned, "Well, I guess I will need to provide you with more evidence." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Then he looked into her eyes and she could see in his a change in mood; he softly asked, "Why didn't you tell me about the hearing?"

She turned away again but didn't step outside the safety she felt wrapped within his arms. She laid her head back on his shoulder and looked out the portal, "I didn't want you to make a big deal about it; I knew everything would be alright. But even if it didn't, I didn't want my parents accused of protecting me."

"I suppose you're right. But I wish you would have told me. I thought you trusted me." Then he turned her around again to face him.

She reached up and cupped his face, which was beginning to shadow with new growth. She never thought he looked more handsome. "I do trust you—with my very life. I just know that you would have gone to Colonel Darklighter demanding it to be stopped. Something that I couldn't have you do."

He gave her a contrite grin and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I would have gone to Gabe."

She smiled, "I don't believe it. You actually conceded to me twice."

"Well, don't get used to it, Commander." Then he gazed at her with pained look in his eyes, "Cherith, I'm going to have to leave for a while. I should be back within a few weeks."

She swallowed and inquired, "The Conclave that you told me about?"

He nodded, "Yes, I actually began feeling the call my great-uncle put out yesterday. He must have made a decision. It's important that I go. The Rogues will be grounded for a few weeks anyway until we have the new recruits up and trained. I've already spoke to Gabe about it."

She slowly nodded and then placed a tender kiss on his lips, "When will you be going?"

He whispered, her lips nearly touching his, "At the end of the week." Then he captured her lips again and Cherith wondered if she would ever be able to let him go.

She loved him so much.

X

Coruscant

Pader Barrett paced back and forth as he waited for the holocomm to come to life. He knew that she would make him wait, if for no other reason than to ensure his realization that she was the one in charge. He had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes when a flickering light over the holoplate announced that she had finally responded to his urgent call.

He immediately stopped in his pacing and stepped over before the transceiver. He kneeled as her image came to life. "Milady," he said as he stood.

"Why have you contacted me, Pader?" Her voice had a hard edge to it and her blue eyes flashed. She really didn't like to be disturbed, mainly because it meant that something occurred that she was unaware.

He swallowed and said evenly, "We have a problem, Erida."

She glared at him and responded, "I have a problem, Pader?"

He swallowed knowing she wasn't going to like this, "It seems two Jedi are snooping around on Naboo."

"How did this occur? You are to know what that niggling Order is up to." Pader actually had to look away from her too intense eyes.

"I'm sorry," he snapped, "but I am not privy to the inner workings of the Jedi Council and neither is Syal. If they don't inform her of their actions, then I have no way of knowing."

"It is your duty to know, Pader." Then as if remembering why he contacted her to begin with she asked, "Well, what is the problem?"

He sighed and plunged, "It seems that Valin Horn and Anakah Durron are undercover pretending to be Bespin owners of a tibanna gas operation. They were snooping around and somehow Farker never looked farther than his nose into Horn's supposed operation."

She growled, almost animalistic, "Let me guess that idiot offered them a partnership if he supplied the tibanna gas that I want?"

Pader slowly nodded, "Yes."

Erida then pinned him with a glare, "You will make sure Mr. Farker never makes that mistake again. Then you will take care of the Jedi."

"Farker is already dead. But Jedi are harder to kill. You should remember that from the last debacle concerning Valin Horn. Out of four Jedi we only managed to kill one." Pader expected this type of reaction from her but it frustrated him anyway, "Erida, you don't understand, they've learned that Passer Barlay is not a real person. I've ran a scan on our internal banking records and found that they have been sliced into. They know that Passer owns NT and that Lina is the only buyer. Do you think they haven't already began trying to figure out just who Passer Barlay is?"

"Of course they have. That is why it is important to get rid of them and that pesky niece of yours as well. It was probably her paranoia that got the Jedi involved to begin with. Pader, it is important to my plans that I have Naboo," her voice was low and held as much warning as he had heard in it for a while.

He swallowed. He was finding it hard to assonate his sister's daughter, who like her mother before her, was serving her youth as the elected queen of Naboo. But he nodded and replied evenly, "I have taken steps towards her demise, Milady. She will be dead by the end of the week."

"Good. I have my two Jedi pests making them selves useful until I'm finished playing with them." She paused and Pader thought for a moment that she was finished then she asked, "Is everything set to go on Corellia when you and that imbecile wife of yours arrives?"

Pader let his own displeasure in Syal bleed into his answer, "Yes, Milady, she will never know what hit her."

Erida granted him one of her rare smiles and nodded, "Good. I will see you soon, Pader. And you had better not fail," her last words were so colddespite her smile that he shuddered. Then abruptly the comm went dead.

Pader let out a long sigh and immediately dialed the frequency for his contact on Naboo. As he waited for the image to come to life he pulled the hood of his cloak up to hide his familiar features from the human man. Once the black clad human male responded, Pader addressed him, "Rekkels, the Boss is getting impatient. Do you have everything in place?"

The helmeted man nodded and said, "Yes, Mr. Bast, we intend to attack the ball tomorrow night."

Pader smiled, "Good. I also need you to make sure you dispose of two Jedi as well."

"They are as good as dead, Mr. Bast," the thug said with a mirthless laugh, "and performing the task will be a pleasure as well."

X

Dro'godda Base

"I don't understand why you put up with him, Mother," the voice of the twelve year old girl broke into her thoughts.

Erida gracefully turned around from the holocomm and smiled at her daughter, her apprentice. As she studied her features, it amazed her that Beth could have so much of her father in her and yet the girl never saw it. Nor, on the few times Pader Barrett had seen her, he had ever realized that she was the child his wife had never been able to provide him with. She smiled at the auburn haired, green-eyed girl, "I will only keep him around until he is no longer useful, but until then we need to put up with him." She stepped over to her and again called her lightsaber to her hand from the bench in the training facility where she had laid it when Pader's call came in. She ignited only one side of the red saber, which she had copied from the lightsaber that had been used by the Sith Darth Maul prior to the Clone Wars. She in fact possessed an actual double saber in her Sith collection but she wanted one of her own when the time had come for her to create one.

She smiled at her daughter as she too ignited her traditional red Sith lightsaber. The girl held hers in a high guard and Erida lunged, beginning the training session a new.

She thought of her own Master Lumiya. The once beautiful woman turned mostly cyborg found her when she was ten years old while walking home from the store in her home town of Moenia, Naboo She had taken the young girl named Lina Doglan and shown her a life she could only dream of. Lina then decided to run away from home and Lumiya took her as an apprentice. Within fifteen years Lina had become more talented and powerful then Lumiya ever could be, of course, the secret Sith Holocrons she had found on Korriban helped. Then one night Lina, then going by Erida, decided she no longer wanted to be the Apprentice, she wanted to be the Master. She killed Lumiya and began the organization that became Dro'godda.

The sudden clash of the sabers brought her back to the task at hand and within seconds she had the girl disarmed. "Beth, you must use your anger and your hate."

"But Mother, I'm not angry and I don't hate any one." The girl walked over to retrieve her saber and to pet the whisperkitthat was lying on the bench. She sat down beside it and it began to purr. "Ahhh…Mikky," she said as kissed the animal's wet black nose.

Erida watched her daughter and realized she had to make the girl hate, she had to make her angry. It took her Master's murder of her parents and siblings to make the young Lina such, but Beth lived a sheltered life. The only thing the girl knew was her mother and her pet. That was it, Erida decided. She then ignited the saber again and in a swift flick of her wrist the much loved whisperkit was cut in smoking halves to fall into the girl's lap.

She then turned to leave the room. Letting a shocked little girl staring at the dead animal. Erida actually smiled when she felt the girl's growing hate when Beth finally looked up to watch her mother walk through the door.

Now, her training could really begin.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 **_

Naboo

Valin moved around the perimeter of the ballroom discreetly watching as the guests milled around waiting for Queen Violetta to open the festivities with a speech. He had an uneasy feeling about tonight's ball, the closing event to the two week long celebration. He had wished he had evidence that would have convinced the queen to cancel the ball but he didn't, all he and Anakah had was feelings of impending danger.

He walked past a group of Gungans and human Naboo discussing a local election and greeted one of the humans with a nod. Most of the party goers were Naboo politicians and business beings along with their individual guests. Valin and Anakah were still undercover with the queen being the only one knowing who they really were. Valin wondered if his increasing feeling of disquiet was also due to the fact that two days ago the Naboo Technologies rep that met with them had been found dead in his bed. The medical authorities proclaimed that the cause of death was heart failure but Valin wasn't so sure. He had the uneasy feeling that their cover had been somehow breached, just another factor that made tonight even more disconcerting.

He then felt a gentle feather touch from Anakah, turning he found her moving across the massive room from the other side. Valin suddenly had his breath taken away. She had come to the party before him to mingle with the palace security. Her guise as a bodyguard allowed her that privilege; after all, she had to make sure the ball was a secure environment for her ward. He hadn't seen her before she left and he had an odd feeling that she had planed it that way. Now as he gazed at her coming toward him, he could guess why.

She was dressed in a gold shimmersilk gown of Naboo design. It was off the shoulders, had a low bodice and was backless. The long sleeves were fitted to the elbows where they ended in bell-shaped flounces at her hands. The skirt did a similar thing; it was fitted to mid-thigh and then fell to the floor in an incredible flounce of skirts. Her black hair was left down and laid in long curls down her back and over her shoulders. Valin finally found his breath and smiled, she was absolutely beautiful.

He thought about the past few days and realized that he never dreamed he could find such bliss, such contentment again. He loved her plain and simple. He loved her charm, her personality, her beauty, her sensuality, and he craved her touch. They had spent every night since that first unbelievable time locked in each others arms. She had an incredible body and she nearly drove him wild with what she could do with it. He honestly never expected to feel this much desire after those first several years of marriage had passed. He and Tahiri had had a very satisfying marriage and he never even looked at another woman while she was alive, but there was something about Anakah that simply set him on fire.

However, he knew it couldn't last. He knew once they set down again on Ossus, he could never think of her in this way again. It nearly broke his heart just to think about it, but he realized the impracticality of their affair. She deserved someone who would love her forever, not an old man who was more than twice her age and who already lived half his life. Anakah assured him that she felt that one of the reasons she fell in love with him was just that. She loved his maturity and his strength of character that only came from living, she had told him. But she too, had faced the sad fact that in seven days after they first went to Bespin they would be back on Ossus and the magic they had found together would have to end.

"So, did you find anything out?" he grinned and asked after finding his voice again and pushing the depressing thoughts away.

She smiled that disarmingly stunning smile, which had a way of making his heart skip a beat, and replied as she grabbed two glasses of wine off a passing serving tray, "Not really." She handed one of the glasses to him and he looked at it quizzically, he didn't like to drink when he was on a mission and besides she was enough distraction already. But she ignored his look and sipped hers delicately with perfect red lips as she discreetly peered around the room as he felt her open to the Force. "But I don't suspect any of the guards. At least, not the ones I talked to. But I feel something is going to happen tonight. There is a lot of animosity in here."

He gave in to the temptation and took a sip from his glass, then he said, "Me too. I just don't like the fact that there are so many people here. It's hard to determine which feelings of animosity are directed toward the Queen and which are directed toward others."

"Well, we will just have to stay sharp," she grinned at him and added, her tone turning mockingly reproving, "That means, Master Horn, less goggling at me. As well as, being careful with your wine consumption, of course."

Valin mockingly defended himself with, "That is very hard to do, Miss Durron, since you are the most beautiful woman in the room with several admires, I might add, and you are the one who provided me with the wine in the first place. I'd have been content to refrain from all drink."

Her smile turned into a lopsided grin and Valin could see the mischievousness in her eyes, "Touché." But he knew Anakah, despite her levity, was very much in control, she was very professional and took the disturbing sensations from the Force very seriously. And in many ways she was more apt than he when it came to protecting someone. She had made herself a reputation of stopping several assassinations and catching the would-be assassins.

Finally, their attention was drawn to the dais that was set up near the orchestra pit, as the elected queen of Naboo, Violetta, climbed the steps to give her speech. She wore the traditional garb of the Naboo monarch including the white face and makeup markings, ancient symbols that dated back hundreds of years. However, their attention was not undivided as she spoke of unity and what it meant to the Naboo peoples. They scanned the crowd including the mass of people who were gathering above the ballroom floor at the three balconies. Valin sighed, he hated balconies. He instantly knew there was where their trouble would come from if there was any to be had and by the intense gaze Anakah gave the people there, she felt the same way. Without even saying a word to each other they began to move closer to the dais.

The queen continued in her slightly affected voice of authority. To listen to her one would never guess that she was a mere twenty years of age. Valin shook his head; he never understood Naboo's peculiar custom of electing teenagers as their heads of state.

He looked back up to the balcony on the left; he wasn't sure what drew his attention there but he thought he saw something or felt something. Suddenly his hand itched to have his lightsaber in it.

His was elaborately dressed in a tuxedo with a long black cape over his shoulders. There was a reason for his attire. He had a blaster tucked into his belt behind his back along both his and Anakah's lightsabers clipped to that same belt. The long coat and cape hid them from view. He slowly reached around under his coat and the cape and felt for the familiar cold comfort of the metal hilt of his saber.

Anakah must have felt something too because she looked over at him and she opened up to a battle meld with him. However, before she could say anything to him she turned toward the balcony on the right and reached out with her hand toward him. He felt the tug on her saber and he instantly pulled them both free. He let hers go to fly into her awaiting hand as she leaped toward the dais. She had it ignited just in time to deflect the blaster bolt that would have hit the queen up into the vaulted ceiling. Valin then had his saber ignited to take the bolt from the left; his blaster in his other hand.

X

The queen and many of the guests screamed. Anakah hopped onto the dais proper and pushed the young woman down and stood over her. The young queen cowered on the floor with her arms around her elaborate headdress and screamed again as Anakah reached under her skirt and pulled the small blaster she had tucked there. She deflected another shot this time directed at her from the balcony above her. She looked up and seeing the black attired form that didn't seem to be as panicked as the other beings on the balcony, she took aim and shot with a stun blast. She hit the human in the chest but he must have been wearing some sort of protection because it never seemed to faze him. He simply took aim at her again. She deflected that shot and finally realizing they were going to get someone killed she yelled at the two stunned guards who were mesmerized by her as much as they were by the firefight.

"Get her out of here! Now!" When neither of them moved she pulled on the queen's robes and shoved her towards one of the guards. Giving the young man a pointed look she yelled again with enough Force persuasion to get her point across, "Move!"

That seemed to shake him and the other one out of their stupor, because they quickly surrounded the young terrified queen and whisked her away. However, Anakah was only partly aware of this. She deflected another shot and then leapt the distance to land on the balcony near the assassin. He shot at her again as she came down in a crouch but this time she deflected the shot directly back to him. It hit him in the head and he instantly fell dead.

She ignored the terrified screams from the beings trying to get as far away from the dead form on the faux stone floor who had the top of head blown away, and the pain in her ankle from the awkward landing. She felt Valin reach for her and she called back to him that she was okay. Then she looked around to the other sides of the balcony. She saw the other two assassins and immediately headed off toward the one on the left at a dead run. She called to Valin through the battle meld,_ Get the one on the right!_

She made her way to the left sided balcony and felt a sudden spike in the Rodian's fear. He looked at her and began to run toward the balcony exit at the end of it. She used the Force to increase her speed. He flung two careless shots at her over his shoulder, one of which she was able to deflect upward. The other one unfortunately went wild and hit an elderly man who was trying to get his wife away from the chaos. Anakah felt his life wink out and she winced as his wife screeched his name.

She reached the massive wooden doors just as they slammed closed. She hit the control but nothing happened. "Kriff!" she gritted out between her clenched teeth. She then stood back, waved her hand before the door and it immediately slid open. She ran through the opening and stopped as she reached out with the Force to find her quarry. She easily found him and headed off in that direction.

The corridors were long and curved and she felt herself coming closer to Valin. _Where are you?_ She heard in her head as Valin sent his question through the battle meld.

_Coming toward you, I think_, she sent back. She rounded another corner and saw the Rodian take another turn, she raced after him. She had more experience then most of her female Jedi counterparts in running full throttle in ball gowns and high heels but she found herself wishing just once assassins didn't always attack at formal events. She shunted the shooting pain in her ankle away again as she chased after him getting close enough to let go of a stun shot from her blaster. She aimed for his head and was rewarded when she heard him groan and jerk as the electric volt rendered him unconscious.

She passed him and paused long enough to send another shot into him before running toward Valin and the last assassin. After two more convoluted twists she caught sight of Valin passing by the adjacent hallway. She caught up with him and he spared her a concerned glance. She met his eyes with concern of her own. She was still having a bad feeling about this.

Finally, they chased the human to a dead end and Valin said as the assassin turned toward them, a strange leer to her expression, "It's over. Throw down the blaster and no one further will be hurt."

The dark skinned woman laughed and Anakah, feeling her danger sense spike, simply reached out and grabbed the weapon out of her grasp using the Force. She then said, "Put your hands above your head and face the wall." Still holding her own blaster on the thug she took a step toward her.

Suddenly, Anakah felt a tremendous sense of danger and at the same time felt her self pushed to the floor with Valin's voice coming to her ears sounding like it was from a distance away.

"Anakah!"

Then she heard the explosion. Valin was on top of her and she felt the sudden heat of fire but none of it seemed to get close to her. She felt Valin's presence in the Force through their meld become incredibly strong, much stronger than he normally felt. That was when she realized what he was doing. He was absorbing the blast and diverting it through the window and wall away from them. It seemed to take an eternity for the noise, heat and brightness to dissipate but in realty it was only a few seconds.

She heard screams and other noise of people running toward them but Valin didn't budge. She opened her eyes which she had closed to the flash and was immediately frightened. Valin's weight was pinning her down and he wasn't moving. She gently pushed at his chest and was amazed at how warm he felt. "Valin?" she quietly said. When he didn't move she repeated the name with more concern painting her tone.

She heard a masculine voice say, "I've never seen anything like that. You think they survived that?"

"Look," answered an exited voice, "the woman did at least." Then Anakah felt Valin's form lifted from her and cold fear gripped her.

She sat up and looked up at four palace guards as they rolled Valin's unconscious form over. She looked into her lover's face and instantly moved to kneel beside him. "Valin?" she said as she touched his pale face. "Valin! No!" She gently shook him and franticly looked him over. His suit was burned away in places and his skin beneath was scorched as well. She reached out into the Force and tried to touch him. He was alive but unconscious. She looked up at the anxious guards and nearly screamed, "Get a medic. Now!"

She then turned her attention back to Valin. Reaching to cup his handsome, too peaceful face, she let the first sob go, "Don't you, kriffin' die on me, Valin Horn. I love you too much." Then she laid her head on his chest, finding some comfort in the sound of his heart beating there, although, weaker than she knew it normally did. She knew what he had done. He saved their lives, well, hers for sure. He absorbed the massive thermodetonator blast and released the energy out the window away from them but at that close the energy was too great for Valin to channel without overloading his body. She knew the Horns had that ability but she had never seen it done before.

"Valin," she sobbed again, speaking directly to his heart, "don't leave me. I need you."

X

Aboard _Han Solo_

Cherith sat at the only indulgence she allowed herself: the vanity that her grandmother, Syal Fel had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She took it with her when she deployed; and although, many Chiss captains were not happy to have something as non-military as a Corellian vanity set on board, they put up with it because she was one of the best pilots they had on board and none of them wanted to feel the sharp tongue of the Admiral's daughter. But she wasn't thinking about the beautifully crafted piece of dark wood furniture as she brushed her long black hair and stared absently in the mirror. She was thinking about the one person who inflamed her spirit, caused her world to tilt and, yet grounded her all at the same time.

She still couldn't believe how much she loved him. How did a Jedi Knight she sometimes could barely stand to be in the same room with steal her heart? Not just any Jedi Knight but the one who enjoyed enraging her as much as she did him?

She thought about their latest argument. It happened just that mid day as they met with Gabe Darklighter to discuss the new replacements for Rogue Squadron. Rogue Squadron was not an easy squad to be chosen for. Many young pilots wished to have the chance to be ranked among the hundred or so pilots who lived and died as famous Rogues. Each candidate had to submit their latest academy test scores and/or actual or simulation kill rates. From that information the three commanders chose pilots to interview and to try out. If there were more candidates than actual positions they would be put on a list to be called when they would be needed. There always seemed to be a need.

The reason for the argument: a very attractive blond, blue-eyed Corellian female whose scores were good but they weren't that impressive. She knew why she bucked against signing her up so intently and it really had nothing to do with the young, fresh academy grad's scores, because, the Rodian she had chosen had scores worse than she did. Fact of the matter was she really didn't like the way the woman looked at Zeth. And it angered her that with his "all knowing Jedi wisdom" he couldn't see through her. Or, what really set Cherith off, the thought that he did see through her and liked it.

_They coolly broke for evening meal and Zeth followed her to the officer's mess. Outside in the corridor they had it out. "I can't believe it! You're jealous!" _

She turned on him, her breathing hissed as she sucked it in, "Don't be absorb, I am not jealous. She is not right for the Rogues and you know it."

She could have smacked him and the smirk off his face as he leaned against the wall on his shoulder with his arms crossed over his chest. He chuckled, "Yes, you are, Commander Fel."

She had glared at him, she could feel the heat on her face and she knew she was flushed. "Zeth Durron, you are full of your self. I am not jealous. If you really want someone like that. Fine. I can handle it. I am not that desperate that I don't think I could find someone else to share my time with."

And with that she turned and stalked off, not toward the mess but to her quarters. The last person she wanted to eat with was that arrogant Jedi. Ration bars never looked so appealing.

But now as she had time to calm down and time to think about it, she was jealous, _very_ jealous. The last thing she wanted to do was find someone new. However, the worse part was that Zeth was scheduled to leave that night to return to Ossus for the Jedi conclave. She had wanted to apologize for her behavior but when she tried to call him he wasn't answering his commlink and he wasn't in his quarters. She had asked his room mate where she might find him and he told her that last time he saw him he said he was going to the training room. Cherith had made her way to the gymnasium and entered. Zeth often went there to practice his lightsaber with a few remotes that he had brought with him. She looked around and saw the glimpse of a male passing the open door way of the small back room that he used. She headed in but stopped dead when she saw _her_. The blond was wearing a skimpy workout outfit and was laughing at something the other had said.

Cherith's heart still hurt when she thought of it. Maybe Zeth did want that type of woman after all. She abandoned her idea of confronting him and nearly ran back to her own quarters. She had spent an hour crying after returning, something she hated doing. _Chiss did not cry_, she reminded herself again as she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes as she thought of the memory. _And I am a Chiss._

But that didn't stop the tear that escaped. _Damn him to the nine Corellian Hells_, she thought as she slammed the brush down and stood up from the delicate cushioned stool. She had readied for bed after the hour of senseless crying. She had showered and donned another frivolous item that she allowed herself, a short lace and silk nightgown. She had suddenly needed to feel feminine and beautiful even if no one was to see but her reflection in the mirror.

She sighed and turned toward the bed. Tomorrow she had work to do. She still had three pilots to choose, training to start on the three already selected and she had another meeting with the judge advocate regarding the findings from the board the other day. She wasn't worried, because her mother had already eased her mind. Sometimes it was a good thing having her parents as her commanding officers; she had to admit to herself. They never would let her suffer too long, whether it is for good or bad.

She was pulling the coverlet down when her door chime beeped. Sighing, she reached for her robe and was tying the belt as she opened the door. She was about to remark about the lateness of the hour and the appropriateness of commlinks when she looked into a handsome sharp featured face with intense brown-flecked green eyes.

"Cherith, I need to talk to you. May I come in?" his voice and eyes seemed to plead with her.

Her surprise turned into a glare and she was ready to shut the door on him when he stepped over the threshold. She turned away from him and snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly aware of what she was wearing, "What do you what, Lieutenant Durron?"

He stepped toward her but stopped. His voice held a tone she hadn't ever heard before, "Cherith, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much this hurt you. It was cruel of me to taunt you today."

She slowly turned and faced him. His eyes met hers and she was shocked by the intensity there. But she didn't let that stop her from spitting out, "Did you have fun with her in the training room?"

Zeth stared at her with a puzzled expression furrowing his brow, "What are you talking about? I wasn't in the training room tonight."

She gasped and looked at him wide eyed, "But Dellik said you were there. I went to find you and saw you with…" She let the sentience trail as she remembered what she actually saw. She only saw someone who she assumed was Zeth but she didn't see him completely.

Zeth smiled then and stepped directly before her. He was so close that she could breathe in his familiar scent and see the gold flecks in his green eyes. She sucked in her breath as he reached up to gently brush her hair from the side of her face. "Cherith, I was intending to go to the gym but when I saw her there I left. I didn't want to be with her. I wanted you. I thought I'd find you in our obs deck but when you weren't there I decided to meditate on what exactly you mean to me." Zeth paused and slipped his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer. He was so close that she felt his hot breath on her lips as he gazed into her eyes. She held her breath as he went on in a voice so full of emotion it caused her heart to flutter, "I love you, Cherith Nuruodo-Fel. I love you more than anything in this Force forsaken universe and I want you just as much." Then he claimed her lips in the most passionately searing kiss he had ever given her.

She wrapped her arms around him and he entwined his hand into her hair, pulling her even closer. She felt his lean body through the thin robe and nightgown and she felt her own desire flare to burn in her center. She ached to have him closer. She moaned and he deepened the kiss even further. Finally, the need for air forced them apart and she moved her hands to rest on his chest. Her fingers idly grazed the fasteners of his flightsuit.

As she slowed her ragged breathing she whispered in a voice that was husky from passion, "I love you also, Zeth. I do not know how you did it but I cannot imagine my life without you in it." She then reclaimed his lips in a kiss that was as searing as the one they just completed. Neither one of them could get enough of the other. Her fingers worked at the fasteners as if they had minds of their own while his caressed her back through the gown.

She heard his own soft moan as she broke the kiss to extend her neck to his hot kisses and nibbles as he found her pulse point. She wanted to feel his touch, she wanted to touch him. She had undone several of the fasteners to his suit and slipped her hands underneath. She heard his hiss as she caressed over thin fabric of his tee-shirt feeling his toned chest beneath.

He pulled at the collar of the robe, pushing it away to reveal more of her soft skin to brand with his kisses. Suddenly he stopped his ministrations and met her eyes, "Cherith, I—I had better…"

She gently laid her fingers on his lips to stop his flow of words. She knew what he was going to say. She didn't want him to go. She smiled and huskily commanded, "No. I want this as much as you." She paused and swallowed, she knew once she said the words there would be no turning back, "Make love to me."

X

Zeth caught his breath at her words, "Chertih, are you sure? I don't want to do this if you only want it to prove to me that you love me." He smiled then to disarm her sudden flicker of hurt, "I know that you love me. I've felt it for a while." He let his smile turn into a grin as he caressed her face again. She was so beautiful and he was drawing on all of his Jedi training to stay calm. He wanted her so badly.

"I am doing this because I want to feel you with me." She reached up and cupped his face, her hand was soft and warm against his roughened cheek. Her eyes were intense as she said, "Zeth, either one of us could die tomorrow. We are warriors and we are at war. I do not want to wait for that 'right time' or that 'perfect moment' because it may never come." Then she smiled and said her voice so full of desire it caused him to shudder at what it promised, "I love you and you love me." She let go of him and stepped back. Zeth watched mesmerized as she untied the belt of her robe and pushed it off her shoulders to pool around her feet. He groaned as he saw the lace and silk pale yellow gown that clung to her every curve. Its low bodice revealing more of her chest and its shortness exposing more of her long slender legs then he had ever seen. He ached to have her. "Love me, Zeth."

He needed no other prompting. He stripped off the flightsuit and his boots amazed at the enthralled expression on her face as she watched him. Then he took her into his arms and gently pushed her back onto her narrow bed. He claimed her lips again and kissed her as his hand slipped up under the lace hem of the gown to caress the curve of her smooth hip. Her hands pushed at the bottom of the standard military grey tee-shirt, pulling it up to expose more of his bare skin.

He broke the kiss and grinned as he shifted to allow her to completely push the shirt up over his head. He helped her remove it and she suddenly blushed as if her boldness embarrassed her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from his tanned torso. She watched as the corded muscles moved under the taunt smooth skin. Zeth only had a scattering of black hairs over his chest and she gave into the temptation and moved her hands up over his hard abdomen and chest. Her timid gentle caress forced Zeth close his eyes and inhale sharply.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the vision lying on the stark white bedding. Her black hair was splayed over the pillow and the low light from the dim lamp on the vanity played over the paleness of her skin. He noticed the deep blush on her cheeks and smiled. "Sweet Force, Cherith, you are driving me crazy," he whispered, his passion and desire deepening his voice.

He suddenly felt her apprehension as she encircled his neck and entangled her long fingers into his curly hair, pulling him down to her again. His green eyes met her passion darkened blue and he couldn't help but feel her hesitation. Finally, he realized, "Cherith?" he softly asked, "you've never…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she met his gaze again, "No, it isn't the Chiss way. It's not that sex is seen as holy or unnatural, it's just—"

He smiled and finished, "It would be giving into ones passions to have it outside of marriage."

She nodded again and swallowed. Zeth suddenly was fearful that he had made a mistake. But her words stopped him from moving away from her, "Zeth, I may not be experienced but I know that I want you. I want you, and only you, to take me to edge of insanity. I want you to show me what being human is really all about."

He stared at her and then leaned over her again and kissed her passionately. He pushed up the gown exposing her to his exploring fingers. As his mouth kissed, licked and nibbled their way from her lips down her slender neck to the exposed tops of her firm round breasts, his fingers found their way to her womanhood. She moaned and arched her back as he gently ran his forefinger over the superfine hair of her pubis. The feel of it intrigued him and he pulled away to look at her.

She shifted to sit up wondering what he was doing; he looked back at her face and smiled. "I think its time to get rid of this, Commander. You are beautiful in it but I want to see the rest of you."

She blushed, but she didn't advert her gaze and she said just as seductively, "Emmm—Lieutenant, I could say the same for these." She flicked her fingers over the fabric of his shorts. "Fair is fair. If I remove my nightgown I'll be nude." Her sultry tone and the thought of seeing all of her caused a shudder to move through Zeth.

He grinned and nodded as he moved to kneel between her legs. "You have a deal. These are getting rather restrictive anyway." Then he reached down and pushed the tight shorts off his hips. He watched her face as an even deeper rosy hue colored her cheeks as she looked upon his hard manhood. She quickly drew her eyes to his and swallowed. Her expression told him everything and he snickered as he leaned over and kissed her nose. "Don't look so shocked, Commander."

She regained some of her composure and countered, "I just never expected it to be so—so—"

Laughing, Zeth nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Big?" He pulled back to see the glare she gave him which was all the answer that he needed and went on to say, "You had better watch it, Commander, you will make my already over-sized ego even bigger."

He wondered if she got his double meaning, but she responded in the manner he expected, "I honestly don't see how that is possible, Jedi. You already are too arrogant for your own, and everyone else's, good."

He kissed her again, getting them back on track of what they both wanted. She moaned and he pulled the gown up. She shifted, allowing it to come away from her freely and they broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it over her head. Then she laid back down and he over top of her. Zeth moved his mouth down to her breasts and pulled away to look at them. He cupped each of the soft pale blue mounds in a hand and marveled at how well they seemed to fit in his palms. He then flicked his thumbs over the slightly hardened pebble of her dusky nipples, inciting a sharp hissing moan from Cherith as she arched her back up to him. He smiled and leaned over to take one of the nipples into his mouth, nibbling and gently sucking on the hardness.

Her nails bit into his shoulders where she was grasping him. "Zeth—" she moaned again as he continued in his ravishing of her breasts.

He then moved a fiery trail of kisses down her flat toned belly, stopping to lick the indentation of her navel. Then he moved further down until he brushed the soft fuzz of her pubic area. Still between her legs, he kneeled up again and looked upon her in her naked glory. He groaned at the sight of her pale skin in the dim light. He caressed the fine soft straight hair of her womanhood and then gently separated the folds hidden within. Looking up at her, he found her eyes closed and smiled at the sight of her moaning his name and raggedly breathing. Zeth wasn't as overly experienced as he knew Bail or Marko was in sex; however, he wasn't an innocent either. He just never found much pleasure in meaningless lust. But he knew he would never see a more enchanting sight as Cherith and as he felt her desire and love, it drove his nearly to the brink.

He then looked back down at her hidden treasures. He brushed his finger over the slick nub of her being and she called out, "Ahh—Zeth." He leaned over and replaced his finger with his tongue. He watched for her response and grinned against her folds as her eyes flew open and met his. "Zeth?"

Hehuskily said, "It's okay. Relax and enjoy it. I wanted to taste you." Then he continued in his feasting. She tasted as sweet as honey and he knew he'd never get his fill. She finally relaxed and let herself feel the pleasure he knew he was giving to her. As he added a finger into her opening, he increased the gentle pressure on her nub by sucking on it. She groaned and began to thrash from side to side, while her hands moved into his hair. She was close and he knew it. Adding another finger to her opening, he reached up and found her breast with his other hand. As he caressed the sensitive peek, it was enough to send her over the edge.

He felt her convulse around his fingers and mouth while she nearly screamed his name. He stayed with her until the end of her trembling and then he moved to lay over her. She met his gaze and he kissed her breathless. He was readying himself to enter her when he felt another sudden flicker of apprehension. He smiled reassuringly as he whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

He was rewarded with a shudder and she grasped his shoulders tighter as she rasped back into his ear, "With my life."

With that he entered her as tenderly as he could. He claimed her lips again and willed himself to stay still within her as her moment of pain was replaced with pleasure. When she began to move her hips against his and she wrapped her legs around him, he then began to slowly thrust within her.

They soared to the edge of the galaxy on the tide of sweet burning passion. She found her release first and as she shuddered beneath him, her nails bit into his shoulders where she clung to him. She called out his name followed by something he couldn't understand and he assumed it was Cheunh, but he didn't care. He was lost in his own ecstasy as his desire and passion exploded, unable to hold back any longer. He buried his face in the warm, sweet smelling softness of her graceful neck and groaned her name.

After a moment of catching their breaths and regaining their sanity, he moved to lie beside her but continued to lean over her on his elbow, watching her face and gazing into her passion darkened blue-violet eyes. Finally, he reached up and brushed a lock of her soft black hair off her forehead. He smiled and said in a soft voice, "I was wrong."

Her expression became worried, but before she could question his meaning he went on as he traced his fingers over the high ridge of her rose colored cheek, "I often wondered if you were as beautiful flushed in the afterglow of passion as you are when you're enraged." His smile became a grin as her blush became darker and her eyes narrowed, "But I was wrong. You are even more beautiful. I didn't think that was possible."

She gasped and breathed, "Zeth—" but her words were silenced when he captured her lips in a tender kiss. Zeth knew he had found the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of and much, much more.

X

Cherith awakened to find she was alone. She looked around and wondered if it had been all a wonderful dream. She had never experienced anything like that before in her life. Zeth had taken her to a place she had never been before and she wondered if anyone else ever could take her there again. Then her eyes fell upon a datapad lying on the cushion of the stool of her vanity.

She slowly got out of bed, instantly aware of the unusual aches that protested her movement. She smiled, and blushed as she remembered how she got those aches. She reached the vanity and picked up the pad and turned it on.

_My Dearest Cherith, _

Please be safe and know that you are always first in my heart and my thoughts. I love you and always will.

Zeth

Cherith reread the short note over again and sniffed at the sudden emotion she felt as it stung her eyes. But she felt no shame in the tear that fell. "_You_ stay safe, my arrogant Jedi," she whispered to the air, somehow knowing that he would hear her, "I love you." Then looking at the words again she smiled and hit the save button.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	15. Chapter 14

Please won't some one review...

--------------------------------

**_Chapter 14_**

Ossus

Bail tentatively opened the door to the commops center of the Jedi Academy and was surprised to find so many people could be jammed into the relatively small room. He looked around and discovered he was the only non-Council member in there, so he stayed by the door, wondering what was going on. Ten of the twelve Jedi leaders were here, even Master Luke Skywalker; the only ones who weren't were Doran Tainer and Valin Horn.

They had received word two days before that Valin and Anakah had prevented an assassination attempt on the queen of Naboo, but Master Horn was still unconscious in a Theed medial center. The doctors attending him related that he seemed fine but needed rest. None of them realized a Jedi could even do what he had done and were impressed that he escaped with only a few minor burns, besides being rendered unconscious.

Apparently though before Valin slipped into his coma, he used the increased awareness and sent a message out to his father, sister, Terrik and presumably Cassie. Terrik and Meri insisted on going to Naboo, which they were granted permission. Marko Quee, who just returned from Zonama Sekot from which he transported his mother back to Ossus, also went along. Bail guessed to see about Anakah, which surprised him because he never knew his friend to be that sentimental. He sighed, _Maybe there's hope for them yet._

His aunt Jaina came to stand beside him; she had been the one who asked him to attend the meeting, but he didn't know why. He looked down into her smiling brown eyes and asked, "So, what's up?"

She smiled and slipped an arm around her nephew's waist. Bail couldn't help but smile and he surrounded her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"Is that anyway to talk to you favorite aunt?" she quipped.

He chuckled and said, "You are my only aunt, how would I know if you are my favorite? I have nothing to compare."

She only sent him a glare but squeezed his waist before disentangling herself. Then she answered his inquiry matter-of-factly, "Master Tainer is to check in within the next few moments."

Bail stared at her, hope and disbelief shining in his blue eyes, "Cassie?"

She smiled and said, "She'll be with him, I assume, if for no other reason than to find out what happened to her father. That is if she received the same message the other Horns did when Valin absorbed the blast."

Bail could only nod, but his attention was drawn to the holoplate at the comm station at the front of the room. He suddenly wanted to get closer as close as he could. He needed to see her; he needed to talk to her, he needed to beg for forgiveness and he needed to warn her. Bail hadn't had any more visions about the mysterious dark Jedi, nor about Cassie and his former Master, but he still wasn't convinced all was well. He had spent the second day back on Ossus talking to Luke Skywalker, his great-uncle, and Leia Solo, his grandmother, about his dream. They offered him the same words that Kyp and Jaina did that morning after he had it. When he presented what he saw to the attending Council Members, they were just as puzzled by it, providing him no more assurances then anyone else had. Bail, regardless of the long history of the Solo/Skywalker brashness, was a patient sort, he was willing to wait it out but he would warn the woman he loved and the man who mentored him the first real chance he got.

Suddenly, with a crackle of static Doran Tainer's image come to being over the holoplate. He bowed and said in his rich voice that Bail had known to be soothing, commanding and reprehending at various times throughout the ten years he was his Apprentice, "Masters, I wish Cassie and I could join you for the Conclave since we are so close to Ossus, but alas we won't be able to."

"Where are you?" Corran Horn asked before anyone else had the chance. Then he added as he looked intently at his son-in-law, "How's Cassie?"

"Corran," Bail couldn't miss the note of insolence in the younger man's voice, Corran never forgave Doran for running off with his daughter Jysella and Doran never understood why. "To answer your first question we are at the Kuat Drive Yards, which I'll get into later, and secondly Cassie is right here. But first I would like to say hello to my wife."

Jedi Master Jysella Horn, the Academy's administrator, who took over when Kam Solusar retired two years ago, stepped forward and shot a glare at her father but it was quickly replaced with a smile as she looked at her husband. "I'm here, Doran."

Bail watched as his Master's face broke into a broad smile, ignoring the group of family and collogues in the room with his wife, Doran softly said, "I've missed you, Jys."

"I've missed you, I love you," Jysella just as softly replied.

"And I love you. How's Hope?" Doran asked referring to their daughter.

"She's here for the Conclave. She misses you too and we both can't wait until your mission is over." Then Bail watched her take a deep breath and asked as if she had to change the subject or breakdown, "How is Cassie? Did she get the message from Valin?"

Cassie pushed her way into the holofield and Bail's breath caught. Her hair was longer than he recalled but other than that she was just as beautiful as he remembered. She looked at her aunt and grandfather from lightyears away and demanded, "What's happened to my father? Where is he?"

Jysella related to her worried niece and husband what they knew of the assassination attempt and about Valin's condition.

After a pause, Luke Skywalker stepped forward and inquired, "What of your report, Master Tainer?"

Bail listened as Doran outlined the events since his last report nearly two weeks ago. He explained how he had been keeping in touch with the captured Fels by using encrypted short-packet messages that were transmitted by the Fels using specialized comlinks that were only used by Intel ops. The captain and his wife were discovering some interesting facts. The leader of Dro'godda was a woman and seemed to be highly placed. She controlled nearly three-quarters of all illegal trade in the galaxy and had been targeting both the Fifth Fleet, the CEDF in the Unknown Regions and the Third Fleet on the Outer Rim near Hutt controlled space. However, the most despairing news was what the two inserted Jedi were doing.

"We are here to pick up and transport back to the Dro'godda base a ship load of cloakers," Doran said then continued, "We've been here for over a week now and will be able to leave with our cargo in two days."

"Isn't that a long time to sit and wait for an illegal cargo?" Zekk Quee asked from his position beside Corran Horn.

Doran nodded and agreed, "Normally it is. However, I was ordered not to return without a full load and it seems Chempat, who produce the components, aren't the ones selling them to Dro'godda. The production manger is over producing each order the GA makes to slice off the excess to sell to Dro'godda. Quite lucrative if you ask me, because not only is the GA unwittingly paying for the devises, the production manger is being quite handsomely compensated by Dro'godda. However, since the thief can't tip his hand by inflating the numbers he can skim off, it doesn't allow for large single shipments. We have to wait for the last of the order to be filled."

Doran paused and then grinned that grin that Bail knew all too well as his he's-up-to-something grin, "But I've been putting the time to good use and doing some extra snooping. That's how I know so much of the operations here. I've also found out that a Corellian antiques dealer has been inquiring about having a fleet of one hundred large freighters to be produced at the Yards." Again that large white grin, "Now, what would an antiques dealer need with that many heavily armed freighters?"

Several of the Masters nodded and scratched their heads or chins. Finally, Jaina said with a lopsided grin, "Well, Master Tainer that is a question I know you will answer before too long."

Kyp looked from his wife to his friend and nodded, "She is right, that's why we chose you for this mission. Fine work, Doran."

Bail didn't miss the look Corran gave his advisory for the bid for Grand Master. He shook his head wondering what was going to happen with the announcement. However, that thought was quickly replaced with another, after hearing Doran's report he could only think one thing—Cassie was within a day's trip from Ossus. He glanced at his aunt who gave him a slight lopsided grin; so, this was why he was here: to learn where they were. Maybe she hoped that if he knew where they were and that they were alright it would ease his chafed nerves. He winked his thanks at Jaina and turned to slip back out the door and leaving the Masters discussing all of what they learned.

No one but Jaina saw him leave and he never saw the concerned expression that settled onto his aunt's face.

X

Bail made his way from the communications center to the hanger where his X-wing was docked. He wondered exactly what he intended to do. He knew full well that he was too well known to fly into Kuat without possibly risking both Doran's and Cassie's lives. However, knowing not only where they were, but also that they were so close, only made it intolerable not to do something.

He found Vader plugged into a port near the Phantom-X and called out to the little droid as he neared. Vader instantly twittered and disengaged himself from the information and charging ports.

Bail smiled at the droid when he beeped and whirled a question. "What makes you think I'm up to something?" Bail answered the question with a question as he began removing his light fawn colored cloak that he wear in lieu of the outer Jedi robe. He folded the garment over his arm as the droid bleeped and whistled a response.

Bail sighed and patted Vader's black dome, "Yeah, I'm worried. I wish I knew what to do. I feel that if I sit here knowing that they are so close and do nothing I'm only going to jeopardize them. But if I do go to Kuat, I could be putting them at greater risk."

Vader whistled again and Bail laughed, "No, that's for sure. I don't want Katirina to know I'm anywhere near there." Katirina Sah was a rich heiress who desperately wanted a claim to royalty, whether it was Kuati or Hapan did not matter to her only that it was from another matriarchal society, which would allow her to keep her fortune as well as her husband's. She had been after Bail since he was seventeen and she was at least forty. The thought of the old acquaintance of his mother's made him shudder with disdain.

However, the thought of Katirina did give him an idea, one that he had used before to get on the planet during a mission once. He glanced at the droid and said as he began to move away, "Come with me, Vader. I have a disguise to ensemble."

Bail made it about half way to the exit when he heard his name called. He turned and allowed a broad smile to spread over his features. "Zeth. By the Force, look at you!" Bail closed the distance and grinned at his younger cousin's expression. "Never thought I'd see you in a fancy official military flightsuit."

Bail quickly embraced his cousin and best friend and then stepped back to look at him again. "So, what happened, you couldn't get enough of the rules and regs and had to officially join the military? Playing with the Rogues not enough?"

Zeth chuckled and shook his head, "Unfortunately, my father and the uppity-ups decided that the military can't function without me. This," he indicated his orange Rogue Squadron flightsuit, "is their idea of a bad joke."

Bail laughed and nodded, "I'll give you that much. But I guess I'll be joining you in that getup soon enough." Zeth gave him a questioning look and Bail shrugged and went on, "Seems I'm to go back with you. However, no one is to know that."

"Well, we can always use a good pilot and one that's Jedi is even better." Suddenly, Zeth lost all sense of levity, "Especially now, since Dro'godda somehow got their hands on cloakers."

Bail swallowed wondering how much he should divulge of Cassie and Doran's mission, after glancing around and seeing that they were completely alone, he said, "Yeah, we know. Master Tainer and Cass are the smugglers delivering them to the pirates."

"What?" Zeth couldn't cover his surprise, "They infiltrated Dro'godda?"

Bail nodded and went on to say, "Yes, and I fear they are in danger. I had a vision." Bail told his cousin about his vision, ending with, "I have to warn her, Zeth. I have to." He looked away and then quietly added, "I love her and I need to warn her of the possible danger so that she lives long enough to tell me if she has any feelings for me at all."

"Bail," Zeth laid his hand on the slightly taller man's shoulder. Bail could see a flash of empathy in the others dark green eyes, "I understand what you're feeling, Bail. Trust me," he swallowed and looked away, "I understand all to well. If you feel this strongly about it you should go. But you have to be careful and you are not going alone. I'll go with you."

Bail shook his head, "No, I can't risk it. I need to go alone."

"But if someone sees you with them it could be their death sentence and you would bring about what you were trying to prevent. Someone needs to watch your back." He looked Bail in the eyes and went on, "We of all people have heard the story of Anakin and Padmé and the Vision often enough to know that what I'm talking about."

Bail stiffened, "Zeth, just because everyone seems to think I look like our great-grandfather doesn't mean I am him reincarnate." Then he paused and sighed deeply and audibly, "I know you are right. I know that I could be bringing to fruition the very thing I want to prevent but I can't sit here any longer, knowing they're on Kuat and do nothing. I was given that vision for a reason and I refuse to think that it was just to sit here and listen to the Masters squabble over its meaning." Then he grinned a lopsided grin that seemed to be as much Skywalker as Solo, "Besides, I think even your mother wants me to do something. She is the one who allowed me into the commops to witness the transmission from Master Tainer today."

Zeth chuckled, "Well, that sounds like something Mom would do. So do you have a plan?" Bail outlined his plan and Zeth nodded, thoughtful, "That should work." Then he paused and looked around as a tech walked through the hanger carrying a hyperdrive part for one of the larger ships on a repulser sled. They were no longer alone. "So, what else has been going on?"

"Oh, where to start. I'm the uncle to the most beautiful little princess, who has stolen my heart." Zeth stared incredulously at his cousin, and Bail laughed, "What? I never said I didn't like babies, just I hope I personally don't have any part in creating one—yet."

Both men laughed and Zeth nodded his head, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Bail then went on, "And speaking of babies, you may want to stay away from Julith and Ben. They aren't getting much sleep these days and even Liam wants no part of them."

"So, what did our older cousin have?"

"A boy and they named him Jak," Bail snickered at his cousin's reaction.

Zeth smirked and rolled his eyes, "Please, just remind me, Cuz, if I am ever lucky, or unlucky, enough to be a father not to follow this family's odd inclination of single syllable names for its sons."

Bail wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders and agreed as they headed toward the exit, they had a lot of preparing to do, "Only if you do the same favor for me."

X  
Kuat Drive Yards

She wondered if she would ever have anything exciting happen to her. While her uncle dressed as a simple technician and wondered the technological and manufacturing marvel that was the Kuat Drive Yards, Cassie either stayed with the ship watching for anything suspicious, or conducted her own reconnaissance of the Drive Yards which she found interesting but she didn't feel very secure in doing it. She was glad that they would be leaving after they got the last of the shipment tonight, all this sitting around was not only boring it was unnerving as well. She hoped her uncle made it back soon, something didn't feel right and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She brewed a cup of caf and sat at the table to finish her breakfast and to read a holonovel that only a year ago she wouldn't have been caught dead with. But the melodramatic story and overly romanticized love scenes worked to keep her mind off what could happen if they were betrayed by the criminals they were dealing with, if the Kuati or GA authorities found their hold nearly full of highly illegal contraband, or if their cover was blown with Dro'godda. She was lost in a scene where the handsome hero was professing his undying love to the newly rescued damsel when she heard a loud knock on the outer hatch.

She started wondering who it could be and immediately put the datapad down on the table. She then picked up her blaster that lay beside her and holstered it. Then she went to a security screen and called up the cam that would show her the visitor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was a small round droid, a messenger droid.

She moved to the hatch and opened it. The messenger turned it's photoceptors to scan her. Cassie peered at the droid with suspicion as she reached out with the Force, trying to figure out what was going on. She then asked, "Yes?"

Then the droid opened a slot in its chest and Cassie nearly leveled her blaster on the floating ball-sided machine until she saw it was handing her a datachip from the compartment. She stared at the chip and then glanced at the droid as it turned away and flew away.

She stared at the chip in her hand for a long time before retreating back into the main cabin. There she absently sat down on the couch by the table removed the novel chip from the reader port. She inserted the new chip to find that it was encrypted in a very odd code. But not one she hadn't seen before. It was a Hapan code and she was instantly alert. However, the message was simple and very vague.

_Trust your feelings._

She stared at the three words and wondered who could send her such a message. She mouthed the words and suddenly realized something, causing her to sit up straighter. Why was a Jedi maxim encrypted in a Hapan code? She gasped in surprise and immediately closed her eyes and reached out with her awareness.

X

Doran Tainer was pretending to work on a computer station in one of the many hanger bays of the massive Chempat manufacturer. Chempat had been in business for well over a hundred years, since the days of the Old Republic. Its main objective was that of producing electronics, such as shield generators, weapon systems and other starfighter components. But for the past seven years since their conception, Chempat was only one of two manufacturers of the controversial cloaking devices in the galaxy. The other one was tucked away on some forbidden planet in the Chiss Ascendancy.

The cloaking devise wasn't a new conception, Grand Admiral Thrawn had used them and it was rumored a Chiss scientist by the name of Me'rel'irokini had been the device's principle inventor, and it was the same scientist who helped develop a more useful and smaller version for the fightercraft of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, who begrudgingly under the direction of Supreme Commander Jagged Fel, shared to technology with the rest of the GFFA.

Doran was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he scanned the computer's inter workings for information that would be useful, when a small round messenger droid came to a stop near him. Doran was immediately alert as the droid seemed to scan him. Then as if satisfied that it had the correct person, it pulled a datachip from one of its slots.

Doran cautiously looked around to see if any one could see him with the droid. Seeing no one, he took precaution anyway by using the Force to pull the object out of the droid's grasp, then promptly allowed it to fall to the floor. Making a show of it to distract the droid as much as any possible surveillance cams, Doran made a shooing motion with is hand and said, slurring his speech enough to sound like a native born working class Kuati, "Kriffin' droid." The droid immediately dropped to scan the floor for the chip it had just lost. However, not finding it, the machine scanned Doran again who kicked at the seemingly offending machine, "Now, scat! I ain't who you're lookin' for."

The droid, confused for sure, blinked at him again and then simply floated away. Doran waited a twenty count then stooped as if to get another tool out of his tool kit. He picked a tool out of the canvas bag, while reaching with his other hand, picked the small datachip up that he had used the Force to scoot under his booted foot.

He finished with his bogus repairs about an hour later. After getting away from Chempat and back his speeder, he quickly retrieved the chip from his pocket and popped into his reader. After deciphering the encryption he stared at a message that he knew all to well a wide white grin spreading across his face:

_Trust your feelings._

_Well_, he thought, _that boy was paying attention after all, but what the kriff is he doing on Kuat?_ Master Doran Tainer then closed his eyes and reached out into the Force to look for a presence he knew very well—that of his one time Apprentice.

X

Bail and Zeth were nearly a hundred meters away from the YT-2400 Corellian freighter _Life's Perfection_ or as the current transponder indicated _Tycoon's Folly_. They were pretending to be making repairs on the old _Lambda_-class shuttle that Bail's father had once flown. It looked as if it was in total disrepair which was why they chose it. Indeed it hadn't been flown for at least a year. As Bail handed Zeth a hydrospanner he inspected the area again. They had been here for the past four hours and were waiting for the signal from Doran.

Doran after answering Bail's message opened up to him in the Force and ensured him that he would contact him. Using another deeply encoded message on Cassie's datachip, Doran was able to contact the younger Jedi. In a brief message, Doran explained that they were expecting their last shipment within the next few hours. Bail sent back that he needed to speak to them.

He looked at his younger cousin and couldn't help the slight grin. He actually doubted Zeth's own parents could have recognized him. He was dressed in an old worn, stained flightsuit, similar to Bail's own. Zeth's naturally unruly curly black hair was slicked back and tied at his nape, but the most amusing aspect of the disguise was the eye-patch and fake black goatee.

Bail knew he looked just as sordid, his long hair braided in a single tail, his diamond stud earring replaced with a silver hoop, and his all too familiar facial features were marred by a long scar that ran diagonal across his forehead above his right eye and the long full beard that swathed his face in a mass of light brown hair. The disguise of two simple spacers along with the invented story of having hyperdrive problems allowed the two misfortunates landing privileges long enough to fix their ship.

Finding the correct hanger in which to land was the hard part. Bail had used the Force to pick up Doran's and Cassie's presences and used that as a guide but still they could have guessed wrongly. Fortunately, for all involved he didn't. After landing, Bail set loose the two simple message droids that were programmed to self-destruct if any one other than the intended recipients tried to figure out what the two droids were doing.

Zeth used the hydrospanner and was handing it back to Bail saying, "Do you see those two human females over there." He nodded his head towards the two neatly dressed females across the hanger, on the other side Cassie's freighter. They were sitting in front of another newer Corellian freighter paying a holoboard game. It was past Kuati midnight and there were precious few beings lurking about and none were stirring close to the _Folly_. Then Zeth added, "From their position Master Tainer wouldn't be able to see them, but they could still watch them."

"Yeah, and I seen them earlier too. Then they were lurking over near that old Sailfish." Then he looked back at Zeth, "Who do you think they are?"

Zeth wiped his hands on a rag which was tucked into his belt as he moved away from the opening he was working on to stand beside Bail, "They look like military types to me. You know, stiff. I'd say they're Kuati Security."

"Not good," Bail furrowed his brow, "the Chempat contact hasn't checked in with Master Doran yet. If they are Security, they could possibly get too curious about midnight deliveries to simple stranded traders. That could jeopardize their mission."

Zeth stared at Bail and somehow Bail thought his cousin looked torn, "Bail, if you only knew how hard this is. I lost six pilots and nearly someone special to me three weeks ago, because this son of a Hutt is selling cloakers to Dro'godda."

Bail couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Zeth, but if Cass and Master Tainer are arrested their cover will be blown which could put them in great danger with the pirates. You know as well as I that Dro'godda will kill them first before letting them tell their secrets. They've been to their base. They've done it before with their own expected thugs. Besides, if we let them get caught, Captain Fel and Commander Mif'lori'nuruodo will be also put in jeopardy."

"The captured Fel's are on the pirate's base?"

"Yes, they are." Bail missed the look of concentration on his cousin's face as he gazed at the two security officers. "I know this is hard. Do you think I want to face a squad full of cloaked ruthless pirates?"

Zeth let out a breath and looked back at Bail, "No, and I know you're right. But if something were to ever happen to…" He let the sentence trail and Bail didn't push, he had more urgent concerns than his cousin's sudden mysteriousness.

After a moment, Bail said, "Okay, I have a plan." Then with a grin that was somewhat hidden under his fake mustache, he added, "I think I want to see if those two would like to go out on a date." Bail patted Zeth on the arm and headed off towards the females, making a wide circle around the hanger.

Zeth rolled his eyes and followed his friend, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? You are going to tell me what you are planning before we get there, aren't you?"

They came up to the two females, who now that they were closer were no doubt security of some sort, either Kuati or GA. Bail wasn't sure, but as he probed them through the Force, he could tell they were up to no good; at least, not considering it was Cass and Doran they were suspecting of smuggling.

Bail smiled his most tooth-filled grin as he stepped before them where they had given up the game and were now walking past several stacks of containers that were waiting to be loaded. "Good evenin', ladies," he made a flare of sweeping the air before him with his hand as he bowed his head.

Zeth came up behind them and said in a low, deep tone before either had a chance to respond to Bail, "We would like to ask you ladies a question or two." He put just enough Force emphases to get the required response.

"Of course," the taller of the two nodded.

Bail smiled, "Good. Who are you?"

Again the taller one said in all but a monotone, "Kuati Security."

Zeth nodded and then asked from behind them, drawing the Force into his words, "What are you doing here?"

She blinked once then said, "We want to catch a few smugglers. We've been watching them for a few days."

Bail looked at Zeth and then the younger man said from behind them, laying his hands on their shoulders, which they didn't even fight, "Not tonight. You will capture _him_ tomorrow." Then taking a deep breath and laying his hands on their heads he pushed with the Force as he said, "Sleep." Instantly they both fell into a deep Force induced sleep. Zeth caught them both and Bail quickly helped him lay them down and then they dragged them deeper into the shadows of the containers.

As the emerged from the shadows, Bail snickered, "Well, maybe no dates tonight. They were far too boring."

Zeth snorted, "You should be glad that they don't have stronger minds, Cuz. That little trick wouldn't have worked if they did."

Bail shrugged, "True, and if you hadn't been here I wouldn't have even attempted it. But you're good at mind manipulation and I knew, even if you don't like to use it, you would."

They had just made it back to their ship when the delivery occurred. After impatiently waiting another half hour, Bail slipped across the hanger to the ship of the woman he loved.

X

Cassie stood just inside the hatch, her heart raced and her breathing came fast. She tried to take another calming breath but it didn't seem to help. She couldn't believe that Bail was coming up the ramp. He stepped into the ship and she gaped at him openmouthed. He looked so radically different that she wondered if she would had been able to recognized him, if she didn't know for sure it was him. But the moment she met his intense blue eyes, she knew it was indeed him.

"Bail," she breathed and without a second thought she closed the distance between them and was instantly wrapped up into his arms.

She wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. She could feel his surprise but he instantly kissed her back, with a gentle, longing passion that melted her. He broke the kiss and looked into her suddenly moist eyes. "Oh, Cass, I'm so sorry for how I acted the last time we were together." He swallowed and held her close and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Cassie felt her knees go weak and thought her heart stopped at the sound of those tree words that she dreamed for so long to hear from him. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer, "I—I, " she pulled back sobbing and laughing at the same time, as she wiped her tears with the backs of her hands, "Bail, I love you!"

Bail stared at her and his face broke out in a big Solo grin, "You do?"

"Yes! I wanted to tell you but that bantha brained cousin of yours walked in on us."

"Uh-emm," Doran who had been standing behind Cassie, cleared his throat, a huge toothy grin in place. The two young lovers both looked over at him, "I'm terribly sorry to break this up, but I really want to get out of here."

"Ahh…" Bail looked from Doran back to Cassie, "And the sooner the better. Zeth and I put two security officers to sleep just before your delivery."

Doran smiled, "So that was the disturbance I've been feeling all day. Now, you had something else you wanted to share with us."

Suddenly Bail became very serious and announced, "I had a vision and I feel that I need to warn you…"

Thirty minutes later two starships left the Kuat Drive Yards, one going to hyperspace and heading back to Ossus, the other headed back to its rendezvous point with the Dro'godda Star Destroyer _Trepidation._

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Naboo

Marko Quee sat in the main hold of the _Millennium Falcon_, the ship that had belonged to Meri Durron's grandfather and which she inherited after his death, and thought about his mother. He had gone to Zonama Sekot to bring the one time scientist and Jedi hopeful back to Ossus. Although, she never fully became a Knight, she was incredibly strong in the Force and eventually was chosen by the living planet to be its Magister, essentially the mediator for the planet's consciousness. The resettling of the Yuuzhan Vong on the planet had always been seen as a Jedi mission, and since the Grand Master would help shape policy concerning the planet, it was important for Danni to make the trip to Ossus for the Conclave and the announcement of the new Grand Master. This trip marked only the fifth time she had been away from it in nearly the thirty years she had been its Voice.

Marko had always marveled at his mother, he thought her smart, beautiful and extremely talented, but he also felt that she somehow had never been truly happy with her lot in life. Danni Quee had married his father after Jaina Solo broke off their longtime relationship to go to Kyp. What Marko remembered of the early days of his childhood on Zonama Sekot were happy ones. His father, of course, would come and go as he was sent on missions for the Jedi, but he always came home and he always seemed happy to be back.

Then about thirteen years ago something changed it happened not long after his father returned from a mission with a young Knight who had been his Apprentice. He never really knew what, but he knew his parents no longer were happy when he would encounter them. He had gone to Ossus to the Academy and found himself eventually living with his father. He remembered asking his dad about why he didn't go home to his mother as much and Zekk avoided giving him a straight answer, only saying that it was easier to live on Ossus with Marko. The eight year old boy, simply let it drop, but feeling and seeing, as he grew older, the tension between his parents would scar him for life.

The trip back from the planet of his birth to his current home was a long and difficult journey, not because of obstacles in his ship's path, but because of the secrets he learned about his parents. For, Marko finally learned the truth.

As he sat along at the game table that had once served as the surface on which a peace treaty had been signed and the Solo family took their meals, Marko remembered his conversation with his mother.

X

_Danni came to sit beside him in the co-pilots chair as he sat staring out at he blue blur of hyperspace. His feet were propped against the control panel of the small shuttle he had been given to transport Danni back to Ossus. _

_"A credit for your thoughts," she said and smiled when he turned to look at her. His hair had fallen over his forehead and she impulsively reached up to brush it away. _

_Marko flinched away, at her slightly upset expression he smiled to soften the blow his reaction to her caused and said, "Sorry, I—" he let the sentence die and turned to stare out the viewport again. Finally, after a long moment, he asked, "What happened?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_He looked back at her and clarified, "What went wrong with you and Dad? Why doesn't he want to see you anymore?" _

_He could tell his questions affected her because she stiffened, "Nothing went wrong." _

_Marko sniffed and retorted, "Don't give me that. I'm not a child any more. I know that you don't love him nor does he love you," he smiled bitterly and went on. "I know your secrets, Mom, and I know Dad's, but what I don't know is what happened. We were so happy when I was little. We were a family. I miss that," he very quietly added as he turned to stare out at hyperspace again. _

_He was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer, but then he felt Danni's sudden burst of pain and he turned back to see the sadness in her eyes. She looked away and swallowed finally, she said, "He broke my heart." Turning back to him the sadness was replaced with hardness, coldness as she went on, "You want to know what happened, you really want to know the truth, Marko, I'll tell you. _

_Yes, we were happy once, well, I was happy. But whether your father ever was, I doubt it. I was a substitute for him, I filled the void in his sick, twisted heart for a while but I don't believe he ever truly loved me. Oh, he told me he did, but I know the truth. He was still in love with Jaina Durron, even though he knew he'd never have her." She paused for a moment and then looked back out at hyperspace, her voice took on a melancholy quality as she continued, "It happened after Zekk came by Zonama after a mission in the Remnant. Mayla Zern was with him as she had accompanied him on the mission." Mayla Zern had been Zekk's first Apprentice; she was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and dark eyes whose grandfather had once been an Imperial Moff. Marko remembered the young woman often being with Zekk on his visits home. _

_Marko nodded and said, "I remember them coming back to Ossus after that mission. I was young but I could tell something happened. Mayla still doesn't talk to Dad." _

_Danni laughed bitterly and she looked at Marko, "That's because your father probably broke her heart as well with what he did." _

_Marko stared at her, he suddenly wasn't sure he really wanted to know this but out of his morbid curiosity he asked, "What did Dad do?" _

_Marko gazed into his mother's green eyes and she quietly said, "I caught them together. I had gone to bed early. I wasn't feeling well; I was about three months pregnant—" _

_"You caught them _together_ and were pregnant? I didn't think you and Dad—" Marko was too stunned to go on. _

_Danni reached out and touched his arm, a soft gentle, loving touch, "I was pregnant with a girl but Zekk never seemed thrilled about it. Maybe it was because he—" _

_"Because he never really wanted kids?" he painfully finished for her _

_"No, your father loved you, wanted you. It was me he didn't want," Danni smiled and said gently. Then she pulled her hand away and continued with her painful story, "My daughter would have been my heir, Sekot's heir. I lost her that next day." _

_"What happened?" _

_They locked gazes again and she said matter-of-factly, "I went to bed early, as I said, but I awoke later, not really knowing why, I came out of the bedroom and—" she looked away and Marko thought he saw tears in her eyes, "—and I entered the living room to see them in the act. I was so hurt, so numb that I couldn't move and I just stood there and watched as…" Her voice broke and Marko could only stare at her. Finally, she turned to him and said, bitterly, "But at least it wasn't just my heart that Zekk broke that night. Because it wasn't Mayla's name he called out or even mine, it was Jaina Durron's." _

_Danni chuckled at his stunned expression but there was no mirth in it, "So, I was doubly hurt, not only was he cheating on me in my own house, but I also realized that he still loved Jaina. The shock and the pain were too much and I lost my baby along with whatever love that I had for your father." _

_Marko swallowed and then asked, "So that was when you and Kunra started having an affair?" _

_Now it was Danni's turn to be stunned, he knew that she never realized that Marko knew about her Yuuzhan Vong lover, the one time Shamed Warrior. After another awkward silence she very quietly said, "Yes, after that our friendship grew into something profoundly more, but it's not the way you think. If you want to know the entire truth here it is. I love Kunra and he loves me, but we know it is forbidden even if your father and I weren't married. He's a Yuuzhan Vong and regardless of the fact that he helped bring peace to the galaxy and among his own people our love would never be accepted. But it is impossible for us to have more than a deep loving friendship." She looked up at him and harshly concluded, "So, even though I may love another, I've never been unfaithful to your father. My biggest regrets have been that you've been hurt out of this and that I lost my daughter." _

X

"Hey, Marko," he heard a voice call to him from what sounded like a great distance. "Marko? Hey, we're about to come out of hyperspace. You okay?" Finally, he looked up shaking the memory from his head and met his friend's gaze.

"Ah, Terrik, I'm sorry, I was—"

Terrik Horn smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "That's okay. I'm worried about my dad. I know you're worried about Anakah."

Marko let a small smile grace his lips, "Yeah." Terrik's statement wasn't exactly false. He was worried about Anakah Durron but that wasn't the only reason he came along. He had decided after his conversation and a few others during the trip with his mother that he really needed her. He still didn't love her, not the way he should for what he was considering, but he loved her as a friend and he knew that she felt the same for him. He still felt distrustful of love but he knew he had an obligation. An obligation he was hoping Anakah Durron would be willing to help him fulfill.

He stood and followed Terrik back up to the cockpit where Meri was about to bring the _Falcon_ out of hyperspace before the planet of Naboo.

X

Anakah sat beside Valin and desperately held his limp hand. It had been four days since the attack and he still was unconscious. The doctors had told her that he was in a coma and very likely a trance of some kind. She agreed saying that he may have put himself in a healing trance when he realized the blast from the bomb was too much energy for him to absorb and redirect. At least, that is what she told herself and the worried Jedi Masters back at Ossus.

She was scared as much for Valin's recovery as for her future. She knew she would have had to let him go when they had gotten back to Ossus, but she didn't want to lose him this way. She loved him and her heart broke every time she thought about her life without him and at the thought that he was willing to die himself to save her. Valin had insisted that they were living a fairytale, a fairytale that could never see life outside of their days on Naboo. He reassured her time and again that he loved her and that the thought of letting go hurt him as much as it did her, but he couldn't see them having a future together. He insisted she needed someone who would always be there for her, not an old man, as he put it. But she didn't see him as old, she saw him as being in the prime of his life, a life she wished she could be a part of.

However, Anakah knew he was right. Their love would never be accepted by the Jedi. He was a Master and Council Member and she had a less than spotless history. There was already enough tension between Corran Horn and Kyp Durron concerning the bid for Grand Master, not to mention, concerning the relationship of Meri and Terrik. Kyp had nothing against Terrik Horn personally except that he was the grandson of Corran Horn. Of course, Corran felt the same about Meri. Anakah could only imagine what would transpire if they found out about her and Valin. And then, there was the issue of Terrik.

Anakah never regretted her attempt at seduction of him more than now. She hadn't told Valin about it nor would she, but she knew Terrik would have told Valin the first chance he got which would probably ruin them anyway. She had finally agreed with Valin, saying that he was right about the futileness of them ever having a chance at a real relationship. She had smiled and kissed him and had told him that they needed to live for the day and not think of the future.

But Anakah so desperately wanted a future with the Jedi Master. She doubted that she would ever love anyone as much and as completely as she did him, and yet, no matter how much she wanted that future she knew they could never have one together. It just wasn't possible.

"Oh, Valin," she leaned over and kissed his cool hand. "Why? Why do I have to give you up?" However, only monotonous beeping of the machines that monitored his vital signs met her question.

She sat up and suddenly felt her sister's familiar presence. She swallowed and stood up, looking down at him she bent over and gently kissed his lips then she whispered in his ear, knowing that this was it, this was the end of them, "Good bye, Valin. I will always love you." She stood and stepped away from him just as Terrik came running into the room closely followed by Meri. She exchanged glances with her sister in way of greeting but no words were exchanged, she turned to leave when she walked directly into Marko Quee.

"Marko!" she gasped as she looked into his deep green eyes.

He smiled and took her into his arms, "Angel, are you alright?" The concern in his eyes and voice somewhat surprised her.

She stammered, not really sure what to make of Marko being here, "Y—yes. Thanks to Val—Master Horn."

"I was worried about you." His voice was soft and Anakah suddenly had a sinking feeling in her gut. What he did next totally had her taken aback. He bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Not lustful, not burning as his kisses usually were, but soft and tender, and as one last thought entered her mind as she found herself respond to it she nearly cried—it was almost _loving_.

X

They made their way back to the rooms that Anakah and Valin had been staying. Anakah punched the code into the door with a heavy heart, she knew what Marko wanted but there was also something else about him that had her worried. He had always been moody, pensive but today he seemed more so.

After entering, Anakah moved away from him and laid her cloak on the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked as she moved towards the bar in the corner.

"Yeah, ale if you have one." Marko looked around the large, luxuriously decorated sitting room of the suite. "Kriff, this is nice," he said as he picked up a sculpture of a delicate winged creature in flight that sat on the end table by the couch.

She stepped forward and handed him his Lomin ale saying, "Yes, it is nice. But then we were undercover as rich business beings from a very lucrative planet." She felt odd having him here in the place where she and Valin forgot the galaxy, forgot what they were and who they were, the place where they allowed their love to grow.

Marko watched her and finally stood up from where he had sat down on the couch. "Angel, what's the matter? You don't seem to be your self." Then he gave her a lustful smile and stepped closer to her, putting the bottle down on the end table. "I figured you'd have me stripped by now, since you had to behave on this mission."

Anakah allowed him to pull her into his arms. She looked into his suddenly desire darkened green eyes and swallowed. "I—I'm worried about Master Horn, that's all."

"I didn't think you were that close to him," he asked as he moved closer to her and then nuzzled her neck.

She fought the impulse to push him away and said, "Well, he saved my life and I was close to Tahiri."

"Emmm—" he looked into her eyes, grinned and huskily said, "I'm glad that he did take the risk to save you but I really don't want to talk about him right now. I want you. I've missed you. Do you know how damned addicting you are?"

"Marko—" but her words were interrupted by his lips as they covered hers. She gave into to the demanding kiss and allowed him to deepen it but she felt no passion for him, she could only feel her heart breaking.

The kiss broke and he began to undo the fasteners to her jumpsuit she was wearing. Then he whispered into her ear his voice pleading, "Angel, I've had a rough couple of weeks and I really need you."

Anakah shuddered despite herself and she knew he'd miss interpret it, but it wasn't desire that brought about the response, it was a sudden fear, fear that she would give into him because she always did. However, she needed him as well, her heart was breaking but it wasn't just her impossible relationship with Valin, it was her friendship with Marko. He was her best friend and she was his, but their friendship had become so sexual in its nature that neither of them knew how to be just friends. And right now she wanted her friend. "Marko—I—" but again her words were silenced by his fiery kiss, while he nearly had her top undone and his hands were already teasing the flesh beneath. Anakah moaned softly as he knew just how to touch her to get her to respond, he could play her body like an Ithorian harp and he knew it. She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck, entwining her long fingers into his shoulder length blond hair as she kissed him back.

Suddenly, the comm unit began to beep and Marko growled as Anakah moved away, quickly refastening the closures of her jumpsuit. She glanced back at him and knew he was frustrated, but she had never been so glad for the interruption. After making sure she was presentable she punched the receive code. Instantly the image of the queen's closest advisor materialized over the holoplate.

"Minister, Josté," Anakah immediately recognized the tall, white bearded man, "Hello, Jedi Knight Anakah Durron here." She bowed her head as she said the words.

"Knight Durron, I am calling on behalf of the queen. She has information that would interest you concerning the assassination attempt. She would like to meet with you as soon as possible."

Anakah glanced back at Marko who came to stand behind her. The advisor looked at him suspiciously and Marko took the cue, bowing his head he provided, "I'm Jedi Knight Marko Quee."

"Thank you," the advisor responded then said, "Can we expect you within the hour?" But it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, Minister, we will be there immediately." And with that said the image flicked out.

X

Twenty minutes later found them sitting before the young queen of Naboo, Violetta, or Padmé Barrett which was her birth name. Marko was actually quite taken aback by the young woman's grace and beauty. Her face was clear of the traditional white face paint the Naboo monarchs had donned for centuries and she was dressed in a simple pail green gown. Her long, dark russet colored hair was pulled back and held in place by a jeweled terra. Her deep brown eyes hauntingly reminded him of Meri Durron. Of course, that really shouldn't have surprised him, since they were distantly related.

It was a little known fact that Luke Skywalker and Leia Solo were cousins to the Barretts of Naboo. In fact, they hadn't even realized it until Pader Barrett had married Syal Antilles, amazingly the fact had somehow never been exploited by the media. As it turned out Pader Barrett and his sister the former queen were the grandchildren of Ryoo Naberrie, the niece of Padmé Amidala, which meant Violetta and Anakah were distant cousins.

Marko had to admit Queen Violetta was as beautiful as her cousin as she sat across from them at the large black polished stone desk. Realizing he was staring at her, he swallowed and looked over at Anakah who was saying, "Thank you, your majesty, for your concern. Master Horn is doing better, I believe he is in a healing trance and will awake when he has repaired the damage done from the blast."

Violetta gracefully nodded her head, "That is a relief. I would have felt responsible for his death if that would have occurred."

Anakah smiled and graciously countered, "And if you hadn't survived, the Jedi would have failed. With your continued wellbeing, our mission was a success, regardless of any losses on our part."

Marko was always amazed with Anakah when she was in what she called her Jedi mode, because she always knew how to handle herself with the powerful beings of the galaxy as if she had been born to it. Then considering who she was, maybe she had been. Then Anakah said, "But I'm sure the Queen has more important things to do than contemplate Jedi losses."

Violetta smiled and Marko felt his heart skip a beat at it; for, her entire face seemed to light up. "True, but I am still grateful to you and Master Horn for your protection. I had never been so fearful in all my life." Then she paused and became serious again, "Intel was able to interrogate the Rodian that you were able to render unconscious."

Anakah smiled and asked, "I'm surprised he didn't try to end his life before your people had the chance."

The queen smiled again, "Oh, he tried. Rodians aren't known for their lack of courage, but the Naboo agents guarding him made sure he was unable to take the poison most Dro'godda agents carry with them. Also, since he is under lock and key with only my most trusted personal guards watching him, there is no way someone can get to him. Even his meals are prepared by my personal staff and scrutinized before he may partake of them. I do not want this thug to die. He is the only clue that we have to who is behind, not only my attempted assassination, but those despised pirates as well."

She then pulled a datachip from a drawer and handed it to Anakah. "That has all the information that we have recovered from him. He has tried to resist the truth serum I've ordered but he is unable to. But I will tell you some of what has been discovered. He claims to be working for a man by the name of Rekkels who has a contact by the name of Bast. Rekkels checks out to be a lawless drifter originally from Tatooine who has been doing some bounty hunting for years in this part of the galaxy. Bast, however, there is absolutely no record of. My agents have scoured the data repositories here and of several other planets and the only hint of him is his connection with Rekkels."

Anakah pursed her lips in thought and then asked, "Have you ever heard the name Passor Barley?"

The queen looked irritated for a moment then said bitterly, "Yes, he is the owner of Naboo Technologies. Mr. Barley bought out my uncle's share of the company when my uncle decided to sell out the company that had been owned by the Barretts for over hundred years. My mother was devastated but at the time she was on Coruscant and was unaware of my uncle's decision. Then somehow Barley took over the rest of the company from the other six stockholders. NT hasn't been the same since."

Anakah frowned, "Have you ever met him?"

Violetta narrowed her brandy colored eyes, "No, but I would give him a piece of my mind if I ever had the opportunity. He is ruining the business that had been in my family since before the Clone Wars." Then she asked, "Why do you ask, Knight Durron?"

Anakah looked at Marko then back to the queen, "Because he has no records outside of Naboo either."

Marko, who had remained silent throughout the meeting, thought over the information exchanged and what Anakah had related to him about what she and Valin had discovered about Naboo Technologies' owner and only buyer. Finally, he asked, "Is it possible that this Bast and Barley are somehow connected?"

The queen stared at him and Marko felt oddly drawn to her as her voice took on a speculative edge, "That is a good question, Knight Quee. That is a very good question. One I believe we should answer."

X

Valin opened his eyes and looked around. Instantly a smile fell onto his lips, he knew this place immediately. It was the place he and Tahiri would come to get away from the turmoil of the Yuuzhan Vong village they had lived in, it was the place he fell in love with her and she with him, and it was the place that he had proposed to her. It was the small river that flowed nearby the village that they had been married in over twenty-six years ago. He looked up into the tall trees and breathed in the earthy fragrance of Zonama Sekot, he didn't realize how much he missed this place.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Valin spun around and found himself staring into the beautiful face of his wife. "Tahiri?" he breathed.

She smiled and walked forward, "Sort of."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean 'sort of'?"

Now she laughed, "Haven't changed much, have you, Valin?" She was close enough now that he could see the bright emerald of her eyes. Eyes that enchanted him as much as Anakah's sapphire ones did.

"No, I suppose I haven't. If you are not Tahiri then who are you?"

She continued to smile and Valin somehow knew what she was going to say before she did; so, he went ahead and answered her unspoken question, "You look and feel like Tahiri."

"Then I must be her." She stepped past him and sat on the soft moss bank. Then she looked at he flowing water, finally she met his eyes again, "Do you remember this place?"

He moved to sit across from her, "How could I ever forget it. I asked you to marry me in this very spot."

She smiled and nodded, "Ahh…yes." Then she was quiet for a moment as she looked at the water again. The smile never left her lips but her expression became one lost in memory. When she looked back at Valin she sighed, "I loved you so much. I still do and that is why I'm here to prevent you from making the worst mistake in your life."

Suddenly, Valin's heart skipped a beat and he felt very ashamed, he couldn't meet her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, Tahiri. I've been unfaithful to you."

Her laughter snapped his head around and he stared at her, "Valin Horn, I'm dead. How could you be unfaithful to me? That is why I'm here in fact. I've come to you to knock some sense into that thick Horn skull of yours."

His answer was an incredulous, open-mouthed stare.

She reached over and laid her hand on his cheek, looking directly into his eyes she softly said, "Valin, I'm glad that you've moved on and allowed yourself to love again. You deserve it. We all deserve love, including the woman you now love."

"Anakah," he whispered her name, the pain of letting her go prevalent on his voice.

"Valin, why do you feel that you cannot love her; why are you pushing her away? She is good for you. And you are good for her."

Finding a stronger voice, he countered, "But I'm old enough to be her father. She deserves someone who will be there for her. Someone she won't be ashamed of. Her children deserve to have their father around, not dead or too old to—"

She laid her fingers on his lips, stopping his words, "But what if that isn't what she wants. What if the scenario that you paint for her will only bring her misery? Is that what you truly want for her?"

"No. Of course not," he angrily relied.

"Then you need to make sure she doesn't make a mistake. You, and only you, can prevent it. You need to decide what it is you truly want for Anakah, as well as for yourself. Then you need to fight for it."

Suddenly, a terrible wind kicked up and Tahiri was pulled away from him. "Tahiri! Don't go! I'm sorry for everything," he called after disappearing form, "Please forgive me."

He felt the sting of tears and then he heard over the howl of the wind, "Valin, there is nothing to forgive. You made my life complete. But that life became one with the Force. I know that you will always love me, just as I have always held Anakin dear to me. But you need to move on; you need to fight for what is best for you." Her voice became a mere whisper then, breathy and far away, "Fight for her, Valin."

X

Anakah and Marko made their way back to the hospital. After conferring with Terrik and Meri, they decided that they would take the yacht that Anakah and Valin had brought to Naboo and head back to Ossus with the information the queen had given to them. Terrik and Meri would then bring Valin back on the _Falcon_ once he was awake and released.

A few hours later Marko put _The Entrepreneur_ into hyperspace. He came out of the cockpit to find Anakah lying on the couch by the bulkhead. She turned to him and sat up. Smiling he walked over and sat down beside her. Without a word he took her into his arms and kissed her. The passion that had been burning in him since earlier that day when they were in her hotel room could not be denied any longer. Anakah seemed different, not as yielding as she always was but he let that thought go as she moved her hands over his chest.

He then began to open the fasteners of her jumpsuit and as he broke the kiss he grinned and huskily said, "I hope we don't have any interruption this time, Angel." He kissed her neck, nibbling on the pulse points then he whispered in her ear words of his desire and lust that caused her to shudder and her breathing to quicken. Within minutes they were both undressed and engaged in the ancient dance of lustful pleasure.

He held her close while she straddled him as he sat on the couch. As he breathed in her sent of Corellian lilies, Marko suddenly wished that he could love her and that she could love him back, but he knew he didn't, that she didn't. However, it was a fleeting thought because he was her friend and that was all he really wanted to be. He really wasn't sure he could ever be faithful to just Anakah and he knew that she would never be faithful to him. But his mother's words came back to him then, he took a deep breath as his heart rate slowed some more and looked into her deep blue eyes. There seemed to be a sadness there that he didn't remember seeing before. They never left themselves open to each other even at the height of passion. Her shields were impenetrable just as he knew his were; however, he suddenly wished that he knew what exactly she was feeling.

Swallowing, he brushed some of her damp hair from her face, "Anakah, you know that you are my best friend, right?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Clearing his throat he cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "Anakah, will you marry me?"

Anakah stared at him and even through her shields he felt her shock, her eyes seemed to become watery and Marko thought she was going to cry, but she didn't, she stared at him for a long moment. Finally, she said, her voice small, quiet, "Marko, I—I don't know what to say."

He grinned and tweaked her nose. He knew his question probably floored her. He had told her time and again he was never going to get married. "The usual answers are 'yes' or 'no'."

She swallowed and shook her head, "I realized that. What I mean is that—Kriff, you do know how to shock a girl." She recovered some and grinned but it never reached her eyes, somehow they looked even sadder. "What has brought this on?"

Marko sighed and told Anakah about some of the things his mother had told him. He ended with, "I want to give my mother her legacy, Anakah. Only I can do that. My father treated her like Hutt's slim and she deserved better than that. You understand me and you don't expect me to be something I'm not. We have been together for so long I figured why not make it legal. I'm not asking you to change. To become the little doting housewife, who has my meals cooked and the house so clean you could eat off the floor." She made a face and he grinned again, "I'm not even asking you to faithful to me, Angel. All I want is what I already have—you to come home to. And a child," he finished softly.

Anakah seemed to take that all in and eventually she whispered, "Okay."

He laughed, and repeated, "Okay?"

She nodded and leaned in and whispered into his ear, "That usually means 'yes' in Basic."

But Marko Quee never realized despite the wit she forced into those words, just how much pain they caused her as her lips found his again.

X

Valin opened his eyes and called out, "Anakah?"

Terrik came out of his meditation and turned from the window, "Dad?"

The older man focused on his son and then looked around the room that he recognized as a hospital, "Where's Anakah. I need to talk to her."

Terrik came to sit beside the bed and with an expression of puzzlement said, "She and Marko left for Ossus last evening. They have some information they wanted to get back to the Council. Dad, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Valin Horn felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Jealousy drifted into his heart and slowly squeezed it. "Marko was here?"

Terrik clearly puzzled by the sharp tone in his father's voice as well as his odd question responded, "Yeah, he was worried about Anakah."

Valin went to sit up and said as he did so, "I need to get to her. I need to tell her."

"Whoa! Dad!" Terrik caught him on the shoulders and gently eased him back down onto the bed, "You aren't going anywhere until a doc looks you over. So you just stay put." He then asked his voice curious, "And what is so important about Anakah Durron? She is fine. Thanks to you. We can meet up with her on Ossus."

Valin, not wanting to admit to his son that he loved her, simply nodded and responded, calmly, "You're right. I was just worried that she was hurt. Now, go get that medic so we can get out of here. We have a Conclave to get to and your grandfather will be furious if we miss it."

As he watched Terrik leave the room, Valin heard in his head the soft silky voice of his first love, _"Fight for her and just remember not all is as it seems."_

Valin swallowed against the dryness in his mouth and throat and closed his eyes. "I will. I need her and I was a fool to ever think that I didn't. Thank you, my love."

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 **_

Dro'godda Base

"Milady, I didn't mean to tell him things," the young Falleen female choked as she fell to her knees. Her hands were desperately trying to free the invisible hands that were around her slender neck. "Pleassse," she begged, her voice forced and barely above a hoarse whisper, "I didn't tell him who you wer—" Isalil never finished, instead her oxygen starved and fear filled bulging eyes rolled back and she fell dead to the floor.

Erida released her Force-grip on the dead woman's throat and quietly, but dangerously, said, "I don't care what you didn't tell him, my sweet Isalil, it's that you told him anything at all." Then she hissed to the Defel guards that stood by her entrance, "Guards, take this out of here. Now." The guards wasted no time complying.

Suddenly, the hypercomm demanded attention. Erida rubbed her forehead and turned toward the young girl who had been standing silently behind her during the entire exchange. "Beth." She didn't even need to give the entire command, the girl was already moving to the comm station.

Beth entered the receive code and instantly the blue tinged image of Pader Barrett appeared over the plate. Beth's face was impassive as she said in way of greeting but the disdain was indisputable, "Admiral Barrett."

Erida watched as Pader looked upon his unknown daughter and commanded, "I need to speak to your Master."

"She is otherwise occupied," the girl's demeanor had changed quite a great deal since Erida killed her pet. The girl had something to finally despise and Erida had been using that hate and anger to improve the girl's skill. However, Erida sometimes regretted that it was she who had become the object of her daughter's hate. Although, that could prove dangerous, and she should know because she hated her master.

"I don't care what she is doing, Miss Doglan, I need to talk to your mother."

Erida actually smiled at that, sometimes, although extremely rare, she wished Pader was Force-sensitive. He had more than enough contempt to go around.

Beth simply responded to his outburst impassively, "You forget yourself, Admiral. I do not take orders from the likes of you."

Erida mused at that and was happy to feel the ire in the girl; she really did dislike Pader for some reason.

However, the slight, nearly non-existing smile vanished with Pader's next words, "You will get your mother now. And you will take orders from me, if for no other reason than the fact that I am your father."

Erida felt Beth's sudden shock and instant bewilderment. It was time to take over the conversation. She calmly moved into the cam and said, "Pader. What news of Naboo?"

But Beth was suddenly filling Erida's sense with anxious energy. Pader never had a chance to answer the question as Beth bellowed, "That pathetic piranha beetle is my father?"

Pader looked at the girl and snickered, "Who were you expecting, princess? Kyp Durron? Ben Skywalker? Or maybe you were expecting someone like Jagged Fel?" He laughed at her wounded expression and added, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, daughter."

"I will never accept you as my father. You are a failure and a disposable pawn," Beth spat at the image.

Erida who at first was going to put a stop at the exchange smiled instead. So, the secret is out and from the sound of it neither one of them have any feeling outside of disgust toward each other. _Perfect._

Pader tired of the insults turned toward Erida and smiled but it was a cold, heartless one, "So, Lina, you didn't think I'd figured it out, did you? I often wondered why you were so willing to have that affair with me. When I met up with you a few years later and found that you had a daughter, who incredibly looks a lot like I did at a similar age, it wasn't hard to figure out that you needed a sperm donor."

She laughed and said, "Oh, Pader, you were and are more useful to me than that." Then she became deadly serious, held out her hand and watched as Pader grabbed at his throat. It was time to put her puppet back in his place. "But you need to remember who is in charge. And who gives the orders."

Pader stared at the holocam and sputtered disbelievingly, "Erida?" He fell to his knees and finally he choked, "How?"

Eventually, not really wanting to kill him but to teach him a lesson like she had that stooge, Foust, she released the grip and in a venomous voice said, "Now, Admiral Barrett, you will remember who you are dealing with. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Pader rubbed his throat while he gasped for breath, but he didn't get off his knees. He nodded and whispered hoarsely, acquiescently, "Yes, milady."

"Good." She turned from the image but knew she was still in the cam's view. With her back to him she asked, "Now, you will answer my original question. What is the news from Naboo? And is everything set on Corellia?"

She sensed Pader's hesitation and turned to look over her shoulder at him. His frightened expression was all the answer she needed. She turned angrily back to him, "You failed. Again."

He swallowed and winced at the pain it caused him from where she had nearly crushed his windpipe and esophagus, or maybe he winced in apprehension of what her response would be. Either way he finally said, "The strike team was prevented from performing the assassination."

She fumed but remained calm as she asked, "The Jedi?"

He looked at her and she could nearly palpate his fear, "Alive," Pader swallowed again and quickly added, "Although, Valin Horn is still unconscious."

"Unconscious isn't dead, Barrett. And Durron is still alive and well. She is a thorn in my side. I needed the queen, Durron and Horn dead. Did I not make myself clear?"

He nodded, "Yes, milady. But I told you killing them would be difficult."

She glared at him and nearly reached out across time and space to touch the Force again and finish him off. But she stopped herself before she gave into the temptation. Unfortunately, she needed Pader Barrett more than she was even willing to admit to herself. He was the key to her plot against the Chief-of-State. Such a big key she nearly dreaded his answer to her next question, "And Corellia?"

He seemed to breathe easier as he replied, "Everything is set. CorSec will be busy figuring out who murdered their director while we make our escape with Syal." He was arrogant enough then to allow a small chilling smile. "It's much easier when it will be me doing the killing this time. Myri will never know what hit her."

Again, that evil gleam in his eyes and again Erida wondered who or what made Pader Barrett one of the most heartless men she had ever known—a man so willing to kill his own family for the promise of power. No, she took it back, she was suddenly glad Pader couldn't touch the Force. The galaxy wasn't big enough for two students of Darth Sidious.

However, she also needed his niece, the queen of Naboo, gone. Her plan was to make sure someone secretly on her payroll was placed on the thrown. Elections were easy to rig and swing, but she needed that snot nosed brat out of office. And then there was the issue of Horn and Durron. There were three Jedi Knights that were a real problem for her, the third one was Doran Tainer but he was willingly doing her bidding at the moment and would be taken care shortly. Horn, another master of disguise and infiltration, had always been a pain. He and his wife had impeded more than one of her plans. She had taken care of Veila Horn, but her husband had slipped through her fingers yet again. Durron was just an all around nuisance. She had prevented twenty-five assassinations in the past four years all of them directly or indirectly ordered by Erida.

Finally, she said so quietly she almost wondered if he heard her but the fear in his eyes told her that he did, "I will not tolerate one more failure, Admiral. The next time I _will_ kill you." And with that said she severed the connection.

Now it was time to move on to the next order of business—the Fels and the Jedi infiltrators. But as she turned, she found Beth standing behind her with a look in her eyes that would have caused anyone else to shudder. The girl held her lightsaber and Erida noticed her gripping it with white knuckles. Suddenly, Erida knew it was time to move her apprentice to the next step. She smiled inwardly at the hatred radiating from her, but at least it wasn't all directed at her mother, Beth found a new object to hate—her father.

X

Cleven Fel glanced over at his wife and briefly met her concerned red glowing eyes; they held the gaze for several minutes until the guard behind Cleven shoved him to move faster down the blinding white tunnel-like corridor.

"Keep moving, Chiss scum," said the indignant voice that spoke through a voice synthesizer of a black mask. Cleven couldn't even tell for sure if the being was human or just a humanoid.

However, he swallowed the sudden anger, and picked up his pace. He had no idea where he was headed, but he definitely didn't have a good feeling about it. It was the first time he had been outside of his cell and the first time he had seen Florin for over a month. He stole another glance at her and realized now sallow and drawn her face looked. Captivity hadn't treated the proud Chiss woman well. He had tried to touch her when he first saw her but was quickly rough-housed back into line where his guards wanted him. He was incapable of fighting. His hands and feet were restrained in stun cuffs. His only wish was that he could touch her, if only briefly. He only wanted to know that she was alright. He had missed her. And he needed to beg her forgiveness.

He had done well at tricking the Falleen guard Isalil into giving him bits and pieces of information that he passed on to the Jedi over the specialized spy commlink they had left for him. He wondered if Florin had been as successful at getting her guards to talk. But then he considered what he had to do to get his guard to leave him tib-bits of information and he suddenly hoped she hadn't the need to lower herself to that extent. Cleven didn't know if he'd ever be able to completely tell his wife what had transpired between him and Isalil. He hadn't had sex with the Falleen whose pheromones nearly drove him crazy every time she entered the small room that served as his cell; but he had came too close too many times for comfort and the last time he nearly caved. Sure, she gave him some really good information. Information about the Boss and her network of underlings on planets as far flung as Naboo, Ryloth, Yelsia and Tatooine and most disturbing was that she seemed to have a heavy interest in Corellia. But no amount of information was worth hurting the only woman he'd ever love.

He hadn't seen Isalil since, but then he assumed she was possibly annoyed at his rejection. It took every once of decency to fight the overwhelming response she garnered from him. But in the end he did. He didn't like remembering the incident and refused to let his mind wonder on the details of the lustful blood rush that forced him to kiss the reptilian alien and nearly rip her clothing away. However, he still remembered her words to him that she was becoming enamored with him, which only made her alluring chemicals all the more potentate. Glancing again at Florin, he shuddered at the memory.

However, just then the group stopped before elaborately engraved doors that depicted some sort of mythical monster devouring what looked like stars or suns. Suddenly, Cleven shuddered again as he felt very cold all of a sudden. Most cultures had borrowed or incorporated the ancient legend of the star dragon, and the Chiss were no different. He instantly knew he was about to meet the head of the dragon—the Dro'godda.

X

Cassie was wracking her brain trying to figure out where things had gone wrong for them and because she couldn't determine it, she was becoming extremely agitated. She and Doran rendezvous with _Trepidation_ near the Dro'godda controlled planet of Ansion as they had been instructed. The _Folly _had been unloaded of its precious cargo and they had been expecting to be allowed to take the freighter and head back to Ord Montell and await further instruction.

However, that wasn't what happened. They had been detained and thrown into a detention cell. Sure, they could have easily escaped, but that would have only guaranteed a blown cover. At the time, the detention could have simply been a way for Dro'godda to assure that the cargo was the one the smugglers were sent to obtain. Doran's exclamation did make some sense to her, but she still had felt uneasy and she knew that he did as well.

They spent several days in the detention cell and really had no clear idea where they were, but Doran said that he had a feeling they were going back to the base in the Unknown Regions. Eventually, they were brought from the cell and led bound to a surprisingly new, fast and expensive _Claster_-class shuttle. Several moments later they entered the containment field of the asteroid base and landed in the hanger.

Cassie was shocked to see that it was filled with several hundred fighters. Old Eta-5's, newer Eta-6's, Stealth-X's, she even saw a few old A-wings, E-wings, Ties, Chiss Clawcraft, and Phantom-X's. It looked like the Dro'godda was preparing for a war. Techs were working on several of the ships and suddenly she realized they were modifying them by installing the cloaking devices. Cassie swallowed hard as she realized that if anyone was killed by the surprise attack of these craft, it would indirectly be her and Doran's fault. They had delivered those devices.

They were then led through the bright tunnel-like corridors in complete silence. She stole a glance at her uncle and was struck by his complete impassive expression and the feeling of total calm he projected. She wondered if he sensed what she was—a soul crushing darkness, which they were being lead towards. _Odd_, Cassie thought, _they hadn't felt it when they were here a few weeks ago._

Suddenly, Cassie's heart began to pound as she remembered Bail's vision. _Could this be it?_ _No, it can't be_, she mentally shook herself, they didn't even have their sabers. But then she remembered something else—_the future is always in motion._

She glanced back at Doran and he must have felt her sudden fear. In her head she heard the Jedi Master's warning, _Find calm, Cassie. Stay focused and calm._

_But Bail's vision_—she began to send back to him.

_No, Cassie, we don't know that. Stay calm_. The impression of firmness of the silent words was as much a command as a reassurance.

They turned down another corridor and soon found themselves before a massive set of carved doors with the depiction of the star dragon on them. Cassie glanced at Doran one more time and he meant her gaze. She felt him pull the Force around him to find that deep calm that seemed to be his specialty. But before she looked away, she felt his deep love he held for her as his only niece. She had always been close to her aunt and uncle, and she wrapped his love for her around her fear-stricken heart. She sent him her love and took a deep calming breath just as the doors opened.

The room was oddly lit with reddish light and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness. Her attention was immediately drawn to the thrown-like command chair that was facing a massive galaxy map that laminated the black wall before them.

Then Cassie turned her head after feeling a sudden spike of shock and subtle fear in the Force and saw the Fels off to the left. However, Cleven and Florin's faces betrayed nothing as they were restrained by four black armored guards. Cassie began to assess other details, trying to determine if they could get out of this. The Jedi were being held by six guards and there were at least six other guards in the room. The odds weren't good. Then she remembered something Meri Durron always said when things got sticky, _I may not be completely Corellian, but I have enough in me to say: never tell me the odds._ But she didn't feel much comfort in her friend's bravado. She swallowed hard against the dryness of her throat and against the cold fear that seemed to be consuming her.

She actually startled when she heard the silky, husky disembodied voice coming from the thrown. "Dro'godda is an ancient myth that tells of a mighty dragon that travels the galaxy devouring the weak stars and breathing out new and stronger ones." With that the chair turned on its repulsar, revealing a dark robed woman. Cassie guessed she was in her early forties and she had long red hair and icy blue eyes, which sent a shiver down her spine. The woman smiled, but it was cold, humorless, the kind produced by madness. "However, in a few weeks the myth will become reality."

Cassie saw movement from the side and noticed another darkly clad figure come forth. She was surprised to see a young teenage girl come to stand slightly behind the woman. She was wearing a black lightsaber hilt attached to her belt.

Doran said, "So, just who exactly are you?"

She cynically chuckled, "Ahh—Master Tainer. I am Erida, Dark Lady of the Sith."

"There are no Sith," Doran replied deadpan and completely in control.

Erida continued her cold smile and raised a russet brow, "No Sith. I'm terribly afraid Master Skywalker has been greatly misinformed. His father Vader and Emperor Palpatine were not the last of the Sith. Although, my Master had not been fully trained when her Masters were killed, she found a way to become fully trained and eventually found and apprenticed me. And now I'm the Master."

Surprisingly, Cassie heard the clipped accented voice of Florin ask, "Who was your master?"

The Sith turned her attention to the Fels, as if just noticing them, "She was best known as Lumiya."

"That can't be correct," Cassie finally spoke for the first time, "she's dead."

Erida laughed and it almost sounded genuine, "Yes, she is dead, but that unfortunate event wasn't until after she trained me, as is Sith tradition." Finally, as if tiring of a game, she asked Doran, "Master Jedi, did you really think you, or any pitiful Jedi, could really infiltrate Dro'godda?"

"We got further than anyone else," Cassie pointed out.

Again that heartless, crackling laugh, "Oh, Master Tainer, your niece has spirit, I'll grant her that." Then she said to Cassie, "That is because, young Cassie, I allowed you to get that far," Cassie felt her stomach clench with the look the other gave her, "Your family is quite adapt in walking into traps." There was a pause then she added, almost thoughtfully, "You know, you look very much like your mother. I do hope she became one with the Force."

Cassie felt the blinding grief that the thought of her mother's death always brought to her mind and heart. The thought that this monster was responsible for, not only the murder of her mother, but the attempts on her father, brother and Bail during the same botched mission, and most recently her father again and her friend Anakah, was enough to send her anger into action. She took a step forward but was quickly brought to her knees by an electrical shock from the staff one of the guards behind her was carrying, causing her to cry out at the sharp searing pain between her shoulder blades. The smell of burnt fabric filled the air.

"Cassie—" Doran called out with concern but Cassie's howl of both pain and frustration drowned him out.

"You!" she growled. "You are responsible for her death!" she seethed as she struggled against the restraints.

The woman sardonically leered, "Oh, yes, Knight Horn, I take full responsibility." Then she raised an eyebrow and continued in the sardonic tone, "Emmm—you do seem to be having difficulty with your fear and anger—your hate. I was under the impression Jedi could control their emotions better. You disappoint me."

"What are you going to do with us?" Cleven spoke up, but his voice barely registered in Cassie's brain.

She felt the blinding white loss all over again and she could taste the lust for revenge. But somewhere she fought to control it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she was powerless to fight this witch now. She would only succeed in getting herself and most likely them all killed. She needed to find some calm and peace. She began focusing on the pain she felt, both the physical from the electrical shock and burn, and the mental anguish she felt over the loss of her mother. Her mother had taught her this, but until now she never really used it. It was a skill Tahiri herself had come up with and was a mix of Jedi skills and Yuuzhan Vong precepts. The goal was to use the pain as a focusing method to find the clarity needed to strengthen one's resolve and one's power.

Slowly, Cassie began to find calmness and finally the heart wrenching fear and grief began to ebb away, being released with each exhaled breath along with her pain. Cassie then stood up which drew the attention back to her.

"Well, I'm impressed, Knight Horn," Erida stood and walked toward her. "That is a nice trick."

"My mother was as much Yuuzhan Vong as she was human," Cassie spat. "And _I_ was her Apprentice."

Erida gazed at Cassie for a long moment as if appraising her. She felt the Sith's mental probes but she used the increased power in the Force to increase the strength of her shields. No one could get past her shields. Finally, Erida said as she turned away, "Yes, you were your mother's apprentice." Her words puzzled Cassie but Cleven's voice sounded again.

"Lady Erida, what are you going to do with us?" Cassie was actually impressed with the Chiss' ability to bury their emotions. Either that or they were taking this as any well trained soldier does any battle not of their choosing, with quiet determination.

The Sith looked at the Chiss captain and smiled, "Captain Fel, I'm sure you will be pleased. For, soon we will be having a little family reunion of sorts."

"What do you mean," Cleven asked warily.

Erida laughed and as she sat back down on the chair, her thrown, she began to rotate to look up at the map, "The dragon is hungry. It is time to feed. But you," she turned her head and looked at the four prisoners, "will be my guests and can watch. Feel honored, because I don't often take in guests, but I may still have a use for you; therefore, you are safe for the time being. Guards take them to their cells and make sure the ysalamari are placed. We wouldn't want our Jedi visitors getting any ideas."

Cassie then felt the hands of two guards on her shoulders roughly turning her and pushing her toward the door. However, she felt only cold as if she was on a freezing planet in the dead of winter. The only thought being, _Please, sweet Force be with us. We need you. _

X

"You have something to say, Daughter?" Erida didn't even turn toward Beth; she was engrossed in the map as the doors closed.

Beth looked at her mother and seethed accusingly, "You want to replace me with the Jedi Knight as your apprentice."

Erida slowly turned to meet her daughter's green eyes, standing she said, "What gives you that impression?"

"Because you think I'm inadequate. Isn't that why you killed my whisperkit? Why you refuse to allow me anything that I may find enjoyment in? Love? Because I didn't hate enough. Because I'm not angry enough. Well, Mother dearest, I hate and I'm angry. And I will not be replaced." With that the girl spun on her heel and headed toward the back entrance of the sanctum.

Erida almost stopped her but she didn't. She smiled instead. Some competition never hurt anyone.

_May the best one win. _

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	18. Chapter 17

**X **

_**Chapter 17 **_

Ossus, Jedi Temple and Academy

He slipped into the large meeting room and tried to discreetly make his way around the groups of people that were holding drinks and talking. As people noticed him, they would smile and nod or even say a greeting to him, but somehow he suddenly felt very out of place. _That's silly_, he thought as he looked around the room, _I was _invited_ to this._ However, he still felt like a traitor, or an outsider, somehow.

That was because this was a reunion of sorts for the Durrons, which included the D'jos, the Skywalkers and Leia Solo, and he was very much a Horn. Terrik never paid much attention to the bickering that his grandfather and Master Kyp Durron seemed to enjoy over the years. However, he knew Corran and Kyp very much disliked the idea of their families someday combining. Terrik and Meri still chuckled about the expressions on the faces of both the Jedi Masters when they announced their engagement. It had been priceless. Of course, he'd also never forget Kyp's warning when Meri and he decided to postpone their wedding after his mother was killed and instead moved in together.

He finally found the person he was looking for near the far wall and he stopped to admire her. Meri Durron was beautiful but she had a quiet beauty, the kind inherent to her mother and her grandmother. She had always been a tom-boy and could fly circles around him in a heart beat. Some actually said she was a lot like her grandfather Han Solo. She never took no for an answer and she never let incredible odds get in her way. But she also had a gentleness to her, an unassuming generous heart that often left her open to getting hurt.

He smiled as he watched her; she was holding three week old Jak Skywalker. He looked around and saw Julith speaking to Prince Jacen and Ben talking with his father-in-law, Master Keyan Farlander. _So, she's playing baby sitter._ However, he didn't move right away, instead he watched her with her small cousin. He knew she wanted kids, but he wasn't ready yet. Sure, he had thought he was when he had asked her to marry him but after watching his mother get killed, he just didn't know anymore. He still loved Meri with every fiber of his being; he just wasn't sure about anything else.

Finally, she must have felt his presence—he never could hide from her for long—because she looked directly at him and smiled. Terrik smiled back and walked on over to sit beside her. They had nearly been inseparable since he was sixteen and she was fourteen. They were the other's first and only love and it was ironic sometimes that people often compared them to his mother and her uncle Anakin Solo when they had been kids. Terrik would never forget the first time Tahiri had pointed that out to him. Somehow, it really seemed strange to think of his mom with anyone but his dad, and especially to think of her actually _loving_ anyone else.

"So, you decided to brave your grandfather's wrath and come over to the enemy's camp," she quipped as she leaned toward him and accepted his quick kiss. They hadn't seen each other since that morning and very little of each other since coming back to the Academy three days ago. Tomorrow nearly the entire Jedi Order which numbered well over a thousand Knights, Masters and students would meet in Assembly Hall for the announcement of who would be the next Grand Master. "Or are you here on a spying mission for the Horns."

Terrik smirked, "Granddad doesn't know where I've disappeared to. However, I could say that I came over to the other side to recapture something that has been stolen from me."

Her brown eyes sparkled and Terrik could see the mischievousness in them, "And you think one of us stole this thing of yours?"

He grinned, "Oh, I know a member of this very clan has taken it and she won't give it back."

"So, you know that this person is a woman. And she stole this thing that you would brave the anger of Master Corran Horn to recover?" She raised and eyebrow, "It must be pretty important."

He leaned over and quietly said, "It's very important and I can't live without it. A very beautiful, hot shot captain of a very old Corellian freighter has flown away with it. Have you seen any such persons?"

"A pirate than?" She continued to play the game, gazing into his grey eyes.

"Oh, yes, most definitely a pirate."

"Emmm…You must have the wrong family." She smiled in mocking apology and sat back. Jak began to fuss a little and she patted his belly. Then she said, "There are no pirates in my family."

"But there had been smugglers. This thief definitely has the blood."

"Ahh…but I must inform you then that I too have had something stolen and I believe the culprit is a member of your family." Meri lifted the baby up onto her shoulder and began to rub his back. After he settled into cueing she looked at him and said, "Of course, your family has more smuggling blood in it than mine. And the person who stole from me definitely knew what he was doing."

"Oh, and what have you had stolen?" He smiled at her.

"You tell me and maybe together we will be able to recover both of our stolen items."

Terrik pretended to think about that then tiring of the game, he leaned over and surprised her by kissing her tenderly. She opened her eyes to meet his as he broke the kiss and pulled away. Smiling, he whispered accusingly, "_You_, Meri Durron, have stolen my heart."

She smiled back and countered, "Well, I'm not sure I'd say I stole it, because I gave you mine in return. Smugglers call that an even trade, I think."

He then put his arm around her slender shoulders and hugged her close, while she still held Jak snuggled against her shoulder that was pressed against him. He had to admit she looked wonderful holding the tiny infant—natural.

The newest member of the Skywalker Clan had the bright red hair that both his parents possessed and his eyes appeared to be the bright blue of his father's. He reached over and touched one of the baby's fisted hands that lay on her shoulder, "Hey, there little Jak." He was rewarded with some milk bubbles. Terrik pulled his hand back and glanced out to where Julith Skywalker and the Prince Consort were still talking. Then he looked back at Meri and asked, "So, I take it your uncle has convinced Julith to take him on as an Apprentice."

Meri laughed, "Well, I don't know about that but I sure know he's trying. She thinks he should speak to Tekli about it, since she is the head Healer. Master Telki wants nothing to do with Uncle Jacen. She keeps telling him to convince Julith to be his Master."

Terrik responded, "It sounds like no one wants him to be a healer."

"Oh, they want him to be a healer; it's just that no one wants to be his Master. They know how powerful my uncle is even though he left the Order when he and Aunt Tenel Ka married. And besides, I think Master Tekli is embarrassed by his request. They were, after all, Knighted at the same time during the same ceremony and they both fought in some of the same battles."

Terrik looked out over the twenty or so members and friends of the family that someday he'd be part of—was part of. He wondered how things would change after tomorrow. Both his grandfather and Kyp Durron held different ideas than Luke Skywalker had. Terrik himself supported his grandfather, not just because he felt family allegiance, but because he believed what his grandfather believed. The Jedi had to integrate and become part of the government of the Alliance, not just be a side agency as they were now. Meri's father felt the Jedi should be completely independent of the Alliance, something Terrik and Corran both disagreed with. But unlike Corran Horn, Terrik had long ago learned to keep the peace with the man who would one day be his father-in-law.

But Terrik wondered how tomorrow's decision would affect the Masters' already strained relationship. They needed something to remind them that they were almost family, like it or not. That was when Terrik got the idea. Maybe it was time to make the Horns and the Durrons family. He looked back at Meri who was slowly rocking the now sleeping Jak in her arms. She looked so perfect.

"Meri," he softly spoke, partly because he didn't want to wake the baby, partly because of the sudden emotion he felt.

She was leaning against Terrik and watched the baby as he slept, "Emm?"

"What do you say we get married?"

She looked up at him and grinned lopsidedly, an expression he'd seen many times on her mother's face, "I think you forgot you have already asked me that question."

"No, I mean right now."

"What?" She sat up and turned to face him. "What do you mean: _right now_?"

He smiled and reached up to stroke her face. "I think this family needs some unity. After tomorrow Granddad and your father will have even a deeper feud. I say we remind them that they share family. I say we get married right now, right here, tonight."

"Terrik…" he had shocked her.

"This is what I think. We ask your grandma like we were planning to. She can perform the vows now. All I need to do is go and get my family." Then a sadness crossed over him as he thought about who was missing. "Of course, I hope Cassie and Uncle Doran can understand why we didn't wait for them to come back."

She shook her head as if to clear it, then she said, "Allana and Rodtic aren't here either. But actually, this is probably the best gathering of our complete families that we will ever accomplish." After a moment of looking out over the gathering of her family she looked back at him and a bright, breathtaking smile graced her face, "Okay. I say we do it."

They then stood up and Terrik cleared his throat, after meeting Meri's sienna eyes he smiled and announced, "May we have your attention for a moment, please." He waited until every one turned to look at them then he went on, "If Master Leia Solo would be so inclined, we'd like to ask if you would perform a favor for us."

Meri's still elegant grandmother stood from where she was sitting with Mara, Jaina and Tenel Ka, "What do you wish for me to do?"

Meri grinned at Terrik and then said, "Grandma, we would like you to perform our wedding."

Leia smiled, "I've already told you that I would when you asked me if I do it last year."

"Yeah, but we have decided upon a date," Meri nearly giggled as she said it. She handed the still sleeping Jak to his father Ben, who just grinned at them.

"Oh?" this from Kyp Durron whose interest in this conversation just piqued ten fold. In fact, he took several steps toward his youngest daughter and her fiancé.

Terrik swallowed and met Kyp's eyes, "Yes, Master Durron. Meri and I would like to get married now."

"Now?" Zeth sniggered. "That's some timing, Sis."

Meri looked at her older brother, whom she was very close to, and grinned, "Yes, now. We have decided it was time to make the Horns and the Durrons all one big happy family—officially."

Leia softly laughed, "And here I thought none of you took after me. Diplomacy at its best. That's what this is." She nodded her head and walked over to them, taking each of them by hand she went on by saying, "I think this is a very good idea. Where would you like to have this impromptu wedding?"

They glanced at each other. They hadn't even thought of that.

Jaina then came over and patted her daughter on the shoulder, smiling she said, "I think in the Serenity Garden. It's rather pretty this time of year. And we all could use some serenity, I think," she added as she looked at her husband who was just staring at Terrik.

Meri grinned at her mother and looked back up at Terrik, he nodded and then she turned back to Leia and Jaina. "Yes. I think that would be perfect. Let's do it."

"If any one asks me," Liam Durron said around the piece of ryshcate he was chewing, "it's about time."

X

Anakah watched and listened to the proceedings with a heavy heart. Marko sat beside her with his arm draped haphazardly over her shoulders as the last of the chuckling at her youngest brother's comment died down. She had watched Meri with baby Jak and again felt that tinge of jealous pain that always seemed to be there when Meri was concerned. Anakah had only seen the baby a few times and never been offered the chance to hold him, however, that really didn't surprise her because Julith Farlander Skywalker didn't like Anakah much. But then Anakah didn't care much for the fiery red-headed, hazel-eyed healer either.

Anakah was hurt deeply by seeing Meri with the baby and in the loving arms of the man who loved her more than anything else, and now they announced that they were getting married. She looked over at Marko who was grinning widely at Liam, who was sitting near them, and snickered, "You know, I have to wonder what fireworks will result when Terrik goes over to Master Horn's and makes this announcement."

Liam struggled to swallow his piece of ryshcate and laughed harder as he said, "I'd like to be a flintfly on that wall, that's for sure. Of course, Dad looks like he's angry enough to fight a gundark."

Anakah tuned out of their conversation after that and silently watched as Terrik gently kissed Meri's cheek and headed out the door. Soon after Jaina and Tenel Ka ushered Meri out also. Anakah assumed to go find her something more suitable to wear to her wedding than the simple blue jumpsuit she was wearing. Within minutes Luke and Mara helped get everyone out of the meeting room and led them into the Serenity Garden. There would be no chairs set up and the family elders including her father decided to have the actual ceremony in front of the largest fountain.

Anakah heard Kyp say to his mother-in-law, "This reminds me of my wedding. Remember, before the fountain on the South Lawn."

Leia smiled, "Yes, how could I forget. You and Jaina nearly sent me into cardiac failure when you changed the location from the North Lawn to the South only days before the wedding."

Kyp chuckled, "Emmm…I guess that did take some rearranging, didn't it."

Leia stared at Kyp and dryly said, "More than just some."

Anakah suddenly heard voices behind coming into the garden and watched as the Horns entered. She hadn't seen Valin since she had left him nearly a week ago on Naboo. She held her breath as he looked over at her and held her gaze. She swallowed hard and fought the temptation to run into his arms. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew she couldn't. They both had agreed that their affair could never continue outside Naboo. He couldn't be more than her friends' father, her sister's father-in-law and she wasn't any more then the daughter of his friends and colleagues.

Besides, she was now engaged.

She turned away from him and closed her eyes to fight back the sting of tears that she felt there. She and Marko hadn't announced their engagement yet and hadn't made any plans for a date. Although, she knew he'd like it to be sooner rather than later, Anakah had wanted to wait for a while. She had told him yes when he asked her and she wouldn't back out now, if for no other reason than because she wasn't a quitter, but more importantly because Marko was her best friend and she had given him her word. She just couldn't give him her love.

She watched as Terrik and his family entered the garden and she felt her heart constrict.

Valin stepped toward Kyp and reached out and shook the older man's hand. "So, Kyp, I can't believe they're doing this tonight but I'm glad."

Kyp nodded and smiled, "Me either." Then he said more evenly, "Although, I'm pleased to see that Terrik is willing to commit himself. I was beginning to get concerned."

"I wouldn't know what you were so concerned about, Durron," Corran Horn stepped up to stand beside his son. "Terrik is a good young man. Besides, you and Jaina lived together for nearly a year."

Kyp forced a grin and held out his hand, "True. But I really wasn't in any shape for most of that year to do much. If you remember."

Corran took Kyp's hand and shook it, upon releasing it he quipped, "Of course, it was my team who saved you from that pirate."

"You saved me—"

"Gentlemen," Mirax Horn chided as she stepped up beside her husband and she flashed a grey-eyed warning to him as she turned and smiled at Kyp. "This is neither the time nor the place to rehash old memories that none of us want to remember anyway."

Kyp smiled at her and bowed his head, "Forgive me. You're right Mirax."

"Corran?" her tone held a warning.

Corran nodded once and then said to Kyp, "She's right. I'm sorry, Kyp.

Mirax laughed and said as she laid a hand on both of the Masters' arms as if to lead them away, "Now, if you two will kiss and make up, all will be wonderful. Just think in less then an hour you two will be related." Before either Corran or Kyp could say a word, the onetime smuggler quickly moved away with Valin to where Jacen, Ben and some of the others were standing and talking.

Kyp broke the silence with a smirk, "You know, Corran, she does that to us all the time."

Corran looked back at Kyp and chuckled, "Yep, and we fall for it each and every time too."

X

Valin moved away with his mother but his attention kept being drawn to Anakah. She stood near Kyp with Marko beside her. He wanted to say something to her but hadn't had the chance. He really needed to tell her how wrong he was about their relationship. He wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go. However, her closeness to the tall blond Jedi caused him to pause and wonder if she had decided to return to her relationship with him.

He said the appropriate things to those who greeted him with their gladness that he was alright following the explosion and/or their congratulations on Terrik's wedding. But it was really all a blur, his mind was completely on Anakah. He really needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her how wrong he was and he needed to tell her that he loved her. He loved her more than he ever thought possible.

However, he wouldn't get his chance yet. Tenel Ka D'jo stepped through the gate and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen." She waited until every eye was turned toward the still beautiful Jedi queen and she smiled her half smile, "Mother," she called toward Leia, "are you ready?"

Leia smiled from where she stood before the light grey and red marble fountain, "Yes, Tenel. I think we all are. Terrik, come and stand here." She indicated the spot to the front and left of her.

Valin moved to stand near the rest of the Horns and his sister who just arrived. Jysella wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled. He was happy to have her support.

Then Tenel Ka's clear voice drew his attention again, "Then we shall begin. Kyp I believe you are needed back here." She moved away to stand beside her husband.

Kyp walked back and stepped through the gate. Within minutes Mara stepped over to Zeth where he was standing beside Bail. She grinned and said, "Since we have no band or other sources of music, your sister had requested that you sing."

Zeth looked stunned and Bail tried to cover a laugh as he patted his cousin on the shoulder. "You should have seen that coming a klick away, Cuz."

Zeth looked from a smirking Bail to Mara, "You can't be serious, Aunt Mara. I have no idea what to sing."

Mara's grin only grew and she leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. Zeth's stunned expression only became more pronounced.

Terrik smiled at his friend and said, "Zeth, I don't know why you look so shocked. You have a wonderful singing voice and Meri and I were actually going to ask you to sing at our wedding anyway. We just never got around to it."

Zeth swallowed and then said, "Okay, but I'll only do it if Anakah also sings with me." He then turned toward his twin sister and said, "We used to do this all the time, Ana. And I think you probably know this song as well as me."

Valin looked at Anakah who pushed her hair back behind her ear almost nervously. Then she smiled at her twin and looked over at Terrik. Valin watched as Terrik visibly stiffened, "I'll only do it if Terrik wants me to."

Terrik paused for a long moment and then relented, "Alright." Valin instantly wondered what had happened between them. Terrik's displeasure dominated the Force.

However, Valin wasn't able to puzzle over that any longer before the Durron twins stepped forward and stood off to the side of the fountain. After getting settled, they both took a deep breath and then nodded to Mara, who went back to the gate.

Valin knew that the Durron twins both had great voices; Zeth had a clear baritonewhich complimented Anakah's alto perfectly. But it was Anakah's voice he was most familiar with. He had caught her singing more than once when they were together on Naboo. However, before he could dwell too much on that, the twin's perfect pitch harmony began to fill the air.

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing _

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Masters of old could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all"

Valin found himself being lost in the song and watching Anakah sing. She looked at him more than once and it was like she was singing to him. Valin was so taken with her that he nearly missed Meri's entrance. He looked back as he heard Terrik's gasp. Jaina had came down between the standing wedding guests who formed an aisle of sorts between them. She went to stand beside Liam and the rest of the family. Then Kyp entered with Meri on his arm. She was dressed in a long gown of the lightest shade of grey. Valin wondered where she could have come up with such a beautiful and obviously expensive gown on such short notice. Then he realized that it was probably one of Tenel Ka's because it was slightly too long for Meri but she was managing. In her hand she carried a single white lily and her hair was loose, which was unusual for her. She usually had it pulled back in a long tail or braid. She truly made a beautiful bride and he was proud to welcome her into his family.

As the twins finished their song, Meri and Kyp made it before Leia and Terrik. Meri hugged her father and he kissed her on her forehead. After she stepped away from him, Kyp took Terrik's hand and shook it and said in an unusually tight voice, "She's my baby girl, Terrik. Take care of her."

Terrik smiled and said his own voice thick, "Don't worry, sir, I will."

As Kyp moved away to stand beside a teary eyed Jaina, Valin's mind flitted back to his own wedding day and he remembered the emotion he felt at seeing his bride before him. Valin swallowed as he felt the sudden rush of emotion that the memory brought to him. However, it wasn't Tahiri he was longing; it was another. He stole a glance at Anakah who had moved back to her place near the back to stand beside Marko. He watched in total dread as the young man bent over and gently kissed her lips. It was like a vibroblade had just been thrust into his heart.

Jysella who was still holding him around his waist looked up at him with concern in her green eyes and whispered, "Valin, are you okay?"

Valin swallowed again and nodded, "Yeah, I just was thinking about—"

Jysella cut him off and actually saved him from telling her a lie, "It's okay, Valin. She's here in spirit."

He only nodded. How could he tell his sister that it wasn't his dead wife's absence that bothered him but the fact that the woman he loved was kissing another man? He shook himself mentally and tried to concentrate on his son's most important day, as Leia Solo began speaking the words that would bind Terrik Horn to his bride Meri Leia Durron as the Ossus sun slipped behind the horizon.

X

Anakah stood beside Marko and only half listened to the words her grandmother was saying to her sister and her groom. Anakah had to admit for a wedding that no one knew would happen only an hour or so ago it was turning out beautifully. She though had felt uncomfortable singing for the couple. Meri had glanced at Anakah while she was standing with Zeth, singing a song that obviously meant a great deal to Terrik and her, but Anakah hadn't noticed any disdain in the smile she presented her older siblings. If anything Meri seemed pleased to see the twins do something that they used to do in the past.

The traditional vows were said between the two Jedi in tear-filled voices and bubbling emotion. Anakah could hardly bare to watch. Marko reached over and took her hand and she left him have it. She met his eyes and swallowed. Their relationship seemed to be changing in the past few days. Marko seemed more attentive, more willing to touch her, hold her; and although, there was a time she wished this response in him now she dreaded it. She didn't want him to fall in love with her because she knew in her heart she would never be able to return the emotion.

She met Valin's eyes as Leia announced Terrik and Meri husband and wife. The witnesses immediately began to applaud and within moments the newlyweds were surrounded by well wishers.

Suddenly, she was being pulled toward her sister and new brother-in-law by Marko. Marko embraced Terrik who jokingly said, "Well, Marko, you ever going to make it to the altar?"

Anakah's heart froze as he smiled and turned to her. He then said, "You know now is as good a time as any, Angel."

"Marko, I don't think now is—"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaina interrupted from where she stood beside Meri. Leave it to her mother to pry.

Anakah looked at her smiling mother and swallowed, but she couldn't say anything. Marko squeezed her hand, "We may as well tell them."

She nodded and in a tone she hoped sounded happy and not full of pain she said, "Marko and I decided to get married."

"That's great, Ana," Bail patted her on her shoulder she glanced back to smile weakly at her cousin then suddenly, she caught sight of Valin staring at her. Her heart shattered at the look of betrayal and pain that was shinning through his silver eyes, those eyes that only days ago looked upon her with nothing but love.

Anakah accepted the congratulations through a blur of hugs, nods and a fake, frozen smile. She couldn't get away fast enough. Making an excuse, she finally escaped the garden and the two men who she was bound to—one through friendship and promise, the other through forbidden love.

She made her way though the growing darkness to the courtyard of the main classroom building. There she let the tears fall. _Why can't I just be happy? _

She felt his familiar presence coming in behind her but she didn't turn, she couldn't face him.

"Did you feel anything for me, Anakah?"

Slowly she turned her tear streaked face to him. "I loved you, Valin. I still do and always will."

He seemed to take that in and then stepped closer. "But not enough to prevent you from running into the arms of a man you said you didn't love."

She swallowed and looked down at her folded arms as she hugged herself. Finally, she met his intense gaze and very quietly said, "Valin, you told me that we had no future. And how could we? I know what I am, Valin. I know what people will say."

"Since when did you ever care what others think, Anakah?"

"I don't, but it's you I won't pull down." She stepped closer to him and went on, "You are the only man I will ever love. You have showed me what it's like to be truly wanted for who I am, not just for what I can do while I'm flat on my back. Sure it may have begun like that, but I never felt like that with you. However, I felt like you were pushing me away, but I believe you were right. I may not love Marko but you and I were never meant to be either."

"Why are you marrying Marko if you don't love him?" he asked incredulously.

She swallowed and whispered, "Because he asked me. He accepts me and he's my best friend. And I've given him my word that I would."

"I loved you, Anakah. I'm sorry if you felt like I was pushing you away. But I know now that I can't live without you. I don't care what anyone says. I realized just how foolish I was." Then he stiffened and his voice hardened, "But then again maybe I was a fool to fall for you to begin with. How could you really love someone like me?"

She was stung by his words, "Valin, it was you who told me all the reasons why it won't work, remember? I was willing to try but then I realized that you were right. But I do love you, Valin. I don't care that you're older than me or anything else, but I know how important your family is to you and your family would never accept me, especially Terrik."

"But why? What happened between you and Terrik? I noticed what passed between you two back there."

Anakah swallowed, this was it. This would end it. Very quietly she said, "I tried to seduce him a few months ago."

Valin looked at her, stunned he asked, "You slept with my son? How could you do that? He's been with Meri since they were kids."

"No, nothing happened between us." Anakah couldn't meet his painful gaze any longer; she couldn't watch the love in those enthralling silver eyes turn to hate. So, she turned away as the tears began anew. "I wanted to hurt my sister. I wanted to prove to her and to myself that no man could be faithful no matter how long they were together or how many pretty declarations and love sonnets they may profess." She turned and looked at him again, "All that I proved was that I'm a fool and that I ultimately will never have those words spoken to me by the only man I love more than life itself."

She didn't wait for his response, she ran from the courtyard and didn't stop until she was back at the quarters she and Marko had been assigned, with her heart shattered and with the realization she had doomed herself to a loveless marriage.

X

"Anakah," Valin started to run after her but was stopped when Marko appeared before him.

"I should have known," the younger man said as he stepped forward. "I'm glad that I really don't feel anything but friendship for her or I might have been jealous to overhear such grand declarations."

"Marko," Valin bristled not at all ready for this confrontation.

Marko smirked, "Although, Master Horn, I would never had guessed you would have fallen under her spell. But then you aren't and won't be the last, I'm sure. Maybe that's one reason I myself will never be fool enough to fall for her. I know she would only cause me pain, but she is quite addicting. Isn't she?"

"Marko, I don't know what to say." Valin really was unprepared for this. "But I will say this. I love her and I won't let her make the biggest mistake in her life by marrying someone who doesn't love her."

Marko grinned and said, "You're welcome to try, Valin. But I know Anakah better than anyone. She may not be faithful to me. In fact, I wouldn't even be surprised if my future wife doesn't end up in your bed a few times, but she will be my wife. That's one thing almost everyone over looks about her, Anakah never backs out of her promises, she's loyal. And she's promised to be my wife and mother to my children."

Valin watched him move toward the direction Anakah had left from, but his words stopped the younger man, a boy who had been his holdson, "I won't let you do this to her, Marko. I know what she thinks, but my feelings haven't changed for her. I love her and I will fight for her."

Marko turned and raised a brow, with a smug grin he quipped, "Then may the best man win."

X

"Well, today was eventful," Jaina sighed as she crawled into bed beside her husband.

Kyp, who was sitting against the headboard, looked up from the datapad he was reading. "Yes, it was." Then he laid it to the side and accepted Jaina as she snuggled up next to him, putting his arms around her he said, "I'm happy for Meri. Terrik is a good man, even if he is a Horn."

Jaina looked up into his smirking face and grinned, "I'm sure Corran is saying the same thing about Meri that she's a good woman except she's a Durron."

Kyp squeezed his wife and chuckled, "You are probably right." Then he became more serious.

Jaina who noticed his sudden change in mood, pulled away enough to meet his eyes, "Kyp, what is it?"

Kyp swallowed and said, "I'm worried about Anakah."

"What about her?" Jaina moved so that she was sitting facing him. "I will admit I'm not crazy about her and Marko, but I'm happy that she's decided to settle down. She has quite the reputation which has nothing to do with her skills as a Jedi."

Kyp crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I too wish she would settle down, but I don't think Marko is the one she should be settling down with."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I know she doesn't love him. I'm closer to her than probably even Zeth is any more. I sensed a lot of turmoil in her tonight. I get the feeling she is in love with someone but it isn't he man she is engaged to."

"Maybe you should talk to her, Kyp. She won't ever listen to me. But I would do almost anything to prevent that wedding from happening. I was glad when they said they didn't have a date in mind."

Kyp nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad for that too. When they announced that they were engaged I dreaded that Anakah would want to get married tonight too. She's impulsive enough to do that, if for any other reason then to take some of the lime light from Meri. I don't understand why she is so jealous of Meri but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You're right, but what's your idea?"

"I think it has to do with Terrik."

"What?" Jaina stared at him wide-eyed.

"I think Anakah is in love with Terrik."

"Oh, Kyp, I really hope you are wrong," Kyp felt Jaina's dread as clearly as his own.

--------------------------------

The song the twins sang is  
**When You Say Nothing At All** by Alison Krauss  
But I changed this verse:  
_Old Mister Webster could never define_  
to _Masters of old could never define_

----------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_ **

Marko walked along the winding paths of the Academy until the early hours of dawn. He wasn't really sure what he felt. Was he jealous? Was he angry? Or oddly was he amused? He didn't know but he knew that he couldn't bear to lose Anakah. She had always been his rock, ever since they first met when he was five and a half years old and came to Coruscant for the first time with his father.

He had wandered way from the small temporary quarters Zekk and he was staying in, and somehow found his way into the lower levels of the Temple. His father was frantic in trying to locate him, but he always seemed to elude the Jedi Knight. However, Marko found others in the lower level who weren't hiding but rather playing in one of the storage rooms. The Durron twins were playing hide and seek as they waited for their mother, while she gave a sparing lesson to her Apprentice. Marko watched the two black curly headed five-year-olds for a moment then asked if he could play too.

The memory of seeing them for the first time still brought a smile to his face. Anakah came to him first closely followed by her brother. They were of equal height and actually looked a little alike, until he saw their eyes. He would never forget Anakah's eyes as she looked at him. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

_The three of them just stared at each other for a moment then Zeth pointed at him and said, "Hey! I've seen you before. Our mom has a holo of you." _

_Marko had nodded and remembered to thrust out his hand in grownup imitation of Zekk, "I'm Marko Quee. And my mom has holos of you too, I think." _

_Anakah didn't hesitate to take his hand and said as she flashed him a smile, "I'm Ana Durron and this is my dimwitted twin brother, Zeth." _

Marko shook his head as he chuckled at the memory. That had been the beginning. Later that year they all found themselves on Ossus at the Academy with Bail Solo D'jo and Terrik Horn. Bail and the twins had known Terrik from his parents visiting their parents and Marko had known him practically from birth because his parents had lived on Zonama Sekot. Terrik at first became the glue that kept them all together. But soon Marko found himself with Anakah more and more while the three other boys would go off by themselves to play pilot games. Marko didn't like flying, the living ships that he was used to had frightened him as a young boy, and Anakah hated the idea of being a pilot. She liked to play spy games and dress-up, which he hated to admit he preferred to pretending to fly X-wings. It wasn't long before he had fancied himself in love with her. He remembered thinking that he'd grow up and marry her someday.

Then his world came crashing down around him as his parent's marriage fell apart. It wasn't long that Marko decided that he'd never love anyone. It hurt too much when it all came too an end, which it always did. It had happened when his mom loved Jacen Solo and it happened when his dad loved Jaina Solo, and now it was happening with his mom and dad. So, he knew it would happen with him if he let himself love.

However, Anakah became his support, she was the only one he could talk too and she became his best friend. They never seemed bothered by the fact that his father and her mother had at one time lived together like they were married. In fact, Marko always thought that was one reason they could talk about the things that were going on with his parents. They spent most of their free time together and by the time they were teenagers they became inseparable.

Marko sighed as he entered the hotel where he and Anakah had been placed. He slipped into the room and looked at her sleeping form on the bed he shared with her. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and show her that they too had something special even if it wasn't _love,_ but one look at his angel as she lay curled into a ball stopped him. He let out another long sigh and slid down the door to sit on the floor. As he watched his best friend sleep he realized how much this hurt her. He knew she cried herself to sleep. He knew she did that often even if she tried to hide it. He knew she wasn't happy but there was a time when they were. They found joy and happiness together and she became his angel.

He thought back to the time when they were truly happy, carefree and falling into the depths. He had just turned fifteen and she was fourteen. They were hiking in the forest not far from the Academy when they decided to stop and take a break. He had been fantasizing about her for well over a year, she filled his adolescent dreams and he discovered after that afternoon that he had filled hers. He never meant for the kiss to go that far. He had kissed her before but this time it had been different, explosive. He knew now that it was because Anakah thought she loved him. He often wondered if that was why she was so willing and what would have happened if her love hadn't scared him so much.

However, he didn't let his fear stifle what they discovered together. After that first time and for over a year later, they would find secret places and hide for an hour or so and share in the most intimate way they could. Then Anakah said the words. She told him that she loved him and it was enough to scare him to the core, because he thought he was falling for her too. He had to let go or he'd have lost his heart and would have gotten hurt along the way. So he purposely began to pursue other girls and eventually her sister, not because he wanted to fall in love with any of them but because of his fear and distrust of love. He had to admit that he wanted Meri Durron but she never gave in to Marko's attempts at seducing her. She had her eyes and heart set on Terrik.

However, his seemingly disregard for Anakah had hurt her and Marko's insistence that he would never fall in love eventually stifled any romantic love she felt for him and she decided she didn't really want to fall in love with him either. Anakah then began seeing others and eventually they laughed about the thought of them falling in love. Neither one of them wanted to give up the freedom of being with others, but they still remained friends and intimate.

Being with others, Marko decided was their way of never letting their hearts get too involved. However, incredibly their friendship continued to grow. They could tell each other anything, even involving their other partners. Marko never was jealous of Anakah's conquests, as their friends and those who fell under her spell called them, and she never was jealous of Marko's.

Amazingly, though, Marko still would distantly think that if he ever did get married his wife would be Anakah. Maybe it was because she understood him so well. Maybe it was because she would never want him to be something he wasn't. He had always thought he and Anakah were of the same mind; neither of them would ever be stupid enough to fall in love. They had promised they would never fall in love.

_Yet she has and it isn't with me. _

Yes, he decided he was jealous as he pulled his knees up and hugged them and watched his angel sleep. He didn't want Anakah to fall in love with someone. He didn't want anyone to take his best friend away. He needed her too much. He relied on her too much. How could he go on without her to lean on? He had been with many women but none ever did to him what Anakah did. None of them haunted his dreams like she did.

He was willing to share Anakah if it came to that, knowing that she always would come back to him. However, if she was in love with her partner and he in love with her, she wouldn't want to come back to him and that he could not bear. He would pretend he didn't know about Valin and he would gently persuade Anakah to marry him sooner, possibly before the Conclave broke up.

He sniffed back the emotion he felt and stood up, quickly undressed and slipped in to bed beside her. She stirred as he snuggled up next to her back and wrapped his arm around her. She turned to look at him and he could see the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes had always enchanted him since that day he first saw her twenty years earlier. He wanted to see happiness there and he wanted to be the one to bring it.

Without saying a word, he took her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt for his beautiful angel and she returned it, but he could feel her heart break as she gave herself to him and his ached knowing she loved another.

X

Nirauan System, Unknown Region

"Close it up, Seven. It's going to get hot out here," Cherith was frustrated with some of the pilots that were flying in her flight and Three Flight. A lieutenant from Striker Squadron was flying in Zeth's position as Rogue Nine and she could see the difference. He was a good pilot but he wasn't Zeth.

She missed Zeth terribly and shook the thought of him out of her mind. He had contacted her a few times since going back to Ossus. Each time he told her that he missed her and that he couldn't wait to be back to be with her.

She knew if Zeth had been here he would have been able to convince Gabe that the Rogues weren't ready to fly. It had only been a few weeks since the attack and most of these pilots were still too green. But Gabe thought they were ready and since he's opinion out weighed hers, they were launched.

The young pilot, whose scores were actually pretty impressive, responded, "Sorry, Five. I comply."

Charith watched her scanners and saw the pilot close the distance between him and Rogue Eight. Then she let out a sigh. She wasn't feeling well and hadn't been feeling right for about three days now. She was hoping to forgo this skirmish and go see a medic if this feeling persisted. However, her mother and commander thought the Rogues were capable of entering the fight which was playing out on the outer edges of Nirauan's orbit with Dro'godda.

The fleet had broken up and spread out slightly to cover the area where Admiral Gavin Darklighter and her father thought the pirate's base of operations were—a several parsec spear of area in this area of the Unknown Regions. Her uncle, who was in command of Cleven's Chiss taskforce, had discovered the increased pirate activity around the old Chiss / Imperial stronghold of the Nirauan System. The planet had been abandoned ten years ago and since had become another haven for the lawless. At first it was thought Dro'godda had its base there but after closer inspection, Cem Fel didn't think so. However, the Dro'godda wasn't happy with the Chiss snooping either. Cem's ships were attacked and he put out the call for help. Since Jag was closest with the _Han Solo_ and its escort, they deployed to back up the Chiss.

As the Rogues got closer to the fighting, she thought about her brother. He had been always in her thoughts, but while Zeth was around she was distracted. Now with him gone for nearly a month, she found herself thinking more and more of her older brother. Cleven had always been her best friend. They could share things that no one else could have ever understood. She had wanted to tell him about Zeth, about falling in love with the arrogant human Jedi she had set out to beat in the perceived game of "who's better". She missed his stoic stare of disapproval when she would do something that wasn't very Chiss-like, but then he would give her that half smile that made him look so much like their father. But mostly she missed his dry sense of humor.

She had been glad Zeth was with her while the disciplinary hearing was going on, but after his departure for Ossus, she really wished Cleven had been there for her as well.

_Oh, Clev, I hope you are safe and we soon find you. _This was her last thought before giving herself completely to the dogfight that engulfed her squadron.

X

Cherith was exhausted as she sat the X-wing down in the hanger of _Han Solo_. She had never felt so drained in her entire life after a fight and this one really hadn't been that terribly bad. The Rogues actually came out of it unscathed. She took a deep breath as she shut down the systems and after realizing she didn't even have energy to do that, ordered her astromech to do it for her. Then she popped the canopy and wearily climbed to the deck.

As her feet hit the metal plating she saw Gabe come toward her. She stood at attention and tiredly saluted, "Sir?"

He quickly saluted back and then said with a crocked grin, "Commander, you look terrible."

She smiled weakly and responded, "I feel terrible. I wasn't feeling well before the mission."

"What? Why didn't you see a medic?" Gabe turned and she fell into step beside him.

She shrugged, "I felt the mission was more important. It's probably a virus of some sort that needs to run its course." She suddenly felt lightheaded and stopped walking. "Whoa…" She moaned as she put her hand to her forehead.

Gabe quickly turned and reached over to catch the tall commander before she could lose her footing. "Cherith, I'm taking you to that medic now. And if you ever fly like this again, I'll see that you are locked into your quarters afterward. Understand?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her away. He flagged down a repulser sled and helped her on to it. Sitting beside her he ordered the driver to take them to medical.

As they approached the infirmary, Gabe looked at her and cautioned, "Cherith, are you okay? Would you like me to call your parents?"

Cherith swallowed back sudden nausea and shook her head emphatically, "No. I'll be okay. Oh—are we there soon?"

Gabe gave her one more concerned glanced and said, "Okay. And yes—here we are." The sled stopped and Gabe helped her off.

An hour later she was sitting on an examination table feeling a great deal better but was becoming greatly concerned at what could be wrong with her. She had been greatly puzzled by the look the Nautolan doctor gave her when she answered some of his questions and described her symptoms. Then as she waited for the results of her tests, she thought about her symptoms and a cold icy anxiety began to take hold of her.

She startled when the door slid open the Nautolan entered. She looked up from her fidgeting hands and swallowed when she saw the alien's black eyes narrow. He didn't speak immediately and then he cleared his thoat and his head tentacles twitched as if he was uncomfortable. Finally, she quietly asked, "The pregnancy test was postive, wasn't it?"

He slowly sat down on the stool that was near the table and let out a breath. "Yes, Commander, it is. I do not understand why you are not, were not, on a contraceptive as is standard policy."

She looked away and then sat up; swinging her legs off the side of the bed she said quietly, "I'm allergic to them."

"All of them?" he asked disbelievingly.

She hopped off the table and nodded as she met his wide black gaze. "Yes. It has something to do with my mixed genetics or my metabolism. At least that is what I've been told by the Chiss doctor who treated my last reaction to one."

She moved away from him and hugged herself. She would not cry before the odd alien, whose species she knew very little about except that they were amphibious like Quarren and Mon Calamari; she would give into that weakness when she was alone.

Finally, the medic stood and said gently, "You do know the options?"

She spun on him and spat, "I will—I can't do that to—" Not able to say the rest she took a deep breath and said more evenly, "Thank you, Dr. Kistun." She saluted the man who held the rank of Lt. Colonel and turned to leave when a terrible thought hit her like a ton of durocrete. She then turned and whispered, desperate, "Please, Colonel, don't report this to the General or the Admiral. I will—I will inform them myself."

He stared at her with those unreadable black eyes. "Commander, I'm not sure that I can do that. This is a violation of military code—"

"Yes, I realize that," she stepped closer to him. "But they are my parents, please try to understand. I will tell them. I will disgrace myself before them. I will not have you do it for me." She leveled him with an icy glare and added, "However, I will not tell them before I inform the father. I feel it is only right that he knows first."

The veteran military medic stiffed under her stare and nodded once. "I will comply, Commander."

With that Cherith Nuruodo-Fel ran from the infirmary all the way to her quarters. She entered just as the first tears came upon her and she leaned against the cold metal door. Throwing her head back she sobbed, "How in the galaxy am I going to tell my parents I'm pregnant with Zeth Durron's chid?"

X

Ossus

Luke Skywalker walked along the same path that he took nearly thirty years before when he announced that he would become the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He remembered as he picked his way through the garden, the same garden that was the stage for his great-niece's wedding, the speech that he had given at that time. Only a little over a hundred Jedi and staff heard that speech, but today two thousand people crowded the assembly hall. He knew the Senate had wanted Luke to make this announcement at the Coruscant Temple where he would have had more room, but Luke wanted to be away from there. This had become his home and he knew he'd die here someday. This was the Jedi Academy and even if it wasn't Yavin IV, this still felt more like the home of the Jedi than the newer Temple on the capitol ever could.

Luke smiled at that thought. The Coruscant Temple was built over the ruins of the one destroyed by his father and Palpatine. The site that had been home to the Jedi for millennia, but yet, it never felt like it was right for his Jedi. He felt the Jedi were too close to the government there and he knew if he'd made the announcement there it would have been made into a political issue.

_Not that it already isn't._ Luke wasn't blind to what his decision would do to the way people, and particularly certain government officials saw the Jedi. However, the more Luke considered it, the more he felt he was doing the right thing. The Force was telling him to let go and who to give it all to.

He looked up and saw that he had come to the entrance to the hall. He could feel the excitement and apprehension in the air. And he could feel the sadness. Most of the retirees of his first Jedi class come back, even those who didn't live on Ossus. Only a hand full of Jedi, who were on missions too important to jeopardize, were not present.

He entered and was amazed at how silent the massive chamber became at his presence. He began to make his way to the front when everyone stood on their feet and began to applaud. It was a deafening sound that seemed to shake the very structure. Luke climbed the stairs to the dais were a podium was set up and looked out over the still applauding mass.

He was totally humbled by the outpouring of love, pride and euphoria. And he returned it ten fold to the beings who had been his students over the sixty years that he was a Jedi. Luke met the smiling face of his wife and watched as she clapped her hands as enthusiastically as everyone else. He knew Mara was having difficulty accepting her own mortality, that she feared that she would never see her grandson or any other grandchildren grow up. She hadn't wanted Luke to step down yet, that secretly she had wanted him to pass the Grand Mastership to Ben eventually. However, Luke didn't think Ben was ready for the responsibility now. He had only been a Master for thee years. Although, Mara didn't like the idea of a non-Skywalker taking the Order, she was grateful that he was retiring to be with her, although she would deny it. But to Luke, she was the most important thing to him right now. His order wasn't his any longer; it belonged to the beings staring back at him.

Finally, he raised his hands and the room instantly fell silent, Luke took a deep breath and began:

"Nearly thirty years ago I came to this place to proclaim a new era for the Jedi. One that allowed us to govern ourselves without government interference and one that gave us a guardian among ourselves to oversee our responsibility to the galaxy. I became that first guardian—the first among the New Jedi, directly taught by two Masters of the Old.

"However, I feel that I am no longer capable of providing that guidance. I am no longer that guardian. It is time that I pass on that role to someone else.

"I am both humbled and proud of each and every one of you and, if my Masters could be here today, they too would be pleased at how their dream of creating a New Order of Jedi has become a reality."

Luke let that sink in for a second and met Leia's eyes. She gave him a small smile and sent to him her support through their bond. He smiled back at her and relayed his gratitude to her and then went on:

"However, it wasn't me who is totally responsible for the success of Masters Kenobi and Yoda's dream. The first Jedi class at the Praxeum on Yavin IV contained twelve diverse and talented individuals and eventually grew to sixteen. Not all of those sixteen individuals became Jedi, some were lost and some left the Academy to pursue other avenues, feeling the Jedi wasn't right for them." Luke smiled at Mara and went on, "However of the ones who left they all came back. Four members of that first class are still among the active members with two of them still on the Council.

"And it is one of these two that I have decided to choose my successor. This has not been an easy decision for me. Both of these men," Luke looked from Corran to Kyp. Corran was seated on the right side of the hall with Mirax and his family, except for Terrik, who interestingly despite his open support for his grandfather, was sitting beside Meri on the left with Kyp. Behind Corran sat his main supporters Zekk Quee and retired Jedi Master Kenth Hamner. Then he looked over at Kyp, he too was surrounded by his family and surprisingly his many supporters. It still amazed Luke how much Kyp had changed over the years, however, it didn't take much to see what provided Kyp his foundation. Jaina sat beside him with his hand folded within hers and he was surrounded by their four children. The Durrons didn't always get along, Luke knew, but they would standup for each other and they would stand together. "Both of these great Jedi have dedicated their lives to the Order. They both have helped make the Jedi what we are today.

"Master Horn has been most supportive of building Jedi Training facilities on planets such as Corellia and Bastion. Although, small compared to the Academy here or on Coruscant, the other schools have turned out some excellent Jedi. As the main instructor of the Coronet Jedi Academy, he has trained nearly sixty Jedi in the basics and has had four Apprentices.

"Master Horn, along with retired Master Katran, had also been influential in developing the combat training most of you have completed or will complete," Luke smiled at Corran and he returned it.

"Master Durron," Luke met his nephew-in-law's eyes and also smiled at him, "was one of the first students to be granted the rank of Master by me. He was among the first to be named to the High Council during the Yuuzhan War. He has trained six Jedi Apprentices in his career and often chooses the most troubled among the students. He has saved at least two from falling to the Dark Side and counseled several who may have.

"Master Durron has also been a key supporter and with the help of his wife, Master Solo-Durron and Master Keyan Farlander, has developed the Jedi pilot's school and created the two all Jedi squadrons that have over the past twenty years supplemented the GA military in times of crisis.

"Aside from instructing pilots at the Coruscant training facility, Kyp has taught adapts at that facility and helped pair Masters with Apprentices."

"However, these things don't even begin to touch on the influence these two masters have had on the shaping of the Jedi Order that we all serve." Luke took another deep breath and continued. "All in all, either one of these great Masters would lead the Jedi forward and provide the guidance we all seek. However, there is only one who I feel is the correct choice for that task at this time.

"I have been feeling, for the past several months, an increasing Darkness in the galaxy. I can not fully touch it and I know several of the Masters on the Council have also felt its oily presence. This feeling, along with other evidence that has been presented, has given me cause to be concerned." Luke now looked directly at his great-nephew Bail and he saw the young man swallow. Luke knew Bail's vision still haunted him, even though it hadn't repeated and he had taken the risk of warning Doran Tainer and Cassie Horn of the danger he had seen concerning them.

Luke then looked at the crowd as he felt the subtle shift in the Force. Finally, he plunged, "For this reason I feel the best choice for the next Grand Master is Kyp Durron."

Luke looked at Kyp who simply nodded and swallowed. Many in the assembly applauded and many openly glared at Luke. But Luke didn't let that bother him, he felt the sudden comforting glow of the Force and he knew he had made the correct choice.

X

Kyp stared at Luke, somehow he knew Luke would chose him, but for him to officially do so was shocking. Kyp looked at Jaina who hugged his arm and squeezed his hand.

She was smiling broadly and whispered, "So you out rank me again."

He grinned and winked at her, "So it seems." Then he accepted the quiet congratulations from his children. Jaina let go of his arm and hand so he could move up to the stage where he would be "knighted" by Luke and then he needed to make his speech. He looked back at Jaina one last time and she sent him her encouragement and love through their bond. Then he moved up the stairs to stand before Luke.

With his back to the assembly he met Luke's eyes and he smiled that still boyish smile and said quietly, "I know you don't want to do this but think of it as a formality."

Kyp grinned lopsidedly, "Yeah, we have drifted more toward the pomp and circumstance of the ceremony as compared to you just telling us we were now Knights or Masters."

Kyp handed Luke his lightsaber and as the younger man kneeled down on one knee, Luke sniggered, "Ahhh…but think of the children and the younger Knights, seeing this gives them hope."

Kyp met Luke's eyes one more time and impishly said, "I'll remember that when I pass all this on to Ben. I'll remind him to curse you."

Luke's eyes twinkled and he gave Kyp a single hopeful nod and Kyp bowed his head as Luke ignited Kyp's saber. Then in a loud clear voice Grand Master Luke Skywalker announced, as he placed the glowing lavender blade over Kyp's shoulders—one and the other as he spoke, "Master Kyp Durron, I hereby promote you to the highest rank among the Jedi Order. From today forward you will be known as Grand Master and as such are the guardian of the Jedi Knights and the will of the Force. You have the leading seat on the Council of Twelve and sit upon the Advisory Council of the Galactic Alliance. This is not an easy task that you have been given. Master Durron, do you accept this responsibility?"

Kyp looked back up at Luke and swallowed, "Yes, Master."

Luke smiled and raised Kyp's blade, "Then rise Grand Master Durron." Kyp rose and Luke handed him his still active saber. Kyp took it and as he turned to face the Jedi gathered, he raised it in a high salute. Surprisingly, he watched as Corran Horn and his supporters removed their lightsabers and also ignited them saluting the man who now was the Grand Master, and as such the face of the Jedi. Corran was soon followed by the rest of the assembly. The last of the snap-hissing ceased and all that could be heard was the gentle thrumming of over a thousand lightsabers.

Kyp was nearly overwhelmed by the general feeling of acceptance that poured off the crowd. It truly amazed him that his advancement would be so accepted. Then he turned and saluted Luke as he began to move off the stage. Luke bowed before moving down the stairs. Finally, Kyp lowered his blade and switched it off, the others followed. Luke descended the stairs and took the vacant seat between Mara and Leia.

Kyp had thought of what he'd say but he never liked giving speeches and to speak before the large assembly after the emotional asteroid ride of the past few days became nearly as terrifying as a space battle. Then he looked down at his family. Jaina was wiping tears off her cheeks as was Meri and Anakah. His sons were all smiles and he could feel the pride and happiness that radiated off them all.

Kyp thought back to a time when such a simple thing as having a family, children who looked up to him as their hero seemed so foreign a concept. Through his mind flashed a face, a memory of a person he hadn't thought of much in a long time—his brother Zeth.

That was when he swallowed and began to speak:

"Thank you Master Skywalker for this honor, I will uphold the faith that you have placed in me to the best of my abilities," he said as he looked at Luke. Then he turned his attention to the crowd and took a deep breath, falling into the Force.

"Fifty years ago a frightened boy helped a famous hero and a Wookie escape from the mines of Kessel," he met Leia's eyes and she sadly smiled. He smiled back and they shared a brief moment of connection through their grief over Han and Chewbacca. Then he went on, "Han Solo then brought that same confused and angry boy to the Jedi Academy where I met and trained under Luke Skywalker. I will admit at first Luke's training frustrated me, it seemed too slow and useless. It wasn't until tragedy struck after my anger ate at me and an ancient Sith Lord used that hate and anger for his on purposes, that I realized the wisdom of Luke's training methods.

"Some of you still see me as that boy who used the Force in the most perverse of ways. However, I am no longer that boy who destroyed Carida, anymore than Han Solo died a spice smuggler or Luke Skywalker is just a simple farmboy from Tatooine. I am not making excuses for my past, I live with what I did everyday. My eldest son is named for the brother that I inadvertently killed when Carida died. Although, what I did was terrible and if I could go back and undo what I did I would, I also feel that my fall to the Dark helped shape me into the Jedi I've become. I have always championed those who have been marginalized by those in power. During the early days of the Yuuzhan War, I argued that the Jedi should be more involved, which eventually we were. Prior to that war I spent years fighting the pirates and smugglers that preyed on the weak on the Outer Rim. While on the Council I have always taken the position of less government involvement the better.

"As Grand Master I will continue Master Skywalker's dream, his legacy and I will create my own. I feel that the Jedi needs to find our true place in the galaxy. I too have felt the disturbance in the Force as both Luke and Corran have. And it concerns me. I fear that the Jedi have become too embedded in the Galactic Alliance government and as with the Jedi of the past, have been blinded to what goes on in the greater universe. We are too close to, and have become too comfortable with the status quo. We have experienced twenty-five years of unity, peace and prosperity, but I fear it is an illusion and that we are on the apex of something profound. Of which the Jedi need to be separate from to serve the Force and the entire galaxy, not just the GA.

"I believe we need to become the protectors of peace and justice everywhere not just at home." Kyp knew many felt the same as he did, but he also knew that was a lot of the Jedi feared. "Many of you wonder how we can survive without the GA, but I feel we will survive and even flourish. The original Jedi Order served the Force and followed the Force to those who needed them. What was the Jedi's down fall was becoming too dependent on the Old Republic. I do not want that to be our fait if we continue to serve only the GA, I would like to see our Order to go back to our roots.

"We have become intelligence agents, body guards, soldiers and fighter pilots but somewhere along the way we have lost a piece of what being a Jedi really means.

"However, change takes time and I plan to begin slowly. But my hope is to see my vision of the Jedi become a reality eventually and with your support and the will of the Force it shall."

He then swallowed and looked one last time at his family and smiled, "I am proud and happy to be part of the Jedi. I cannot imagine myself as anything else and I thank that hero who become a father to me and the Master who patiently led me through my darkest times every day. And I am eternally grateful to my wife and my children, without them I wouldn't be who I am today."

Then he bowed and finished as he straightened, "May the Force be with you."

Kyp was shocked when the entire assembly stood and broke into applause as he headed off the dais. In the back of his mind he felt a brush of the Force and a shudder moved through him. He realized his living family wasn't the only ones who were proud of him. _Thank you, Zeth_, he thought as he accepted Jaina's embrace and silently a tear escaped from the Grand Master's eye.

--------------------------------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19 **_

Ossus

Zeth sat in the same garden where his sister had gotten married to one of his best friends the night before and looked to the heavens, as he fingered a small object and tryed to find the closest constellation to where he had left his heart. He knew he couldn't see it from Ossus; the Unknown Regions were not visible from this vantage point because they were on other side of the galaxy with the bright Core in the way. The closest he could come was the stars of the planets Ithor, Ord Mantell and five other star systems that formed the rough shape of a large bird.

"Star gazing, Little Brother?"

Her words jarred him back to reality and he turned to watch as she sat down beside him. He weakly smiled as he looked back out to the stars, "They are beautiful, aren't they?"

She took a deep breath and looked up, "I suppose. But you were always the one who couldn't wait to fly off in an X-wing to visit them all."

He met her gaze and smirked, "And you were the one who always reminded me that they looked like a scattered bag of gems, as I recall."

She laughed and for a brief moment as their gazes were locked the Durron twins reconnected. He reached out for his sister and she didn't pull away, but allowed him to surround her with his love and caring. However, she soon pulled out of the mental embrace and quickly looked away.

He took a deep breath and softly asked, "What happened to us, Anakah? We had always been so close growing up. I realized last night when we were singing just how much I miss that."

She didn't look at him and he really didn't expect her to answer him. However, he was surprised when she very quietly answered his question, "I missed you to, Zeth. I don't know what happened." Then after a long moment she turned to him and shocked him again. Her blue eyes so bright, as if she was holding in tears as she took a deep breath and announced, "Zeth, I've finally fell in love."

He grinned lopsidedly and said dryly, "Yes, and you are engaged—" Her expression stilled his words. More seriously he asked, "You don't love Marko, do you, Ana?"

She shook her head and stood up. He watched as she wrapped her arms about her as if she was cold, but the evening was actually quite pleasant for nighttime on Ossus. "Ana?"

She slowly turned and met his gaze, "Zeth, I need someone to talk to."

"You know that I'm here for you, Sis. I always have been. You were the one who severed our bond."

She nodded and looked down at the ground between them. Finally, she said, "If I tell you, you must promise not to say a word."

Zeth reassured her with a smile and patted the seat beside him on the bench. "I promise. And I'll even tell you my secret."

Anakah returned his smile warmly and regained her seat. Then she looked at him and quietly announced, "I'm in love with Valin Horn."

Zeth was too stunned at first to even respond. Finally, he swallowed and incredulously repeated, "_Master_ Valin Horn?"

She nodded and looked away. Then she elaborated, her voice sad, "It happened while we were on Naboo. At first I think he was just drawn to me sexually but we fell in love," she turned and intently met his astonished gaze. "But it would never work between us, Zeth. How could it? He's fifty and I'm twenty-four. His son is only four months younger than me and, to top it off, is married to my sister."

He studied her for a moment then said, "But those aren't real reasons and you know it. What's the real reason you are engaged to Marko?"

She sighed and for a second he thought she was going to close down and not tell him any more. However, she softened her hard stare and said softly, "The real reason it would never work for Valin and me—I'm the Jedi Order's resident whore, Zeth. I even tried to seduce Terrik only a few months ago. How could Valin still feel anything toward me?"

"Has he told you he doesn't love you?"

She shook her head and looked away, "No, but I saw it in his eyes."

"But why are you marrying Marko if you don't love him? You should be going after the one you really love, Anakah. Never settle. You will only be unhappy."

She straightened and Zeth felt her temper momentarily flare. She scoffed, "And you are so well versed in the area of love to give advice."

"Ana, I'm just concerned you are making a big mistake. I don't think Marko is right for you. Maybe Valin Horn isn't either, but at least you love each other."

She stared at him for a long time then responded, "Marko asked me to marry him and I promised him that I would. He's my best friend, Zeth. He asked me after Valin was injured and after he told me that once we got back to Ossus, we couldn't continue our relationship. But now..." She let her voice trail.

Zeth pinned her with a intense gaze and said matter-of-factly, "But that has changed."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head, "No, Valin still is better off without me. It's just I never thought it would be this hard." She looked at her fisted hands and Zeth lovingly put his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Well, I think you should break this off with Marko, Anakah. It's wrong to marry someone you don't love but it's even worse when you're in love with someone else." He swallowed and squeezed the object that he had palmed in the hand still in his lap. He knew he could never do that.

"But, Zeth, Marko is counting on me. He's my best friend I can't let him down. I can't lose his friendship." She met his gaze with a determined one. He realized Anakah was looking for him to tell her that she was right. That her odd friendship with Marko was more important than anything, and yet, her eyes told a different story.

"Ana, but you will lose it anyway if you go through with this. You both will only end up hurt. What is so important that you need to marry him?"

She looked down at her hands and whispered, "He wants me to give him a child."

Zeth was shocked again, "Marko wants kids? When did that happen?"

She brought her eyes up to meet his again, "Yes, for his mother to train. She had told him something that makes him feel like he has to do this. He asked me, Zeth. And I'm honored but now that we are here and Valin is here, I don't know if I can go through with it. But I don't want to disappoint Marko. He—he told me some things and I know how much this means to him."

Zeth couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ana, that is the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard. First, Marko has to want kids for him self and not just for Danni Quee to give to Sekot. Second, do you realize what you are doing? To your self? To Marko? But most importantly to any children you may have?" He took her hand and held it as he went on. He opened up to her and hoped that she would let him in. "Ana, I know you will do whatever you want. But it's not just all you this time. It's a lot of people who could be hurt from this. And all that will come from this is a lot of pain. Trust me."

She stared at him for a long time and then whispered, "I—I know you're right, Zeth."

Gazing at her intently and trying to discern if she really did believe this or if she only was telling him what he wanted to hear, Zeth let out a long sigh. He only hoped she didn't end up more shattered than she already was.

Suddenly, as if trying to avert his scrutiny, she smiled halfheartedly and asked as playfully as she could muster, "Okay, you know my dark secrets, what's yours? What are you hiding in your hand?"

Zeth smiled and opened his hand to his twin and took the object between his fingers. She peered at what he held in the low light from the moon, stars and the distant garden light. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes to his and gasped, utterly astonished.

"Is that an engagement ring?" she barely choked out.

He grinned and lovingly studied the fiery yellow corusca gem that was in a delicate oval cut and simple setting of white gold.

"Zeth?"

He finally looked at his twin and grinned, "Yes."

He had never seen Anakah look so dumbfounded; finally, she straightened and glared at him, "Well, are you going to tell me who it is for?"

He laughed and pocketed the ring, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

She narrowed her blue eyes, "Try me. I'm more than just a little curious now."

"Okay. I fell in love with an admiral's daughter," he hedged because he had no idea how she would take the identity.

Exasperated, she finally said somewhat dejectedly, "Fine. You aren't going to tell me. I can accept that. I suppose I'll meet her eventually. Or is it someone I already know?"

Zeth studied Anakah for a long moment. He hadn't considered how he was going to break the news to his family. Eventually, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "You aren't the only one in love with someone who would be scrutinized by everyone, Sis. Her name is Cherith Nuruodo-Fel."

She stared at him for a long moment then smiled. "I remember her. She's a spitfire and a good pilot. She suits you."

He grinned at her assessment and laughed, "Suits me, huh?" Anakah nodded and he went on more seriously, lovingly, "She's one of the best pilots I've ever flown with. She's a great leader and has this way of fascinating me and irritating me at the same time. She has an exotic beauty that—" He shook his head and actually felt his face flush when he realized some of his desire bled out into their reconnected bond.

Anakah grinned and wrapped her arm around him, "Well, you always did have this thing for blue Twi'leks."

He glared at her. "Oh, please. I was eighteen and it wasn't me who decided I'd like that dancer; it was our lovable cousin and new brother-in-law, remember?"

She snickered, "That's not how I remember it. I was there. You were all over her."

"I was eighteen, for Force sake and still a virgin. What male wouldn't be all over her? She did have one hell of a body though," he looked away as he remembered what occurred after she led him to her private room above the Courscant cantina.

However, he soon shook the bittersweet memory away and looked at his twin again. "Cherith is nothing like that. She may be exotic but she has an innocence about her and she has spunk. In fact, _spitfire_, as you referred to her, isn't exactly the word I'd use. She's more like a sand panther. I seldom ever get the upper hand; although," he flashed her a mischievous lopsided grin, "I'd never let her know that."

"She sounds perfect for you, Little Brother. But why the doubt?" Anakah reached out and took his hand.

He became serious and straightened up, as he looked out at the twinkling heavens, he said, "She's half Chiss. I know that she loves me. And I would give my life for hers. But would I be accepted by her people? The Chiss haven't ever really trusted the Jedi and I'm human. You know the Chiss. And would she be accepted by mine? She's not just half Chiss, she's also the daughter of one of Mom's old boyfriends."

Anakah scoffed, "Why wouldn't Mom and Dad accept her. They and the Fel's aren't exactly enemies. It is true what you say about the Chiss, but times have changed, Zeth. We have three Chiss Jedi for Force sake and two of them serve the Ascendancy. Besides, she's half _human_, remember? I think things will work out fine." Then she grinned, "So, when are you going to propose?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I just decided three days ago to buy the ring. I had a feeling, I guess, that this is what I had to do. But really, it's too soon. We've only been serious for two months and that includes my time here. But I know she's the one, Ana. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her and only her."

She intently gazed at him and sadly said, "Then you should. True love is rare, Zeth. Trust me, I know."

He swallowed and placed his arm around her again as she held him. She looked up at the stars and he followed her gaze. Through the growing reconnected bond between them Zeth sent, _I love you, Sis. _

She didn't look at him but instead rested her head on his strong shoulder and sent back to him, _Thank you, Little Brother. I love you too. _

Nothing else was exchanged between them. They sat staring at the stars while they held each other and allowed the bond between them rekindle and grow strong as it had been before Anakah had changed all those years before. Neither one realized just how much they had missed their twin—their other half.

X

Coronet, Corellia

He moved through the apartment in total stealth, dressed in black and hood of a black cloak obscuring his face. After finding his hiding place in a darkened corner of her bedroom near the refresher door, he waited. He thought about his sister-in-law and couldn't help but smile. She was as beautiful as her sister, but unfortunately she also inherited too much of her parents' infuriating idealism.

The shower turned off and suddenly he tensed, applying more pressure on the grip of the small but deadly blaster in his right hand. Then through the door of the 'fresher came the strains of an average singing voice singing an old Corellian lullaby. He callously smiled and thought, _How appropriate._ However, as she neared the door, he was suddenly all business again.

It would have been reasonable to assign this nasty part of the plan to one of his thugs, but this was too important to trust to anyone else, especially after the failure on Naboo. Besides, he decided it would be very pleasurable to rid the galaxy and himself of her annoying over bearing presence.

The door slid open and he stepped out of the corner, he very much wanted her to know who killed her. She moved through the opening and stopped dead when she saw him.

"Hello, Myri," he greeted her as he deliberately ran his eyes over her body which she had only covered with a towel that did very little to hide anything. He suddenly felt the old stirrings of desire that drove him nearly mad six years ago, but he quickly swallowed it down.

"Pader." Myri Antilles Dello met his smugness without any fear. Of course, this wasn't the first time the Director of Corellian Security had a blaster pointed at her pretty brown-haired head. "So, I see you've finally lost your mind," she said dryly. "I'd put that thing away before you hurt yourself. You're way out of your league with me, _brother dear_."

He chuckled bitterly and responded, "See, that's your problem. You underestimate your opponents, someday that's going to get you killed."

She began to move towards the dresser ever so slightly, almost microscopically. "Stop." She did and he went on. "Over there instead." He motioned with the blaster toward the bear wall opposite the refresher and the dresser in which she no doubt had a hold out blaster hidden.

She obeyed and she leaned against the wall as he instructed her to. She acidly scoffed, "What is it now? Are you drunk again or are you just plain stupid? I should have told Syal about what a sleaze ball you are years ago."

He snickered again as he stepped closer, but he refrained from touching her. She was a very accomplished police officer, after all, skilled in personal combat. He knew she was planning her escape by the subtle way her eyes would flick around the room. But oh, how he wanted to touch her, instead he sneered, "Ahh… come on, Myri, you and I had it good for awhile. Didn't you call me your best fuck ever? Our wild, mindless trysts between your sheets or mine, remember that? Me cheating on your sister, you on that poor sap you married and right under their noses. It amazes me sometimes how Syal became Chief of State and how Brad became a CorSec detective."

"Leave Brad out of this!" she nearly screamed at him.

He only smiled broader, "Touchy. You're still blaming yourself for his tragic and untimely death, huh?"

He could tell he hit the precise nerve that would make her about as dangerous as a sleeping whisperkit by how pale her face became. Myri and Pader hadn't had a long affair, but it was a wild one. At least, until he left Corellia where his fleet had been stationed and went back to Coruscant to be the poster-boy husband Syal needed to get her elected Chief of State. Syal, in her typical blind nature never expected a thing between her husband of over ten years and her beloved younger sister. However, eventually Myri's guilt over what she had done with her sister's husband ate at her until she broke down and told her husband of four years, Brad Dello. Brad had been a CorSec Academy classmate and after being partnered together for several years he and Myri gave into the mutual attraction they felt and were married. Myri gave birth to a son, who was now six, two years after their wedding. Brad was killed during a shake down of a gang of thieves not three days after Myri told him about the affair with her brother-in-law, leaving her with their two year old son to raise. She never stopped blaming herself for what had happened.

"Go fuck yourself!" she screamed at him and for a second he seriously thought he underestimated her. Her brown eyes flashed and she looked as if she was coiled enough to strike at him. He had to end this here and now. The ultimate mission was too important to risk blowing it on his personal revenge.

Dryly he responded, "Sorry, physically impossible." Then he gripped the blaster firmly, then the marksman took aim and fired. "Good bye, Myri." He watched as she slid down the wall to a crumpled hump on the blue carpet. A smoking hole between her wide brown eyes and the trickle of blood from it was the only marks on the daughter of galactic heroes. With a crazed look of satisfaction on his face he put the blaster back into its holster and said, "Or maybe it's good riddance, _sister dear_." And with that he pulled the cowl back up over his head and made sure his face was hidden within the shadows as he left the apartment. He was on his way to carry out a much more important part of the mission which he hoped would be just as enjoyable. Upon his departure he hummed the same old Corellian lullaby Myri had earlier.

X

Outer Fringes of the Corellian System, Star Destroyer _Trepidation _

Cassie woke up from the pain induced black out and gasped. She never knew she could be in so much pain. Her arms were pulled up and behind her to the point of dislocation. Her legs were similarly stretched back awkwardly in an unnatural position. Her left hip she knew was dislocated and was now actually numb. She had long ago lost count of how many days she hung in the device. She didn't know the fates of the Fels or her uncle but she would wish them dead over enduring the pain that she'd been in for so long. The worse part was that she couldn't focus. She couldn't connect with the Force because of what lay within a small chamber of the metal collar she was wearing around her painfully stretched neck.

She knew what the Vongformed creature was—a yuumiri. The two centimeter Force absorbing worm-like animal was one of the last creations by the Yuuzhan Vong during the war in hopes of defeating the Jedi. Yuumiri contained the Force repelling DNA from the ysalamiri. Conventional science, as it did with much of the unique biotechnology of the Yuuzhan Vong, studied it and figured out how to employ a great deal of the technology such as the translating devices, tizowyrm and yuumiri to a modern society. Even the Jedi had developed a lightweight armor for Apprentices to wear during lightsaber training from the vonduum crab armor. The yuumiri was used by law enforcement to help them detain Force-users who broke the law. Although, no Jedi had ever worn the device, it had been used on occasion to detain others such as renegade Jensaarai, who had were arrested for breaking the law. In fact, it had been a Jedi strike team who had used it the very first time. The animal was held in a small chamber and could be placed anywhere on the Force-user's body to repel the Force. Usually the neck collar was the device used most.

However, even without the connection she still was able to use the breathing techniques her mother had taught her. Until she would breathe in too deeply and trigger the Yuuzhan Vong torture device that she was within to mercilessly shorten its binders, bringing the white hot pain raging to consume her.

"AHHH!" she screamed as her right shoulder finally popped out of joint, making a sound even more sickening than those of the Embrace of Pain.

"Oh, my dear Cassie," she suddenly heard the voice that would come and torture her mind while the Embrace of Pain tortured her body. The Sith Lady seemed to know a lot about Cassie and her fears and angers. She had spent hours leering and picking at Cassie. From everything from her Mother's death, to her lack of telekinesis and the jeering she endured while a child, to why no one cared enough to rescue her. Cassie knew she was being broken in spirit as much as in body and she really didn't know how long she could hold out. "You could end all of this right now. I would release you and you would never feel this pain again."

Cassie opened her swollen eyes and tried to focus on the figure before her. However, all she could see of the face was the contrast blur between the red of her hair and the paleness of her face. "Never," the word barely was audible.

"I'm sure your mother told you never to say never."

_So_, Cassie thought bitterly, _it's going to about Mom this time. _But she didn't say anything aloud.

Erida went on, "Come, it's been a week. Surely, you are tired, thirsty and hungry by now."

It was true. She was extremely tired and she knew she was on the verge of dehydration. One of her keepers made sure she had just enough water soaked into a sponge every several hours to ensure she wouldn't perish completely. But she knew she wasn't far, she couldn't even make saliva anymore.

However, she would die before giving into the very real temptation of giving herself to the Sith. "I'll…die…first," she breathed.

"But why waste yourself so foolishly. Your mother wouldn't what you to do that. She died so that you could live," again, the soothing but mocking voice.

"My—my…mother…wouldn't…what me…to follow…you."

"Shame that your mother died such an untimely death." Erida drawled. "But it does seem that you are the only one who cares that she is dead."

"No," Cassie tried to focus her eyes again on the woman, "we all care…You killed…her."

"Of course, I had her killed. I tried to kill your father too. However, I really do believe your father could have saved your mother. If he really wanted to, of course." Erida then moved closer, Cassie could almost see her evil sneer, "But maybe he didn't want to, because oddly enough he nearly died protecting his lover, when he couldn't protect your own dear mother."

"No!" she gritted out. "You are just…AHHH!!" she ended in another scream of pain as the Embrace sensed her subtle movement and clinched its bindings. The agony kept up for over three minutes and Cassie nearly passed out from it. But it stopped just before her pain hit her threshold and stayed there.

Erida's scoff seemed to be coming to her from klicks away as she finished Cassie's thought, "…saying that? I'm afraid not, my dear. Your father was seen with someone you know every well, in fact. A dear friend, I believe. It seems he has decided your mother's memory means nothing to him."

"You…you…lie…" she whispered breathlessly.

The Sith sadly shook her head, "If what I say is not true, why would he have had an affair with his partner on Naboo? Why would he have risked his life for hers by throwing himself onto a bomb, when he couldn't, or rather, wouldn't do that for your mother?"

Cassie must have looked at her incredulously because Erida smiled leeringly, "Yes, my dear child, Anakah Durron seems to find your father's bed rather comfortable. Maybe, he wanted to get rid of you too. It was he who recommended you for this mission. Who knows, maybe he's been decorating his bed with your friend for years. You know of her reputation."

"No! Father, how could you?" she screamed and tried to lash out in her fury. But she wasn't lashing out at the Sith, in her mind she saw the man she had blamed for her mother's death. She never could understand how her father couldn't have saved Tahiri from death. Her parents had been faced with greater forces in the past and won. Bail had helped her come to terms with her mother's death and her accusation that her father should have prevented it, but now she understood the real reason he didn't save her. He wanted her dead. No wonder he never wanted anything of her mother's around. He gave it all away or sold it at a common rummage sale as if she had meant nothing to him. Now she knew why. How could her father lower himself to sleep with that floozy? Suddenly, she never hated her father more. This time the Embrace of Pain didn't pull her tighter as she moved in it. Instead, it became lax and Cassie screeched, "I hate you!"

Cassie never saw the genuine smile of success that crossed the face of the Lady of the Sith or the scowl that soured the face of the young girl sitting in the corner. All that consumed Cassie in that moment was pure fury and hate which she gave into without any concern that they were of the Dark Side. In that moment she would have killed her father for what he did to her mother.

And with that thought the Embrace of Pain released her and the keeper of the device removed the yuumiri collar. Erida stepped closer and said, "Don't worry, my Apprentice, you will get your chance to kill those who disgraced your beloved mother."

Cassie opened her grey-green eyes and surrounded herself in the refreshing power of the Dark Side that rushed into her and gave her strength, "Thank you, Master."

X

Ossus

_He was running along the darkened corridor of a spaceship. Bail instantly recognized it as the same tunnel of his last dream. He immediately felt the anxiety and the pain in the Force and pure evil of the Dark Side. _

When he found himself on the observation catwalk overlooking a large wardroom of the old Star Destroyer, he franticly looked down to try to find Cassie and the others. The clash of lightsabers came to him and he moved around the circular balcony looking through the mist until he saw the lighted shafts of two lightsabers come together in battle.

_The mist lifted and he watched in horror as the battle unfolded. However, unlike the previous vision, there wasn't any cloaked figure nor were the Chiss present; instead locked in vicious battle was Cassie and a man dressed in Jedi robes. He couldn't see the man clearly enough to identify him, but somehow he knew that he knew him. He tried to scream but no sound came out. Cassie was radiating Darkness and it terrified him to watch her in battle with the figure that felt so familiar. He screamed her name again, but still nothing. _

_Then it happened, Bail couldn't even blink or move as he observed Cassie back flip away and come around to hold out her hand. To his amazement the other fighter flew across the room, losing his lightsaber along the way. Cassie laughed a bitter sound that caused him to shudder. Then before he had enough time to even recover from the surprise of her doing something telekinetically, she moved in for the kill. With a cruelty he had never seen before, the woman he loved lifted the blade and easily swung it, removing the head of the familiar figure. _

Bail came out of his meditation screaming, "No! Cassie!"

"Bail?" came the far away sound of the other person sitting in the mediation chamber. Bail looked over at his red headed older cousin and Ben went on to ask, "What did you see?"

He shook his head as if to clear it of the terrible vision. "I—I don't know. But I know I need to stop it." He jumped to his feet and Ben followed him to the standing position.

"What do you have to stop?" Ben's handsome face was pinched in concern but his voice was soothingly calm, "Bail, maybe you should tell me what you saw."

Bail peered at the older man and sighed in frustration. Running his fingers through his long hair, he responded, "I think Cassie has falling to the Dark Side. I need to find Zeth and get out of here. I won't wait another minute for the so-called Masters to squabble over what this vision meant like I did the other one. I warned Uncle Kyp that I wouldn't sit around if I had another vision." He headed toward the door and concluded. "And if Zeth doesn't think he's ready to go back the _Han Solo_, I'll go myself. I have to stop these thugs and find Cassie." He never waited for Ben to reply, he simply left his cousin staring at him taken aback.

Within minutes he was outside the quarters Zeth had been assigned to. He wanted to be gone before morning. After the third time of ringing the door buzzer, he cursed an old Hapan curse and turned to rush down the hall, pulling his comlink from his belt as he went. Before he had a chance to key in Zeth's frequency, the younger cousin rounded the corner with his twin sister beside him.

"Bail? What's up? You look terrible," Zeth said in a lighthearted voice, but Bail felt his cousin's concern.

"I had another vision."

"Like the other one?" Anakah asked.

"No," Bail swallowed. "Worse. I think she may fall to the Dark Side or maybe already has."

The Durron twins looked as if Bail had just slapped them, "Cassie would never fall to the Dark Side, Bail," Anakah said and gave him a reassuring smile. "You know that."

Bail looked from one twin to the other and dryly replied, "Any of us can fall, Ana. Any of us."

Zeth nodded solemnly and turned to his sister, "Ana, tell Dad and Mom that we left for the Fleet and that we'll let them know when we get there."

She looked from Zeth to Bail and said, "Okay. And I'll let Uncle Jacen and Aunt Tenel Ka know too." She then quickly hugged her brother and then Bail. As she moved away she said to both of them before quickly departing down the corridor of the dormitory, "May the Force be with you both."

Both men said in near unison, "May it be with you, too."

--------------------------------

**A/N:** the creature **yuumiri** is a creation of my own which I've borrowed from my other epic, _Dragon Call._

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	21. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20 **_

Coronet, Corellia

The Chief of State looked up from the latest message from her chief advisor when she heard the door of her study slide open. She frowned at her husband as he entered. They hadn't had a perfect marriage; in fact, she often wondered why Pader ever married her to begin with. In the early years they were happy and in love but soon after she won the Senate seat for Corellia, he began to change. He moved up the ranks of the Navy quickly and within ten years he had become an admiral. One of the biggest blows to her "fairytale" marriage happened when a close friend confided in Syal that she had seen Pader with another woman on Coruscant when he was supposed to be with his fleet. However, she never confronted him; instead, she had learned to look the other way concerning his unfaithfulness for the sake of her political career and by extension his. She was glad that they had never had any children who would be hurt by the sham marriage that appeared picture perfect to everyone else. After three miscarriages and two failed surgeries to correct a problem with her reproductive system early in their marriage, they had decided to stop trying to have a child. At first she blamed herself for the sham that her life had become, but eventually she realized that wasn't so. She never even let Pader know that she knew more about his secret life than she let on. She pretended that he made her happy and that she only needed him. As long as Pader continued to cover his tracks regarding his affairs, she would let him keep his mistresses.

He flung the edge of the expensive black cloak he wore over his shoulder and made his way to the drink dispenser. He never even acknowledged her as he began to pour himself a snifter of brandy. She stood and came around her desk and he finally turned to look at her. He swirled the amber liquid and said, "So, are those imbeciles on Coruscant keeping the galaxy together?"

She looked at him with disdain, "Where've you been? It's two in the morning. Have you been drinking again?" When he didn't answer but instead brought the glass to his lips, she turned away and moved across the study of their Coronet mansion as if she was intending to leave. She reached up to open the door but the distinctive sound of a blaster safety being released stopped her.

"Why does everyone think I'm drunk?" he quipped. "I've never been more sober in my life."

Syal slowly turned around and stared incredulously at him while he continued to sip the expensive Corellian brandy and aimed a blaster at her. "Pader?" she questioned in a small voice.

He tossed the rest of the liquor off and then simply tossed the glass to the side. It smashed into a thousand pieces as it hit the imported marble floor, the sound nearly deafening. Finally, he grinned sardonically and said in a condescending tone, "I think it's time to make some changes in that pathetic horde of rejects that the people of the galaxy fondly call their government. Don't you?"

His answer was only a pained look of bewilderment.

"I thought that would be your answer." He began to move toward her and she was suddenly fearful of his intention. She had never seen Pader act like this. She knew he on occasion had been known for his coldness and even cruelty as a commander, but this was beyond anything like that. He was now close enough to touch her and the pistol was pointed directly at her heart. "So, I've decided to take it upon myself to make those changes. You see, Syal, my dearest wife, you are one of the chief problems." He chuckled and added, "No pun intended."

Finally, she found her voice, "Wh—what are you going to do?"

He laughed again but there wasn't any humor in it, "That, my dear, is for you to find out. But first I must make sure my little CorSec diversion is working to plan." Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. Before Syal had a chance to even think of moving he had her spun around and the cloth was being pulled tightly over her mouth to gag her.

Once she was silenced he grabbed her wrists and pulled them tightly behind her. Using a pair of binders, he cuffed her hands painfully behind her. Then he jabbed the nozzle of the blaster up under her chin. Into her ear he hissed, "We are going on a little trip." She looked at him, trying to overcome her fear as she did so, but when she saw the radical gleam in his hazel eyes she wondered if she was going to survive the night. He then gave her a push and simply said, "Move." Just then the comm at the desk began to beep. She wondered who would call her at this hour and when she saw the gleam turn fanatical she knew it wasn't good.

He practically pushed her out of the study and toward the back of the house. Suddenly, a cleaning droid came out of the kitchen door. It looked over at them and immediately Pader leveled the blaster at it. The green energy hit its head causing it to explode. Syal tried to scream but the gag was too tight and the sound came out a muffled whimper.

He pushed her past the blasted droid and they made their way to the entrance to the access tunnel that lead to the Barretts' private hangar. Suddenly, Pader's commlink beeped. He stopped and pushed Syal against the wall. He pulled the devise from a pocket and held the blaster up to point at a spot directly between her eyes. He grinned, "That would be concerning my diversion. One sound and you are dead. Understand?"

She frantically nodded and he opened the connection. "Barrett here."

Syal was surprised to hear her father's unusually watery voice on the other end. "Pader, I'm trying to reach Syal. Is she with you?"

Pader's lips twisted into a jeer but his voice betrayed nothing, it sounded concerned. Syal was shocked to find out that he was such an accomplished actor. "I'm sorry, Wedge, I'm not home. I was called out and am on way back. You can't reach her at home?"

"No." Wedge's voice nearly cracked. "Pader, something terrible has happened tonight." Syal felt her heart plummet as she heard the sorrow in the voice of the strongest man she knew.

Pader continued in his fake concerned tone while his expression and eyes told the truth of what he really was feeling, "Wedge, what happened?"

"It's Myri." Wedge's voice did crack as he said her sister's name. "She's been," she heard him swallow as if the next words were truly breaking his heart. And Syal suddenly knew what it was before he even said the words. "Myri's dead. She was shot earlier tonight."

"Wedge?" Pader's voice was all shock.

"Please," her father pleaded, "I can't talk about this now. Can you get Syal and come over to the house?"

"Of course, Wedge. We'll be right there."

"Iella is trying desperately to calm Chase down." Suddenly, Syal wondered if her beloved nephew was safe. "He apparently found her after she'd been murdered."

Syal stared at her husband, the only man she had ever loved, the one person she thought she could trust with her life if not sexually, the one person she thought she knew best despite all the heartache he'd caused her, and suddenly she knew the truth. She didn't know him at all. He had murdered her sister. She wanted to scream again, she wanted her father to hear her and know that his beloved son-in-law was a fraud, a cold blooded murder who had taken the life of his little girl.

But the cold warning of his piercing glare, and the index finger dangerously poised over the firing stud of the blaster stopped her. If she was killed too, it would only completely destroy her parents. She and their grandson was all they had left. She couldn't get herself killed because of her anger and fear, she had to figure out what this monster was up to and then, just maybe she could stop him. She let the impulse to scream slip away and upon her subtle relaxing, he grinned.

Into the commlink, "That's awful. I'll see you soon." Then he cut the contact.

He continued to sneer at her, "Very good. You checked yourself in time, my dear. It would have been just awful on your father if he'd had to listen to his other daughter get shot. And my little diversion would have died for nothing." Before she had a chance to respond in any way, he painfully grabbed her arm and pushed her toward the exit of the tunnel. The blaster firmly pressed to her back and over her heart.

Syal felt like she was going to be sick as they entered the hangar and saw that their private yacht was already prepped for flight. The yacht was the latest model from Naboo Technologies, the company that had once belonged to Pader's family; however, it was also heavily modified. It had a military grade weapons system and sensor package and was equipped with upgraded sublight engines and hyperdrive, making it extremely fast.

A human technician strolled down the opened ramp and looked up to see his employers arrive. Suddenly, utter astonishment registered on his face. Before the young man could do anything but stare, Pader moved the blaster from Syal's back and simply pointed it over her shoulder and fired. The tech didn't even have a chance to dive for cover. The green energy ray hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards to land on the ramp.

Pader jerked a surprised Syal ahead. Syal stopped to peer at the young man and saw that he was still breathing. She was glad, maybe he'd—

The sound and sight of another blaster shot startled her so badly she flinched and whimpered. When she looked back down at the technician, there was no mistaking it now. He was dead.

Pader pushed her forward gruffly, and snapped, "Keep moving." As she entered the hatch she watched as he unceremoniously pushed the body off the ramp to thump onto the hard durocrete of the hangar floor. She wondered if her fate would soon be the same.

Within minutes Syal found herself tied to the co-pilots chair, while Pader skillfully brought the yacht that she had christened _Corellian Luck_ out of the hangar as the roof doors retracted. Once clear of the roof, he punched the _Luck's _throttle and pointed the nose to the heavens.

CorSec was so dismayed by their director's murder that Pader was immediately granted clearance from the planetary shields. Syal was so surprised that they wouldn't question the departure of the victim's only sister. Then it hit her, the transponder codes that came back over the comm weren't those of the _Corellian Luck_ but of another ship. No one would even know she left Corellia until it was too late.

Finally, as they reached the end of the planet's gravity well, Pader looked over at her and met her shocked gaze. He smiled and pushed his russet hair off his forehead, "Soon my dear, you will meet your successor." She felt the tears burn her eyes, tears of betrayal, tears of grief, and tears of anguish as she stared into the face of the stranger who was her husband.

Pader simply went on, "And soon, the galaxy will belong to those who deserve to own it. Humans will rule and those squabbling alien imbeciles will remember that we are superior."

Syal closed her eyes and let her chin fall to her chest. And finally she gave into the tears feeling totally defeated.

X

Ossus

Anakah made her way to her parent's apartment that they kept at the Academy and rang the bell. She was concerned for her friend. She and Cassie hadn't been really close growing up, but she still considered her a friend. Bail hadn't confided in her about his feeling about the youngest Horn, but she suspected them for some time.

Her mother opened the door and upon seeing her exclaimed, "Ana, what's the matter?"

She swallowed when she saw her father come up behind her mother. It was well mast midnight local time but it didn't appear that she had awakened them. "Mom, Dad, may I come in?"

"Of course," Kyp said and they moved out of the way to let her in. She then saw Ben sitting on the couch in the small sitting room. He stood as she moved through the door.

Once inside she said in response to their questioning looks, "I came to give you a message. Zeth and Bail left for the Fifth Fleet tonight."

Kyp furrowed his brow, "Because of his vision?"

She looked at her cousin who said, "I was with Bail in the meditation room when he had the vision. I came here after he left."

She nodded and then looked up at her father, "Yes, they left because of his vision."

Jaina sat heavily on a chair and sighed, "At least he didn't run off on some wild notion that he'd be able to stop her or rescue her. If he goes to the Fleet, he actually may have a chance to save her."

Kyp ran his hand through his hair and paced thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "We are over due for a report from Doran. I hope that he hasn't run into any problems. I wish Bail would have come to me first before leaving."

"Maybe we can catch them," Jaina said hopefully.

Kyp closed his eyes and reached out for his son and nephew. He shook his head then and opened his eyes. "They're gone already. We could call them to come back but I don't think that would serve any purpose but make Bail more anxious." Turning to look at her mother he added, "Jaina, you're right. At least he's not being totally hot headed about this."

She grinned, "It's a good thing he doesn't take after any of us in that respect."

Kyp grinned back and nodded but he didn't say anything. He just gazed at Jaina for a moment longer than needed and Anakah knew they were probably bantering through their bond. She smiled despite the gravity of the issues at hand and suddenly a pang of sorrow touched her heart. She lost the smile and quickly turned away.

Just then the comm unit in the corner began to beep. Kyp quickly moved to answer the call. "Durron."

"Master Durron," the operator responded. "We have a call coming in from Corellia for you."

Kyp straightened the bath robe he was wearing and hit the visual switch as he said, "Go ahead put it through."

"Yes, sir."

Then over the holoplate shimmered to life the figure of Wedge Antilles. "Wedge? What can I do for you?" Anakah knew that the old general wasn't calling to congratulate her father, they never got along. Also, Valin had told her Wedge very publicly supported Corran Horn's nomination. "I know you didn't call to congratulate me."

"Kyp, I—emmm," suddenly, the old man's voice seemed brittle.

Jaina came up beside Kyp and asked, concerned, "Wedge, what's going on?"

He looked through the cam on his end and over the vast distance, and Anakah realized his eyes were haunted. He finally said, "Jaina, I need your help. Someone murdered Myri and Syal's missing."

Everyone in the room said the word at the same time, "What?"

Wedge swallowed and went on to explain, "We didn't know about Syal until just before I called. I told the government that I'd contact the Jedi. And we're trying to keep the media out of it. But we need someone here immediately. I don't know how secure this connection is so I will not say too much, except I want your best Jedi detectives here now."

"Of course, Wedge," Kyp replied his voice heavy and his brow furrowed. "I will have a team there within hours. I'm sorry, Wedge. Myri was—"

Wedge looked away and nodded. Anakah then watched as the galactic hero wiped away his unabashed tears. Then he said, "Good. I'll send the coordinates." Then before the image severed, Wedge said, "Kyp, congratulations."

Kyp turned from the comm and said to Ben, "Call an emergency meeting of the Masters' Council."

Ben nodded and headed to the door but Kyp's voice stopped him, "Then I want you and Liam to come to the Council Chambers."

"Sure thing, Kyp—emm, I mean Master Durron," Ben said and disappeared out the door.

Jaina headed to the bedroom to no doubt change and Anakah said, "I'll let you go. I told Bail that I'd let his parents know that he left."

Kyp's voice stopped her, "That can wait until morning. Tenel Ka and Jacen can't do anything anyway. I want you at the meeting too. I'm sending you, Ben, Liam and Master Valin Horn to Corellia within the next hour."

X

Outer Fringes of the Corellian System, Star Destroyer _Trepidation _

He had never felt so useless or so frustrated in all of his life. And he had his experiences of being frustrated. Doran Tainer wasn't a powerful Jedi. He, in fact, had just enough Force-sensitivity to become a Jedi but that was about it. He only became a Master because he worked very hard at it and by incorporating as much knowledge and skill into his abilities as he relied on the Force. He never could project himself far and even though he had tried to sense his wife and daughter he knew that he couldn't so he didn't try. Now it would have been impossible to try. He was restrained with a Yuumiri collar and couldn't sense anything. He never thought he could have felt anymore helpless if he'd had his eyes blinded.

He was also concerned about Cassie. He couldn't sense her and he knew that she couldn't sense him. He only hoped the Sith wasn't trying to turn his niece to Darkness. However, he knew that was a very real possibility. Cassie had a great deal of unresolved grief still in her heart. Grief that the Sith could very well turn into hate and anger.

Then there was the Fels he hadn't seen them either since the day he and Cassie had been captured.

And again he wondered what the Sith was up to.

X

He looked over at her and grinned insidiously, "Welcome to your new home, wife dear."

Syal watched as he expertly brought the sleek _Corellian Luck_ into the hangar bay of the _Victory_-class Star Destroyer. But she was still gagged and couldn't respond to him. She felt fear and a real concern that Pader was completely insane. Suddenly, the comm crackled to life and after he hit the switch a commanding female voice came over it. Syal Antilles could feel the coldness in that voice.

"Admiral Barrett, I hope you have our visitor with you."

Pader cleared his throat, "Yes, Milady. She is with me. The distraction on Corellia will only confuse them for so long. We had better get out of here. But I'm sure my dear father-in-law has called in his friends the Jedi by know too."

Pader looked over at Syal and suddenly she felt her heart shatter even more than it already was. She knew just who the _distraction_ was. He grinned again when the voice said, "Yes, everything has gone to plan so far. Bring her here. Do you think you can handle that?" Syal was surprised to hear the condensation in the other's voice.

He lost the grin and scowled, "Of course, Milady."

He then turned to her and stood up after releasing the crash webbing. Still scowling, he silently removed Syal's and pointed the blaster at her. "Move."

The doors slid open and Syal found herself staring into the darkness that glowed with a reddish light. Then before a large floor to ceiling viewport stood a figure that was cloaked in an elegant black cape. Slowly the figure turned and Syal caught her breath when she saw the lightsaber clipped onto her belt. But what shocked Syal more was that she knew her.

"Lina Doglan."

The woman laughed but it held no mirth, in fact the sound made Syal shiver. "I am when it serves my purposes. But I prefer to be addressed as Lady Erida, the Dark Lady of the Sith."

Syal gasped, incredulously, "Sith?"

Erida laughed again and deliberately moved down the steps from the dais she had been standing on. Once before the arrivals she elaborated, "Yes. Sith. My Master had been Lumiya. I'm sure you have heard of her."

Syal simply nodded her head still not believing this. "Yes. Of course. But I thought she was dead."

Again that cold laugh, "Oh, she is quite dead." The stylishly dressed woman moved to the drink dispenser. After pouring a drink of what looked like Naboo lavender wine, she turned back toward Pader. "I've received news from Naboo."

"And?"

She smiled, "Naboo is ours. The queen is finally dead."

Syal felt her chest tighten with more grief as she thought about her niece by marriage, Padmé Barrett. Then she had a second surprise when Pader moved forward and moved to the dispenser as well and said callously, "Then I shall finally drink to her demise. I was beginning to think she lived a charmed life."

Syal stared at her husband with an open mouth as she watched him pour a glass of Naboo wine. Then Erida said in a mockingly apologetic tone, "Oh, I'm sorry, Chief Barrett, would you prefer a drink also. Naboo's finest. However, I've never been much for Corellian beverages."

She watched as Pader swirled the lavender wine within his glass and then said, "I think she's fine, Milady. Syal, being Corellian, never had much taste for the wine from our home."

Finally, Erida motioned for her to sit and Syal obeyed feeling her stomach sink even further. She never knew Pader noticed that about her taste. Then the Sith continued explaining her connection with Lumiya. "Lady Lumiya was a fine Master. She practically raised me. However, I needed to fulfill my destiny and to become the Master, as is Sith custom. Are you aware of the custom?"

She looked from Erida to Pader than back again, "Emm…I think it's called—" she shook her head she was still in too much shock to think of what it was called, "something to do with two?"

Pader lifted his glass of purple colored wine in a mock salute, smirking, "Wonderful answer, dear. I'm so glad our current Chief of State has such a keen knowledge of history."

She scowled at him and then looked back Erida. Getting some of her shock and fear tamped down she said, confidently, "The Rule of Two. So you killed Lumiya to take her place?"

Erida smiled, "Yes."

"Is that what you intend to do with me?" Syal bored into her electric blue eyes. "Kill me and take my place?"

Erida chuckled and stood up. "I won't be killing you yet." Then she moved back up the steps to the black desk that sat to the left of the massive viewport. Syal noticed that they had entered hyperspace sometime after they entered the chamber. She watched the blue swirling and felt her spirits sink even further. She was brought out of her thoughts by Erida's commanding voice as she spoke into the comm, "Bring the prisoners to my quarters."

Syal heard a slightly familiar female voice respond, "As you wish, Master."

Then Erida regained her seat and raised a dark auburn eyebrow. "You are about to have a family reunion, Chief Barrett. One in which you will determine their fates."

Syal stared at her, "What—what do you mean?"

She grinned and simply said, "You are about to name me as your successor, Chief Barrett."

Syal shook her head, "I can't name my own successor. Only the Senate can do that."

"Ahh…but my dear, after tonight, I will have enough votes in that den of rancors to receive the votes. I need you to appoint me."

"I will not do it!" Syal went to stand and suddenly felt the tightness in her throat. She reached for the invisible grip with both hands.

"Erida! Enough. We need her. I told you she has a weakness for family, she will do as you want."

Then she felt the release of the Force grip on her neck and fell back into the chair gasping for air.

Just then the doors to the chambers slid open and Erida stood again, "My Apprentices, please bring them forward."

With a feeling of dread, Syal turned and let out an astonished gasp as she watched Cassie Horn shove Cleven and Florin Fel toward them so hard that the proud Chiss fell to their knees. Syal met her cousin's confused and surprised violet eyes but her attention was drawn back to Cassie when the daughter of her childhood friend bowed her head and said, "Is there anything else, Master?"

Erida smiled an evil smirk, "No, my dear, that will be all."

"As you wish, Master."

Then she noticed the other girl, who wasn't looking at her but glaring with such an intense hatred at Pader it seemed to crackle in the air, and Syal was blindsided again. The girl looked too much like her husband not to be related to him.

But it was his words that confirmed it as he held his empty glass in the air, "Hello, daughter. I see you still feel the same sentiment towards your dear father as before."

This time Syal's heart simply turned to dust. She never even registered the girl's indignant response.

X

Naboo

Padmé Barrett, Queen Violetta of Naboo, quickly moved down the secret corridor between her chambers to the State dinning room. Something terrifyingly awful had just occurred. Her royal bodyguard, Stefané had been assassinated by poison dart.

After the Unity Celebration attempt on her life several weeks ago, Violetta resorted to using a page out of her Great-great-great Aunt Padmé Amidala's history book. She surrounded herself with look-a-like handmaids.

The Jedi had wanted to send another team to Naboo, but she declined. She felt that by hiding behind the Jedi had weakened her standing with her own people. Naboo had always been something of an isolationist government since the days after the Clone Wars. The fact that the monster Palpatine call Naboo home and its pro-Imperial monarchs had made Naboo distrustful of the Jedi, even after all this time. But she had other reasons too. She knew that as long as the Jedi were present the criminals may not strike again. She wanted to catch these murderous traitors and get to the bottom if what was going on. However, she never considered this.

The only one of her advisors who knew the truth was her Minister of State, Phlin Josté and only two of her most trusted guards knew of the deception. It had been Josté who suggested that Violetta make use of doubles when her immediate responses or decisions were not required, such as all public appearances, state dinners and even meetings of the Planetary Senate.

Stefané had been the double that was sent when she would be required to speak. The young girl was actually two years older than Padmé but she could very well pass as Padmé's twin when she was dressed in the traditional face paints and headdresses. However, it was Stefané's voice that was most important—she sounded identical to Padmé.

"Milady! Please, stop. You will be in danger if you enter the dinning room!"

She heard a guard shout but she didn't stop her speed. She rounded the last corner and reached for the control panel to begin entering the code to open the secret panel.

"Milady, you mustn't do this," the male guard came up beside her and without fear of what would happen to him he grabbed her arm, pulling her hand away before she could enter the code. She spun to glare at him, but when she saw the pain in his brown eyes she held her reprimand. He swallowed and let go of her forearm, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but if you go in there and the assassin is still there, you will be in danger." Then he glanced away, "And Stefané would have died for nothing."

Suddenly, she understood. She reached out and laid her small hand on his upper arm. Looking into his eyes she whispered, "I'm sorry, Bendel. I was only thinking of myself and my grief. She was my friend."

He averted his eyes, "I know, Milady."

Padmé swallowed hard, "But she was your wife. I'm so sorry."

He accepted her apology with a nod and then met her brown-eyed gaze with his own, "If I may speak frankly, Milady?"

"Of course, Bendel," she said and pulled her hand away.

"Your Majesty, I think you should let them think you are dead and call in the Jedi again to help figure out who this is."

She stared at him. What he was suggesting would mean for her stepping down from the throne, from the government she loved and strived to make better. However, in a way he was making sense, but she could not do it. If those seeking to have her assassinated thought her dead, then they would be able to accomplish whatever it was they needed her out of the way to accomplish. Her answer was a firmly spoken, "No. I cannot do that. That would be the coward's way out. I have to figure out who wants me dead so badly." At the look of resignation and regret in his eyes she went on, "However, I do agree with you on this. I need the Jedi again." As she looked back at the secret panel door, a memory came flittering to her mind, a memory of golden blond shoulder length hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen—the memory of Jedi Marko Quee.

X

Ossus

Valin sat down at his customary chair between his sister and his father at the conference room table used by the Council when then assembled at the Ossus Academy. It was late and he was concerned but it had very little to do with the emergency meeting, for which he still didn't know the reason. He felt something amiss with Cassie. He hadn't reached out to her since coming back to Ossus and when he tried earlier that night while meditating, he felt nothing but a coldness and he was quickly blocked from her presence.

He knew she still was dealing with Tahiri's death, but she seemed to have forgiven him for what she felt as his inability to save her mother. She had been extremely concerned for him after the bombing. He had felt her love and concern wash over him more than once, but then it stopped. And now this from her. Was she upset that he hadn't tried to connect with her before? He wondered. He couldn't blame her if she was; he had been wallowing in self-pity again and neglected his children. Terrik was too caught up in newly wedded bliss to notice, but Cassie obviously did and was angry at him. He hadn't started drinking again, but he was angry and upset that he let Anakah Durron get to him like she did. Although, the pain he felt over Anakah wasn't no where near as brutal as the pain of losing Tahiri had been; nevertheless, it hurt him that she was willing to live a lie with another man—a man who didn't love her.

Even though he had told Marko that he'd fight for her, he wasn't sure that he had the strength to. He loved Anakah, but did she really love him?

He had avoided her during the announcement of the Grand Master and the celebration that followed. She seemed content to stay by her fiancé's side and Marko hardly let her out of his sight. It was enough to let him know that whatever Anakah felt for him, it wasn't enough to break her ties with Marko.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room opened and Kyp and Jaina Durron stepped through. Just as he stood with his fellow Masters of the Council to greet the new Grand Master at his first official meeting, Valin noticed those following the Durron Masters in.

He met Anakah's blue eyes and felt as if his world was about to come crashing down on him. Kyp's words broke through the dark thoughts.

"I have just received word that Corellian Security Director Myri Antilles Dello has been murdered in her apartment tonight Corellian time." Valin was shocked and as Kyp paused to let those present absorb the news; he got the impression that wasn't all. Kyp's next words confirmed it, "Also, Admiral Pader Barrett and Chief of State Syal Barrett have disappeared." Suddenly, all eight members of the Council, who had been called to the meeting, began asking questions at once. Kyp raised his hand and shook his head, "Please, Members of the Council," finally, the clatter stopped. "I do not know more than that. I called this Council to inform you of what I know and to let you know General Wedge Antilles requested a team of investigators to be sent to Corellia."

Kyp paused again and then went on, "I recommend that we send, Masters Valin Horn and Ben Skywalker, along with their apprentices Liam Durron and Hope Tainer and Knight Anakah Durron."

Valin felt his heart thump against his chest. Syal and Myri had been as close as cousins to him growing up, but it wasn't just the grief of losing a dear friend, it was the thought of going on a mission with Anakah. He met her eyes and suddenly, his world didn't come crashing down on him. Instead, he knew this was his chance to prove to her that he still loved her and just maybe he would have a chance to win her heart.

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks for reading and commenting... :-)

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

Ossus

Anakah was dreading what was about to happen but she couldn't avoid it. She had to pack and she had to let her fiancé know where she was going. Marko had been almost relentless all day with staying by her side, which by late evening had driven her about crazy. Finally, she had to get away from him. So, while he was in the shower she left him a note informing him that she was taking a walk. Eventually her wandering led her to the garden and Zeth. She was glad that they were able to reconnect after all the years of her keeping him out. Even now with him somewhere in hyperspace traveling away from Ossus, she could feel his presence in the back of her mind. She never realized how much she had missed him. However, their confessions still laid heavy on her mind. _What a hypocrite_, she thought, _I told him to follow his heart and yet I don't follow mine._

But how could she? She thought about the coming mission with a mix of hope and dread. What would she do if he confronted her again? Should she confront him? It was all so confusing. She had seen the way he looked at her earlier at the meeting. However, Valin had made sure all of his emotions were behind nearly impermeable walls, even those of grief for the Antilles sisters. She had barely picked up his surprise at the announcement. She supposed that he had to keep his feelings hidden away, especially any involving Anakah. Her father was empathic, as was Liam. Not to mention, his sibling bond with Jysella and then finally there was his father. She supposed the last thing either of them needed was for their emotions toward each other to be picked up by the _wrong_ person. She herself had hidden her true feelings from Valin as well. However, besides the evesdroppers in the room, she had other reasons—she couldn't bear to be hurt if he rejected her.

She finally came to a stop at her hotel door. She could feel Marko's impatience from within. _Who am I kidding? _She thought, _I belong to him. I promised to marry him._ However, Zeth's voice echoed in her mind:

_"Ana, that is the most ridiculous reason I've ever heard. First, Marko has to want kids for himself and not just for Danni Quee to give to Sekot. Second, do you realize what you are doing? To your self? To Marko? But most importantly to any children you may have? Ana, I know you will do whatever you want. But it's not just all you this time. It's a lot of people who could be hurt from this. And all that will come from this is a lot of pain. Trust me."_

She had agreed with him, but she knew even if she didn't marry Marko people would be hurt. Marko for one. He had changed over the past few weeks and she began to wonder if he hadn't finally let himself love her. She honestly hoped not, because it would all be easier if he didn't love her romantically. However, besides the reason behind Zeth's statement, there was her friendship with Marko. He was her best friend and he had been there for her when she needed a friend, when she had felt all alone. She didn't want to be disloyal to his friendship even if she could never be more than that in marriage. She had promised him that she would be his wife and be mother to his children and she never backed out of a promise.

Nevertheless, she was willing to be unfaithful to that promise if Valin was willing to… She didn't even allow herself to complete the thought. Valin would never have an adulterous affair with her. He wasn't the type and besides, she had played the mistress enough times to know love was never the reason for the affair. It was all sexual gratification and never anything else. And she knew she'd only end up hurting him more than she already had done so. She would never truly be his.

She knew she was waiting too long to open the door, and so she took a deep breath and keyed the door. Marko was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed in a simple meditation pose. She swallowed when he looked at her with an expression of suspicion in his vivid green eyes.

He came out of his pose and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hand though his hair and said, "I was beginning to wonder where you were. I thought you were only going out for a short walk."

She couldn't help but hear the distrust in his voice. She swallowed as she moved toward the closet that they both shared in the hotel room. "I've been called to go on a mission," she simply said as she hit the control to open the door. She grabbed her leather bag from the bottom of the closet.

Marko stood and moved out of her way as he watched her lay the bag on the bed and open it. As he spoke, she moved back to the open closet, "Called to a mission? It's 0200, what mission is that important that you'd be called out in the middle of the sleep cycle?"

She looked over her shoulder from the open closet, "I'm being sent to Corellia. General Wedge Antilles requested a team of Jedi investigators to come there and figure out what happened. Myri Dello has been murdered and the Chief of State and her husband are missing."

He stared at her incredulously, "I don't believe it. The Chief of State—missing? Myri Dello, she's the director of CorSec, isn't she?" He moved to sit beside Anakah's suitcase.

She looked at him as she folded a set of dark blue Jedi robes and placed them neatly into the case, "Yes. I don't know any details. But Dad promised General Antilles that we'd leave within an hour and that was nearly an hour and a half ago."

She turned and went to the closet again. She had packed two sets of robes. She then pulled out a jumpsuit plus she would have the one she was wearing. She looked over the other articles of clothing and sighed. The rest were all of the things she had taken to Naboo with her, and not really suitable for this type of mission. As her hand brushed over the gauzy fabric of a pale yellow blouse she closed her eyes and remembered that first incredible night with Valin. She remembered every detail of how he unbuttoned the blouse to how he paused before removing it due to his uncertainty of what they were doing.

She felt Marko's sudden curiosity and she knew he sensed something from her. "So, you said 'team', who else is going?"

She pushed the memory from her mind and turned; she quickly folded and placed the jumpsuit into the case. "Oh, Ben, Liam, Val—I mean Master Horn and Hope Tainer." She said with ease. She didn't know what was bothering her regarding Marko. He didn't even know about Valin. _But then why do I sense_ jealousy_ from him?_

"Valin's going?" she actually was taken aback by his tone. Suddenly, he stood and pulled her into his arms. He gazed into her eyes and she was fearful of the intensity she saw there. Marko _never_ had been jealous before. "Anakah—Angel, I was hoping that we could get married in the next few days."

She felt like he had just kicked her, "Marko, I told you that I wanted to wait for a while. What's the rush?" she tried to be as lighthearted as possible, forcing a grin. "You go from never wanting to get married to wanting it now all in the span of three weeks."

Marko continued to hold her and gaze into her eyes, finally he said, his voice deadly calm, "I finally realized what you mean to me, Angel. I won't ever let you go." His words and their intensity caused her to shudder with fear as to their underlying meaning. _Sweet Force,_ her heart screamed, _he can't be in love with me!_ But suddenly he seemed to lose the passion and smiled, "I should come along. You could always use a partner."

She tried to keep the panic from her face and voice as well as from leaking into the Force, "But I thought you needed to take your mother back to Zonama Sekot." She pulled away from him and moved to the small dresser that held her undergarments.

He swallowed and replied, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if one of the older Apprentices took her back. She would understand."

Anakah laid the small-clothes in beside the outer wear and turned to him. "I'm not sure the Council would—"

He took her into his arms again and smiled but she thought she felt desperation from him. However, his voice revealed nothing, "Angel, why wouldn't they approve? I'm not scheduled to be anywhere and Mom can easily be taken care of. I want to be with you." He leaned in and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When it was over he pulled back and smiled, "I can't get enough of you."

She didn't know what to do. Her heart was screaming at her to keep him from coming, but the reality was that she had no excuse to keep him here. Finally, she swallowed and said, "Okay. But you have to get packed. And dressed. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

He grinned and quickly kissed her nose. "You pack for me and I'll get dressed."

As he moved from her she responded meekly, which she knew as totally out of character for her, "Okay." She turned away from his puzzled gaze and simply pulled his old leather bag out of the closet.

In her heart she felt the stab of pain. _Maybe this is what the Force wants for me. And then again maybe it's best that he is along. I'm to be his wife and shouldn't even be entertaining thoughts of seducing another man._

As she pulled one of his robes out of the small space, her hand brushed the yellow blouse again. Without a second thought she pulled it and the flared black pants that she wore with it out and quickly folded them and placed them in her case. Then she even more quickly finished packing Marko's things.

X

Unknown Regions

The last acknowledging comm click sounded and Cherith lifted her Phantom-X off the flight deck of the _Han Solo_ and once the Rogues got the green they flew through the containment field and out to speed toward the bombarding enemy. Less than an hour ago an entire fleet of Dro'godda ships came out of hyperspace before them and attacked. The Fifth Fleet hadn't met this much force from the pirates before and it was disconcerting that they had this much fire power. Not to mention the fact that nearly all of the first fighter squads called out were suffering heavy damage due to the fact that the enemy was cloaked.

Gabe's voice came over the comm, "Cloak as soon as we clear the _Han Solo_."

She clicked her acknowledge and began to key the sequence that would fire up the cloaking device. Once finished she took a deep breath. She had never been afraid of battle, but this time she was terrified. She thought about the tiny baby within her and hoped that they would survive this. She hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy and the only one other than herself who knew as the medic. Gabe still was concerned about her, but she assured him that she had come down with a virus and that she would be alright.

Suddenly, as the cloaked squadron came around the bow of the Star Destroyer all thought was consumed by their mission—hit and take out as many of the pirate's heavily armed and dangerously modified freighters that they could while avoiding being vaporized by enemy fire.

Her only hope was that she would survive long enough to tell Zeth that he was going to be a father.

X

The two Phantom-X's came out of hyperspace and immediately their astromechs filled their pilots' intercoms with squeals of warning. However, the Jedi sensed the danger a moment before the astromechs' sensors did.

Zeth pulled hard to starboard while Bail went port just in time to avoid colliding with a freighter that was moving across the point that they had come out of hyperspace. The Jedi went into to a sweeping dive and came together again below their initial position and blow the freighter. The gunners of the ship attempted to track them but even without being cloaked the Phantom-X's were difficult to see. Zeth watched his scanner as it came to life with red and blue symbols, the red being the enemy and the blue the ships of the Fifth—at least the ones not cloaked. The cloaked starfighters were not detectable by sensors but he could feel them. He quickly called to his R-9 droid, " Sparks, what the kriff did we come out in?"

The dutiful little droid sent a string of whistles and beeps back to him. Zeth glanced up at the translation in his heads-up display. "I know it's a battle, bucket head. Where the vape are we? And can you determine the damage to the Fifth?"

Within moments the Zeth's display showed they had come out of hyperspace behind the massive firepower that was attacking the ships of the Fifth with the _Han Solo_, _Gilad Pellaeon_, and the _Memory_ taking the brunt of it. The _Memory_ was nearly destroyed and gone were the _Resolute_ and the Sien Sovv. The battle was not going well for the Fifth.

His comm came to life and he heard his cousin's voice, "Nice reception, Cuz. I think they may have missed you."

Zeth was studying the ships and reaching out into the Force as sudden panic filled him. Was Charith in that furball? He knew that she would be. He tried to reach for her but there was too much interference and he couldn't discern her Force signature. He could feel the fighters out there even if his sensors couldn't pick them up. Occasionally as he looked out in the battle, he could see the bright flashes of starfighters exploding and he could feel life wink out. He could feel the desperation and fear of the pilots on both sides. But it was the overwhelming shock and utter confusion on the part of the beings of the Fifth and the determination of the pirates that startled him more. Finally, he keyed his mike, "Bail, they didn't know this was coming. There's too much confusion out there. Cloak and I'll call the _Han Solo_ and find out what the stang is going on."

Bail simply answered with a click and a few seconds later his ship disappeared from Zeth's scope as he knew his ship did from his cousin's, but they were close enough that he could still visually make out his ship's fuzzy outline beside him. Cloaking made a ship completely invisible to sensors but it could still be seen visually for as far as hundred meters away through the distortion created around the ship. Suddenly, his secondary beacon sensor began to signal and his sensor became alive with the fighters of the GA that he could only sense a moment ago. This would allow the ships to fight in close without danger of being hit by friendly fire. Only ships with the same codes could be seen and the codes were randomized every few seconds and only worked when a ship was cloaked under the same codes.

_Hold on Charith_, he thought as he keyed the Star Destroyer named for his grandfather.

X

The entire Command Deck shook as the forward shields took yet another barrage of turboblaster fire from an old _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer that had been identified as the _Embrace of Pain_. Jag was certain the Yuuzhan Vong would have been furious if they had known that a Star Destroyer had been named for something they thought as a religious symbol.

"Admiral Fel, we have a damage report from the _Memory_," Jag turned his gaze from the view port to the Bothan lieutenant and then moved to look at his monitor. Jag hated that the hundred or so large ships under his command were being out-fought by a bunch of renegade pirates. The _Memory_ was the latest to be lost, her hull breached in more than a dozen places and her proud crew was abandoning the cruiser from escape pads. That was the third ship lost, _Resolute_ and the _Sien Sovv _were slagged as well. Suddenly, Jag read the next section and looked back at the golden Bothan, whose fur rippled under the Admiral's penetrating gaze. "They are targeting the life boats?"

The lieutenant flattened his ears and said, "Yes, Sir." Jag felt his anger rise. He despised the type of scum that disregarded the most basic rules of battle. The escape pods were defenseless. The chances of surviving the cross fire or derbies were high enough without being intentionally fired at.

However before Jag could even form a plan as to help the survivors from the _Memory_ or the other ships that were lost, another barrage hit the forward shields. Jag nearly lost his balance as the _Han Solo_ shuddered and lights dimmed from the attack while alarms screamed. The shields were weakening and if they took another shot like that they were as good as dead.

A loud female irritated voice sounded and Jag identified it as the Captain of the _Han Solo _Hethr Nurr, "Kill the alarms! Damage report."

Jag spun and waited for the Bothan lieutenant to report on the _Han Solo's_ damage. There had been a hull breach in one of the lower levels below the Command Salon. He waited for her to bite off the orders to seal the sector and to move personnel, then he called out to her in a cold tone that he knew came from being around the Chiss to long but he really didn't care, "Captain Nurr, please move the _Han Solo_ to a position that we can really do some damage but not become the damage. I really would like to live through today."

Nurr turned and glared at Jag and curtly replied, "As you wish, Sir." Jag knew he overstepped his bounds but he really was getting irritated. Nurr was a very capable commander but she was sometimes too stubborn for her own good. Besides, the _Han Solo_ wasn't doing any good here. They had to move back and regroup then they could begin firing on enemy again. As much as Jag didn't want to admit defeat either, he knew he wasn't going to do anyone any good blown to his component molecules.

_Come on Cem, where are you?_ Jag thought of his brother, who was coming to their aid with his Chiss taskforce, as he watched the battle outside.

"Captain, Admiral," called the young human ensign called from the comm station. Once the two officers turned to peer expectantly at him, he swallowed and announced, "Receiving a call on a Jedi encrypted frequency."

Both Jag and Nurr moved to the station. "Put it through, Ensign," Nurr commanded.

The young man nodded and turned back to his controls. "Yes, Sir."

A moment later there was a static burst and then the Coruscanti accented voice announced, "This is Jedi Knight and GA Lieutenant Zeth Durron. It appears that you've run into some trouble."

Jag smiled despite the gravity of the battle. _The boy was as arrogant as his parents._ "Lieutenant Durron this is Admiral Fel. Please tell me that you have a whole squadron of Jedi with you."

"That bad?" There was a pause than the Jedi, who Jag had a feeling meant a great deal to his daughter, went on, "Unfortunately I don't. But I'm not alone. I have Knight Bail Solo-Djo with me."

Jag looked up at Nurr as a plan formulated in his mind. After a moment he commanded, "Durron, are you cloaked?"

"Yes, we are positioned at the edge of the battle behind the enemy. They don't know we're here. When we came out of hyperspace a freighter took a pop shot at us but we scattered and they lost us."

Jag let one of his rare grins come to his lips. He hoped the Solo luck that his ship's namesake had was hereditary, because those two boys would need it, "Good, here's what I want you to do…"

X

Hyperspace, Aboard _Trepidation_

Syal stared at the woman; she was still in shock regarding everything that had occurred in the past few hours. _How could this be happening to me?_ was the question that repeated in her head. Then she realized she hadn't been paying attention to what was being said.

"It's rather simple I think," Erida said as she sat in the throne like chair. "All you have to do is contact Coruscant and plead that due to your overwhelming grief over your sister you feel that you are no longer competent to run the government. In the meantime, the new leader of Naboo…,"

Suddenly Syal felt cold as Erida looked over at Pader, who was standing beside Syal. She shuddered and gaped, "You're taking control of Naboo?"

Pader laughed, "Of course, eventually. But not immediately. The new leader will appear to be elected and will serve our purposes by appointing a new Senator."

Erida then picked up where he had let off, "Once Naboo has a new Senator, I can be nominated."

Syal shook her head, "No, the Senate must choose a fellow Senator." Syal then let out a choked snicker, "You can't be nominated. You are not a Senator."

Erida only s miled, but her eyes were so cold Syal shivered. "Who do you think will be the new Senator of my humble home world and sector, Chief Barrett?"

Syal choked and could only stare at her. Then the Sith stood and moved toward the still kneeling Chiss and the two Apprentices. She bitterly s miled at Cleven but her words were for Syal, "You see, my darling, if you choose not to cooperate, I will have no choice but begin executing my prisoners." She looked back at Syal, "First, Commander Mif'lori'nuruodo-Fel, secondly, Jedi Master Tainer and then Captain Fel." She moved to stand before Syal and in a venomous voice, "And finally, you. You will be found on some remote rock with a suicide note that will admit to the cold-blooded murder of your sister. I will be a member of the Senate and I will still be elected your successor."

Suddenly, Cleven's voice called out, "Syal, don't do it. I know that—" But whatever else he was going to say was cut short by the sound of a lightsaber igniting and replaced with screams of fear and shock as they watched Erida ruthlessly slice through the neck of his bride.

"_NO!! Florin_," Cleven screamed again in his native language as her body fell over to land beside him and her head rolled to lay staring unseeingly into her husband's face. The ruby eyes already dull. Syal's young Chiss cousin sobbed in astonished pain, " Florin…no…no…no…!"

Syal had no idea if anything else was said, because her heart and her mind couldn't take any more. She let the comforting darkness cover her eyes and she fell to the floor.

X

Ossus

Grandmaster Kyp Durron stood at the center of the semi-circle of Masters and stared disbelievingly at the young woman whose image was floating over the holoplate of the holocomm. Oddly, she reminded him a great deal of his niece, Allana. Her long russet hair hung loose and her brown eyes shined with intelligence and determination.

He listened and his mind was trying to grasp what was happening. If none of it was so serious he would wonder if the Fates were playing some cruel joke on him. He had been only Grandmaster of the Jedi for less than twenty-four standard hours and the galaxy was becoming unraveled.

Finally, he responded to the young queen's recounting of the attempted assassination, "The Jedi Council will of course send a team of Jedi Knights with a Master as soon as possible to protect and investigate the attempt, Your Majesty."

She nodded and then added, "If I may be so bold, Grandmaster Durron," Kyp nodded and she went on in that affected speech every monarch of Naboo took on, "I would like to request that only one Jedi be sent."

"Only one?" Jaina asked before Kyp had the chance.

The young queen looked at her and nodded, "Yes, Master Durron." Then she looked back to Kyp and said, "I would like you to send Knight Marko Quee."

Kyp was even more surprised, if that was possible. Marko had just left with Anakah. He hadn't wanted to allow his involvement and Kyp could tell Valin for some reason was very against it, but in the end he had no reason not to let him participate. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Jaina.

"Of course, Queen Violetta. Unfortunately, he has just dispatched on a mission to Corellia, but as soon as his team hits the ground we will send him to Naboo. Alone, if that is what you wish."

Several of the Masters looked at Jaina with surprise, but if the Queen saw any of it she didn't bring attention to it. Instead she nodded once and said, "Thank you, Masters. I have yet to make the announcement that I am indeed not dead, but I will be doing so within the next few hours. My Minister of State has informed me that my corrupt cousin Marten Berairee has already voiced his desire to be elected. He has wanted this Office for a long time. However, what surprises me is his sudden support, especially of the financial type."

Corran Horn spoke up for the first time, asking, "Hasn't he been brought up on charges of extortion?"

Her expression took on one of disgust. "Yes. That is correct, Master Horn. However, his father, who is my father's brother, eventually got the charges dropped. Marten is very well connected."

Corran looked puzzled and then stroked his white goatee, as was his habit when he was thoughtful. Finally, the oldest of the Masters asked, "Do you think this cousin of yours had anything to due with your assassination attempts? Someone is going to a lot of trouble to get rid of you."

She stared at Horn incredulously for a moment and Kyp thought, _Oh, great, Horn. Way to go, insult the Queen of Naboo. And they accuse me of not having any diplomatic skill._ But then her lovely face broke into a wry s mile, "That, Master Horn, is exactly what I think and that is why a single unknown Jedi would be better than an entire team." Then she went on to present the Council with her plan.

After the secure transmission ended, the Masters discussed the events and tried to come up with some sort of plan. It was decided that the Council had to move back to the Temple on Coruscant as soon as possible. He and Jaina along with three other Masters would leave within the next few hours. The other four would leave Ossus once the first group was safely on Coruscant. Jysella would remain on Ossus. Kyp felt that with everything that was going on and the growing Darkness he felt it would be prudent to be cautious.

Kyp rubbed his face with both hands as he watched the morning sun come up over the rocky outcroppings on the horizon. He was tired. He had been too excited to sleep the night before the announcement of Grandmaster and he hadn't slept at all the past night.

He felt her presence come up behind him and when she laid her hand on his shoulder he looked down at her and s miled. "I have a notion to tell Luke that I decided that I don't what to do this. I'm beginning to think that someone is having a very hardy laugh at my expense."

She s miled and assured him, "You are doing fine. I'm proud of you, Grandmaster."

"Thanks." He moved to face her and pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. S miling he inquired, "Why did you do that with Marko?"

She shrugged, "I don't want him and Ana together. I don't know why, but I have a feeling, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She snickered, "Okay, I think the queen of Naboo is interested in our future son-in-law."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She moved her arms around his neck and went on, smiling. "And I personally would do anything to prevent ever having to refer to Marko as my son-in-law. He just isn't right for Ana."

He laughed and kissed her nose, "Well, you have my vote on that one."

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

Unknown Regions

Zeth pulled out of he tight turn to dive below the hull of one of the pirate's old Dreadnaughts. He was in a battle meld with Bail who was doing a si milar maneuver with the half of a squad he had been assigned with. Zeth wished he had been assigned with the Rogues, but instead he had been given a bomber flight of six fighters of the latest version of TIE bombers.

The Jedi had been called back to the _Han Solo _where General Shawnkyr gave them the rest of the details of the Jedi's mission which Admiral Fel eluded to when Zeth called him upon entering the battle. At first, Zeth thought the Admiral had lost his mind. The two Phantom-X's torpedo payloads were switched for the hastily put-together shadow bombs. They then were each to take half of the TIE squadron, Windspirits and then take a short jump and come back in behind the enemy. There he and Bail would take their flights and damage the capital ships by bringing down their shields with the shadow bombs and then the bombers would blow the hulls, hopefully taking the ships out of commission.

Zeth regretted not having enough time there before deploying with his half of the Windspirits to even look around the nearly empty main hangar bay for the one person he wanted to see most. But he knew he wouldn't find Cherith there. The Rogues would be out in the melee.

As the six bombers of the TIE squadron followed behind him in close cloaked formation, he let go of the two shadow bombs, making sure to keep them tucked under his ship and within the cloaking field. He had really never done this before today and took the first time or two to get the hang of it. He knew of the maneuver that the Jedi invented and perfected thirty-five years before during the Yuuzhan Vong war, but he had never even practiced it before and he had forgotten about it. In fact, he had to ask the general to refresh his memory of just exactly what she and the admiral wanted him and Bail to do. It had been more than little embarrassing that the Chiss general had to explain what exactly he and Bail were to do with the shadow bombs during the squad meeting in the same conference room he and Charith shared their first kiss. He could tell she was thoroughly enjoying telling the Jedi how they were to levitate the bombs to their targets and then trip the fuse with the Force. If Shawnkyr wasn't technically his commanding general and if Zeth wasn't hoping that someday she'd be his mother-in-law, he may have told her exactly what he thought of her explanation.

However, he had to admit that the strategy was working. He left go of the last pair bombs and they floated to just before the forward shield generator, which was near the command salon of the ship. There he caused them to explode; taking the generator with them, just as he had with the last five capital ships—another Dreadnaught, two large freighters and a very old ship that may have been a converted Neimoidian Clone Wars droid ship. Then he pulled up and looped away from the latest ship to fall victim to Jag's crazy plan, the next part would be up to the six TIE bombers. They would dump two torpedoes each into the shieldless section of the ship causing a major hull breach and if they were lucky, take out the command salon.

"Hey!!" one of the Imperial pilots called over the comm, "Would you look at that. They finally got the message."

Zeth then watched as the pirates began to pull back, allowing the GA ships a chance to regroup and come back with their own bombardment. Jag's plan turned the battle.

"They sure did," Bail came back with his response. "Well, gentlebeings, I say we go home. This party is getting rather lame and I'm out of party favors."

Zeth snickered as he and the six fighters with him met up with the Bail's group. They were heading to a jump point where they would take a half a light year jump and then come in at the back of the GA formation. Being the officer in charge of the mission he said as he tried to keep the snicker out of his voice, "Cut the chatter. Jump in four—three—two—mark."

X

Charith was exhausted and feeling sick. As she landed in the hangar bay she wondered if Gabe would notice that she wasn't well. She had avoided the med bay and particular the medic but she knew now that that had been a terrible mistake. The strenuous situations of battle and the fact that she had always flown with her inertia compositor set at its lowest setting advisable, hadn't done her any favors. She should have seen Dr. Kistun for another anti-nausea shot before the battle, but she didn't want to face his silent questions. Up until now she had been able to cope with the "morning sickness".

She saw the celebration around a group of TIEs but didn't think further of it as she slowly climbed down her ladder. When she turned around she found a very annoyed Gabe Darkligher scowling at her.

She swallowed the sudden urge to vomit and said, "Save it. I know what you're going to say." Then she tried to push past her commanding officer but he simply reached out and gently grabbed her upper arm.

In a quiet voice he said, "Cherith, I don't know what's going on but as your friend I'm concerned."

She met his gaze and said, "I can't tell you. Please, just leave it as that. But be assured I'll be removing myself from flight status after today."

"Cherith, what the blazes is going on?" he asked as he let her arm go.

"I told you that I can't tell you, Gabe. I—I need to talk to someone else first."

He looked at her with suspicion and then said, "I'm escorting you to the med bay."

"No." She came back a little too harshly. She swallowed and forced a s mile to soften her next words, "I'll go myself. But right now I just need to—"

"Cherith!"

She turned around and saw him trotting over to her. She couldn't believe it. "Zeth? Is that really you?" She looked back at Gabe and s miled, "Don't worry, Colonel, everything will be alright." Then she moved as quickly as she could away from her commander and headed toward Zeth.

They stopped to awkwardly stand before each other in the wide aisle between two Rogue Squadron X-wings. Zeth s miled and was the first to speak. "I'm so happy to see you, Cherith."

She returned his s mile, "Not as happy as I am to see you." Then she glanced around but the busy pilots and techs near the X-wings forestalled any other comments. She really wanted to go into his arms and feel his comforting love, but she knew that would have to wait. But she also was suddenly feeling very apprehensive about telling Zeth about the baby. What if he wasn't happy about it? They really hadn't been together that long. However, now wasn't the time to think about that either. Then she looked back at Zeth again she noticed the other pilot and a black astromech droid coming up to stand beside him.

Zeth looked over at the new comer and s miled as turned back to Cherith. "Cherith, you remember my cousin Bail? Bail, this is my immediate commander, Commander Cherith Nuruodo-Fel."

Bail bowed his head and s miled graciously, "Commander Nuruodo-Fel, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance again."

She bowed from the waist as was appropriate for royalty and s miled, "Prince Bail, it is good to see you again as well."

Bail wrinkled his nose and grinned lopsidedly, "Please, none of that Prince stuff; I'm just a Jedi pilot doing his job." Then he went on to say and she could easily see just how mischievous the Hapan Prince could be, "So, you're the young lady whose been keeping my cousin out of trouble? Or it could be said, getting him into trouble?"

She quickly glanced at Zeth who only shrugged and turned to say to the prince, "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

Bail laughed, "No, not really. I began to wonder after the Kuat mission."

Charith nervously s miled, but she changed the subject quickly, "So, when did you return? There was some comm traffic that told of a crazy stunt behind the battle line." She watched as Bail and Zeth exchanged glances and then she realized they were part of it.

However, Zeth's words confirmed it, "Yeah, you could say that. We came out of hyperspace just in the nick of time and the Admiral remembered an old Jedi trick from the Vong war."

"My father was part of this?" She glanced back toward the TIE bombers where there still was a lot of celebrating.

Zeth grinned and nodded, "Yeah, he was."

Then Gabe came up beside her and she suddenly stiffened, "Welcome back, Lieutenant," he nodded to Bail, "Prince. So, you boys are the heroes of the battle?"

The two Jedi shifted nervously, but before either of them could answer the astromech gave off a long string of twitters and beeps and Bail actually blushed and Zeth laughed. Gabe simply grinned.

Cherith had never been able to understand the whistles and beeps of an astromech and, although she was as an accomplished X-wing pilot as she was a Clawcraft or TIE pilot, she never liked them. "What did it say?"

Zeth laughed harder and looked at Bail, cocking a dark brow, "You want to tell her or do you want me to?"

Bail swallowed and said, "It seems Vader," at her surprised expression, "that's his name. Well, he said that to call us heroes is wrong and will only swell our Jedi heads more than they already are. He thinks we should be called insane instead, plus his usual fare of a few rather—uh, colorful Hapan and Corellian words just to prove his point."

She stared at him, then finally said truly taken aback, "_He_ should have a memory swipe for talking like that."

The droid shuffled from side to side and whistled again and Bail rolled his eyes. Looking down at it, he placed his hand on the dome that was rotating back and forth in an imitation of a head shake, "No. No one is going to do that. But I think you need to get back to our ship. And keep quiet. This is the military not the Jedi or Hapan hangar." He looked back at Cherith and grinned, "He gets a little nervous when we begin mentioning that. But I'd never do it. I like him the way he is. I'll see you around, Commander, Colonel, Cuz." he bowed his head to each in turn, finishing with Zeth, to whom he flashed a knowing s mile.

And then he was gone with the R-9 twittering and beeping a string of sounds that must have been humorous because the prince laughed as they rounded the corner out of sight. Then Gabe also made his hasty farewells with a pointed look at Cherith that she knew Zeth couldn't have missed. Then suddenly she and the man she loved were alone again.

He ran his hand through his longish curling hair and s miled a s mile that nearly melted her. Then suddenly as she let the insecurity of their situation and the nausea and tiredness rake her body again, he lost the s mile and it was quickly replaced with concern. Gazing intently at her, he asked quietly, "Chertih, is something wrong?"

She knew him well enough to know that if she glanced away from that imploring green-eyed gaze he'd see through her slight lie, "Of course not. I've just fought a battle and I'm a little tired." Then she s miled, weakly but enough and quietly said, "And I've missed you."

"Hey! Durron!" came a voice over the ruckus of pilots and techs. Zeth continued to stare at her and she back at him until the voice sounded again more insistent, "Lt. Durron, the General wants to debrief you and the Prince. ASAP."

Zeth looked over his shoulder at the commander of the Windspirits and nodded his acknowledgement, "Thanks."

"You better go," she reasoned with a s mile. "Mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He grinned, "I suppose you would know that better than most. Meet me later in our ops deck?"

She swallowed and nodded then she turned and quickly moved away. Minutes later she was in the closest refresher vomiting.

X

Corellia

"They want you to do what?" Anakah asked as he informed her and the others of what her father wanted.

Marko had just entered the lounge of the freighter that Ben had modified into almost a home away from home. They had landed in Coronet and immediately a controller contacted them to alert Marko that he was to call the Masters at Ossus. He had just completed that comm call.

He responded to Anakah's question with a shrug and repeated, "The Council has a mission for me and they want me to leave immediately. Queen Violetta has requested my presence on Naboo. There has been another assassination attempt and she has a scheme to flesh them out."

"What's the scheme?" Ben asked from his position beside Liam at the table in the comfortable common room of Ben's ship _Morning Star._

Marko first looked at Ben then at Anakah, who was keeping her raging emotions under control and locked away, "She wants me to pretend to be her suitor."

Ben chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, she has been in contact with some count from Vannard and she wants me to pretend to be this count. I am to take then next available ship to Vannard and from there she will have a trusted escort bring me to Naboo." Marko shook his head and went on, "I've been undercover many times but never like this. Kriff, where's Bail for these kinds of missions. He _is_ a prince. I don't know where to even begin."

Anakah stared at him. She had never seen him so riled up about a mission before and that made her wonder if it really was the mission or whether it had something to do with her being alone. Or at least without him. Then she smiled and said, "Bail wouldn't ever be assigned a mission like this, unfortunately. He is far too well known. You aren't. I understand why she chose you."

He glared at her and said, "I'm glad that _you_ do. Because I sure as the Corellian Hells don't." He then moved into the hallway to the cabin area of the ship, leaving the rest of the Jedi in the lounge. She spared a glance at Valin who was trying miserably not to look at her from his spot on the side couch where he was checking the latest data reports on Myri's murder.

"She trusts you," she said as she caught up with Marko. At the door of the small cabin that held their things she went on, "And you know some of the case. You were there with me. I'm sure it's the same thugs that tried before."

He turned and stared at her. "I still don't like it. And I really don't know how this is going to work. Furthermore, if I _really _was this count So-and-so, I'd be furious if the woman that I was interested in began to strut around with someone _pretending_ to be me."

"I'm sure Violetta knows what she's doing and I'm sure her real count does too. And agrees with her decision. He'd obviously have to know about this." She stared into his eyes for a long moment and suddenly felt a flash of jealousy from him. As if he realized that he let his shields down slightly, he turned from the pile of bags where he was retrieving his and took her into his arms. She fought back the impulse to push him away. She had avoided any physical contact with him during the several hour trip from Ossus to Corellia but now she couldn't avoid it any longer. He bent his head and captured her lips and she forced herself to respond to his desperate kiss.

After he pulled away, he held her close and whispered into her ear, "Please, Angel, give us a chance. I don't want to lose you. I know that you loved me once. I hope that you can find that love again."

Then he quickly let her go and grabbed his bag, leaving before Anakah had a chance to respond. That had been the closest he had ever come to telling her that he loved her. She quickly followed him out of the narrow hallway, only to find Valin watching her with unreadable grey eyes.

X

Unknown Regions, aboard _Han Solo _

Zeth had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jumpsuit that he had changed into and he fingered the ring that rested in there. He had no intention of asking Cherith just yet if she would marry him, first he had to make sure she felt the same for him as he did her. As he stared out at the debris laden space from the large observation portal of the room that was actually meant to be used for observing and reporting movement of cloaked enemy fighters, he again wondered about her odd behavior in the hangar earlier. He prayed that she hadn't had second thoughts about them.

He felt her familiar presence and turned to watch the door slid open. He swallowed and smiled. She was actually wearing civilian clothes. Royal blue pants and a tunic-like blouse of golden yellow. Her hair was pulled back into a tail.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered as he stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Zeth," she whispered and leaned heavily into him after the kiss ended with her head on his shoulder. Her arms went around his waist, pulling him to her in a fierce hug.

"You must have missed me." He snickered, "But breathing is important."

She realized how hard she had been squeezing him and let go some. Then she looked at him and he went one to say, "Cherith, love, what's wrong? I can sense that you're trying to hide something from me."

She swallowed and asked, totally ignoring his question, "Tell me what your family is like."

He furrowed his brow and said, "Why the interest in my fa mily all of the sudden? Besides, we've talked about them before."

She let go of him and moved away. Facing the transparasteel she quietly admitted, "I know. But I guess what I really want to know is what do you hope _your_ fa mily will be like."

He was more than puzzled and he considered probing her mind to try to understand what she was talking about but he knew better. He instead moved to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her. She sucked in her breath as his hands came to rest over her lower abdomen, but he didn't think anything of it. Finally, he began quietly over her shoulder as he too looked out the viewport. "I guess, I hope to have at least two kids someday. If that's what you are asking." He glanced at the side of her face but she betrayed nothing.

"It is." She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at him. "I never really thought about having a fa mily. But I guess two is a good number. I know I'm glad that I'm not alone in the galaxy. And my children will undoubtedly face the same trials Cleven and I faced. Maybe more."

He nodded and looked out the window again. "I've never been alone either. Even when Ana blocked me, I knew she was always there. Just as she had been since before we were born." Then he looked at her again and grinned, "But she's my twin. I also am close to my younger sister Meri and we have a younger pest of a brother, Liam."

"I—I can't wait to meet them."

Her whispered words completely shocked him and he turned her to face him. He was more than certain something was going on. However, he smiled and inquired, "You really mean that?"

She nodded, "Yes, Zeth, I want to meet your family and I hope that someday soon you get to meet the rest of mine."

"I've met her uncle earlier during the debriefing. He came by to find out who saved the day—preventing him from the chance," he added with a smile.

She snickered, "That's my uncle Cem for you. I'm sure he had Mother so angry she was ready to flay him."

Zeth chuckled, "Actually, it was your father who was the most upset by his late arrival."

She leaned against him again and he tightened his grip on her, as she said, "I'm sure he was."

She was quiet again and then she quietly asked, "Will your family accept me, Zeth?"

He finally had enough of her odd line of questions. He gripped her upper arms gently but firmly and held her before him to allow him to gaze into her eyes. Then he said with conviction, "They will love you as much as I do."

For a long moment nothing more was said, they just lost themselves in the other's eyes trying to find the answers to their uncertainties.

Finally, she whispered, "Zeth, I'm pregnant."

Zeth stared at her not really comprehending what she was saying. "Wha—what?"

She swallowed hard and he felt her immediate fear as she repeated slightly stronger, "I'm pregnant."

Zeth suddenly felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room. He tried to take a breath, to say something but nothing came out. He had never expected this nor was he remotely ready for _this_.

Cherith suddenly backed away from him. He felt her spike of pain and he felt her disappointment, tears sparkled in her dark blue eyes. She straightened to her full height and quickly turned sharply on her heel. She was nearly at the door before he realized what was happening.

In a voice shaky with emotion, he whispered, "I'm going to be a—a father?"

She didn't turn but she stopped and replied, her voice sounding more clipped like it had when she first arrived, "I understand if this is something you do not want. I know what needs to be done. No one else will ever know." Then she moved to pass through the opening door.

And suddenly her last words hit him like an out of control mag-lev train. "No!" She turned and he stepped over to her. Using the Force he reached out and closed the door again. Then more calmly he repeated, "No. I'm surprised that's all. Sweet Force, Cherith, I could never let you do that."

"But you do not want the child," her emotion laden voice betrayed the impassiveness she tried to portray in her expression. "I wasn't expecting this either."

He took another step toward her and she didn't protest as he took her into his arms again. "But how did this happen?"

She looked at him and her raised brow was answer enough.

He s miled, "Well, I know _how_. I mean isn't it protocol for all personnel to be on contraceptives. I just assumed…"

"That I would be on one," she finished his question. "I'm allergic to them. The last one I took nearly killed me. But I could ask you the same question."

He actually blushed and wouldn't meet her gaze, "Well, I never expected to need one." He swallowed hard and then said finally meeting her eyes again, "Cherith, I've only ever been with a handful of women. I never dated much nor have I ever found meaningless sex enjoyable. So, I just didn't take one either."

She gave him a puzzled look, "But you would have been issued a contraceptive upon entering the service. I had an exception. But you…"

He gently continued her sentence, "But I wouldn't have. Except I'm not really part of the military. I'm a Jedi on a mission, Cherith."

He then just held her for a long time. Then very quietly she asked, "Will our baby be a Jedi?"

He s miled as he moved to look into her eyes, "If you're asking if he or she will be Force-sensitive, the answer is probably, but it will be up to them if they want to actually be a Jedi." Then a thought occurred to him. This all was still very surreal to him. "Can I reach for it?"

"What do you mean?"

He grinned at her quizzical look, "I mean can I try to sense him—or her," he quickly added for some unknown reason.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I can. Turn around," she obeyed and he wrapped his arms around her and laid his hands over her lower abdomen. Then he closed his eyes and opened to the Force. It didn't take long for him to find the tiny spark of life within her that was different from hers and slightly fa miliar to his own. He took a sharp breath and pulled back when the emotion at touching his child became too much. He felt the tear slide down his cheek but he didn't care.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you Cherith. And I love our baby. Don't ever doubt that."

She reacted by turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, with tears running down her pale blue cheeks she quietly replied, "I love you." Then she captured his lips with her own and kissed him with so much passion and love that it took his breath away.

He slid a hand from her back and reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit. As the kiss ended he brought his hand up before her face and held the ring he had hoped to give her someday. He glanced at it and that drew her attention to it as well. She gasped at the sight of the yellow corusca gem and then pulled her eyes to his with a silent disbelieving question in her gaze. He s miled and said, "I was planning on giving you this eventually, but considering this little guy has decided to surprise us I think now is perfect."

She looked back at the ring, when she spoke her quiet voice cracked, "Zeth, it's beautiful."

He too was feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He swallowed and s miled, as he began to speak she met his eyes again, "So, would you consider adding my name to that insufferable list of names you like to carry around with you?"

She s miled and it lit up her face. "Emm…Cherith Nuruodo-Fel Durron." She paused for affect and her s mile turned into a mischievous grin, "I think I'd consider it." Then before he could react she pulled him to her again and captured his lips with hers.

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	24. Chapter 23

Thanks for the wonderful reviews...I'm glad that you are enjoying the story... :-)_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 23 **_

Unknown Regions, aboard _Trepidation_

He looked completely broken as he sat on the cold durosteel floor of the cell that held him and silently sobbed. It had been a week since the death of his wife and he still hadn't recovered any. She kept her feelings under tight shields that she covered with a projection of indifference, but her heart ached for the once proud Chiss/human man who grieved for the wife he hadn't even had time to have a life with.

It made her hate her "master" all the more.

Cassie had been assigned as Cleven Fel's occasional guard since the heartless, cold blooded murder of Florin Fel. She nearly revealed her true self in the shock that flooded her when she watched Erida kill the young Chiss woman. However she recovered quickly enough and swallowed her repulsion. But ever since she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

She had let her anger and hate for her father surface while in the Embrace of Pain and, although she knew she touched the Dark Side, she knew she hadn't turned Dark. She had studied the Unifying Force long enough to know that to truly turn to the Dark Side, she had to have evil intent. Sure, if her father had been there that day when she was released from the Embrace, she probably would have tried to kill him, which would have possibly turned her completely. Although, after she was taken back to her quarters to recover, she came to her senses so to speak, she decided to continue with the ruse of falling to the Dark Side. She knew it was a risk in more than one way, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

She would use the feelings she felt towards Erida and even her father to allow her to project the embittered feelings she knew the Sith probed her for. It wasn't really that hard to feel embittered for real. However, she remembered the way her father did grieve for Tahiri and the real pain she sensed from him when he held her after he had come back from the mission Tahiri had died on. She knew that her father loved her mother, but she was angry with Valin and she still couldn't believe he would have stooped low enough to sleep with Anakah. She did love him, even if she also hated how he handled everything else about Tahiri's death. Well, one thing was for certain when she got out of this she was going to have one hell of a long talk with Master Valin Horn.

She was sure Erida could figure out that Cassie wasn't really Dark. Cassie's fall was too quick, but obviously the Sith thought Cassie had more issues than she did and during her "training sessions" Erida continued to pick at Cassie, trying to find something to ensure Cassie's fall was a true and lasting one. Fortunately, her uncle had thought her a lot of techniques concerning how to hide in the Force and how to project false emotions. Doran had learned these things from his mother who had traveled the galaxy learning Force skills in a si milar fashion as Bail's father had. Of course, Jacen Solo had taught her mother a lot of the same skills as well during the Swarm War and Tahiri expanded upon that knowledge after she and Valin had married, which Tahiri had passed that knowledge along to her Apprentices.

Now, though, as she watched Cleven, in his broken state, she wondered if she could carry the charade through. She knew Erida was itching to kill someone else, to prove to Syal Antilles-Barrett that she was serious. Although, the Chief-of-State was distraught about what had happened to her cousin's wife, she didn't break. She refused to give into Erida's demands that she renounce her presidency. She also knew that things hadn't turned out the way they had planned on Naboo or in the Unknown Regions with the battle with the Fifth Fleet. The queen wasn't dead and Cleven's father had defeated her fleet of cobbled together ships. All of which was making Erida very impatient.

Cassie also knew that her "test" was fast approaching and she knew what that would mean. She knew she couldn't kill one of her friends, even if it meant her own life was at stake. She had decided to enter this dangerous game to save her uncle and her friends. She already felt awful that Florin had been killed. She won't let something like that happen again.

She felt a presence at the door of the anteroom of the cell area and quickly reassessed her shields. Then when it slid open she looked over at the newcomer. He was a tall older man who looked like he had spent his life living on Tatooine. The guard, bowed his head and was careful not to meet her gaze as he said, "Mistress Horn, the Boss has asked for you to meet with her in the training room."

She nodded and moved past him and out of the chamber. She glanced once more at Cleven and hoped that she could soon end this. But she knew the Chiss captain would take a long time to heal.

She entered the training room to find Beth there. She was running through a lightsaber exercise with the use of a remote and didn't let up until Cassie was well into the room. Cassie looked around and when she didn't see Erida she inquired of the young girl, "Lady Erida had summoned me, is she here?"

Beth finally stopped with her exercise and looked at Cassie. Cassie couldn't miss the girl's disdain for her in her words or expression, "Yes, Mother wants us to duel. She feels that I'm too fa miliar with her and that I need a new challenge."

"Oh," Cassie was actually surprised. Up until now, Cassie's lightsaber skill hadn't been addressed. In fact, Cassie still lacked possession of her lightsaber.

Beth grinned but it never reached her hard eyes, "Ahh, you are wondering how you are to fight me without a lightsaber."

Cassie pretended to miss the contempt in the girl's eyes and s miled, "Well, that had crossed my mind, yes."

Beth turned toward the bench on the other side of the room and, as she reached out with her hand, Cassie's old fa miliar lightsaber flew into it. She turned back to Cassie and held out the silvery hilt with an arrogant grin. "Mother is returning this to you. She seems to think that you are ready to make the next step."

Cassie swallowed hard and reached out for the weapon that she had constructed when she was twelve. She remembered her Master's excitement at Cassie being old enough and skilled enough to build it, and Cassie remembered her mother's fears. As she took the cold metal into her hand she suddenly remembered Tahiri's soft words about the importance of a Jedi's lightsaber:

_"You must take great care of this weapon, Cassie. And you must take great care with this weapon. It must be properly maintained and looked after because it will become your shield against evil and because you wield it will expose you to evil. You will come to love it and you may someday even hate it, for the acts that you may have to do with it. But above all, Cassie, never, never, use your lightsaber out of anger and hate, for those are the acts that will lead you to the Dark Side, no matter what your intentions are." _

Cassie looked at the weapon and then at the girl, "Thank you."

Beth grunted a response and moved into the dueling circle. She reignited her red saber and scowled at Cassie. "Let's see what you have, Jedi."

Cassie stepped before her and ignited her silver blade. With a snarl she really didn't feel she countered as she attacked, "You just made your first mistake. I'm no longer a Jedi."

X

Erida watched her apprentices as they dueled. She suspected Cassie would beat Beth simply because she had more experience, but she wanted to see it herself. She didn't completely trust Cassie, however, the Jedi had taken to her training with interest and with a passion to learn more. She had already passed one test. She killed the Chiss to see what Cassie would do as much as she had killed her to punish Fel and to prove her point to Syal Barrett. The girl, although shocked at the action, had not reacted in anyway that would not have been expected of a detached Sith Apprentice. Soon Erida was planning to present Cassie with her test of loyalty and true commitment to the Sith in a few days. It wouldn't make her instantly a Sith, but it would ensure her fall to the Dark Side. However, first she needed to get to the Unknown Regions and try to figure out what had happened to her navy.

"You like her."

She didn't turn to acknowledge the speaker, "She is powerful, despite her lack of telekinesis. But I've noticed that when she uses her anger she is able to do more telekinetically with the Force." She let a small s mile cross her lips as she watched Cassie attack and Beth parry. "She will learn to enjoy that power and she will crave it. After all, she never had the skill as a Jedi and it is something her mother possessed. That attachment to her mother will be her downfall, if it's handled properly. It's a shame she wasn't on that mission and saw her mother die."

He stepped up beside her and she finally met her pawn's eyes. "But my training regime isn't what you are here to discuss."

"No," he grinned and went on to say, "I've been trying to find out what happened on Naboo. Apparently, Padmé pulled a trick from her name sake's sack of tricks. The poison worked. But it was a double who died."

She narrowed her eyes and glared, "Pader, without Naboo's support I have no backing. I want the girl dead."

He sighed, "I know. But short of me going to Naboo and hoisting the dagger myself, I don't know how it will work. My contact also reports that she not only is surrounding herself with only her most trusted advisors and guards, she also contacted Count Aven Picardo of Vannard. He is to be arriving within the next day."

She hated surprises, "What interest does he have in Naboo?"

Pader snickered, "It seems the two of them have been corresponding and they have an interest in each other. My contact seems to think that the good count intends to convince Padmé to go away with him."

"Will she go?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. Padmé is a naive young idealistic fool. She will stay thinking that it would be what is best for Naboo." He moved over to the drink dispenser and poured them each a glass of wine. Once he returned, he handed her one and snickered, "We will just have to eliminate Picardo too."

She scoffed, "You can't even eliminate your niece. How are you going to kill this count too?"

He sipped his wine and looked at the monitor that showed the heated lightsaber battle. He grinned and turned back to her, "You know, our daughter is quite good. I hope she never decides to use that lightsaber on me, her dear ole dad." He continued to smirk as he took a sip of the wine watching for her response. Erida knew not to take the bait concerning Beth with him. When she didn't respond to his quip he went on, "I intend to go to Naboo."

"You can't." She sat the full glass of lavender colored wine on the table without drinking any of it. Then she went to the dispenser and poured her own glass as she said, "You know you can't be seen until we have your wife resurface. Remember, you are taking care of her in her distraught state."

He turned to her again, "I don't intend on making my presence on Naboo common knowledge."

She thought about it for a moment as she sipped her wine. Finally, she said, "All right. However, remember all of our plans hinge on Violetta's death and your wife renouncing her office. You cannot be seen."

He s miled and sat his empty glass beside the full one on the table, "Don't worry. I should have taken care of her myself from the beginning." Then he surprised her by reaching up to brush the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Erida found herself responding to his touch, despite her disgust for the man who had helped create her daughter.

When she didn't instantly flay him or Force strangle him, he became bolder and with his other hand he reached around her waist and pulled her toward him. In a husky voice he said as he pierced her with his green-eyed gaze, "I want you, Lina."

Her mind was telling her to push him away and punish his importunateness, but the part of her that was still Lina Doglan refused. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She dropped the glass of wine and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He smugly grinned and roughly claimed her lips in a searing kiss that she returned with as much demanding passion.

XXX

Naboo

Marko peered at himself in the mirror and nearly laughed at his appearance. He was dressed in what he considered the most ostentatious outfit he had ever worn. At his neck and cuffs was white lace ruffles of a silk shirt and he wore breeches of rich dark green satin. The over tunic was of a fawn colored tan and was made of soft suede and over his shoulders hung a cape of the same color as his pants which was clasped under his chin with a silver chain. His rich brown knee high boots were made of leather from some Vannard lizard. Upon his fingers he wore replicas of the many rings of office the real Count Picardo, who was the nephew of the King and sixth in line for the throne of the Outer Rim planet of Vannard. His blond hair was slicked back and tied neatly at his nape and he had a false goatee that would eventually be replaced with his own facial hair in a few more days. He was glad that the real Aven also had blond hair even if it was slightly more ashen in color than Marko's golden hue, because he hated dyeing his hair. He looked too much like his father with dark hair.

However, Marko thought that the hair color was all they had in common. Aven was shorter and five years older than Marko. He also had hazel eyes versus Marko's emerald. Besides the physical differences, Marko was finding the Vannard accent of long drawn out vowels and slightly slurred consonants also difficult to master. Simply because he thought it sounded ridiculous when he spoke with the accent and often ended up sniggering by the end of his sentences—something that infuriated Picardo's personal advisor.

All in all, he thought he looked worse than Bail Solo-D'jo ever could have in any of his worse Hapan get-ups. At least the Hapans had a sense of when enough was enough, the Vannardi just kept piling on the trappings thinking more was going to make their already grandiose traditional outfits look better.

He shook his head again in amusement as he wondered just how in the nine hells of Corellia he was going to possibly pull this off, despite all he had learned. He had arrived on Vannard a week ago to have a whirlwind education on Vannard's royalty and to learn about Aven Picardo.

It had been as Anakah had speculated. The count knew of and fully agreed with Queen Violetta's scheme. However Marko still didn't quite get it. He had to admit he had taken a liking to the flamboyant, yet extremely private, count. Which considering Marko had to pretend to be him for an undetermined amount of time, it was a good thing. Vannard was a small, backwater planet that sat on the Outer Rim near Wild Space. It was a member of the GA, but it shared its Senator with the entire Vannard Sector. The Picardo fa mily was wealthy, but no where near as so as the Hapan royals or some of the aristocrats of Kuat. However, the royal family liked to live as if they were as rich, unfortunately at the expense of their subjects. Marko was glad that, despite Avan's taste in outrageous clothing, he didn't like how his family maintained their lifestyle on the broken backs of the people of Vannard.

Avan's estate was large, but not as large as some and he shared the dwelling with his personal advisor and as far as Marko could see his best friend, Jayms Kristlow. Marko had, up until his last night with the count, wondered about what Avan's and Violetta's relationship and why the secretive count would let a complete stranger pretend to be him.

Finally, on his last evening before departure while they were going to their rooms to retire for the night, Marko had pointedly asked the count why he would agree to this charade if the other man really had a romantic interest in Violetta. Marko actually was stunned by the count's response:

_"I'm not interested in Queen Violetta, Jedi Quee, not in that way," the shorter and slightly older man all but smirked. "Oh, Padmé is an exceptional young woman and quite beautiful. But do not fear that I'll hunt you down and challenge you to a Vannardi traditional duel of honor if you were to fall under her spell. I'm her friend and I enjoy her correspondence and occasionally her company and I worry for her wellbeing because she is a good and honest ruler, of which there are too few in this galaxy. But I have no intentions of pursuing more with her." _

_"Okay," Marko had responded than he stopped again and turned toward Aven. "But why would allow me to pretend to be you. You won't even let HoloNet reporters take your holo?" _

_"I am very private minded. It is true normally I would be appalled at such a suggestion of allowing someone impersonate me." He smiled, "Padmé is very persuasive, but besides, I think her plan is a good one and I want to keep her safe. Not only that, for an indefinite time I can be someone else. Jayms and I are leaving for Zeltros at the same time as you do for Naboo." _

_Marko sniggered despite that this was a count he was talking to and Aven looked away as a slight blush touched his cheeks. Then he turned back to meet his imposter's eyes. "It's not what you think, my boy. If it will ease your mind to know, I'm in love with someone else and let's leave it at that. Because for this _charade_, as you call it, to work, knowing of my lover's identity is the least bit of information that you require to know about me. For if you were to incorporate that knowledge into your version of me, this charade won't work." Then he leaned in and impishly said, "In other words, Padmé Barrett Violetta isn't my type." _

_Marko almost stumbled at the revelation. He hadn't expected that. The other man gave him a mischievous grin and winked before turning smartly on his booted heel to toward his advisor's rooms. _

Marko snickered at the memory as he finished fussing with the lace at his neck_. I'm glad that I don't have to go _that_ far with this farce. _

"Are you ready, Sir?" Marko turned to the voice of the Naboo royal guard, Bendel, who had piloted Marko from Vannard.

"I'm as ready as I suppose I'll ever be," Marko said.

Marko could feel a sadness in the young man who s miled and responded, "I know you don't understand what the queen is up to, but trust me, this will work. No one on Naboo has actually seen Count Aven for a few years. And despite the differences, you are si milar enough in build and looks to pass all but the closest scrutiny."

Suddenly, Marko was beginning to understand. He returned the guard's grin, "And Aven Picardo would never allow a close scrutiny to begin with. And the queen can't afford to allow one because she is under protection."

The guard beamed and nodded, "Now, you are beginning to see why we came up with this." Then he became more serious. "Count Aven, his personal advisor, the queen, Minister Josté and myself are the only ones who knows your real identity, Knight Quee. Jedi while undercover had tried before and your colleagues were successful at stopping that assassination, however, we need to discover who these people are who would kill our queen. Those Jedi didn't fail but they weren't close enough to figure it out."

"You think someone within the inner circle is the assassin?" Marko turned his full attention on Bendel.

"We do not know. But we think someone is watching Violetta closely. A romance between Count Aven and Violetta has been speculated for some time by the gossip and rumor mill. So, if the concerned Count arrived after the second attempt on her life it wouldn't be unusual. Especially, since it's been leaked that you, meaning the count, and Queen Violetta are at entering a—um, courtship. Josté and I concocted this idea of having a Jedi pretend to be the count and Violetta said she knew the Jedi perfect for the part and that she was sure she could convince the real count to go along with it." He paused for a moment and then more quietly said, "I've lost my wife in the last attempt on the queen's life and I have no intention of letting Stefané's death be for naught."

Marko was taken aback at the man's candor and sincerity, and he suddenly realized just what was at stake. "I'm sorry. I will do all that I can to help catch these criminals."

The other nodded then turned to put his own disguise on. Bendel said that the palace hanger would be closed off to all personnel and traffic, but the security cams would still be operational. It simply wouldn't be realistic for a count of Vannard to arrive with a Naboo guard. Twenty minutes later they touched down in that hangar.

Marko stood by the hatch and took a deep breath. He said the mnemonic that Jayms had given him to practice the sounds and cadence of Vannardi speech. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to find Bendel coming down the access way.

Marko snickered too, "Don't laugh or I'll blow it with the first words out of my mouth."

Bendel shook his head, "Actually, I was laughing at myself. Do you see how ridiculous I look?"

Marko quirked an eyebrow, "Oh contraire, I corner the market on ridiculous, I think." Then he looked at the large floppy hat in the guard's hand, "But the hat is a nice touch for the utterly ridiculous."

Bendel's grin only became larger and more mischievous but he said deadpan, "Oh, this isn't my hat. It's yours."

Marko just stared at him for a moment and then groaned as he dropped his gaze to the large floppy brimmed hat of fawn colored tan. But if the size and the shape of the hat wasn't enough, it possessed a large dark green fluffy plume of some bird on the side of it. "You have to be kidding," Marko mumbled as he finally reached for the hat to place it on his head. "No wonder Picardo doesn't allow holos of himself, I wouldn't either."

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Corellia

Liam Durron moved through the apartment of the late Director of Corellian Security reaching out into the Force and tried to find any echoes of emotions that were left from the murder of Myri Antilles-Dello. His eyes were closed and his expression one of deep concentration, as he moved around the bedroom where the actual murder happened. The Jedi had been on the case for almost a week without determining anything concrete. So far all the leads that CorSec had found only led to a highly unlikely suspect. One that none of those present accepted—

The Chief of State and sister of the deceased, Syal Antilles-Barrett.

"What is he doing, now?" the assistant and acting Director of CorSec, Drewmore Pevous asked Valin in a low tone as they watched the youngest Durron. Pevous had been their constant companion every time they had been allowed into the crime scene and, despite his high ranking position, was the chief investigator on the case. Each time Liam tried to get a feel for the place, or any of them seemed to do something that he felt was "odd", Drewmore asked the same question. They were all getting pretty annoyed at the Corellian.

Without looking up as he typed into a datapad, Valin simply said, "He's looking for clues."

Drewmore Pevous stared at the Jedi Master's profile, "But his eyes are closed."

"As they were the other two times my brother tried this." Anakah looked at the older man and tried not to get frustrated with him. But she knew it wasn't just the officer's many repetitive questions or even the many dead ends that was causing her frustration. She was standing beside Valin as the three of them stood just inside the bedroom door. Liam was moving through the room and the connected refresher. She took a deep breath and tried to explain, "He's looking for clues in the Force." At the old detective's dubious expression she added, "Liam has great talent for empathy which means he can feel others' emotions. He inherited the talent from our father. Strong emotions sometimes leave a…finger-print, if you will, in the environment."

The lean middle-aged man snapped his attention back to Liam and asked, obviously missing everything else that Anakah had said, "You mean he can read minds better?"

"Not really." Pevous started and turned sharply to stare at the other Jedi Master. Anakah stifled a chuckle, while Valin all but scowled at Ben Skywalker. The man was already jumpy enough around the Jedi; they didn't need Ben adding to it by sneaking up on him. Ben grinned at the CorSec officer's response to being so surprised and went on, "Jedi don't 'read minds', Mr. Pevous. We can only get impressions of ones emotions through the Force. For example, I just frightened you. You were startled and I felt that response, however, I have no idea what you are thinking." The man glared at Ben but the red-headed Jedi chose to ignore it. He finished by saying, "This sensing emotions is something my apprentice is quite good at."

Pevous looked very uncomfortable and his sudden anxiety flooded the Force, "Well, I don't particularly like the fact that Jedi can read my mind."

Anakah looked at Valin and she rolled her eyes. Valin simply looked at Liam, who was beginning to show real signs of fatigue. His concentration would have been blown anyway with the emotion Pevous was radiating. "Liam, I think that has been long. We may as well stop for today."

Liam opened his eyes and looked over at the others. His expression was pinched and his voice was heavy as he said, "Thank you, Master. I didn't feel a physical confrontation but there was a lot of tension between them. He felt—"

"Wait, you said 'he'," Pevous, despite his ignorance of Jedi and his habit of only hearing what he wanted to, seemed to trust the Jedi insight. Anakah found him an interesting and exasperating mix of contradictions.

"Yes," Liam nodded. "Director Dello's murderer was a male. And if I'm reading the emotions correctly he greatly enjoyed her fear and what he did to her."

"Sick. That's what it was," Pevous shook his grey-haired head. "But I've been doing this long enough to know most murderers are sickos."

Ben nodded toward Liam and said gently, "Thank you, Liam. You've done well."

Liam smiled and bowed his head, "Thanks, Master Skywalker."

Pevous laughed at the exchange, "You know, you Jedi are really strange."

"How's that?" Valin asked as they began to move from the bedroom and the others fell into step with him.

The director looked at the older Master and said, "Well, first of all, I wish I had this kind of respect for authority in the force. Second, aren't you two," he pointed between Ben and Liam, "cousins, or something?"

Ben s miled and nodded, as they entered the comfortable common room of Myri's apartment. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are. But that doesn't often impact a Master/Apprentice relationship. My first Master was my cousin Jacen; my second, after he left the Order upon becoming Prince Consort of Hapes, was my mother. I still know when to call her 'Mom' and when I had better call her 'Master'," Ben finished with one of his devilish s miles.

The director grinned at Ben and replied, "Too bad that doesn't work in most normal fa milies. I would love to be able to do that with my teenagers. They are driving me to drink."

Once the Jedi and the director finished up their investigation, the Jedi headed back to the suite of rooms that they had taken near the district precinct to get ready to go to dinner. After going to dinner in the tapcafe close by, they returned and began discussing what they knew about the murder case, which frustratingly was very little.

They were gathered around the low table in the common sitting room of the four bedroom suite. Laid out on the table were holos of the crime scene and datapads displaying information that had been both given to the Jedi by CorSec and information that Anakah had been able to slice into from the CorSec computers. Most of the evidence did undeniably point to Syal. Something that Valin whole-heartedly refused to believe, regardless of the fact that she was missing since the murder. He just knew his friend was incapable of such an act, which they all knew as true as well, except for Ben. But then Ben liked to play the devil's advocate in most things.

From her position on a foot stool at the end of the caf table, Anakah began typing into her datapad; she was working on a hunch. She could feel Valin's eyes on her from where he sat on the couch across from her and she glanced up in time to see him quickly look away. She inwardly sighed and tuned out the ongoing conversation between Ben, Liam and Hope. The three of them were arguing over some minor detail. Hope was on the floor by the table at her Master's feet, while the other two were sitting on the other couch across from Valin and Hope.

She and Valin had been mutually avoiding each other; however, considering the five of them worked, eat and lived together, it was becoming increasingly harder to avoid their feelings. She knew that he still felt something for her and she stopped denying a long time ago that she loved him. But she was still engaged to another man, a fact she had to keep reminding herself of, which was becoming harder to do. She was beginning to see the folly of marrying Marko. She wasn't shy about approaching a man to get what she wanted and the reasons that held her back in the beginning when they were on Naboo weren't there. Also, the only reason she had been holding back was slipping away. The voice that kept telling her that she had to avoid Valin because of her engagement was getting smaller and smaller and her words to her brother becoming louder: _True love is rare, Zeth. Trust me, I know._

She finished the strand of programming and sent it. As she waited to see what it would discover, she stretched her back by arching it and extending her neck. She again felt Valin's eyes on her and she s miled inwardly and decided to roll her shoulders as well, pulling the thin silky fabric ever tighter over her chest, if only for a few seconds. She had been throwing subtle suggestions out for the past three days, flirting with him. The most blatant reminder of what they had found being the black flared, but tight in all the right places, pants and yellow blouse she chose to wear to dinner that evening. It was the same outfit she had worn that very first night they had surrendered to their feelings on Naboo. Deep down she knew she shouldn't try to seduce the Jedi Master but she had to do something. They had been here a week and she couldn't go on pretending nothing lay between them. She loved him and she wanted him.

And Anakah always got what she wanted.

_But you are engaged now_, she tried to tell herself again. But did it really matter? Did Marko really expect her to be faithful? Would he? She had no doubt that before his little masquerade was over, he'd sleep with the queen. She knew his list of conquests were nearly as long as hers, and many of them just as prominent individuals. Besides, if he really was starting to feel more for her than friendship, he may sleep with the queen for the same reason he hit on Meri years ago—because he's afraid of love.

Suddenly, a beep from her datapad brought her attention back to the task at hand. She keyed a few more commands and gasped at what she found. Her response earned her the attention of the two Jedi Masters present.

"What did you find, Ana?" Ben asked as he leaned forward.

She looked from him to Valin and said, "I hacked into Myri's personal computer files."

"You can do that?" Ben let out a low whistle and shook his head.

She s miled coyly and shrugged. Liam patted his Master on the shoulder and snickered, "In other words, you don't ever what to get on her bad side. You never know what dirt she could dig up on you, Master Skywalker."

Ben chuckled, "I'll remember that."

"What did you find?" Valin quickly brought the conversation back to Anakah's discovery.

She met his eyes and said solemnly, "I found her journal."

Valin visibly swallowed, she could tell he was suddenly uncomfortable. "Do you really think we need that?"

Anakah held his gaze and replied, "If we are trying to find someone else who would have motive to kill her, we might find something in here. I don't know what we're looking for but I have a feeling, okay?" she added at his pained expression. Myri and Syal were practically cousins to Valin and Anakah knew to go snooping into Myri's most private thoughts wasn't something he enjoyed.

After a long moment Ben, who had been watching the exchange with interest, said, "You know she's right, Valin."

"Yeah, I know." Then Valin looked at the two apprentices. "Hope, Liam, please leave us."

"But Uncle—" Hope began to protest.

Valin grimly shook his head, "No 'buts', Hope."

"Come on, Hope," Liam s miled handsomely, making him look a lot like their uncle Jacen when he was younger. "Let's go down to the tapcafe and get somethin' to eat. I'm hungry anyway."

Suddenly, Hope looked at Liam and s miled sweetly as she stood up, "Okay."

As the two of them moved out of the door, chatting nonstop, Ben chuckled, "There really is no end to how entangled your two fa milies are becoming, is there?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Valin asked sharply, too sharply.

Ben raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Just that I predict that those two will get together."

Valin let out a breath, "I think it's a bit premature to be predicting such things. Besides, Liam is almost twenty, Hope is barely sixteen."

Anakah raised an eyebrow and met Valin's eyes, "You have an issue with their age differences?"

Valin s miled, his gaze becoming intense, "Only that she is so young."

"But love knows no age differences."

"Really? But there may be someone else who is better suited for her, closer to her own age."

Anakah felt her heart speed up as he pinned her with his silver gaze, "What if she doesn't want that person?"

Ben, becoming ever more puzzled by the exchange, laughed and said, "You two talk as if there was a long gap between them. There's only four years, for Force sake."

Anakah finally pulled her eyes from Valin's and met Ben's, s miling she agreed, "That's what I've been saying."

Ben just shook his head, "Whatever. I just think they would make a cute couple." Then he became serious and leaned forward again, "What have you got?"

Anakah took a deep breath and met Valin's gaze again and he nodded, she then opened the file and connected to two other datapads. The three of them began to read the most personal thoughts of the dead woman they all had known.

After about an hour of skimming the entries of the journal, Anakah found one that caught her attention. "Hey, guys. Go to entry three point sixteen point fifty-eight."

Anakah than began to read:

"I can't believe I'm thinking of him this way. Thoughts of him are driving me crazy. I want him so badly. I thought only Brad could make me feel this way, but when I saw the way he was looking at me last night at dinner, I wanted to fuck him. I don't love him, hell, I don't even like him. He's an arrogant ass who thinks he's so much better than the rest of us, but I want him. I want to feel his hands on me, his lips on mine and other places…"

Anakah paused and said, "There is no way I'm reading the rest."

Valin looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. She met his gaze and suddenly felt heat on her face.

Ben, who's face was now as red as his hair, cleared his throat and said, "I think that's good. We get the idea." Anakah smiled at her cousin's reaction and suddenly remembered that when he was a teenager he had been infatuated with Myri Antilles.

The next few entries were just as filled with sexual fantasizing. Then Valin drew their attention to one posted about a week after the first one. He read aloud:

"He came over today. I worked last night and was off today. I was shocked to find him at my door holding a bottle of that Naboo wine he loves so much and a rather large bouquet of Naboo roses and Corellian violets. He asked if he could come in and since Brad wasn't home and wouldn't be home anytime soon I let him in.

"We never even made it to the bedroom. I don't know who moved first but I think he did. He kissed me and I was lost. All I can say is that I knew she always had good taste in men, well, his personality still stinks, but the rest him…I would never have guessed it was this good. We didn't just stop with kissing. He pushed me up against the door and before I knew it he was fucking me. Gods, he's good.

"But sweet gods, what have I done?"

They were quiet for a while and finally Anakah asked, "But who is it? She never mentions his name, but I'd guess he's married to someone she knows."

"Yeah, but here's more," Ben said then he read:

"Two weeks now. We've been having this thing for two weeks. He honestly was he best I've ever had, even better than Brad. But then Brad would never have done this to me. I really hate him now and I have no idea how I'm ever going to face him again. I refused to do something today when I met him after my shift at their apartment. I never was into anything, well too wild, and what he wanted just didn't turn me on. I could tell he was drunk. I should have just left. But like the damnable fool that I am, I stayed.

"Well, at least it's over. He will never touch me again. He got what he wanted but it wasn't with my consent. I feel even worse now than before. I don't know what to do. I feel so violated but I asked for this. I'm a married woman, who has a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby. I should have known better than to start this. I can't go to Brad, he'd never understand. He'd hate me and I would only break his heart. I love him too much to ever tell him about this. But I know things will never be the same between us either. And I can't go to Syal. What do I say to her? Hey, sis, your husband and I've been getting it on pretty hot and heavy, and well, when I decided not to do something too kinky he raped me. How can you live with that sleaze ball?"

"Stang, Myri had an affair with Pader Barrett?" Valin asked completely taken aback. "They never even got along. Well, now I know why. That kriffin' bastard."

Ben sighed as he leaned back, "Yeah, but this does little to the case except give more credence to the theory that Syal did this. Maybe she found out about the affair and—"

Valin abruptly stood up and said rather gruffly as he ran his hands through his dark hair, "No. Syal didn't kill her sister. Besides, your Apprentice ID'ed the murderer as a male."

Ben stared up at the older Master and said, "Okay. But all of the evidence is pointing directly to her. We can't deny that. And Liam's visions are not permissible in a court."

Valin glared at Ben, "Skywalker, there is no way in hell that Syal Antilles killed her sister. They were best friends and as close as two sisters ever could be."

Ben opened his mouth to speak again but Anakah interrupted him, "Wait. Valin, Ben's not saying she did, he's just saying what a prosecutor would think. But why does this evidence only point to Syal? Personally, I think it stinks of Barrett, especially if you do consider Liam's impressions." At the sudden pained disbelieving stare from Valin she swallowed, "I know what you both are thinking and no I never slept with that jerk, but not from his lack of trying."

"He wanted to sleep with you?" Ben stared at her and made a disgusted face, "He's our cousin for Force sake."

"I know," she took a deep breath and watched as Valin sat back down. "But really the Barretts and the Skywalkers aren't that closely related. My great-grandmother and his were sisters. But you're right, the idea that he's my cousin isn't a great turn on, no matter how good looking he is," she shuddered and wrinkled her nose. "However, it wasn't just our relation that kept me out of his bed, the man just gives me a bad feeling. I never liked him. And quite frankly, I could see him doing murder more so than the Chief of State. Syal Antilles is a gracious lady and has far too much at stake to murder her sister. However, Barrett stood to loose everything if this little affair ever came out of the closet."

Valin sat forward, "So, you're suggesting Myri threatened to reveal their affair and Barrett killed her to keep her quiet?"

Anakah met his gaze, "Exactly."

Ben looked at both of the other Jedi and then raised another question, "If Pader Barrett killed Myri to keep her quiet, could it be possible that he is also the one who is keeping Syal hidden away?"

"I know for a fact, that Syal wouldn't have run from this," Valin said with conviction. "She would know that her parents would need her and she adores Chase. Not able to have kids herself, she loves her nephew as if he was her own. I'm not buying the statement that she is grieving and needs to be away to do so. She would want to grieve with her fa mily."

X

They continued to discuss this theory for a long time until the door finally slid open. All three of Jedi looked up and were actually surprised to see Liam and Hope walk into the room.

Liam grinned at them and asked, "Wow, you guys are still talking about this?"

Hope sat down on the couch that Valin had vacated and he didn't miss that Liam sat down beside her. Inwardly he s miled and suddenly felt sorry for his sister and brother-in-law. _Well, Doran, you may just get to eat your words,_ Valin thought as he remembered his brother-in-law's snide comments after the announcement of the engagement of Terrik to Meri Durron. Valin had to admit, they did make a cute couple of kids. He said aloud, "We were just finishing up. So, where'd you go for that tapcafe?" He looked at his wrist chrono and raised an eyebrow. "It took you three and a half hours?" Actually, Valin was surprised at the amount of time that passed as well. It was well past mid-night. But he sure wasn't going to let the Apprentices know that they weren't missed.

Liam looked away and Hope blushed. _Oh, boy, _he thought_, I'm going to have to watch them more carefully._ Finally, Hope said, "We did go to the tapcafe and we had ice cream and hot chocolate."

Ben raised a russet brow, "For over three hours?"

Liam looked at his Master and answered, "Then we decided to go for a walk. I guess we lost all track of time. I'm sorry, Master."

Ben stood up and looked up at Valin, after flashing a smug grin, he said to the younger Jedi, "Well, it's late and tomorrow is an early day. So, I think you two should head off to bed."

"Yes, Master," both Liam and Hope intoned together and after they stole another glance at each other went off in opposite directions. Liam went to the room he shared with Ben and Hope went to hers.

After they were safely in their rooms, Ben laughed, "I forgot about them."

Valin grinned and nodded, "Me too."

Anakah stood up and looked between the two Masters, s miling she said, "Well, all I can say is I'd have loved to have been a flint gnat following them on that walk. I'm sure they didn't do much walking."

Valin groaned and Ben and Anakah laughed. Ben then slapped the older man on the shoulder and said, "Well, at least she isn't your daughter, Valin. But I do pity your sister and Doran. Although, going back to that conversation we had earlier about their age difference, I bet your father will get a kick out of it."

Valin narrowed his eyes at the red-headed Master, "Why's that?"

Ben snickered, "Well, didn't he try to chase your brother-in-law away from Jysella?"

"Yes," then Valin groaned, understanding dawning. "It only made them more determined. But at least Dad likes the Tainers. Doran isn't a _Durron_, no pun intended, of course." Even he laughed at that.

Finally, Ben yawned and said, "Well, I'm calling it quits. Good night."

"Good night, Ben," Anakah said and Valin nodded his agreement.

Suddenly, he and Anakah were alone. She had been driving him crazy all night. Well, actually all week. However, he knew that to her this could just as well be a game. A game he wasn't going to play.

Finally, he said, "I—emm—I'm going to bed too. Good night, Ana."

He turned to move away from her when she reached out to touch his arm, "Valin, wait."

He turned back to find himself staring into her blue eyes. _Damn, why did she have to be so beautiful?_ "Anakah, I don't think this is a good idea."

She moved closer and he tried not to breath in her scent. She locked her eyes with his and moved her other hand to lay it on his chest. His deep intake of air betrayed him, causing her to s mile. "Valin, I know you still want me."

He wanted to push her away but he couldn't. He had to find out just what she felt for him. "Anakah, I won't be a play thing. You are engaged to be married and I will not share you with Marko."

"Valin, Marko doesn't love me and I don't love him." She softly said, "I love you."

"But not enough to break it off with him. Not enough to prevent you from making the biggest mistake in your life." Valin sharply replied. "Anakah, you have to make a choice. You can't have us both."

Staring into his eyes she moved closer and whispered, "Maybe I am. Maybe I've decided what I want. I want love, Valin. I want happiness. I want to know that the man I love loves me back." Valin's breath caught at her quiet words. She dropped her shields then and he was bombarded with her love for him and her desire. It was enough to make his head spin. She moved her hands to encircle his neck and he felt like he was drowning in the azure pools that were her eyes. "But I won't hide, Valin. I want you and I love you and our fa milies probably won't accept us, but I won't hide."

Valin felt his heart speed up as she flooded his senses. Was she really choosing him? He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and make her his. But would she ever truly be his?

"Alright. I agree, if we are to do this we need to be up front with our fa milies. But there's more, Anakah. I won't tolerate being made a fool of. I forgive you of your past, but if we do this you have to be faithful to me. It's not just Marko I won't share you with. I won't share you with anyone. Can you make that commitment?"

Surprisingly to him, she never hesitated. She pressed herself against him and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm your's Valin Horn." And she opened herself to him more. Suddenly, he realized what she was trying to do. They almost achieved it on Naboo, but they both had held back then. Now, even though he really didn't want to hold back either, something kept him from reaching for her through the Force. Then out of nowhere he heard a whispery voice that he immediately recognized in his head:

_Love her, Valin. _

Valin instantly wrapped his arms around her and crushed her lips with his. He kissed her with passion and longing. Their tongues dueled and they sucked on the other's lips until they were both breathless. Before he broke the kiss he opened to her, reaching for her presence as she reached for his. She moaned and he gasped when the connection was made—a bond. Not just a meld of their minds, but a true bond of two people who love and trust each other. He basked in her love as it flooded him and she actually giggled at the wonderful sensation his caused within her. S miling, Valin pulled away and huskily said, "Stay with me tonight. I can't bear to be away from you any longer."

Although, tears of joy were streaming down her flushed cheeks, she grinned mischievously, "Aren't you concerned about the others?"

He said hoarsely as he closed the distance between them again, "Not hiding, remember?"

He felt her melt into him and again he kissed her until they were breathless, deepening their bond as they did.

"Whoa! Sis!" Liam's surprised voice instantly shot through them and they jumped apart, like too teenagers caught by a parent, Valin thought ironically.

Anakah turned toward her baby brother and glowered, her voice still husky from her desire and the effects of their bonding, "Liam Han Durron, I'm going to kill you! Aren't ever going to learn to stay in bed?"

The youngest Durron snickered, "Actually, I think if there's any killing that's done, it will be Dad killing Master Horn. I can't wait until we get back to Coruscant!"

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Since it has been either a very long time ago since you've read **_To Love Thy Friend_**, or may not have read it at all, here is some things that will make this chapter make sense concerning the Swarm War. Because at the time that I wrote _**Always Have, Always Will **_I hadn't read the _Dark Nest Trilogy_, I worked off of spoilers and my own ideas. Because I took a great many liberties with the events of the _Dark Nest Trilogy,_ here is a brief summery; otherwise this chapter may not make sense. First, I made the Killiks out to be the bad guys, not just the Gorg, but them all. The Jedi who were called to the hive was in a sense tricked by the Dark Jedi, who controlled the entire Killik Hive society. Really not too different from what Denning had happen; however, that is about all the similarity. The Jedi Order responded by, not only trying to help get the "captured" Jedi free from the Killiks, but also help the Chiss, which of course is very different from the books. Also, the GFFA came to the aid of the Chiss, which opened the door for the Chiss to join the GFFA. Finally (and this is important for the story), Jag was not shot down by Leia but rather became a hero when he helped destroy the Dark Nest, making a name for himself that eventually allowed for him to be promoted to admiral and, as importantly, allowed for the marriage to Shawnkyr.

Also, in **_To Love Thy Friend_** during the later part of the SW, Shawnkyr became pregnant with Jag's child. However, if you recall she loses it. However, it is important to know that the Fels never told their living children about that pregnancy.

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Chapter 25_**

Unknown Space, aboard _Han Solo _

From his comfortable position sprawled out on Zeth's bunk with his arms folded behind his head, Bail watched his cousin undo and redo the tie of his dress uniform for the fifth time. Finally, unable to take it any more, he said, "If you untie that thing again I'm going to put you out of your misery by shredding it with my lightsaber."

Zeth startled, as if forgetting his cousin was lounging in his quarters, on his bunk no less, scowled at Bail's reflection, "Don't you have your own quarters?"

The Hapan Prince snickered as he fluidly in a single motion sat up on the edge of the small bed. "And miss this? No way in all of the Corellian Hells would I miss seeing you as jumpy as a Gallinore leaf hopper."

Zeth looked back at the tie and was about to undo it again but in the last moment decided not to and instead turned and glared, "The Corellian Hells wouldn't want you, _Prince Bail of Hapes_."

Bail continued to s mile. He hadn't seen Zeth this riled up over anything since—never. He had to get to the bottom of this. "I can lay as much claim to the Corellian Hells as you can. But my genetics aren't the issue. What has gotten into you? Since when would you ever voluntarily choose to wear that _thing_?" he said as he gestured in a up and down motion toward the manner in which Zeth was dressed.

Zeth cleared his throat and turned back to the mirror but gratefully he didn't torture Bail with undoing his tie again. "I need to make a good impression tonight."

Now, Bail was really interested, because Zeth never thought this way either. Bail also knew that it wouldn't be for Cherith Nuruodo-Fel that he'd get all dressed up for either.

Or could it?

Bail leaned forward and studied his younger cousin for a moment then suddenly inspiration hit him and he laughed, "So, you're meeting with her parents?"

Zeth turned sharply and simply nodded, "Yes." Then he picked up his lightsaber and attached it to his belt over his left hip. He looked at his reflection and then removed the saber. After a second he replaced it. Bail rolled his eyes and stood, taking the two strides to Zeth, Bail caught his wrist before he had the chance to remove it again.

Zeth turned and shot Bail a hard stare. Bail left go of his arm and said, "Leave it. Who knows you may need it."

Zeth visibly swallowed and looked back at the mirror, "Don't jinx me, cuz."

As he sat back down on Zeth's bed, Bail leaned over his arms again and fixed Zeth with a no-non-sense gaze, "To be able to jinx you, we as Jedi would have to believe in luck, which we do not. Now, tell me what has gotten into you? I've never seen you like this."

Zeth took a long suffering sigh and sat down on the edge of his roommate's bed across from Bail. Whatever, Bail may have expected it definitely wasn't what came forth from his cousin's mouth.

"Trust me, right now I'm trying to garner all the Corellian luck Grandpa gave to me." He then dropped a bomb, "I've asked Cherith to marry me. I know it's sudden but something's come up." Bail was too surprised to say anything and after a pause, Zeth took a deep breath and as he let it out added, "I'm going to be a father."

After a sputtering, very un-prince-like openmouthed and wide-eyed stare, Bail blinked twice and then smirked, "I can't believe it!" He pointed to Zeth's lightsaber and laughed, "Yep, I'd say definitely keep the saber. In fact, I'll even loan you mine. By the Force, Zeth, didn't anyone tell not to go knocking up your commanding officers' daughter!?"

Zeth was becoming rather annoyed at Bail. He scowled and stood up. "Shut up, pretty boy! How many little Hapan brats do you have out there?"

Bail shook his head, "None."

"That you know of."

More firmly Bail repeated, "None." Then he stood up. Bail moved to stand before his cousin as he realized that Zeth was becoming upset, his emotions were in over drive in the Force. Laying a hand on Zeth's shoulder he looked him in the eyes and asked, "Do you love her?"

Zeth didn't even hesitate, "More than I ever thought was possible."

Bail s miled and patted Zeth's shoulder and s miled, "Then everything will be alright."

Looking at the door, he ran his hand over his hair, which was as tamed as Bail could remember ever seeing it. He had it pulled back and tied at his nape, which wasn't unusual, but the slicked back shorter front ends was very odd for Zeth. Then he said, "I sure hope so. I have no idea how Admiral and General Fel are going to take this. I mean," he turned and looked at Bail with eyes full of worry, "I mean, he and Mom were practically engaged. I never realized just how weird this all is. And what about Mom and Dad?"

Bail s miled and shrugged, "Oh c'mon, your twin sister has been doing the son your mother's other ex for years. And now they are engaged. What makes this any different than Ana and Marko's mess? I don't proclaim to be an expert on Aunt Jaya's love life but she did live with Master Quee, but as far as I've heard she and the Admiral never got that far." When Zeth seemed to relax some he went on, letting the easy lopsided grin pull at his lips, "It's okay to be afraid. I know I would be."

"Thanks, cuz, for the pep talk," Zeth said dryly.

"That's what I'm here for," Bail said as he resumed his seat on his cousin's bunk.

Suddenly, the door chime buzzed and Bail snickered again when he saw Zeth actually jump at the unexpected loud noise. "You are really nervous about this."

Zeth shot daggers at Bail with his sharp look as he stepped over to the door.

Bail stood up as the door slid open to reveal a stunningly dressed Cherth. She had chosen to wear civilian clothes which somewhat surprised Bail. The royal blue pants and tunic-like blouse of golden yellow complemented her pale blue complexion, deep blue eyes and long black hair exquisitely. Bail could definitely see how his cousin could have easily fallen for her exotic beauty. She stepped over the threshold and stopped short of moving toward Zeth when she saw him. He bowed his head and said in way of greeting, "Good evening, Commander."

She slighted a glance at Zeth who smiled and nodded toward her. She then met Bail's eyes and returned his smile nervously. Although, Zeth was shielding his emotions away from his Jedi cousin, Cherith hadn't learned how to do that yet. She was as much an emotional wreck as Zeth had been a few moments ago. She was as afraid of her parent's response as Zeth was. "Your Highness," she said and bowed slightly.

Bail chuckled and shook his head, causing his unbound hair to fall over his shoulder. He pushed it back as he said, "Please, call me Bail. I never liked formality or titles. Besides, we're practically fa mily. Congratulations."

She looked horrified as she turned sharply on Zeth, demanding, "You told him before we told my parents, or yours?"

Zeth swallowed and held out his hand, palm out, "I didn't realize it was a secret. Bail's my best friend and my cousin."

She glared at him, "It is Chiss tradition that the parents make the announcement of the alliance to their extended fa mily."

Bail all but rolled his eyes. _Only the Chiss could make something __ military out of something as benign as an engagement. _

"Look, Cherith, I'm sorry. How in the galaxy was I supposed to know that? Besides, just two hours ago you were telling me about how human you are."

"But the Chiss ways are my culture," she folded her arms defiantly over her chest and glared. "I also thought you realized that."

"Cherith, you are making a mountain out of mole hill."

She continued to glare at him and he glared back. Bail hid his amusement as he watched the two of them. _Yep_, he thought, _they are perfect for each other. _Finally, he cleared his throat and the quarreling lovers turned toward him. "You know, I'm not sure this is the best attitude to have considering you're going to have dinner with the parents."

Zeth was the first to relax, "He's right. I'm truly sorry that I told him before we told your parents."

Finally she sighed and nodded. Looking down she said, "We had better be going. This will be difficult enough as it is without already putting my parents in a bad mood by being late." Then she looked over at Bail and s miled, "I'm sorry you were privy to that. I haven't been myself lately."

Bail grinned back, "Quite understandable, Commander."

"Please, call me Cherith."

"Cherith, then. You both have a good evening."

S miling, she returned easily, "Good evening, Bail." Then she turned toward the door. Zeth looked up at Bail and gave him a closest thing to a real terrified glance that he'd ever seen his cousin have, then he moved to follow her out.

"Oh, Zeth." He turned around to face Bail again just in time to catch the lightsaber being tossed at him. Snickering, Bail commented, "Take that; you may need it more than me."

Zeth simply threw it back at Bail, who caught the rancor tooth hilt easily in one hand. "Very funny, cuz. You wait your day is coming."

"Emm…I don't know, I am the Prince of Hapes and I have a natural charm, thanks to Grandfather Isolder." Zeth rolled his eyes and Bail nearly couldn't contain his laughter as he added, "Zeth, May the Force be with You. And you too Cherith."

Even Cherith lightly laughed at his antics and at Zeth's glare as he led her through the door by gently placing his hand on her low back.

As the door slid shut, Bail bent over in hysterics. "Oh, sweet Force, how I'd love to see that show!"

Suddenly, as he straightened up and made his way to the door so that he could head back to his own quarters, he felt a gentle touch on his consciousness.

_Bail, find me. _

_Cassie?! _

_Yes, here. Close. _

But suddenly the presence was gone quickly it had come and in its wake he shivered.

"Cassie! Where are you?"

X

They stopped at the closed door of the Admiral's quarters and Cherith turned and surprised Zeth by taking his hand. She laid the other hand on his chest. S miling, she quietly said, "You look very handsome tonight."

Zeth s miled and reached up with his free hand to gently stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers, "Thank you. You are simply beautiful." She lightly blushed and he leaned in and tenderly kissed her. The kiss was quick but it worked to ease both of their nerves and the tension from their argument earlier.

He realized that Cherith had been more emotional than what was usual for her the past few days since his return, but accredited to the pregnancy and to the unknown. They hadn't really talked much about what will happen after they were married, but he knew that she wondered what their future truly held.

However, now wasn't the time to let that weigh on them either. He had a plan and he knew that it would work out. Finally, he grinned, "It'll be okay."

She s miled and it lit up her eyes, "Is that you or the Force talking?"

He quickly kissed her nose and let his love for her to pour through his words, "Trust me?"

She whispered back as she captured his lips in a tender kiss, "With my life." She let his lips go, took a deep breath and s miled as she rang the buzzer on her parent's door, "Here we go."

Zeth stood as military stiff as he could as the door slid open to reveal Shawnkyr Fel. She was dressed as casually as her daughter in a beep red jumper style pants outfit with a creamy white long sleeve blouse underneath. The tall Chiss woman s miled and Zeth nodded his head, suddenly feeling very overdressed in the dress uniform and unsure of whether he should salute her or not as he said, "General Shawnkyr, thank you for honoring our request for a gathering this evening."

Cherith moved in first and Zeth noticed the admiral standing by the comfortable grouping of couches in the center of the considerably large common room. He was dressed casually as well and Zeth cursed not dressing in civilian clothes. However, the only set of civilian clothes the Jedi had with him that weren't for utility purposes was less desirable than the dress uniform. Besides, he reminded himself, there was a reason he skipped over the more obvious Jedi robes, it was the same reason he almost didn't wear his lightsaber.

Jagged Fel hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek after they had been led to the couches by Shawnkyr. He then held her at arms length and seemed to scrutinize her. Zeth felt his heart speed up when Jag asked her, "Are you still feeling under the weather? You're as pale as a Csillian ice plain."

Though, she was as startled by her father's assessment as Zeth had been, she hid it from her face extremely well. "Father, I am fine," she related and kissed his cheek.

Zeth knew that Cherith was closer to her father than she was to her mother, but until now he had never really seen the Fels relate to each other in a non- military fashion.

When Cherith moved from her father's embrace she s miled at her mother and Shawnkyr gave her a quick hug. Jag peered at Zeth and he immediately snapped to attention.

Jag smiled and held out his hand, "At ease. Welcome, Zeth."

Zeth breathed a deep calming breath and took the proffered hand, giving it a strong shake he smiled and replied, "Thanks…Admiral Fel."

"Please be seated." They took their seats—Jag and Shawnkyr on one couch and Zeth and Cherith facing them on the other. Then Jag brought his hands together before him and, after an agonizing moment of Cherith's parents scrutinizing them, he settled his eyes on Zeth and said, "Now, is there a reason for this 'gathering'?"

Zeth took another deep breath and shot a side long glance at Cherith. Then he met the older man's light green eyes and cleared his throat, "Admiral Fel, General Fel," he suddenly felt Cherith reach over and take his hand. He glanced at her and smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze. He could feel her parent's amusement, shock, and even fear as she smiled back. But in that second Zeth's fear of what the Fels would say slipped away.

He turned back to the older couple when Shawnkyr asked, "This is what you wanted to tell us?"

Zeth nodded and plunged, "Sir, Ma'am, I've asked Cherith to marry me and she has agreed."

Shock was the first emotion that hit him, then Jag's resistance. As if Cherith also felt her parents' emotions, she squeezed Zeth's hand again and said, "I love him and he loves me."

"This is rather sudden, Cherith," Shawnkyr commented as she peered at Zeth and her daughter, her red eyes luminous.

Before Cherith could answer, Zeth said, "I realize that this is soon, but what she said is true I love her and we want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"That is still not a reason to rush things," Jag countered, his gaze cutting through Zeth. "And often what we think in the moment doesn't hold true for a lifetime."

The meaning of Jag's words hit Zeth. If Jag and his mother had followed through on their feelings then—Zeth shook the thought from his mind. "Sir, I understand what you are saying but in our case what you are saying isn't true."

Jag raised a dark brow, "You are sure of this?"

"Very," Zeth stared back at the older man as hard as he was being stared at. "I know she is the only one for me."

"And he is the only one I'll ever love, Father."

"Have you considered what will happen after your alliance, if we agree to this?" Shawnkyr's voice was filled with displeasure.

Zeth felt Cherith suddenly become even more apprehensive than before and he squeezed her hand as he thought at her, _Trust me._ He knew that she wouldn't catch the sentiment but he sent along with it feeling of calm reassurance, which seemed to relax her.

Then he nodded, "Actually, I have. I have no plans to drag Cherith away from the only life that she has ever known. Or from a career that she excels at. Actually, that we both excel at."

"What are you targeting, Durron?"

Zeth met Jag's eyes and went on, "I'm planning on joining the military full time."

"But you are a Jedi Knight," Cherith protested before her parents could respond.

He turned to face her and smiled confidently, "True. I am a Jedi, but I'm also a fighter pilot. I love to fly, Cherith. But before you, I honestly didn't know just how much I love being part of a squadron. I've come to the Rouges before and they would let me tag along, flying a mission there or here and I'd help them out. The squad liked having a Jedi around but I always had to leave. I never could stay and really become part of the squadron. Then I was given this mission and actually had to be given a rank and all; something you repeatedly remind me that I don't deserve, by the way." He grinned as she tried to hide her smile and failed. "I will always be a Jedi, but I can be a Jedi and a military pilot too. My mother was during the Vong war," he glanced over at Jag, but quickly turned back to Cherith. "If you come with me back to either Coruscant or Ossus, there is no place for you. Sure, you could remain with the military, but I want to live my life with you," suddenly, he reached out and took her other hand, gazing deeply into her eyes intensely, he decided to get the rest of it out into the open as well, "—and our child."

Immediately, Jag and Shawnkyr's incredulous, "Child!?" filled the room.

Jag was the first to his feet and the lovers followed. Jag's shock was quickly turning to anger, "What do you mean—child?"

Cherith was the one to answer, "I'm pregnant."

"And you're the father?" Surprisingly, Shawnkyr seemed more disappointed than angry.

Zeth pulled his eyes from Jag's stormy ones and tried to find calm, "Yes, I am."

Jag suddenly turned away from them and moved over to the large viewport that took up most of the far wall opposite the entry and behind the set dinning table. "I told you that I wouldn't tolerate you harming my daughter, Durron."

"He didn't do anything to harm me, Father."

Jag spun and glowered, "Yes, Cherith, he did. You feel that you are obligated to rush into a marriage that otherwise may never have happened."

Zeth moved away from her and faced the admiral. "Sir, I realize that—that this isn't the ideal scenario. However, I do love your daughter and our child."

Jag fisted his hands by his sides and through a clenched jaw he growled, "Tell me, if my daughter would not be pregnant with your offspring, would you have been so willing to marry her? Or is it out of some form of Jedi guilt that is prompting this sudden profession of undying love?"

"Daddy!!" Cherith's cry was strident as she came to stand beside Zeth.

"Your father has a valid point, daughter," Shawnkyr's voice was cold and yet Zeth suddenly felt a deep sadness that seemed very old, as if this was reminding her of something.

"Sir," Zeth ignored the general and stared coolly at the Chiss admiral, his voice even, "I have known since that day I saved her during the engagement we first encountered the enemy's cloaked fighters, that day of the Change of Command, that she was the one for me. I planned on asking her to marry me while I was on Ossus for the Conclave. I even bought her a ring there. Since, we both have some Corellian blood. I thought that following the engagement custom would be a good way to unite us." He looked at the general, "I've noticed that you wear a diamond."

Shawnkyr nodded once, "Yes, it was given to me as an engagement ring."

"Here," Cherith pulled the ring from a pocket in her pants and slid it onto her finger. She then held out her hand to allow her parents to see. "I haven't worn it in the open; for fear that someone would see it before we could announce our engagement."

The Fels stared at the ring then Jag looked up and narrowed his eyes, "A rare corusca gem. How could a Jedi afford such a luxury?"

Zeth smiled, "Just because I'm a Jedi doesn't mean I'm creditless." Then he reached down and reclaimed Cherith's right hand. "I know there are things in the past that I don't know or couldn't possibly understand concerning my family and you, but please try to understand us. We could have decided to terminate the pregnancy and continued on as we were, and eventually, after some time, gotten married. But the grief of taking the life of our innocent child would have weighed more heavily on our marriage than getting married earlier than we may have planned. We both love this child and we only want what's best for her or him."

Silence engulfed them but suddenly Shawnkyr very quietly said, "You are correct, Lieutenant Durron. And I do understand." She met Jag's eyes and went on, "Maybe if we had lived in a more forgiving time as our children do, the son we had lost all those years ago would be here today, _Tako_."

Her words confused Cherith and she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jag didn't take his gaze from his wife as he replied, "Your mother and I lost our first child."

Still not satisfied, Cherith thought for a moment then narrowed her eyes, "But Cleven was first and then you had two miscarriages one before you had me and one after I was born."

Shawnkyr looked at her daughter and said sadly, "No, daughter, Cleven wasn't our first. I had become pregnant before your father and I were married. But I lost the child, a son, almost half way into the pregnancy due to stress."

Cherith was shocked and either Jag miss-interpreted her shock as an unspoken question, or he wanted to fill the suddenly silent void, "You see, at that time the Swarm War was still going on and there would have been no way the Chiss would have allowed us to marry. We couldn't turn to anyone. No one even knew we were more than friends. Not even our families. What created the most stress for your mother was realizing that for us to be together with our child, we'd have to leave the Chiss, our families, our careers and our home."

"You—you lost the baby because everything was too stressful?" Cherith asked incredulously. "Mother, you are the most stress-free person I know."

Shawnkyr gave her a sad smile and responded, "No, my child, I am not perfect. It had been the most difficult time of my life. After the baby died, I almost pushed your father away. I asked for and received other orders and went to another ship. Your father, who was the captain of the _Fell Defender_ decided to make a name for himself," she glanced at Jag and they shared a small smile, then she turned back to Cherith and continued her tale, "We reunited when just being friends was making us more miserable than the sneaking around had. Eventually, Jag was recognized by the Chiss for his service and we decided to test that resolve and sought a marriage alliance. "

Cherith than defiantly said, "Why then is Zeth and my situation any different? Why are you not allowing us happiness? Is it because it was denied to you?"

Zeth squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. He smiled and said as understanding came to him, "They aren't denying us happiness, my love. They just wish we would have waited awhile before making them grandparents."

Before Cherith could respond, Jag spoke up, "And sharing a grandchild with Kyp and Jaina Durron is definitely something I'd have loved to have more time to prepare for."

-----------

All reviews are welcome...

Thanks for reading...


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has read my stories over the three years that I've posted on here.

I've appreciated every comment I've gotten on all of my stories and I'm truly sorry that I'm not unable to finish the ones in-progress. Unfortunately, neither do I have any plans to do so at the moment.

Since I consider you all friends, I'd like to share in my current excitement.

I should mention that you can blame Stephanie Meyer. It is due to her becoming an inspiration to me for my discontinuation of these stories...

Because of her wonderful world, I fell in love with vampires...So much so that I've read Anne Rice and many others since then. However, it wasn't just Ms. Meyer's stories that has gotten me more excited about my own original writing than about fanfiction, it was her personal journey to become a writer.

I don't know if my personal story will be similar, but I've just finished my very first original novel that I'm pursuing to have published and began writing the second. The finished novel is the first book of a planned trilogy that could become a series of adult vampire romances focusing on a unique sect of vampires who have become vampire hunters. I have a qualified friend editing it right now and will begin querying agents within a month. I'm both excited and scared to death.

Regrettably, I no longer have time for writing fanfiction. I've been focusing all my energy on editing, writing and researching for my original stuff.

Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you in not finishing it…But who knows, you may be able to find my stories someday in a book store near you….

I will make an announcement in my Profile if and when that is to happen.

WISH ME LUCK!!!

If you'd like to email me or PM please do so...I would love to hear from you!!!!

Sara


End file.
